It's Not Your Fault
by RussianFireworks
Summary: "I just want you to know that none of this is your fault. None of it."
1. The day shift

It's Not Your Fault

* * *

It was cold.

There were only two piles of clothes to choose from.

The standard formerly known as "dirty" or "clean" held little merit anymore.

It all depended on what met the grade of "moderately okay".

They knew that winter was approaching soon and the choices from the pile were becoming increasingly thin.

Both minds wondered how the two would get through this new and upcoming harsh winter, much like the last two proved to be.

* * *

"Eridan-!"

_God what was even in this pile of shit_.

"Eridaaaaaaaan-!"

Trying to find your way through one of_ his_ piles proved to be the biggest challenge of the morning.

"Erid—"

"Yeah?" he called out from the other room.

"I'm looking for something to cover my ass with."

"...Try an explosion, and then start runnin' like hell."

Her voice flattened immediately matching her irritated expression. "No, I didn't kill anybody, asshole, I mean literally cover my ass with—I just fucked up my last pair of jeans during the night shift and I cant find anything else. I'm running late here—"

"Did'ja check the pile next to the door near the stove?"

"Oh..." she paused. "No."

"God, Vris, way to be prepared for that promotion you want." Eridan sneered poking his head through the doorway.

"Shut it." she whipped her head around, hair following seconds after. "- I seriously need to get going here."

He pursed his lips in thought.

"If I'm not mistaken, there was an okay lookin' navy skirt in one a those piles. I mistook it for a scarf a mine."

"Oh, oh, that one, yeah you saw it? Great, where?"

He pointed.

Vriska bent down to retrieve her gloriously awaited article of clothing. She slid the skirt up her waist and buttoned it at the side.

"It's missing a button." She frowned.

"I think it deserves a passing grade from us, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

It had been a rough three years.

For everybody.

For Eridan, it was rough.

Once he got accepted into the school he wanted, he was hesitant but ready to pursue his career in art and try to express himself in the most creative ways he could. He had the money, the power; all the means to do what he needed to do to get on the path to success. He always had the feeling that he would pursue a career in history, or warfare; something he had a moderate level of confidence in. But alas, _somebody _had pushed him into pursuing art.

He didn't regret going into art, he just wasn't confident at the time.

But over that time, he grew to understand what he was capable of, and what he enjoyed.

Vriska also had it rough.

She, on the other hand hadn't had much luck in discovering her true aspirations yet, but she hoped they would soon be found later on her path. It was all just a part of the process of growing up. She knew she was pretty handy with metals, and she scored a job working with Equius, so she felt moderately alright with that. And she knew she'd spend some time weeding out bad jobs and hating the current ones she had. She also knew that with this lifestyle came an incredible amount of loneliness.

So was it fate that brought the two of them in the same shitty apartment?

It would be best to say that it was god awful circumstances.

The story begins to unfold when Feferi had decided to break it off with Eridan.

She did give him a small chance at friendship for a while, but something about her changed as the years and stress had taken their toll and her demeanor turned stone cold as she departed from the mentality she once held before.

She not only stripped him of their relationship, but also, his fortunes.

Feferi, although kind and benevolent, was seething with anger at Eridan. For hurting Sollux those many years ago, for taking "years off of her life" as she put it, and for other reasons she had yet to share with him. She was sick and tired of him and wanted to make him pay. Although she'd never like to have admitted it, she finally got her chance when she threatened Eridan with a restraining order.

That was the first step.

Feferi seemed to be a master at payback. She knew how to get under Eridans skin, and boy did she.

She knew that even worse than not being in a relationship with her, would to not be able to see her altogether; let alone be able to stay in the same zip code as her. Even if she told him she hated him, even if she told him awful things like their relationship never meant anything to them—He'd still come to see her if she were to phone him.

With the entirety of that expendable knowledge at her feet, she put forth a proposition.

The words that would linger in his mind forever.

The words he had spent the last three years trying to forget.

"_Eridan, let me put it this way. Either you drop everything you have at my feet,"_

"…_Er—"_

_"Or I'll have this paper signed before the light from one of your shitty wands could escape it." _

Eridan would never forget that day.

The day all of the light had left Feferi's warm eyes.

But he wouldn't be thinking about that today.

No, he wouldn't be thinking about that at all.

* * *

"Alright, so I'm working from nine until around eight, and I don't know if I'm covering somebody's shift at the other shithole, but if I'm not back, I'm working or whatever."

Eridan gave a blasé nod and murmured.

"Where are my shoes..."

He looked up. "Near the door as always, Vris."

She turned to see two of the most shittiest looking shoes in the entire apartment complex neatly scattered upon another small heap of garbage.

"Awesome." She whistled as she made her way to the door; the disinterest in her body language apparent. Her feet fell into her shoes and a sigh escaped her lungs. "Okay, I'm off."

"Mhm."

* * *

Vriska didn't particularly mind working two jobs. Well, at least, there was never one thing she really hated. It was more like a multitude of different things. Either the people were too noisy, or no deliveries came in on time, or somebody else was sick so she had to work double shifts, or some stuck up bastard would leave her a shitty tip even though he and his entire fucking family and their dog would be cramped into one small table-oh how she hated that the most.

Just thinking about it made her teeth clench.

Heading out the door, Vriska snapped together four out of five buttons on her jacket and made her way down the sullen streets of downtown. She placed her hand where the fifth button should be and pursed her lips together in frustration. She told Eridan to sew it at least a week ago.

Can't rely on the guy for a damn thing.

It was nearing the end of fall and winter was sticking his foot in her damned door.

The wind was picking up and all of the trees were bare as a baby's ass. Vriska rolled her eyes at the thought of the impending winter ahead.

She stepped over a few puddles as she continued on her morning march to hell. The wind brushed across her and sent chills up and down her bare legs.

_Fuck it all._

She felt her face getting colder, and surely her nose was a blaring bright shade of blue. Good thing nobody cared how she looked at this job.

And there wasnt really anybody to impress.

She hopped onto the nearest bus and took her place at the open seat at the front. How lame, she thought. When she was in high school, she was in the back of the bus her freshman year. Fucking around with the highbloods and pestering the lowbloods. She remembered when they almost pushed a kid out the back window until the bus driver noticed limbs exiting the vehicle and screamed at them.

Suspended.

And here she was now, at the front of the bus, sitting quietly, looking out at dismal and never ending city road to her first dead end job.

* * *

Eridan sat back in his chair. He had a few minutes before he had to leave, so maybe with a little motivation left in him he could do the dishes before he left.

Yes, he could do them, with gusto!

His eyes rolled when he got up and stood in front of the actual sink. It looked like a fuckin' warzone. Like general Perry had decided to nuke Hitler while Stalin unleashed open gunfire on stonewall Jackson.

It was that bad.

Eridan reluctantly rolled up his sleeves and bit his lip. The sink reeked of mold. He picked a few of the cleaner looking dishes up and set them next to the sink; those could be cleaned first. Then as he dug deeper, hells angels began to appear one by one. Oh God, half of the shitty food that was left on these plates was from at least a week ago. Did they really get that far behind in their housekeeping?

"God damn."

He began to run the water in an attempt to begin to mask the smell of mold. Shaking off his left hand he reached up toward the latch on the small window above the sink and cracked it open.

The smell of smog filled his nostrils.

He reached around for some dish soap and found a half empty bottle.

Wait a second; this is half full, not half empty.

See how easy it is to be productive?

Ignoring that thought, he dumped some of it onto the more heinous looking dishes and began scrubbing. He felt a little better at the sight of all of the crusted food finally going down the drain out of his sight. Midwash, he turned around and tried to spot a towel. He remembered that the last time Vriska threw up after they played a drinking game he had to fetch one from the bathroom.

Shaking his damp arms off, he quickly jumped into the bathroom and found two towels. Darting ever so gracefully back to the kitchen (tripping over two piles) he spread them out on the floor beside him. After kicking aside a few more piles of Vriska's crap, he was able to smooth the towels out a little more and make more room.

Once he finished his dishes, he set them as neatly as he could onto the towels at his feet.

It looked really shitty.

This was a woman's job! He thought. Like hell did he know if he did it right or not.

Pulling his sleeves back down, he glanced at the cracked clock on the wall. It was usually 5 minutes late, and with that thought in mind, he needed to haul ass.

He grabbed his bag and headed out. Locking the door behind him, he set off in the opposite direction as Vriska, and made his way downtown.

* * *

Vriska's bus finally came to a slow, grinding halt. She eyed her phone with annoyance. She brushed her hair out of her eyes as she jumped off the last step of the bus. The bus driver gave her a solemn nod and closed the door.

Just another block until she'd reach her destination.

At least she'd be out of the cold.

* * *

After briskly walking down a few steps to the subway entrance, Eridan stepped through the opened doors to the first available shuttle.

Even now he was surprised how accustomed to riding a train to school he would become. Before he came to the city, he had never ridden one before; Vriska practically dragged him on without telling him how it worked. It's not much, you just sort of stand or sit there, but at the time he literally had no idea.

There was a surprising amount of room on the subway today, even for a Sunday. Eridan bit his lip and sat down in front of the pole he previously stood at. He had a lot of work to get done at school-not to mention the work he neglected to finish last week. The apartment complex had shut off their lights for a day as a warning to the two to pay their bills. Eridan gritted his teeth. Why couldn't the landlord just come up for the thousandth time and bang on their door or something, jeez.

They had conveniently shut the lights off when Eridan was in the middle of a huge project.

Thanks a lot, asshole.

Nothing says "I'm a nice person." than shutting off the lights on two defenseless kids.

Well, two kids.

Eridan sighed and sunk into his seat a bit. His sullen eyes wanting to close. Yeah, he had a lot of work to do, but he just didn't feel like doing it. He didn't feel like getting to the studio. He didn't feel like sitting down and seeing the continuously added-to pile of work overflowing on his desk. He didn't feel like getting his pencils or paint to even try to make a dent in any of it.

No, he didn't feel like doing anything.

* * *

Rounding the corner, Vriska finally got where she needed to be.

"You're late, Serket."

"Bite me."

She threw her bag down and quickly hung her coat on one of the dirty hooks latched onto the wall. She never had a place to put her coat, so she hastily took a board of wood from the shit pile and smashed four different sized nails into it. Then, in a fit of pure anger and adrenaline, latched it to the wall with sheer force.

"_It fits."_ She'd declared.

Vriska turned to face her worktable.

"Might I ask why you are so continuously late?"

A loud sigh escaped her lungs.

"I don't know if you know this, BUT, our apartment is a little bit hard to navigate around." She rolled her eyes thinking about it.

"Our?" He breathed. "So…You're still living with Mr. Ampora."

Vriska's hand slapped her face and she slowly let it fall to her chin.

"For the last time, just call him Eridan. Or just do what I do and call him dumbass." She snickered to herself.

"Even though I am not fond of the man, I don't think that's how someone in my position should refer to—"

"The man eats leftovers out of a tin can, call him whatever you want. He's basically been stripped of his dignity because the huge bitch decided to get her revenge." She continued, spreading out her work materials.

"I urge you to keep your emotions out of the workplace."

"Says the bastard dripping in his own man juices." She rolled her eyes throwing a towel at his face.

One of two of Vriska's jobs was working at Equius's metal shop. She had her own bench and everything, just like the pros.

"Oh, by the way, Zahak." She spoke up, her back still turned. "My arm feels a little heavy. I think it's beginning to tighten up from the cold air or something…" She trailed off.

"You want me to inspect it for you?" Equius asked, collecting the last bit of sweat from underneath his chin.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it. I'd work on it myself if I had the time of fucking day." She muttered.

"Language."

"Shut _up."_

* * *

Eridan looked around his shuttle with half opened eyes. Not many people were on today, so there wasn't much to look at. He always found amusement looking and pointing out the weird things people do when they think people aren't watching them. Their quirks, their mannerisms, all of it astounded him.

His brooding eyes moved to the left side of the shuttle and he observed what few people were there to see.

He sighed knowing he'd be at his stop in minutes.

* * *

"So, Zahak, how heavy is the workload today?" Vriska said through half gritted teeth as she held her hair tie in-between them.

"It's moderately high for a Sunday. Actually though, you will have to excuse me early today, I have to go pick Nepeta up."

"She doesn't drive?" Vriska questioned, pulling her hair back into a messy high ponytail.

After a little hesitation,

"…She pre'furrs' not to."

Dead silence overtook the garage.

"You just made a cat pun."

"…I…"

"Equius Zahak." She smirked.

"Er, well, Nepeta…says that very often and…"

Vriska, now trying to choke back laughter raised her hand.

"Okay, o-okay, that aside, how long do you want me to keep open then? What time should I lock up?"

"You can be excused earlier today since it's Sunday and business is slower." He said, now wiping off his forehead from embarrassment.

She nodded.

"Your money is on the table, by the way." He noted.

Vriska preferred to get her paychecks in cash. Seconds within receiving it, she'd run to the nearest store and get good bread. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd despise store brands as much as she did.

"Awesome, thanks."

"Well," Equius said with a flick of his wrist, pulling out a wrench from a crowded drawer. "I can say with great pleasure that you have, deserved it." He continued to tighten the bolts on his new strip.

"You think so, shitstain? I've only got my ass down here for 45 hours this last week."

Not looking from his work, Equius ran a hand across his forehead and bit down on his bottom lip continuing the casual conversation.

"That's precisely my point." He winced, the bolt becoming increasingly harder to tighten. "You've been working, what is it now, three jobs?"

"Two." She flatly corrected him, swiping hair from her face. "I got fired from the old one because supposedly they found other, more experienced help. That's bullshit if I ever heard it. I worked there every day or every night busting my balls for him, and he throws me out. He was a fucking creep anyway—He was always trying to look down my shirt. I think the manager was shacking up with the new waitress. Y'know, caked on makeup, huge tits." She turned to him, motioning her hands at her chest like she was holding up two tons of weight.

"How is the pay at the other place?" he asked, sliding his glasses back up his nose with his oily hand.

Vriska paused and her arms relaxed slightly. She turned and examined her piece again. "It's…Well, lemme put it this way—"she huffed, lifting a huge scrap of metal onto her bench, exhaling loudly. "It's a hell of a lot less than what I get here."

"Why don't you drop that job?" he asked, examining his craftsmanship.

"Tch." She muttered, again throwing her hair behind her shoulder. "As if I could."

Equius remained silent for a few seconds, unsure of what to say back to her. Vriska angrily began pounding into her sheet before Equius finally spoke up.

"I take it that you can't invest in some sort of other schooling, am I correct?" he looked in her direction.

"Other schooling?" she breathed. "When rainbow shit comes out my ass, maybe."

Equius crinkled his nose and breathed in.

"I take it you're saving up for it, at least?"

Vriska felt her eye twitch. "Saving up? For school? Hah, Equius, you think I could honestly be saving up for schooling shit when we can barely pay the bills?" she flicked her bangs out her eyes, feeling the sweat on her forehead and feeling anger begin to boil in her stomach. "Yeah, the bills. Lemme tell about those fuckin' bills. Fuckin' landlord shuts the lights off on us one night as a way to "warn us"—" she motioned with her free hand. "—about not paying the lighting bills. But you know what that fuckhead hasn't reminded us about in a while? The electricity, or the heat, or the water, or any of that other shit we can't afford right now." She continued, shoving a nail in-between her gritted teeth.

Equius watched her seethe from his bench.

"—It's not like—"She flicked the nail out of her lips and set it down on the appropriate spot. "It's not like we mean to piss the guy off I mean he's a huge fuckin' asshole to begin with, and we're two huge fuckin' assholes, so when you do the math here, three fuckin' assholes in the same vicinity isn't a recipe for fucking cupcakes." She breathed pounding one last time on her nail.

"Done." She breathed to herself.

Realizing how much uncomfortable silence filled the stale air she whipped her head around to see what expression Equius had registered on his face.

He dabbed at his forehead with a grease stained towel.

"You've done a formidable job with that, just put it on the bench to your left." He said, trying to steer the conversation away from what she had just presently drove it to.

"Ah, ha…yeah, fine." She remained in place for a few seconds, running her hands through her hair; getting all sorts of shit in it. Whatever, she'd shower later if she could.

Vriska began to get her new piece of metal from the pile. She looked up.

"Zahak, the pile is looking pretty low here—haven't you gone out scrap metaling lately?"

He too looked up.

"Well, I have been busy with…things."

Nepeta, she thought.

"So the answer to your question is no, because I haven't had the time to get out there and look."

Vriska frowned.

"We're going to get a huge project one of these days and you're going to be the one at fault, dumpass." She smirked, wiping her bangs off her sweat stained forehead.

Equius was silent for a few minutes, trying to focus on his work at hand when suddenly his head shot up.

"Oh, hey, would you mind calling Mr. Makara?"

"Gamzee, what the hell for?" she paused. "Oh—has he been out?"

Equius rubbed his hands into a towel before wiping jaw line off.

"I had told him at least a week ago that we were running a little low on supply and he agreed to go out and get some for me." He reverently bit his lip. "Although, I haven't heard back from him."

"Even though he does help out sometimes, the man has lost almost every single phone he has. Don't be expecting to see the same number twice." She smirked yet again at her own words and the truth they held.

"As much as I hate to admit that, you are right." Equius swallowed.

The phone attached to the wall over by the fourth bench began to ring. Equius tried the best to get the last of the shit off of his hands before getting it, but it was already stained to hell.

He answered the order that was placed and looked vehemently over at Vriska.

"I have to go and make a quick house call. Some of my guys are already over there, so it shouldn't take long."

"Alright." She called back, eyeing her blueprints with scorn.

"Ah, that project. You don't have to worry about that- it's not scheduled to be done until next week." Equius began to put his coat on and brush some dirt off of his bare shins.

"What the fuck else do I have to do today, Equius, run for mayor?" she turned to the toolbox next to her and began to rifle through it.

Equius's eyebrows slid down and he grabbed the door handle.

"I'm off."

"Sure."

* * *

Eridan felt his body shift to the left and his eyes shot open. The shuttle was coming to a stop. He looked around quickly in the hopes that he had missed his stop.

Nope.

He slid his thick glasses down his nose and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He didn't think he'd fallen asleep, but his head felt heavy for a while.  
He put a cold hand to his own face and it felt warm. He looked down at his scarf; his faithful and loyal companion. It had been hugging his face the entire ride to school keeping him warm.

He saw the doors open as he finally veered to a stop and he rose from his seat and made his way out the door.

Walking two blocks usually didn't bother him, but today it did. The city had the look to match his eyes.

Dead and tired.

He was almost to his street where his barren college lie. Hardly any classes were held on Sunday, and the few select people that were there hated being there, so it was a huge fucking pleasure just to interact with someone.

The doors opened at his feet and he walked through.

So began his morose traipse through the school to the third level studio. He had a small glimmer of hope quell in his chest upon the thought that somebody else would be in there but usually that wasn't the case on Sundays. And even if they were, nobody talked to him anyway. He supposed he merely looked toward the fact that he wasn't going to be completely alone, physically anyway.

His hands caressed the door hinge and he slid it open with eyes half open.

Empty, just as he thought.

He set his bag of shit on the table he was accustomed to working at; the third table from the second window.

He peered through the curtains at the sky above him. It was so gray and ornery looking and frankly he was sick of looking at it.

He went to the end of the fifth window and began to pull the curtains closed slowly. After the room was clouded in iridescent darkness, he sat down at his stool and began to lose himself in his paper.

About 2 hours passed and he had gotten a considerably better amount of work done, he decided he would need to do some research for his next piece because frankly he had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do for the assigned prompt. Gothic architecture, his bony ass.

He slid off of his stool and adjusted his scarf a little. He looked one last time at his studio and shut the door with a quiet thud.

Finally reaching the library, he grabbed the handle and thrust the door open.  
To his complete and utter shock, somebody else had taken refugee in his fortress of loneliness.

"For Christ's sake, Eridan, it's called a library." He heard a smug voice ring out to him.

"Well excuse me 'ya fuckin' princess." He glowered.

"I'm a seer, remember?" she smirked eyeing his figure at the door.

"Alright we can drop all a the fuckin' titles now, Lal, that games been over for fuckin' ever." He stood, hand on his cocked hip.

Rose couldn't help but crack a smile. She was so used to seeing that pose of his, it was almost like his trademark along with his scowl.

"Alright then, prince of idiocy." She murmured, her eyes scooting back to her book.

"The fuck are you doing here anyway." He asked fervently as he made his way over to where she sat. "Ain't you got some hot date with John or Kan or someone?" he asked, glowering over her.

Rose felt her eyebrow raise. A short sigh followed.

"I'm actually knee deep in shit right now." She began. "Shit that I need to get done to pass one of my many ever expanding classes. And I—"

"Well let me tell you somethin'." Eridan interrupted, oblivious to her annoyance as usual. "If you're knee deep in shit I am shoulder deep in shit because I always got somethin' to do, too."

"That's incredible. Two people in the same school with the same workload always having things to do? God, Mr. Ampora, you are a smart son of a bitch."

Eridan felt his teeth clench.

"Well I do agree with that last statement rather largely, I think you're bein' an ass."

"No!" Rose sarcastically threw her hands up in awe.

Eridan felt his scowl loosen.

"So really, what the fuck are you doing here on a Sunday like, mostly losers with nothing to do come here. Or sometimes people with a lot of things to do that aren't actually losers come here as well to do shit—so why the fuck are you sittin' in this building when you could be out doin' something else."

She sighed again, shutting her book over her hand to keep her place.

"I just told you, Eridan, I'm here doing work too."

He looked at her face, blinking a few times. He looked at her clothes, her shoes, her everything. Lastly, he looked at the book in her hand.

"Really? 'Cause it seems to me like you're just sittin' here readin' for leisure."

He saw the visible annoyance and irritation flush to Rose's pale cheeks.

"Excuse me, are you majoring in copywriting?"

"Huh."

"Are you, Eridan Ampora, majoring in copywriting." She asked again.

"Ah, no, obviousl—"

"So what the hell do you know what I do and don't have to do?" she exclaimed, now standing. And while admittedly holding back some of her strength, she whipped Eridan across the back of the head with her book.

He gave an audible yell of pain and stared right back up at her.

"Fuckin' bitch." He muttered, running his hands through the back of his hair.

Rose sat back down at her chair, watching Eridan address his newly well deserved injury with his bony fingers.

"And what are you doing here today, Mr. Importance?" she asked gingerly, flipping to the page she lost.

He looked at her through his slitted eyes.

"If you must know." He seethed. "I'm catchin' up on my ever expandin' workload, too." He frowned, still rubbing his head.

"Have you made any progress?"

"What's it to you." He deadpanned, oblivious to Rose's now extended olive branch.

She looked at him through annoyed eyes.

"Gee, I dunno, I was just wondering how a fellow student was doing. Sort of wondering if you're close to being booted out of here is all."

"Hey." Eridan groveled. "I may be behind in a bit a my work, but that doesn't give it any less merit than yours or any other fucker in this entire building." He snarled.

Rose felt her eyebrows rise again, a little surprised at what anger she had invoked in his reaction.

"I never said that." She held up a solemn hand. "I'm sure your work is more than formidable."

"Damn' right it's formidable as hell."

"Right." She continued, placing her hands together and resting her chin accordingly. "But I was veering the conversation more along the lines of your financial situation."

Eridan felt his stomach churn. How everybody had to know about it really bothered him. He always was looked at like some sort of joke and he knew that Rose only talked to him out of guilt.

"We're doin' fine." He said, his voice lowering a bit.

Rose somehow had to force her face to lift.

"That's good! I'm relatively glad to hear that." She said through a forced smile.

Rose Lalonde was not stupid. She knew when people were lying and when they were truthing and right about now, Eridan was rather far from truthing.

She did, however, know what sort of huge amount of pride, fake or not, came with Eridan's huge ego, so she wouldn't dare breach deeper into his lies.

"Has Vriska's job been panning out well?"

"She's got two a them now." He corrected; his voice still unusually lower.

"And how's yours?"

"Fuckin' horrid." He rolled his eyes at the thoughts it brought him. "Do you know who drinks coffee? Fuckin' assholes, that's who. I deal with so many assholes I might as well open a butt shop." He groaned, his hands resting on the table.

"_You_ drink coffee." She smirked.

"That's precisely the point, Lal. Imagine about one thousand a me comin' into your establishment demandin' you for hot water with some fuckin' beans in it. It ain't that special I don't know why so many people want to drink it all the time." He continued, sliding his elbows onto the table.

"Wow, that_ is_ a nightmare." Rose smiled slightly, adjusting her hairband.

"Well since I told you to imagine a thousand a me walkin' around, remember, they are at least a bunch of handsome assholes so it's not that bad the way I'm tellin' it." He said with complete sincerity.

"Right." She snickered.

The room drew silent for a few seconds before each one of them straightened themselves up a little.

"And why are you here, in the library I mean." Rose asked, shutting her book again.

Eridan turned his head back at the bookshelves at the looming work that he remembered he had come here to do before turning to face Rose again.

"I got assigned some project on Gothic architecture." he said as he shuffled in place a little. "I know fuckall nothing about it, so I came here to get a book or somethin' to get an idea from."

Rose's eyes lit up.

"Gothic architecture is beautiful!" she exclaimed, her hands clasping together into a tight fist at her chest. "What does your project entail?"

"Wait a sec, you're tellin' me you actually _know_ about this shit?" his eyes widened a little.

"Well, I studied a considerably high amount of it, er, back in the day..." She felt her face get a little red, expecting to be laughed at.

"That's fuckin' awesome like _holy shit_." Eridan grabbed her by the clenched hands.

Their eyes met with completely different expressions; Rose's with complete surprise, and Eridan's with extreme desperation.

"You need to get your ass over to my studio right now." He excitedly held her hand in his.

"O-okay, I don't, uh, see the problem with that." Rose answered, looking back at the door. "Should we go now?"

"No, let's go_ fuckin' tomorrow_ -_yes_ let's go now." He impatiently replied. His voice held some excitement, but his face never cracked a smile.

Rose was used to that.


	2. The night shift

Vriska could see the sun set behind the half opened garage. She had gotten a huge dent in her project and she was sure that Equius would praise her and maybe even give her that raise.

"Oh he better give me that goddamn raise." She muttered as she looked down at herself, drenched in her own body fluids.

Her shirt was soaked and her hair looked and probably smelled awful. The only amount of ventilation she was receiving was between her calves and thighs. She never imagined herself working at the shop in a skirt, but she was actually glad she wasn't wearing her ragged jeans today. Although, the skirt was sticking to her legs a bit which sort of made her feel worse.

She went back and forth around the garage, her hair fluttering behind her, getting different pieces or reference manuals when she couldn't understand jack shit of the directions given.

Finally she sat down at her bench and heaved a huge sigh. She stared at the cracked clock on the wall remembering when exactly it acquired the large crack that split across it. She and Equius were working on one of the largest projects they had received in a long time. Some other guys of his, presumably the ones he was working with tonight, had showed up to help, but they were all screaming directions at each other, and throwing things around; it was utter chaos. Finally, some idiot decided to remind Equius about the time, and he went batshit insane and threw his fist into the clock.

A smile crept to her face remembering the screams of everyone else while Equius remained passive and normal, despite his bleeding knuckles.

The clock showed that it was almost 8:00 pm, so where the fuck was Equius. Vriska whipped her cellphone out of her coat pocket and scrolled down to Zahhak's name.

It rang four times, and then went to voicemail.

Rang four more times and went to voicemail.

Rang two more times and Vriska snapped the phone shut.

She figured he wasn't coming back to the shop tonight. She gave another somber glance to the work she just put five hours into. It looked back at her and waved.

Gritting her teeth, she hated to leave a project unfinished and her night shift wasn't for another two hours. She picked herself up off of the bench, stood over her table and listened to the laughs of the metal fill her ears as she drilled into it.

* * *

"I think if you draw this part a little more to the left, it would add a little more grace to the overall structure. I mean, if you put it here, it sort of emphasizes the wrong spot." Rose leaned over, pointing to where Eridan was to redraw his piece.

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean you know this shit more than I do." He agreed, erasing his previously drawn arch.

"Of course I do. Now keep at that, and maybe at one more at the top."

Eridan had been at this picture for about three hours. His head started to feel heavy, but he brushed it off from not eating. He gave a few looks in Rose's direction here and there to see how she was holding up and she seemed to be just fine.

"Ain't you worried about not gettin' your work done." He asked, while concentrating on drawing a straight line.

Rose remained silent but hastily responded with a "It's fine."

Eridan shot her a look.

"Oh come on, Lal, did you honestly think I'd believe you when you said you were "behind" in somethin'." He continued connecting the columns below him.

Rose felt her face get really hot.

She may know when people are lying, but on occasion, she's a terrible liar herself.

"I, ehrm…."

"That's what I fuckin' though." He paused, looking at his proportions.

Rose looked to the side of her, not wanting to meet his gaze if he were to look up.

"Now tell me." He erased his fourth column. "What you're actually doin' here today."

Rose stayed silent.

"I'm probably gonna guess totally wrong here but like I give a fuck." he continued.

Rose shifted in her seat a little.

"Is it somethin' with your bitch mother?" he asked.

Rose didn't respond.

"Or maybe it's somethin' with Kan." He continued. "Or, Dave or some other pretentious asshole you talk to."

"Take comfort in the fact that it isn't you." She muttered, trying not to let the silence be a clue to her irritation.

"Oh I am." He drew yet another column.

The room fell silent before he looked up at her like she was about to give birth. That's when, with indisputable concern, he locked onto her eyes.

"Are you on your fuckin' period."

And, just like that, Eridan was rewarded with a fresh new bruise on his face.

Rose's hand hurt a little after delivering the blow, but just like with the book, she felt good.

Eridan, now covering his face with his hands tried to form a response.

"Jesus…Christ." He breathed, trying to gain some feeling back into his left cheek.

"The answer." She snarled. "Is no."

Eridan rubbed his cheek while trying to ceremoniously pick up his pencil and return to his work but it lead to no avail. His hands were starting to shake and the feelings of hunger started to creep into his veins.

He swallowed hard and held both hands under his table. Rose turned to look at him.

"What, did I not hit hard enough or something?"

Eridan forced a "No" out of his mouth, but his entire face was burning with pain. Rose Lalonde could hit very hard and she knew it.

"Aw, damn'. I'll try harder next time." She gloated.

"There's not gonna be a next time." He said through gritted teeth.

Rose rolled her eyes. Oh how wrong he was. He just had this power to infuriate anybody within a mile radius of him with his blissful unawareness of how much people despised him.

Or maybe he knew, but just kept trying anyway.

That thought made her heart sink into her a chest, but it rose back up when she reminded herself what an asshole he is.

She turned to him with a different expression.

"You gonna finally tell me what the shit you're here today for?" his voice sounded hopeful, but just barely. It was so hard to tell when he never ripped that frown from his face.

Rose fell silent and sat back down at the chair she now mentally deemed "hers".

"I don't really feel like going home is all." She finally spoke.

"Boy do I know that feelin' like the back of my fuckin' hand." He responded, starting to shade the last of his piece.

Rose looked up with interest hoping to steer the conversation from herself.

"I take it you don't like your living conditions either."

"Either?" he said with his eyes on his paper and his eyebrows raised. "Somethin' you don't' like about livin' with Kan?"

Rose fell silent again and fidgeted with the edges of her skirt.

"Granted, she did give me this fuckin' nasty scar across my entire fuckin stomach and back, but she's not that bad a person." He rubbed his temples with his free hand at the realization that he was almost done.

"No, I never said I disliked living with Kanaya." Rose interjected.

"But you said "either"." He repeated. "You said "I take it you don't like your livin' conditions either"." He looked up to meet her eyes which were averted away from his quickly.

"I guess you could say I don't like my living conditions, presently." She said quietly.

"Did somethin' fuckin' happen?" Eridan asked, brushing some eraser shavings from his paper.

"Not that it's any of your damn' business." She snapped. "But Kanaya and I are sort of in a passive argument right now, but it's hardly escalated to anything more than a few petty jabs here and there."

"So you're in a fuckin' fight." He glanced at his watch keeping note of the time.

"GOD, Eridan, why do you always have to be so fucking blunt?" she growled, keeping her eyes locked on her skirt. "I JUST said we weren't in one."

"Which pretty much fuckin' means you are."

Rose groaned loudly and was about to shoot him a nasty look.

"Trust me, princess. I had the same issues with Fef back in the day. She would say she wasn't fuckin' angry with me or that we weren't in a fight but we totally fuckin' were and she'd never be honest with me." He looked confident in his piece as he held it up in front of him. "So don't be tellin' me it's no fuckin' fight when it's got you all hot an bothered." He finished, sliding the work into his portfolio.

Rose tried to look back up at Eridan who was stretching his arms behind his head.

"So, we're, in a little fight then." She whispered.

"I knew it." He looked back at her, eyes half open.

"But it's nothing too serious."

"Well what's it about, drama queen?" he asked, leaning on his hands for support.

Rose groaned. "You're probably not gonna want to hear it." She said hesitantly.

"Try me, Lal."

"No, I mean, you really don't want to know."

"Now why the fuck are you goin' on sayin' somethin' like that knowin' full well that once you say it it's gonna make me want to know more." He deadpanned.

"It's…"

"Say it."

Rose felt all of her locked up anger burst out of her stomach into her windpipe.

"Kanaya is talking to Vriska again and it's really pissing me off!" she practically shouted.

Eridan looked at her stifling a yawn before speaking.

"If you're worried about me defendin' Vris or somethin', you don't have to worry about that. Yeah, I know it, she's a fuckin' bitch, but then again, I'm a fuckin' handsome asshole and we all know that. Why get upset about stuff we already know, Lal."

Rose was surprised at his reaction, but only a little.

"I mean, she had…She had a thing with Kanaya for a while…and…"

"Youre worried she's... steppin' in on your turf."

Rose tried to hide the scarlet embarrassment she was sure that was filling her face.

"Not so much that as it is I'm concerned for Kanaya. As smart as she is, she's impressionable and takes everything SO literally." Rose felt her hand hit her forehead just thinking about the times she tried to teach her about sarcasm.

Eridan nodded.

"And if Vriska were to jokingly say something sexual, or allude to the fact that she wants to be friends with her or something, Kanaya would believe it and go spriting toward her at full force." She sighed, burying her face into her hands.

"Now as much as I believe that's true, I don't think you're givin Kan enough credit here."

Rose looked up from her palms.

"She may be impressionable and have no fuckin' idea what it means to take a joke, but she isn't stupid enough to become friends with Vris, no matter how much you may fear it."

All that was heard was the buzz of the small heater in the corner.

"I'm stupid enough, but she sure fuckin' isn't."

Rose looked into his eyes with the most sorrowful and hopeless expression. Somehow, it pained her to hear those words from the young mans mouth.

"So what I'm sayin' here is, don't get too worried about them just talkin'. Girls talk. Girls shop at malls together. Girls touch each other at sleepovers, they're just bein' girls, Lal."

Rose had to pause to register that last statement, but she sent him an understanding nod.

She could see him trying to stifle another yawn.

"Are you going home soon?"

"Mm?" he looked at her in a post yawn delay daze. "Nah, I think I need to work on a few more things."

"You look like death is around the corner, I think you should go home."

He looked around the studio. Nobody else had came in the entirety of the time he and Rose were there. A professor poked his head in the door but immediately stepped out once he saw the look on Eridan's face from afar.

"It's quiet here. And all a the lights are on." He pointed out.

Rose didn't follow.

Eridan felt his eyes close. "Ah, yeah, the landlord, Dr. Jackass, decided to shut off our lights—"

"Eridan you just said you were doing bett-"

"It was only for a couple hours to warn us about not bein' up to date on payin' the fuckin' bills." He groaned.

Rose sat still in her seat.

"Do you, ah, need help with—"

"Don't fuckin' say anythin' to me right now, Lal." he paused. "I don't want to hear it."

Rose kept her mouth shut and sent a look of apology his way.

He stopped another yawn behind his sleeves. He took his glasses off momentarily to wipe his eyes with his scarf. It felt so warm and inviting, he had to mentally slap himself not to sink into it right there.

Rose continued to watch him.

"I think, I'm gonna…see if I can catch the night shift at my place since Vris is doin' the same at hers."

"Oh, you're going to leave now? I might as well do the same. I mean, I have no purpose being here anymore. We're going the same way anyway, I'll just jump on the shuttle with you."

Eridan slid his glasses up the frame of his nose.

"Alright." Was all he managed to say.

The two walked down the streetlight lit lane to the subway.  
It had gotten considerably colder in the last week and the nights were no warmer than the days. The two were close to running by the time they got to the shuttle door.

They took the two nearest seats to the door opposite them and sat down.

"Did'ja get far in your readin'?" he asked, eyeing her book.

Rose looked down at it as well.

"Oh, actually, I did! I managed to get pretty far, actually. I'm on chapter seventeen now, and—"

Rose's voice trailed in and out of his ears. The way she talked about literature with complete interest never faltering astounded him sometimes.

Ten minutes into the ride, Rose finally finished her speech.

"—and that's why I think Marlin is the culprit instead of Aldeross." She huffed, proud of herself for finding out the ending before she even got to the climax of the book.

She was waiting for Eridan's response, or backlash, or something- and felt a little perturbed when she noticed he didn't have anything to say to her. No doubt he was just laughing about it to himself. She turned to look at him and his disgusted expression, with an equally nasty look to counter it with, but her face relaxed when she saw the opposite.

Eridan looked a little limper than he did around ten minutes ago, and his glasses had slid down his nose noticeably, his mouth buried in his scarf. She let her eyes fall to his chest which rose and fell slowly with each breath he took.

"…Eridan?" she felt stupid for calling his name to him.

She looked at the sign on the top of the shuttle. They were almost to their stop.

"Eridan." She called again, a little louder.

He shifted in place a little, but his eyes remained shut.

She nearly jumped when he started fidgeting like he did.

Well, there were at least five more minutes until the stop. She'd feel like a criminal to rob him of those five minutes of peace, especially since he was going to work longer.

She looked one last time at his face, at the expense of being seen by his open eyes.

She couldn't see his mouth, but she assumed that even in sleep he was probably frowning.

She looked back down at his chest and watched it rise and fall in a steady rhythm until they reached their stop.

* * *

Vriska was _exhausted_.

Her hands were stained to mid elbow with oil and grease and definitely sweat. She felt truly disgusted, but, she had finished what she could and that was good enough for her.

She looked at the cracked clock again. She had a half hour until her next shift. If she hauled ass out of there fast enough, she could go into the bathroom and try and make herself more decent, she figured. She started to clean up her workplace a bit, putting stray tools away and kicking things to the side to make floor space. She bent down to pick up a socket wrench she had thrown down in frustration but let it sit there while she thought for a second.

She didn't have to time to finish cleaning, she had to get the hell out of there.

Vriska grabbed her coat and bag and ran out the door. The harsh cold air that would normally send her straight back inside felt amazing on her face beaded with sweat. It was the most welcoming air she had felt in ages. Her legs felt instant relief as she darted down the street, brushing past the few people who were out walking or shopping. She ducked into her esteemed eating establishment and spat at the door as she entered.

"Serket." She heard. "You're late."

Her eyes felt like they were going to burst out of her sockets when she glanced at the clock above the register.

"Sir, I'm five minutes early." She said through obdurately crushed teeth.

"Doesn't matter, get to work."

"Doesn't matter? She gritted her teeth.

_We'll see what "doesn't matter" when your house is suddenly up in flames._

All she could muster with her seething anger about to jump off of her lips was an "Okay."

She flung the kitchen doors open and threw her shit onto one of the empty stools.

"Well somebody looks angry." She heard.

"Strider, so fucking help me if you talk to me and piss me off about anything I will cut your fucking dick off."

"Dude, I've told you so many times to ignore that shithead but each time he even blinks at you, you're all ready to attack, sword out and ready." He flipped his bangs to the side putting a cap on his head.

Vriska looked around for hers but didn't see it anywhere only adding to her growing rage.

"He's a fucking dick." She quietly responded as she searched the rest of the kitchen for her hat.

No sign of it.

Vriska groaned loudly, her stomach doing the same a few seconds after. She punched her gut and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hungry?" She heard Dave call.

"No." She lied, and her stomach proved it seconds later.

"I just made a cheese pizza that nobody came to pick up." He went on, grabbing the box that was looking soggy from the heat inside.

Vriska glanced at the clock again. Surely Officer shitstain would be coming in to tell her to clean the bathroom or something. Her eyes darted around for any sign of her shitty stupid hat.

She turned to Dave who was standing firmly in place with the pizza box wide open. The smell seemed to overtake Vriska and she hastily grabbed a piece and began to eat it.

And did she ever enjoy it.

That small piece of cheese pizza opened up a world of elation at that very moment. While she was enjoying herself on the stool, she saw Dave take out a lighter from his apron.

"Ah—" she spoke up, mid swallow. "If you're going out to have one, wait up."

He searched his pockets for his carton of cigarettes. "Alright." Was all he said.

They both stood in the back alley where the dumpster was, freezing their asses off and enjoying the feeling of nicotine flowing through their heads.

"I don't want to fuckin' work here anymore." Vriska shivered.

"How do you think I feel." Dave breathed out a small cloud of smoke through the corner of his lip. "DJ'ing 5 nights a week doesn't even bring in enough cash to support me and my bro." he breathed out again.

"I-I think that we both o-ought to quit." She breathed in, enjoying every last second.

"As much as I'd love that, I think I'm stuck here for a while, and by the looks of it, so are you."

"Y-Yeah, but that doesn't m-mean I can't sea-search for someplace e-else." She continued to shake, rubbing her knees together as she leaned against the bricks behind her.

"Search all you'd like." He muttered.

Dave's eyes dropped to the floor and then trailed back up Vriska's long legs.

"Interesting choice of clothing you got there." He sneered, continuing to eye her thighs.

She swallowed hard trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Y-Yeah, what d-does it matter to you." She breathed in, puffing out a slim cloud of smoke.

"Didn't you just come back from Equius's shop?"

She nodded slowly, breathing out.

"…Ain't it kind of hard to work in that?" he asked, eyes not straying from her lower half.

"I-I managed." She shivered.

Dave let his cigarette fall to the ground and he stepped on it with his right foot. He began to unbutton his winter jacket and slide it over his shoulders and put it onto Vriska's shivering arms.

She looked up at him.

"W-Wanna let me b-borrow your pants, too." She tried to smile.

"Finish that up and then get your almost visible ass inside, alright." He turned around. "But enjoy it."

The sound of the door shutting filled her cold ears. Dave's jacket was warm from his body heat that sit still bore. Vriska breathed in one last time, her cigarette almost completely gone at this point. She let it fall to her feet and then she exhaled for a long time.

Minutes later, the door opened and she stepped through it tentatively.

"Hey, Strider."

"What."

"Why in the fucking hell is a pizza place open 'til 2:00 am anyway." She flatly asked.

"Because people need pizza at all fucking hours of the night, Serket, don't you get that by now. It's truly a gift from the Gods. Kind of like animal crackers."

Vriska felt her lip curl.

"Yeah, sure."

She felt the weight of a hat being forced onto her head.

"Wh—"

"I found your hat by the way, it was behind one of the stoves."

Vriska stood in place, suddenly remembering how it had gotten there.

"O…Oh that's right. That was Friday when that fucking couple came in and told me I made the wrong stuff for them." She felt her voice get quieter.

"Then you threw the pizza, the drinks, and your own hat and apron down and stormed off." Dave reminded her as he began to roll dough with his bare hands.

"…Er…"

"I obviously cleaned it up for you, I must've forgotten your dumb hat is all—you've got quite a throw." He continued.

"Yeah, I, uh, apologize for that." She muttered, rubbing her cold legs.

He looked over after hearing the sound of Vriska's hands hitting her thighs.

"I just turned the stove on, go stand by it for a bit and warm up." He shoved his dough onto an empty tray and began pouring sauce onto it.

"Alright."

Vriska made her way over to the stove, her shoes squeaking on the just cleaned floors.

Just cleaned.

That means—

"SERKET."

Oh God.

The voice that echoed in her ears and sounded like somebody slamming a thousand doors at the same time-

"Yes, sir?" she forced out.

It felt like swallowing vomit.

"Strider just cleaned the kitchen." Dave nodded in response. "So you get to the outside of the store, and the bathroom, got it?" he stood at the door hinges with his hands on his fat hips.

"..Yeah." she tried not to let her teeth clench.

He nodded once and went back down the small hall. Once Vriska couldn't see his shadow anymore, she sunk to her knees and groaned.

"GOD I HATE THAT FAT FUCKIN' BASTARD."

"Amen." She heard from the stove.

"He just WANTS me to clean the bathrooms, like, he knows that seeing piss on the floor really makes my fuckin' day." She snarled. "He knows that the smell of diapers and perfume in the women's room is just the diamond on the top of my fucking ecstasy cake."

"Obviously."

"Oh fuck you, Strider."

"Fuck me for agreeing with you?"

"No just fuck you for being you." She slammed the door behind her, mop in hand. She figured she'd just clean the bathroom first and get her twenty minutes of torture over with right off the bat.

She opened the door to the men's room, hoping to tackle the worse of the two first. The smell was absolutely disgusting, but the sight of it is what was able to deter her away from passing out. It appeared that somebody had left half of their pizza on the sink, for a while, actually, because what filled her nose besides the smell of natural fucking diarrhea, was mold.

"Jesus Christ." She breathed.

She ran back to the kitchen to see if there were any rubber gloves lying around. She thrust the door open and saw Dave starting another pizza. She jumped over the stool to the closet and discovered that there weren't any gloves, of fucking course. There was a nice looking bottle of Mr. Clean calling her name. She figured that would do. She took it and sprinted back.

Back in the depths of hell, she had a garbage bag at the ready for final destination for the moldy disaster formerly known as a pizza, would lie. Rolling up her sleeves and heaving another sigh, she picked up the entire thing with one hand and tried to push it lovingly into the bag. The stench almost brought heavy tears to her already watering eyes.

Pushing that aside, she took a look at her battlefield. It sort of reminded her of her own kitchen whose dishes she had to tackle later anyway. This was sort of like a warm up. She dipped her mop and wrung it out in the bucket and sloshed it around on the floor around the door and under the two sinks.

"This is a load of bullshit." She sang to herself.

Her head cocked toward the direction of the two stalls behind her.

Would she dare go in.

One was the urinal, and the other, the toilet.

Vriska looked down at the floor and in turn at her own arms. They were still heavily stained with oil. She didn't even want to think about the amount of dirt under her fingernails. She hoped to God that the water would turn on when she got back to the apartment.

The floor around her feet was looking considerably cleaner. It bore a different shade of gray than the rest of the tiles did. They seemed to be only coated in dirt rather than ground in dirt which was easier to deal with since she didn't have to get on her knees and scrub it. She made her way to the inside of the first stall, and lo and behold there was her piss kingdom. The floors reeked of stale urine. Trying to pay it no mind, Vriska moved her weapon of choice over the pee stains and back into her bucket to be washed away forever.

Giving Mr. Clean a solemn nod, she continued to the next stall which wasn't as bad on the outside. The inside of the toilet however, left much to be desired. Putting her chin to the air, not wanting to see the demon she was about to tackle, she lifted the seat of the toilet northbound. Just as she was about to make the fateful dive into the pool of misery, she heard the door swing open.

The silent saviour didn't say anything as he entered.

Turning around, Vriska's face was met with two yellow gloves. Dave, no less threw them at her. He shut the door before she could even acknowledge him. Looking down at her power ups, she slid them on her hands ungracefully and grabbed her party member, dumping his contents into the murky waters of hell below her.

After flushing twice, the toilet looked immensely better. You could almost tell that it was in fact, originally white. Vriska was now doused in sweat again, but it was not nearly as bad as what she had lost today at the metal shop. Laborious work was not what she was designed for, and her body let her know with each passing sweat drop.

The air still smelled funny. Vriska looked at the vent on the side of the wall. It looked like it didn't work anymore. She fidgeted with the two buttons and neither one of them looked like they'd do jack shit. She set her gloves down next to her bucket of black water and went back to the kitchen. Dave, still rolling out dough, didn't look back up at her. She didn't think he even saw her. She went into her bag and grabbed a screwdriver along with a few screws if she needed them.

Back in the warzone, she kneeled down and began to unscrew the side of the vent. The inside was covered in dust, much like the outside. She squinted to see exactly what the problem was. Within a few minutes, some screwing, and a swift kick to the side, the machine started making noise and sounded like it was ready to do its job once again. Vriska gave a contented sigh. Hopefully all of the dank air would sift through the ventilator and be gone forever. She looked under one of the sinks for some air freshener, and found a bottle that seemed to have about one forth of what it should have. She sprayed a few notches in both stalls, and then twice on herself; she needed it.  
She then tossed the can back into the depths of the sink and shut the door adamantly.

The beast had been tamed.

It was essentially the same idea in the women's room, but instead of reeking of pee, the entirely all too familiar smell of menstruation filled the air instead. A pleasant new aroma to Vriska's nose and eyes.

She mirrored what she had done in the men's room, stopping here and there to make sure she was getting enough oxygen. Luckily, after just a few kicks, the ventilator in there turned on. Sighing the most relieved sigh ever, Vriska leaned against the wall to rub her eyes.

A half hour passed and she took her supplies back to the closet in the kitchen. She was surprised to see Dave sitting down beside his counter, reading.

"No calls?"

He looked up from his GameBro.

"No, surprisingly. It's a quiet night."

Vriska did have to remember that it was a Sunday.

"Are the bathrooms all nice and shiny?" he added.

"As fucking clean as they'll ever be." She sighed, throwing her tools back into her bag.

"What did you need those for, did you fix a toilet in there?" he wondered aloud.

"No. The ventilators in those disgusting boxes we call bathrooms was completely non functional in the men's room. I couldn't take the smell of dog urine anymore, so I got my ass to that fucking ventilator and fixed the shit out of it." She rolled her eyes as she tried to pick the dirt from under her nails.

"Nice." Dave responded, flipping a page.

Vriska looked at the clock. 1:30. Only another half hour or so, and she'd be free.

"You look tired." Dave responded.

"Oh, do I? I cant imagine why, I mean, I didn't just bust my ass covering for Equius at the shop all day while he went out to do mysterious "work related things". She motioned.  
"And then y'know, cart my ass here and deal with the most rancid of all bathrooms on the entire face of planet earth." She snapped.

"Well, that sure explains it." He said, removing his hat to scratch his head.

Vriska took hers off too, her head felt hot and it all seemed to be collecting underneath it. She felt some relief when she yanked it off.

"Well, that's better." She sighed, fanning her face with it.

"Are you working at the shop tomorrow?" he asked, still reading.

"I work there every day, nookstain. Why would tomorrow be any different." She said with an uncouth expression, fanning the inside of her shirt.

"Just wonderin'."

"…Oh, SHIT."

Dave looked up again from his magazine.

"OH, GOD, SHIT, I fucking left my keys at the shop, oh my god." She felt her hands creep to her face in anguish. "I'm such an IDIOT."

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Dave stood up, rolling his magazine and sticking it into his back pocket.

Vriska's eyes widened a little.

"We can't both leave now—"

"Yeah, just wait like ten minutes, and I'll come get you out back. I'll tell Carter we're heading out and then I'll drop you off, sound good?"

Vriska didn't say it as excitedly as she had planned, but it was a total relief to her. Thinking about her initial option, the one she thought was her only one, sounded so far away from her with this new offer in its place. She looked down at her bare legs and frowned, admittedly happy they weren't going to be numb on the way back.

Vriska clambered into the passengers seat of Dave's car and set her bag at her feet. She heard the engine ignite, and Dave pulled out of his space with ease.

The car ride was short and fast.

Much faster than Vriska's halfassed running would have been.

She was debating on a way to thank Dave somehow before the ride was over, but she was too tired to think about ways not to be a dick. They stopped at the light just before the lane to turn to the garage was.

Golden moment.

"Strider, I,"

"Don't mention it." He waved his hand in front of his face.

Vriska looked down.

"Who would I be to turn down a defenseless girl in a short revealing skirt that wanted a ride home in a hot car with a hot dude." He sneered.

Vriska looked back down at her legs.

"Yeah." She muttered.

After coming to their stop, Vriska pushed her door open and stepped out.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dave said, as he rolled the window down.

Vriska nodded.

"You should wear that to work more often."

She looked up at him to say something, but he had already sped off.

Vriska went back into the garage and saw her keys right where she left them. Stupid idiot. She looked back at her bench and at her almost completed project. It made her feel a sense of accomplishment in her chest. Her space was still heavily cluttered though. There was so much shit on the floor—she didn't remember leaving it like this.

She kicked some things to the side and under the other benches when she saw the same one of her wrenches on the floor she neglected to pick up earlier. No doubt it'd disappear the next day and she'd hear a long shpiel from Equius.

She bent over to retrieve it when she heard the voice of none other than

"Damn', VS, are you putting on a show just for me?"

She straightened herself up the second she heard it.

"Captor, what the fuck do you want." She snarled, patting down her skirt and flattening her shirt down.

"Not much." He said, eyeing her legs and finally, her face.

Her eyes darted to what he was wearing.

"What are you all dressed up for, you look like—"

"Hey, Gamzee's got the car out back." He interrupted with a slight smirk.

Vriska didn't process the thought yet. Just the sight of him pissed her off even more, effectively stopping her train of thought.

"KK's back there too since he doesn't have class tomorrow." He continued.

"O-kay…"

He flashed his teeth at her with a bright and devilish smile.

"Well get your coat on, stupid, we're going scrap metaling tonight."


	3. The night

The hum of the shuttle coming to a stop seemed to arise Eridan from his light rest. His eyes opened about halfway who didn't see the eyes that were just staring at him. He felt his glasses droop and he watched as they fell off of his nose onto his bag. He rubbed his eyes quickly and swallowed hard.

He looked over at Rose who pretended to pay no mind to him, looking over in his direction.

"Oh, Eridan, we're at our stop now." She muttered to herself. "Were you daydreaming?"

Rose figured he wouldn't like to hear that he had fallen asleep that quickly. It'd crush his already deteriorating pride.

"I, uh…"

"Well it sort of seemed that way to me. I was explaining the chapter in my book to you—"

"Oh yeah yeah, of fuckin' course I was daydreamin', you were so boring and shit, y'know." He said abruptly as he tried to fix his scarf.

Rose felt a smile at the corners of her mouth. He was such a bad liar sometimes. She felt like she had actually read him a bedtime story.

"Like thank fuckin' god I know how to space out like I just did otherwise I would a had a hell of a time listenin' to that garbage fall out of your mouth." He continued, pushing his limp hair back out of his face. Some of his bangs fell forward, the product in it clearly losing its power, to which Eridan scowled.

The two stood up, Eridan stretching his legs a little, and exited the shuttle.

"Well, I'm gonna get the fuck to work and see if they need me." He began.

Rose looked around a little.

"I'll be heading back as well." She said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

Eridan gave a quick nod and began his walk to the coffee house while Rose went in the opposite direction.

"Lousy fuckin' coffee." He muttered.

Eridan had reached the door, his face feeling pretty good and frozen. He thrust it open against the cross breeze and stepped in. Surprisingly, nobody was there.

"It's only 12:00, where the fuck is everyone?" he wondered aloud.

"We're closing early today." He heard a voice call to him.

He looked at the shop with scorn.

"Fuckin' wonderful. I get my ass down here and then you guys decide to close up early. Ain't that somethin'."

"Sorry, Eridan, but you now hardly anybody shows up on Sunday night. They start pouring in around 5:00 though, so we don't really stay closed for long." The cheerful voice rang.

"You don't even have any meanin' bein' here in the first place, Har." He declared, setting his bag down on one of the tables by the door. "You're more suited smellin' flowers, or waterin' them or whatever it is you do at your normal job."

Jade poked her head out from the back room.

"Yeah, well, I need some extra money since I'm saving up for a new bass guitar, so you can just shut your pie hole." She said with her smile.

"Well if you're packin' up, I'm just gonna go the fuck home." He sighed, turning to the door.

"What? Arent you gonna offer to help me with this?" she kicked a box out from behind the counter.

Eridan frowned.

"The question bein', do I have to."

"Yes, actually you do." She decided.

"And if I don't." he cocked his hip.

Jade took a minute to decide whether or not to throw something at him, but upon the sight of his face, all she did was grin to herself.

"I might give you a huge bruise on your other cheek." She giggled, kicking the box further out for him to see.

Eridan felt his face get hot. He had forgotten about his cheek and hand unconsciously moved up to touch it—Shit, it still hurt like hell.

Eridan quickly went to the box and grabbed it, shaking a bit under the weight of whatever was in it.

"W-Where the fuck do you want me to put this." He asked, struggling to hold it at his chest.

"That goes out back." She hummed.

"Yeah, well fuckin' where out back, there's a lot a places it can go out back." He shuddered, shifting his weight under him.

"Near the second window." She pointed.

He tried his best to get to the door as fast as he could, but it felt like forever before he could finally drop the box at his feet. His arms were shaking pretty bad and he tried his best to hide them behind his back.

Of course, Jade had to see him struggle through her bespectacled eyes.

"God, Eridan you need to gain some weight." She said as she pushed yet another box out for him to carry.

"Oh what the glubbin' fuck is that another—I thought that was all I had to do, Jesus Christ."

She shook her head.

"That's the last of it-just take it to where you just went."

He complied, swearing under his breath.

When he returned, hands and arms in full convulsion, Jade handed him his bag.

"Thaaank you." She beamed.

He took his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Whatever." He muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets to hide his trembling.

"So how are things at your place?" she asked, trying to be friendly.

"Fuckin' wonderful do you wanna come over some time and have fuckin' tea."

Jade's expression fell.

"I'm leaving."

He headed to the door, his scarf trailing behind him. He had a short walk home, but it was going to be a cold one.

* * *

Vriska excitedly jumped into the back of the pickup truck that was waiting for her. She was tired as hell, but she hadn't been out scrap metaling in ages. It held a sort of excitement to her which got her adrenaline pumping.

She sat down across from Karkat and Sollux who were huddled together waiting for her in the back.

"You good to go, my brothers?" they hard Gamzee call from the front of the truck.

"Floor it, fuckhead." Karkat exclaimed.

Gamzee sped off into the depths of downtown where their goal lie. He had his windows down despite the cold. The soft, trance like music he listened to floated to the back of the car. Everyone could probably hear them approaching.

"So." Sollux turned to face Vriska who was breathing into her now glove clad hands.

"What's up."

Her face lost all of its excitement.

"What's up?" she repeated. "What's up is that I've got to spend the rest of my night with you shitwads." She sneered.

"The feeling is mutual." Karkat spat out, still obviously too cold to talk.

"Shut up, KK." Sollux pushed his face away from his.

Karkat ignored him and continued to look at Vriska.

"We're hop…hoping to…hopi—"

"We're hoping to get this done in at least an hour, according to Gamzee. But that's coming from a guy who takes almost a half hour to piss because he gets distracted by the things in the bathroom." Sollux handed Karkat his scarf. He wrapped it around himself and looked into his knees.

"If you're that fuckin' cold you shouldn't have—"

"SHUT UP, SOLLUX."

Ignoring him, Sollux turned again to face Vriska.

"I know you probably got other things to do." She began. "Why in the hell are you even out here—it's usually just Gamzee, Equius, and I. I figured it'd just be me and Gamzee tonight, what's the deal."

"Like I said." Sollux began. "KK's doesn't have school tomorrow, and we wanted to kill some time."

"So you just KNEW we were out here ...breaking the law, and you wanted to elatedly join us?" She questioned.

"Think of it that way, sure." Sollux answered.

Karkat remained quiet in his seat, struggling to keep from shivering.

"How in t-the fucking hell are you in a god-godamned skirt right now." He breathed. "It's freezing out here."

"I didn't have any clean clothes, obviously." She stated, pushing some hair out of her face. "Don't act too surprised, I've worn this all day."

"Yeah, and she's not afraid to show it either." Sollux snickered.

The car came to a stop at a red light and Vriska took that opportunity to stand up slightly and kick him as hard as she could in the shin. Although she wanted to aim slightly higher.

She did invoke a yell of pain from him, so she felt accomplished.

"Jesus…" He muttered, holding onto himself. "You're an asshole."

They had reached a good looking house, obviously abandoned from foreclosure.

Gamzee turned the car off and hopped out slowly.

"Alright my brothers. What we have here is a nice, well insulated house, suitable for a nice family of five ready to start their life anew." He began. "It's also full of pipes where the water runs majestically down into all the faucets like its meeting its family down there." He continued at his usual lax pace. "It's also been abandoned for quite some time. because forclosure is a thing that happens in this cruel yet rewarding world..." he trailed off.

"Alright, so we'll go in, jack some pipes, and amscray." Vriska stood, her hands in her coat pockets.

"Right-O." Gamzee smiled.

The four of them hurriedly went to the front door, and Sollux, keys at the ready, opened the door with a thud.

"Nice going, the cops are right over there if you'd like to shake their hands and talk about their day." Karkat leered.

"Fuck off. Who's the one who's prepared, here?"

The four went to work as quickly as possible, getting together as much metal as they could find. Vriska tore down to the basement with her tools looking all around at the unfinished walls and clean, barren pipes that called out to her.

She breathed in, eager to do what she loved.

Hearing a few screeches from Karkat upstairs who was most likely dropping things here and there, were her indication that time was passing.

"Okay." She wiped her forehead off. She had successfully derailed almost the entirety of the basement plumbing system. Equius better give her a raise.

She heard Gamzee's voice call down to her in a whisper.

"Hey brother, we best be getting our move on."

"Help me carry this shit up." She called back in an equal whisper.

Sollux and Karkat bounded down the stairs and carted the rest of Vriska's work to the back of Gamzee's truck.

"Wow." Sollux stood in amusement.

"How in the hell are we supposed to sit back there." Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Just sit on top of it, idiot." Vriska snapped, as she climbed in over a few pieces.

"Easy." She shot back.

Sollux and Karkat followed suit hesitantly at first, but they managed to get situated accordingly before Gamzee went from 0 to 70 in ten seconds. For such a relaxed guy, he knew how important it was to get the fuck out of dodge.

After a short drive, Gamzee pulled the car into the back lot where they could unload all of the pieces into the garage. Gamzee took most of it in—he was the most muscular out of the group by far. Sollux carried some in, Vriska carried as much as her arms could manage, and Karkat stood around for most of it since he couldn't feel his face.

"I'd call that a job well done, friends." Gamzee announced to the garage.

"Yeah, we did good. Now me and Zahhak have enough crap to start a ton of new projects and take even more orders." Vriska agreed, giving Gamzee a short pat on the arm. "Thanks."

Sollux and Karkat exchanged looks agreeing they too needed to get the hell home.

"I need to leave now." Vriska sighed, looking at the clock which shone 4:19 am.

"It's been good doing business with you, my sly sister." Gamzee held out his hand to which Vriska lightly bumped it with hers.

"We're gonna take off too." Sollux motioned. Karkat followed.

Vriska watched the three of them speed away from the garage.

Now she herself needed to get home.

She locked the door behind her and started her walk to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

Eridan felt the usual clank of the tumblers as he unlocked the door to the apartment.

Sliding his shoes off and stepping up, he walked four steps into the kitchen and threw his shit on to the table. He looked at his dish army he had completed hours before and figured he'd put them away.

The noble knights that had withstood the test of time were all crammed into the small cupboards just next to the sink.

He felt his eyes begin to droop and the unconsciousness begin to fall over him. Walking through the cold knocked a lot out of him.

He didn't like to admit it, but Jade was right earlier. He didn't weigh that much at all. He was probably severely underweight meaning he could barely last two seconds in a bar fight. He ran his hands through his now flat hair and went to the couch to sit for a minute.

Tonight was Vriska's turn to use the bed.

Eridan sighed, hoping that a beer would fall into his lap out of the sky, but no such occurrence happened, no matter how much he hoped. He slid his pants off and ripped them away from him at his ankles. He slid his socks off as well, maneuvering them off ungracefully with his feet. He unwrapped his scarf and let it fall off of his fingers to the side of the couch. He didn't stifle the yawn he felt coming.

Laying back for a moment, he felt his eyes shut.

He didn't even have time to get his shirt off, or other pants on, or even his blanket out from behind the couch.

Within seconds, he was breathing in his sleep.

* * *

Riding the bus tonight was calming for Vriska. It gave her a little time to think about the day ahead, the destination ahead, and everything inbetween.

She saw the surly building she was forced to call a home approach her eyelids.

The bus driver came to a halt and she hopped off, keys at the ready.

She walked up the usual ratted four flights of stairs and opened the door for herself. The kitchen light was on, but it was dimmed.

No doubt Eridan was back.

She began to roll her sleeves up and finish the dishes before bed, but her jaw almost dropped when she saw they had already been done.

No wonder it smelled differently in there. She figured a window had been left open long enough or something, but not this.

Her eyes darted over to the couch where she only assumed Eridan would be.

Of course she was right. It was her night for the bed, anyway.

It looked like he was picked up, dropped, and left on a curb to die by some majestic hand of God.

She set her keys down next to his and shoved her stuff in-between the stove and the couch where he lie breathing deeply.

She tried to untie her hair but realized she'd probably have to cut the hairtie off with the way it was knotted, so she let her hands fall to her sides.

Her legs brushed together. It was still pretty cold in there, the heat obviously not on. She glanced back at Eridan momentarily who was lying in his underwear and shirt with no blanket.

This was a familiar look. She smirked to herself. There was Eridan in the shirt he wore to school and his black shorts hugging his bare upper thighs, completely dead for the money. She looked back at the sink to the dishes he did. She wanted to thank him somehow because she really didn't want to do them.

She craned her neck to see where his blanket disappeared to.

She stood over the couch and saw it had fallen behind it. She retrieved it, shook it around a little and draped it over the sleeping man below her.

He'd thank her for that in the morning when he couldn't feel his pantless legs.

Shutting the light completely off in the kitchen, she headed through the only other arch they had in the house; the "master bedroom" which had one queen bed, a nightstand, a spot where a TV used to be, a desk, and a small closet crammed with shit. Next to it was the bathroom which held the most important key to her survival for the night—the shower.

Vriska let her clothes fall off of her like water down the drain, and she stepped into the shower with her hair finally let down. She turned the water spout to the hottest, most scorching angle. She knew she'd pay for it later (literally) but she didn't give two shits. She just wanted her damn hot fucking shower like the rest of the working world deserved. She ran the soap through her hands, massaging her head, taking all of her hair with it.

It felt so amazing to be clean.

She took the soap and began to wash her face, her arms, her disgusting hands. She moved it to her neck, her breasts, her stomach. Every inch of her felt dirty and decrepit.

After the longest half hour shower she had ever taken, she stepped out, lazily hung a towel around her waist, and went to the sink to brush her teeth. All she could recall eating was the pizza Dave had made for her.

She shifted the towel and looked at her ever slimming waistline. Her breasts seemed smaller to her, but maybe that was just because her waist did. She held her left breast with her free hand and looked at it fervidly. She shrugged to herself and continued to brush her teeth.  
Once she was finished, she set her things down and slowly walked to her welcoming bed. She found underwear at the foot of the bed and one of Eridan's T shirts on the sheets.

That'd do.

Sliding the shirt over her cold chest, she climbed into her bed which smelled no better than she had an hour ago.

She didn't care. Her hair was damp, she was shivering, and her eyes were heavy.

All she wanted was sleep.

She would take comfort knowing that this would be the only long and horrid day she had, but the fact of the matter was is that this it was what she had to do every single day just to survive.

She was tired of it, and she hated it, but it was the reality she could not escape.


	4. Step forward

Vriska felt her eyes peel open.

She had a growing headache in place of where the one from yesterday had been. She glanced at the analog clock on the nightstand. 6:45 am. Why in the hell did her body tell her to get up right now, this was barely a few hours since she got home! If she tried hard enough, she could probably get another hour of fidgety sleep.

She peeled the covers off of herself and straddled to the kitchen to get her phone where she left it sitting a little while ago. She passed by Eridan who was exhaling loudly from the couch, a few light snores escaping him here and there. He was a quiet sleeper and she thanked God he was. She could not stand snoring. His blanket was now halfway off of his unmoved body.

Vriska grabbed her phone with disgust and headed back to the bed.  
She fell onto it and sighed.

"Just one more fucking hour, please." She begged herself.

She shut her eyes, and even though she was out for an hour and ten minutes, it seemed like all she did was blink and they were open again seeing the sun peering into the blinds.

"Fuck." She muttered.

She listened if Eridan was moving around at all getting ready for class. When she didn't hear anything, she became agitated.

"Eridan." She called, still lying on her back.

No response.

"Errrriiiidaaaaan." She called flatly, sitting up a little.

Her anger churned in her stomach. She was so pissed off already and the sun was barely up the horizon.

"ERIDAN GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP AND GET TO SCHOOL." She shouted.

Still nothing.

She was about to break his spine in half.

She flung herself out of bed and stomped over to the couch. To her absolute astonishment, he was gone. His bag, his everything. Vriska ran her hand down the side of her face.

"I guess he needed to go in early." She sighed, now feeling better. Her head turned towards the counter.

Eridan had left her two pop-tarts, presumably stale, sitting out on the counter waiting for her. Her face tried to smile at the gesture. She looked at the clock and it showed 7:32 am. Running her hand across her face again, she decided to figure out what to wear and maybe try and get laundry done. She doubted she had any detergent, or time for that matter, but she had to try.

She opened the kitchen window a crack to gauge what the weather was like for the day. Her hand felt the cold temperature around it, but also the warmth of the sun. It was just like yesterday, only it was sunny.

She could work with that.

She eyed the skirt she had thrown into the corner on her way to the best shower of her life.

No she would not wear it again.

No she would not.

She looked to one of Eridan's piles of clothes and spotted a pair of pants. She put her hand to her chin in deep thought.

_Well, Eridan IS skinny._

_He's probably thinner than me._

_He doesn't have my hips.  
_

_His chest is flatter and bonier than a skeleton in a museum_

_I wonder if his pants will fit me_

Following that last thought that left her train, she picked his pants up and looked at them with a confused yet intrigued expression impressed upon her face.

She fidgeted with the white belt that was strung around the black belt hoops.

Now what in the fucking hell did HE need a belt for?

What was there to keep up, his dignity?

She ignored that and began to slide the pants up her waist.

"Oh my God, Eridan." She exclaimed breathlessly to herself as she tried to force the pants up her calves.

About halfway through, she had to give up. They were way too fucking tight. No way were they going to get up her child bearing hips. She thrust the pants back into the pile and sat down on her ass, still thinking.

She had come to two already known conclusions.

The first being, she had to find a decent pair of pants or else she was going to have to put that damn' skirt back on.

And the second being, Eridan had a really small dick.

She shook both thoughts from her mind and continued to rifle through things. She found some okay looking sweatpants from his pile, however, she was a bit reluctant to try them on.

Being scarcely out of options, she rolled the pants up her waist and took a look at herself. They were still leg-huggingly tight, but they fit her and she was relieved. She turned back to his pile and saw a navy shirt lying perfectly on top of shoes almost calling out to her. She held it up to get a better look at it.

A V-neck with no stains on it.

That'll do.

She thrust it over her head and fanned her hair out the back, placing some in the front and letting the rest hang from its respectable quarters.

She looked one last time at the pop-tarts on the counter and jumped over to grab one. Shoving it into her mouth while she got her keys ready, she felt her teeth break inside her clenched jaw.

She swallowed anyway.

With a quick flick of her wrist, the door was locked and she was ready to go give Equius an earful.

* * *

Eridan was trying to listen to the professor give his lecture on dimensions when he found himself spacing out.

God, this man was so boring. He spoke in a voice that was similar to Owen Wilson mixed with Jay Leno.

It annoyed the hell out of him.

This morning, Eridan had awoken just a few minutes after Vriska had gotten her phone off the counter. He felt his eyes open under his glasses that he stupidly left on and the whole room was already in focus.

His feet were cold since they had lost their refuge under the blanket he hadn't remembered putting on himself.

He gazed down at his midriff, expecting to see his overt scar, but saw the blanket covering the lower half of his body. He blinked a few times then turned his attention to the clock. He had earlier class today and figured that he should just get the hell out of the apartment so Vriska could wake up in peace.

He threw on a cardigan over himself, buttoning it twice and then sliding pants on his slim waist. He found some clean looking socks next to his converse and he slid those on as well. He ran a hand through his hair to see if his shitty dollar store product had worn off and it had. He saw with scornful eyes his own hair purple hair draping down his forehead blending into the black. He flattened it out a bit and pushed it to the side. He'd deal with his hair later.

He looked at the stove reminding himself that he should get dinner for later on. Vriska would eat it when she wanted it, and he'd probably eat after class. He whipped out his wallet and examined its contents. $45.00 leftover from last paycheck—that was good enough to get some cheap beer and microwave-able food.

He was content with his findings and he stuffed the wallet down the back of his pants pocket.

He pulled out a half opened box of poptarts leaving two Brown Sugar ones out for Vriska on a cracked plate. He didn't really think she'd eat them.

That was as good as it got until dinner rolled around.

He grabbed his bag and his keys and sprinted out the door.

* * *

"And just where in the hell did you prance off to last night." Vriska demanded, her hips cocked at the entrance to the garage. She felt like Eridan.

Equius froze in place, looking up from his work.

"You did a marvelous job on that, by the way." He motioned to the side bench.

"I know." She felt her chest puff out.

"But where did you run off to? You never came back."

"Yes I did." He paused.

"I was here past 4:00, you little, er, big shit-now where were you?"

"You were here until 4:00 in the morning?" his glasses fell down his nose. "Pardon my language, but holy shit."

"I wasn't actually in this building the entire night, but Gamzee and the rest of us got back around 4:00."

Equius looked at her with pure interest.

"So that's where that fresh pile of love in the back came from."

"Yeah." She straightened up a little. "We hit a real nice house downtown."

"I must say, I am pretty impressed."

_Sooooooo, that means you're going to give me a raise, right?_

"Yeah, well, it was something that had to be done, and the opportunity arose so I took it." She bit her lip and remembered how cold she was.

"Fantastic."

"Yeah, fucking fantastic, but you still didn't answer my initial question."

Equius set his drill down on the table beside his work.

"Once I had finished the job from the call I got, I realized it was around the time when I had to go and pick Nepeta up." He began.

"Mhmmm." Vriska cooed.

Equius felt his eyes roll.

"And basically, I took her back to her house where she complained to me of a pain in her head she was experiencing, so I stayed at her place and helped her lose it."

"With sex?"

Equius felt his wrench slip through his fingers and fall from his hands.

"PARDON ME?" he spat.

Vriska's body shook with laughter.

"Oh, Oh my god you're like a middle schooler." She hissed.

Equius picked up his wrench from his feet about ready to throw it at Vriska's face.

She returned his disgruntled glare with a sheepish grin.

"Alright, yeah, that was a little invasive, but if you would have just been honest with me then all of that would have been avoided."

Equius loosened his grip on his wrench.

"I don't know." He sighed.

Vriska's eyebrows slid up on her forehead.

"Sometimes I feel like Nepeta just keeps me around when it's convenient for her."

"How do you mean?" Vriska asked as she walked over to her bench.

"Aside from me doing things for her and helping her when she's in need, I don't feel like we have any sort of other connection other than the mutual need to help one another."

"Uh, that's friendship, basically." Vriska deadpanned, pulling her hair back into its usual mess.

"You think so?" he asked. His voice held a genuine honestly whenever the subject of he and Nepeta's relationship was breached.

Vriska gave a quick nod as she cracked her knuckles and slid her goggles to her eyes.

"Hm. Alright then. Fair enough."

Equius paused and started to measure out some dimensions on his paper.

"Is that why you have taken residence with Eridan?" he asked, not looking up from his work.

"No."

Vriska started her power drill and began her work.

And for about two hours, not a word was exchanged between the two of them.

* * *

Eridan felt his eyes closing for the twentieth time.

The professors voice went in and out of his head, he hardly could tell what he was talking about. Temporal…spatial…

Something or another.

Eridan took his left wrist and pinched it really hard with his right fingers. It didn't seem to help at all, he was still bored and on the verge of bored sleep. He shuffled around in his seat to get his phone out of his back pocket.

Only an hour left of class.

He looked at his inbox. The last time he texted somebody was about two weeks ago. It didn't bother him all that much because he and Vriska both had limited text messaging. He pressed the inbox button with disinterest and scrolled down through the past conversations that had seemed so long ago.

He had (2) from Sollux which made him roll his eyes. (4) from Equius which were basically just messages letting Eridan know that Vriska was out late or whatever. Eridan didn't really care to know. (7) from Rose, all of which were school related. (43) from Vriska, most of which consisted of her griping and bitching about her boss during the night shift whenever she got a chance. Others were telling him if they had enough money for beer or food.

He scrolled his way to the bottom of the phone, halfheartedly in his bored daze when he felt his heart skip a beat.

There was Feferi's name staring him in the face.

His forehead felt hot which immediately spread to his temples and around his jaw line.

He didn't want to see the messages.

He didn't want to feel.

He felt his hand give out and he quickly thrust his phone back into his pocket and looked forward setting his elbows on the edge of the table and intertwining his fingers to rest his chin.

He could hear his heart that was struggling to stay in the confines of his ribcage all throughout his body. He felt it in his stomach, his ears, his hands. He felt his leg jolt on the edge of his stool. He turned to look at the rest of the class, sure that they were all looking at him or knowing what had just happened.

Turning his neck slightly to the left to give the allusion that he was just checking the clock on the back wall, he saw that most of the students were either in a daze or asleep. He still felt like they knew what he was doing.

A sigh escaped him and he brushed his forehead with his right hand.

* * *

"Okay, Equius, this piece is done." Vriska finally spoke up after two and a half hours of silence.

Equius in turn looked up in surprise, hoping that she wasn't still angered.

"That looks, really good." He struggled to find the words.

"Mhm." Vriska nodded, content with herself.

Vriska ran her hand across the back of her neck and turned back in Equius's direction.

"Well, what's next?"

Equius's eyes got a quick glance at the clock and then back at Vriska.

"Erm…Actually, I don't have anything else for you to do right now." He said as he brushed dirt off of his arm.

"Oh." Vriska's body unconsciously relaxed. "So, no calls?"

He shook his head.

"Hmm…"

Equius looked around the garage and then finally back to Vriska.

"Do you want me to look at your arm now?"

Vriska's eyes perked up a bit.

"Now's a good a time as ever." She said morosely walking over to his bench.

* * *

"…So concludes this class for the day. Your homework—"

_Wait, did he just say "concludes"?_

That means the class is-

Eridan's head shot up before he could even finish thinking. He had been busy silently panicking to himself. Somehow the last half hour of class went by entirely faster than it would normally have.

He sat up and collected his bag off of the floor next to his stool and hastily left the room. He was the first one out of there.

He wanted to take refuge someplace quiet, someplace where he didn't have to talk to anyone.

He walked first to his studio and saw that there were three people in there. He knew they wouldn't talk to him regardless if he was in there or not but he shook his head to himself and shut the door vehemently. That wouldn't do.

He sprinted to the library and opened the door—It was Monday, of course there would be at least a handful more students in there than yesterday.

Rose was in the library again, only this time she had papers and pens with her, doing her work. She spotted Eridan's panicked expression once she heard the door slide open and raised her hand to say something, but he had already shut the door and moved on.

He couldn't think of anywhere else other than the bathroom and with that thought locked on, he opened the door of the nearest one and jumped in shutting and locking the door behind him. He slid down the wall and sat there for a few minutes, his mouth at his knees.

_Why am I such a damn coward._

He sat there for ten minutes, ignoring the knocks and irritation of the other students trying to get in. A few times he muttered that he was maintenance doing work in the bathroom, and the kids walked away.

Swallowing hard, he stood up and brushed his pants off and unlocked the door.

Standing right outside to greet him as he pulled it open was.

"Eridan."

His eyes darted up.

"What." He pushed past her.

"Are you feeling okay—I saw you come into the library—"

"That wasn't me." He continued walking forward while she turned around to watch him.

"Eridan—"

He was already half a hallway away from her-there was no use running after him after all, he'd just walk faster.

Damn his long legs.

Rose stood frozen in place, unsure what to make of it. She figured he was doing what he usually did with his theatrics and all, and he'd bounce back tomorrow.

She figured, at least.

* * *

Eridan looked back at his phone for the time.

4:00 on the dot.

He needed to get the hell out of there and just go to work. Dealing with discourteous assholes seemed like a welcome mat to his dilapidated mind.

He walked at a fast pace out the marble doors to the city streets, his scarf incandescently trying to keep up with him. Bumping into a few people and briskly ignoring their groans of agitation, he finally saw the shitty shop he called his workplace.

He thrust the doors open and quickly made his way to the back kitchen. He unlocked the storeroom and set his bag down next to the door.

Running his hands up his forehead and over his flattened bangs, he let a sigh escape his lungs loudly.  
The storeroom was full almost to the ceiling on one end with bags of coffee beans. It was a self sufficient coffee store that was owned and operated by a nice family that started their franchise a few years back. Of course they had to have all of that shit kept somewhere.

Eridan kept his hands at his face and exhaled again.

"Somebody is doing an awful lot of breathing in there." He heard from behind the door.

His eyes saw the inside of his hands.

"Can I fuckin' help you?"

The door opened a crack.

"Mm, no." Jade peeked in, adjusting her visor. "I was just wondering if the coffee was coming to life or something." She said, a half smile on her face.

Eridan stayed quiet.

"You're here a little early—kind of like last night you were here a little late. Although, technically you were here really, really early considering you came in when you weren't even scheduled, so I think that made you early for THIS shift and—"

Eridan's face silenced her.

"Regardless," she paused. "The lunch crowd has passed for the most part, so all we have to do is make sure all the machines stay working and the tables somehow miraculously stay clean."

He barely nodded.

Jade felt her lips purse.

"Did something happen, or do you seem more grumpy than usual?" she questioned sincerely.

Eridan pushed his bangs out from behind his glasses.

"I just don't feel like fuckin' workin' is all." He said, standing.

"Well isn't that the truth." She said, perking up a little.

"I know, man, I spent all fuckin' class thinkin' about the work I had to do there, and then what really set me off was thinkin' about comin' here." He stode over to a small bench where his uniform polo lie.

"I know." Jade frowned theatrically. "But think of it this way."

He turned to her.

"Money." She declared, tracing a dollar sign in the air with her fingers.

Eridan turned back around and unbuttoned his cardigan and threw it to the floor, same with his shirt. He set his phone down underneath his cardigan and kicked it to the side.

He slid the polo over his shoulders and flattened it out on his stomach.

"Can I take your fuckin' order?" he mimicked to Jade like he was pushing buttons on the register.

She laughed a little and turned to face the door.

"Cream _and _sugar?" she smiled.

They both had a feeling that it would be a slow work day.

They hoped it would be, anyway.

* * *

"I think that should do it." Equius huffed, setting his screwdriver on the bench beside him.

Vriska bent her elbow and examined her arm.

"It feels so much lighter." She said, turning it to the light.

She clenched her fist and stood up from her seat to stretch a bit.

"I just made some minor adjustments, really." Equius slid his glasses up his nose and wiped off his jaw line.

"Minor or not, it feels great." She huffed.

Equius set his rag down and turned to the clock.

"Yeah, I know, I need to get the hell out of here." Vriska said as she picked her bag up from her feet. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Equius nodded as he too picked up his bag.

Vriska's head jerked slightly at the sound of him moving.

"Wait, Zahak, are you leaving too?"

His eyes averted from her face to the ground to which Vriska gave a harsh smirk.

"Oh, oh, I get it, I see." She smiled, her hand at her chin. "More business with the fake girlfriend, right?"

Equius rolled his eyes and slid his jacket on.

"I have to pick her up again if you must know."

"Which pretty much means I have to lock the entire store up." Vriska threw her coat on over her shoulders smiling to herself.

Equius sighed and pushed his glasses up with his thumb.

"I'll lock up." He said pointing to her. "You can get going."

Vriska adjusted her left shoe with her right foot tapping at the heel. She grabbed her keys off of her bench and stopped at the door.

" 'Smell 'ya later." She saluted.

* * *

"Well you JUST said you wanted cream in your coffee so why in the hell are you tellin' me that you suddenly don't want it anymore."

"Uh, can't you like, take the cream out or something?"

Eridan gave an exasperated yet morbid glare to the disheveled teenage girl whose order he had been trying to take for the last ten minutes.

"I don't know what school you go to but if they didn't teach you that you cant separate two liquids after they've been mixed together then you might as well drop out right now because there is literally no hope for you, and trust me princess, I know hope."

"But you can like, take _some _of it out, right?" she questioned, her head cocking with each new question. "There just seems like so much is in it right now."

Eridan felt his face slap his forehead.

"HARLEY." He groaned.

Jade's head popped out of the kitchen doorway.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Can you explain to Miss Prada over here that she cannot have "some" a the cream taken out a her coffee because I seriously cannot get through to her and it's pissin' me off."

"Just make her another cup, Eridan." She called as she disappeared into the back.

Eridan's deadpanned face turned back to face the girl.

"Alright. I am goin' to make you another cup a this boiled piss flavored water but in the meantime I suggest takin' a science class to get your head all straightened out as to whether or not you can separate things that were already assimilated by a pissed off barista."

Eridan's hands pushed the register buttons canceling the previous order.

"IDK, man." The girl spoke up. "I didn't _expect _you to be able to do anything like, I know that you couldn't separate that stuff I don't think. I was hoping you'd be creative or something and be like "Sure I can. It's magic." Or something cool."

Eridan's eyes slid up to meet hers.

"Look." He seethed. "I now recommend you do TWO things now. The first bein' investin' in a new schooling system to help your severely undereducated and what I can assume to be now rotting brain—and the second bein' to get yourself to the store to pick up a few science books to read because let me tell you somethin' sister, magic ain't real." He continued, punching her order into his machine. "So take this espresso, get yourself into your pink hybrid, and get to a bookstore before your mind starts comin' out your ears."

He handed her the finished product.

"Have a nice day." He deadpanned.

The girl simply flipped her hair over her shoulders and smiled at Eridan's long and meaningful lecture and made her way back to her car.

"Are you lecturing the customers again?" Jade asked, carrying a box of sugar packets from the back room to the counter.

"What I'm doin' is givin' sound advice." He reverently replied.

Jade felt her face sag, but she smiled back towards him.

"Sound advice?" she repeated. "You hound practically every customer we have."

"I can't help houndin' them when they're all dogs, Har."

She began opening her box with a knife and looking down at all of the sugar.

"People have asked me if the "guy that never smiles" is working. I think some people try and avoid you."

"Yeah and what's your point."

"But then again, some people probably do ask for you." Jade said with a half smile on her face.

Eridan rolled his eyes and shut the register.

"Whatever."

He turned to look at the clock above the cappuccino machine. To his disdain, he still had another hour of his shift.

"I still gotta go an get dinner…" he muttered aloud.

"Going somewhere later?" Jade asked, walking to the nearest table and setting the new sugar packets into their respective holders.

"I'm usin' the last of my paycheck from last week to get some cheap food an booze." He said, adjusting his collar.

"That sounds nice. I, uh, assume you're um, going to get some for Vriska, too, right?"

"I'd be a pretty fuckin' stellar roommate if I didn't, wouldn't I." he emphasized with his hands over his chest.

Jade turned to get more sugar out of her box.

"Yeah, probably." She motioned to him to hand her another holder from the table he was closest to. He silently complied and threw it her way.

"So." She said, catching the holder with her left hand. "Do you need to get out early to get a start on the shopping?"

"Not particularly." He said, wiping his hands on his apron. "I think that whatever rush is at the market will be gone by the time I get there, anyway."

Jade nodded with his logic.

"Well, since you're gonna stick around, you better help me with all of this sugar." She smiled. "There's salt in the back, too—And the tables should probably be wiped again." She continued to go down her list in her mind.

Eridan tossed her another holder and went to the sink to get a cloth for the tables.

"How is Vriska, anyway?" Jade asked, trying to hide her somewhat aura of disinterest.

Eridan slapped the cloth onto the table.

"She's fine."

He began moving his hands in circular motions, the rag dripping water and soap onto the floor below him. The tables began to look a little better than they did before he got to them, but just barely.

"That's good." Jade started to un-box the salt.

"Sure."

Jade looked up to see Eridan's face. Besides the tiredness, she saw that he never showed outward interest appearance in talking about his roommate. In fact, their relationship remained a mystery to all.

"Is she going to school soon?" Jade asked, regretful that she was continuing the conversation. She figured she'd get one word answers and only make the air more awkward.

Eridan put a thumb to his chin.

"I don't think Vris mentioned anythin' about her schoolin' options. Pretty sure there are next to none anyhow." He pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"That's a sha—I think that she'll end up finding a good school, like even a community college to get herself pointed in the right direction." Jade bit her lip as she spoke.

Eridan looked up from his table.

"Her direction is fine right now."

Jade felt her stomach drop.

"I-I know, I know. With school though it can, like, provide even more of what she already has."

"And what the fuck does she even have. A whole lotta fuckin' nothin'." Eridan stood up straight and dropped his rag on the table.

As much as Jade liked to poke fun at the customer's annoyances, she never ever liked to piss Eridan off herself.

"I—"

"I think I'm gonna take off." He pushed the chair in with his foot and went to the back room to get his cardigan and bag.

Jade silently felt herself panic trying to think of things to say before he slammed the door in her face, which, she knew was evidently going to happen.

After about two good minutes to think, she saw Eridan come out of the storeroom, bag in hand.

"Be—Be careful at the—the store." She felt her hand raise.

And then the door slammed.

Jade stood in place, hovering out past her chest.

"Be careful at the store?" she repeated, slapping a hand to her forehead in embarrassment. "JADE HARLEY, YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"


	5. Step back

"Strider!"

"Yeah, I know, three of them—They just went in the oven."

Vriska popped her head around the kitchen doorway.

"Alright, great—Now put in two more, only these two have mushrooms on them."

Dave gave a quick nod and Vriska was gone in a flash.

Mondays.

All of the soccer moms and their rowdy little kids always came in by the dozens. The usual Monday crowd had made their way into the store today. The moms to order pizza for their screaming sacks of organs, and the teenagers who were too broke to go across the street to a better joint.

Vriska disliked Mondays the most.

"Your total is $10.88." she said as she pushed the corresponding buttons on the register.

"Thank you, dearie." The mother shakily handed her the money as she tried to fend off her kid's eight arms jutting out from the ground to the pizza boxes in her other hand.

"And your change is—"

"No, it's fine, please, keep the change for yourself, it's a tip, whatever—" she panted as she tried to make her way to the door.

Vriska looked down at the bill she had been given and gave a small, audible gasp.

Fifty bucks.

"What's wrong? Did somebody pull a gun on you? Don't worry I've got my kata—"

"Shut up, Dave." She called back to him as she slammed the register shut and tucked her money under her hat. "Nobody cares."

Dave stepped out from the kitchen and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm.

"If there actually is somebody out there with a gun to your head it's fine because I know kung-fu."

Vriska rolled her eyes.

"Yeah because a punch in the face is superior to a bullet to the head." She crossed her arms.

"I've seen people stop adventuring from taking an arrow to the knee. Now isn't that fucking something."

Vriska felt her eyes roll again.

"Dork."

"When a dude stops adventuring, you know he's in deep shit."

Vriska studied Dave's face.

"This is weird for me to ask, but are you feeling alright?"

"Eh, yeah. I was out late with my bro at a party laying down some seriously sick beats and the time got the better of me—Didn't get home 'til 6:00 in the morning."

"And you took the morning shift—And are still here? Did-Did you even go home or did you just come straight here to pass out on the dough?"

Dave crossed his legs and leaned against the wall fumbling in his jeans for a lighter.

"Need the money, man." He frowned unable to find one.

Vriska felt her lips purse.

"I need to get more hours in with Equius." She muttered. "But even if I did—it's not like it would do me any more good than bad. The chunky, sweating bastard doesn't give me a raise no matter how hard I work and no matter how many lousy fucking pipes I bring him."

Dave put his hand on his chin.

"And like, I really think it's because he has some personal vendetta against my roommate." She continued, scratching her head.

"What business does he even have with Ampora?" Dave asked.

Vriska put her hand on her hip and bit her lip.

"It's all in the past, really—Zahak just holds really long grudges, I think." She crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Doesn't seem like the type. He's too weird for emotions."

"You're one to talk."

The bell that hung atop the door hinge sounded and the two turned their heads toward it.

"Hello." The customer waved.

Vriska hopped back behind the counter, her hands at her waist, and Dave stood back behind the kitchen door ready to head Vriska's order.

"What can I get for you?"

The air outside was cold and nippy. The trees had already started to lose their leaves at least a week ago, but now it seemed that the trees were barer than they had been. The wind was picking up and continued to stay cold and unforgiving. Vriska really didn't want winter to come, and when it did, she hoped it'd be a merciful one.

* * *

Eridan examined the wine bottle on the shelf in front of him.

_This seems a little too fancy for the likes a us._

_I cant even remember if she even likes wine anymore._

_It's been ages since I've had it._

He continued his slow walk down the aisle, looking at all of the possibilities to choose from.

The cheap ones, anyway.

His eyes stopped when he had met his welcoming friend.

"This'll do just fine." He breathed.

He looked down at his hand basket and gave a content thumbs up in his mind to his choice.

Microwave-able macaroni and cheese for Vriska, and fish sticks for himself. He walked to the self check out and slid his items across the scanner and watched them fall off the belt to the loading dock below.

When he finally got to scanning his beer, a store clerk came over to check for age verification. Eridan held out his I.D and flashed her a cold frown, much like the picture on the card. She nodded after quickly glancing from the card to him before darting away.

Eridan took pride in his false I.D card. It made him feel a few years older. He was only a year away from legal, but he needed his liquor.

Vriska agreed with that sentiment which was why she had them made.

He bagged his items and left through the automatic door.

The air was cold. It really was a good thing that he wore a scarf all the time. To all of the people who called it dumb; who's the one prepared.

It was past rush hour, so the streets lacked cars and people that were usually fretting about the streets and sidewalks. Eridan pulled his phone out the back of his pants to check the time.

6:46 pm.

He saw that he didn't have any messages, which, wasn't really new news to him. At that realization, he slipped it back into the left pocket and continued on his way back to the apartment.

* * *

"And THEN he has the nerve to tell ME that I was the one who fucked up the order. Like, seriously, he DID NOT specify whether or not he wanted iron encrusted—UGH, whatever, he's such a fucking asshole I mean really."

Vriska's tirade continued to steam throughout the kitchen and pour into Dave's ears. What was usually a quiet job turned into a full on Equius Zahak bitchfest lead by Vriska.

"Come ON, he didn't even tell me that's what he wanted. And let me tell you about the time he lost HIS socket wrench and then came bitching to ME that I had misplaced it FOR him." Vriska took her lump of dough and began kneading it furiously with her shaken palms.

Dave looked up from his freshly sauced circle of dough and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm.

"Hey, Serket—"

"He gave me the most AMAZING earful from the time it took me to find it 'til the time the shop closed."

"Serket—"

"And OH, I saw it in his eyes that he knew he left in the place where I found it, he just didn't speak up."

"Serket—"

"I don't see what the big deal is? He has like, ten more of them scattered about but GOD FORBID he doesn't have the one that he—"

"Vriska."

Vriska's eyes looked forward as she felt a warm hand push hers into her dough.

"What's eating you?"

Vriska felt her eyes narrow.

"What in the hell do you THINK? Haven't you been LISTENING for the last ten minutes?"

"Try two hours." He released his hold on her and adjusted his hat. "And yes, I have."

Vriska felt her face get hot as she looked down at the imprint their hands made. Had she really been going at it for that long?

"It wasn't two hours, fuckface." She muttered.

Dave walked to the crate next to the sink and sat down, legs crossed.

"So, I'll ask it again. Aside from all of the bitching and venting for the last two hours and six minutes, what's eating you?"

Vriska dusted her apron off and tried to get the powder off of her collar and hands.

"Equius."

Dave nodded.

Vriska felt her anger rise when she met Dave's eyes.

"And?" they said.

"AND—" she answered them. "- that's it." She flipped her hair out of her face.

"Doesn't seem like it, but hey, I'm too weird for emotions so what place do I have."

Vriska huffed a huge sigh and watched her bangs seep out from underneath her hat. Seconds later, the hat was on the floor.

"I dunno, I'm just pissed off at that job." She huffed, kicking it to the side.

"Doesn't this job pay less?" Dave asked, leaning over.

Vriska felt her face get hot again.

"Yeah, so?"

Dave leaned back in his place and felt around his chest again for a lighter.

"Mm, seems to me like you'd hate this one more, what with the even more frequent outbursts and blatant bitching like today about this job alone."

He pulled one out of his front pocket and gave a small smile of satisfaction upon his discovery.

"Believe it or not I get tired of the other one I'm at."

"Yeah, but it's been a reaaaally long time since you've ranted for that long."

Vriska's head whipped around.

"What, are you like, timing my "speeches" and monitoring their….thier _patterns_? You fuckin' weirdo."

"No." Dave flipped his lighter open and ignited the flame a few times, pretending to light a cigarette. "I just noticed, is all."

Vriska let her bangs fall to her eyes and sighed another large sigh.

"Okay…" she pushed her hair behind her shoulder. "It's just been a bad week."

"It's Monday."

"The week before, fucknuts."

"Well you did have a shit day yesterday here, so…I can't blame you for feeling the way you do."

"And how the fuck haven't you pulled all of your stupid blonde hair out yet, hm? Cant be cheap lugging around all that equipment and playing music all hours of the night."

Dave looked up at the fluorescent light flickering above him.

"Eh, it pays. Not very well sometimes, but here and there I score a good gig—most likely even better if it's with my bro." he nodded.

Vriska shrugged.

"You still come here."

"I said, "here and there". How often does that imply? Once a month, at that." He sighed.

Vriska felt her arms relax and her spine loosen.

"Yeah, I get it." She tapped her foot against the floor a few times and looked at the clock.

"Ugh. It's only 10:00." She slapped her hand on her forehead in annoyance.

"Yeah, but it's Monday, and most of the time it's only pick ups for an hour. So you don't have to use your pretty little fingers to push the _hard, cold_buttons for another hou—"

"KEEP TALKING." She shouted as she whipped her hat directly at Dave's face.

Dave watched it fall off of his face onto the floor, frowning.

"Not nice." He smirked.

"Aah, I feel a little better now, thank God your face was there." She smiled, looking down at her apron.

Dave ran a hand through his hair and propped his hat back on top of his head.

"Well, I'm gonna take register now, so you get your ass back there and listen to my commands." He said, jumping through the small window to the register.

"Fine." She called back, straightening herself out and dropping her hat back onto her tangled mess of hair.

* * *

Eridan frowned at his picture. It _felt _right but it just didn't _look _right. Expressionism wasn't exactly the type of work he was looking forward to getting graded on, but he followed the guidelines for the piece perfectly; all that was left were the minor details.

"Shit." He muttered as he slumped over his work. His shitty pawn store drawing table sat to the left of the tattered couch with the window directly above it. Eridan looked to the clouds hoping they would tell him what the fuck it was he was supposed to do next with the colors.

He shuffled in place a little and took out his phone from his back pocket.

11:21 pm

He figured Vriska would be home a little after midnight since she loved to get back early on Mondays and he looked to the stove in anticipation of making her dinner. He thought about micro-waving it, but the directions for the stove on the back looked so much more appealing to him. He didn't really like warm fishsticks; he sort of preferred them frozen.

He brushed his bangs out of his face with his hand and felt the pencil drape across his forehead.

"Cod. Dammit." He felt anger rush to his head. "WHY CAN'T ANYTHIN' LOOK GOOD?" he shouted.

His shoulders relaxed and he set his pencil down to think. It really didn't look too bad. It was probably worthy of a B or at least a high C grade. He shrugged. Maybe now he could get started on his semester paper. Why art students had to write papers as well utterly astounded him. He cracked all of the knuckles in each bony finger of his and slumped over his table.

Maybe he'd write that in the library tomorrow.  
For now, he'd just like to sit and think.

* * *

"It's fuckin' midnight, Dave, hurry the hell up! I want to go HOME."

"Calm your damn' tits, I can see them from here they are on FIRE."

"You can fucking NOT."

"FIRE." he shouted.

She rolled her eyes at his idiotic voice.

Vriska felt a box tap the back of her neck.

"Order up." Dave's slumped torso hung over the window above her.

"Jesus Christ." She took the box adamantly and held it out to the waiting teenager.

"You already paid online, so here 'ya go, have a grand 'ol day." She turned back to face Dave. "Okay, that was my last guy, let's G. O."

Dave dropped himself from the window and grabbed the set of keys on the counter.

"Ah, yeah, leaving early I see. It's Monday, after all."

Vriska slid her arms through her coat.

"Officer idiot, I am tired as all hell and just want to go home. Do I even need another reason?" she fanned her hair out from inside her jacket.

Dave watched her wavy hair bounce off of her head. He was about to re-iterate the importance of the money situation, but chose not to.

"Nah, guess not." He huffed.

"I promise to be here until 2:01 tomorrow, but for now, I'm leaving. SEE 'YA!"

And just like that, she was out the door before Dave could wish her off.

Or tell her off.

Whichever came first.

Vriska hurriedly made her way to the nearest bus stop.  
She was getting sleep tonight and she was damn' proud of it.

* * *

Eridan looked with even more harsh scorn at the paper below him.

"Lousy goddamn fuckin'—"

He erased half of a section he had just spent the last forty minutes trying to get right. This project was taking up a lot of his time, not to mention painstakingly long amounts of his effort was being poured into it.

Sure.

He glanced over his right shoulder at the bag he threw on the counter with the food and booze in it. A thumb was brought to his mouth in thought. There was no point in letting it sit there and go bad. He hopped off of his stool and pulled his shirt down, adjusting himself a little. He decided to put Vriska's in the stove as originally planned. Opening the box and throwing it to the ground, he opened the oven door with his left hand and slid the tray in.

He knelt down and eyed the box, scanning it for the time limit for the cooking. Twenty minutes in the oven.

Eridan turned the timer dial to 25 and the stove dial to 365 degrees.

He looked at the clock above the entrance to the front door and bit his lip in thought. He could probably finish the damn picture within the hour if he really sat down and worked. He walked sullenly back to his makeshift canvas and sat at his stool.

About fifteen minutes passed and his face remained glued to his work.

"This looks like shit…" he muttered, shading the last piece on the corner left edge. But, he was now done. His pencil slid out of his fingers and he looked obdurately at his blackened hand. He hopped off of his stool and shuffled to the sink, washing both his hands and feeling pretty good. He turned his attention to the stove timer which was just about to go off.

He beat the timer and grabbed a towel from the sink to get the tray out of the stove. He set it down on the counter and slammed the oven shut with his knee.

Vriska would eat that, it didn't look too bad. A little burnt but who cares, right?

He went back over to his stool to gawk at his completed work by himself.

He was engrossed in his thoughts when he heard the familiar sound of the shitty door being opened.

He turned his head to the food on the counter.

She was back earlier than he thought she'd be. But it didn't matter, really.

"Vris!" he mustered up the energy to sound excited. "You're back—Listen, there's some damn' nasty food on the counter for you but—"

"Hello Eridan."

Eridan felt his stomach drop to his feet.

They fell off of the stool and hit the ground like rocks.

Everything in the apartment, outside of the apartment was filtering in his ears as white noise.

His eyes glazed over to the door, unable to see what he had just head. Unable to comprehend.

"I am sure this is inconvenient for you, but I assure you it's going to be quick."

_No, what are you doing here._

"Jesus, this place is still a mess."

_What the fuck._

"I can barely find a place to put my shoes—I may as well just keep them on. Eh, that'd be rude anyway."

_I can't-I can't face you like-_

He saw her body turn the corner-

Fef." He felt himself stand. How foolish he must have looked.

"Good evening." Her plastered smile shone back at him.

He felt his stomach rip in half.

"—feri." He finished. "To what do I owe the meeting?" He felt his arm reach behind his head and rub it. He couldn't believe he was moving, speaking. He was watching himself.

"Actually, I had just stopped by to ask you if you had gotten a new phone number."

_What?_

"I had tried texting and calling you last week, only once, and when I got no response I figured, something had happened."

_What in the hell do you care anyway._

"I, er, the uh, number is the s-same I think. I don't use it very much."

"Well that's understandable, I mean, who is there even to text?" her eyes slowly moved around the room, looking.

Eridan was sure his face was changing colors because it felt like it was going to burn off his skin. Her words sent a pang of embarrassment and anger through his neck.

"Well. It's good to know." She flipped her tuft of hair over her shoulder and buttoned her coat.

"Why." He meekly spat out.

He felt like a damn child.

Her head turned to face him while her body remained glued ahead of her.

"Excuse you?" she squinted. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't check up on you now and then."

His stomach was now out his feet and through the floorboards.

He felt so sick.

_What kind of person? What kind of person would you be?_

He felt his shoulders robotically move up and down in their sockets. He thought he shrugged. It felt like a shrug.

"Well how are you and Serket doing." She seemed to cringe at Vriska's surname.

"We're fine." He managed to get out. His voice didn't sound that shaky, he didn't think.

"Sure looks it." She rolled her eyes. "Her aside, how are you?"

"Fine. And—yourself?" He breathed, stepping back once she saw her lean forward an inch.

Feferi turned away from him and sighed loudly.

"Perfect." Her words seemed to smile.

Eridan felt his head pound.

"You're looking different." She commented, turning back around to glance at him.

Eridan blinked, entirely unsure of what to even say.

"I'm going to leave now." Her eyes scanned the room, stopping at all of the piles with any trace of Vriska on them.

Eridan felt his arm raise.

"Yuh…." He choked on his words.

He heard the shuffling of Feferi putting her shoes on, and then the door close. It echoed in his ears like a clap of thunder—it wouldn't stop shaking his head.

His whole body shook, his eyes burned, and his throat couldn't produce sound although the screams were tearing through his lungs like wildfire.

He felt his right foot step forward, then the left, then suddenly he was in a sprint to the bathroom.

He had probably just given her the satisfaction she wanted.

He hadn't eaten much so all that came up was from dry heaving. Eridan's body mustered up all the courage to bring up digested food and it crashed into the waters below him, hitting his face and glasses on the way down. Eridan hugged the toilet- his lifeline. He felt his body curl up into the most uncomfortable position he had assumed in his entire life. His arms felt like lava against the cold porcelain. Just as he thought he got a hold on himself, his stomach churned and a few more ounces of liquid bile was forced out of his esophagus into the steaming pit below him.

His shaking hand reached up to the handle to push down and release the murky water. He clenched his stomach with his hand, and his knees slowly made their way to his chin. As the water made its journey to the drain, all he heard was laughter. He felt burning. Burning in his face, all collecting at his tear ducts. He didn't want to do it; he didn't want to let it escape. He bit dangerously hard into his lip, cowering in the pain he was inflicting on himself, but his cheeks soon felt their warm predecessors slide down their surface.

Eridan choked on his tears as he tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming like a huge rain after a drought. His tears poured down his face, off of his cheeks, and past his mouth and he unskillfully used the back of his arm to catch most of it. He tried to muffle his sobs with his scarf drenched with vomit. Quickly, without even thinking, he looked at his phone for the time. Just after midnight. He prayed to every deity he had heard of that Vriska didn't walk through the door.

* * *

Vriska walked up the usual flights of stairs to the front door of their 'house' and hurriedly stuck her hand into her coat pocket for her keys.

"Twelve forty five." She muttered. "Fuck public transportation."

The bus didn't come to her usual stop so she had to walk a few blocks to the next one. Just wasting more precious sleeping time.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Stepping up the single step, she threw her keys and coat to the floor and ran a hand through her hair exhaling loudly. Her eyes opened when she noticed two things. A distinct smell of overcooking food, and the lack of sound in the apartment.

"…Ampora?"

No answer.

She walked over to the stove, lightly kicking a few things out of her path, and opened the oven door.

"Dinner?" she questioned to herself.

She found a towel sitting atop the stove and used it to get her steaming pile of overcooked noodles from atop the stove.

She turned to face the bedroom.

"Ampora, you in here?"

It sounded like an earthquake was going to come out of the single bedroom, but it was just Eridan scrambling to present himself to her.

"Oh—Hey-Vris, when, uh—when did you get back?" Eridan asked, leaning casually against the doorframe, his hand on his hip, still clutching his stomach hoping she wouldn't notice.

"This." She pointed to the tray in her hand. "Did you make this?"

Eridan felt the room spin.

"Yeah, I—I put it in the oven just a, a little while ago." He crossed his feet, trying to lean on the wall a bit more.

"Nice." She smiled. "Did you get—" and she didn't have to finish her question when she spotted the other grocery bag on the counter with the familiar silhouette.

"GOD. You are a lifesaver." She set her tray down and leaned over to pick up the bag.

"Sure." He clenched his teeth and waited for the right moment to go back to the bathroom. Some of his vomit managed to get onto the floor. He hastily tried to clean it with his scarf, but it had already served its time in the battle being stationed around his neck during open fire.

Vriska happily began to eat her food with two fingers.

"Dude, do we have any forks around here?" she swallowed, looking to the drawers.

Eridan looked to the ceiling.

"Er…Try the, the uh, drawer next to the sink, like, directly under it."

"Alright awesome." She kicked the drawer closed after she found a plastic fork. She continued eating, almost finishing it all before looking back at Eridan who was still plastered to the doorway.

"What?" she asked, sucking on her finger. "Something in there you don't want me to see? Did you waste money on porn—Ampora, I swear to god—"

He shook his head.

"Ah, okay, then, uh, don't you want your food?" she turned her head. "It's frooooooozen." She smirked. "I'll put it on a plate just for you, to be, y'know—" She set her tray down and lifted her fingers.

"Fancy." She gestured.

He shook his head again.

"Is it, is it cool if I shower?"

Vriska's eyebrow rose as she picked up her tray again.

"Of course it's okay, idiot." She shoved the last of its contents into her mouth and gave a contended sigh. "Not like me and the rats enjoy what we all smell like."

"I'm going to do that then." He quickly turned and made a jump to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. It smelled awful. How was he to mask the smell of his god awful vomit. He put a hand to his mouth and bit his lips. Vriska would be suspicious if she smelled cleaning products wafting through the apartment; it stayed in the air forever because there was absolutely no fucking ventilation in that building. He had to figure out another option.

He turned the shower water on warm and grabbed a towel from the sink. Dousing it in water and putting a small dab of dollar store shampoo on it, he mopped up the area around the toilet that managed to get his barf coating it. He wrung out the towel into the shower and let it sit in the corner of it. Steam was beginning to cloud the bathroom and fog up the mirror. Eridan took his glasses off and set them down on the edge of the sink. He might as well take that shower he told Vriska about.

The air was stale, but becoming increasingly more warm. Eridan slid his pants off and quickly removed his shirt from around his neck. He let them both fall to the floor as he took his shorts off and was finally naked. His eyes shut and he stepped into the shower. The smell that filled his sense was detestable. Just the smell coming from his hair alone was enough to make him sicker. It had been a few days since his last shower, but he never imagined he smelled this bad at the core. He managed to mask himself in enough shitty cologne he had left over from when he could actually afford it, so he never really noticed. He felt his stomach churn again when he realized other people might have. How embarrassing.

He took the bar of soap from the crevice in the wall and held it to his face. It smelled cheap, it looked cheap.

Cheap.

Why did it come to this. Why did everything in his life suddenly have to be sub par or nonexistent at all. Cheap. And furthermore, why was he so weak. The only obstacle keeping him from living a life mildly better than the one now, was one person. One person he couldn't even stand up to. One person he couldn't stand up to, no matter how hard he tried.

He let the steam overtake him and he sank into his knees and slid down the cold shower wall. He let his head rest atop his knees as he felt more water spill from his eyes than the spout above him.

Vriska unlaced her shoelaces and threw her shoes to the corner she usually did, except they missed the spot and one went into the small opening hallway.

"Oh God damn it." She muttered, standing to get her dumb shoe.

She knelt down to throw it to the correct corner when she paused. Something was different in that spot. Her nose crinkled and her frown tightened. What in the hell was that smell and why did it smell so familiar.

Ten minutes passed.

Vriska sat, waiting to interrogate Eridan from the couch, legs and arms both adamantly crossed.

Another ten minutes.

So he was taking a really long shower. That was fine, she'd wait alllllll night if she had to.

Yet another ten minutes.

Okay, this was slightly ridiculous.  
She stood up, ready to raise hell. There was just no way she was going to not have any hot water if she decided to shower herself. Just no fucking way. She saw that the entire bedroom was dark—even the bathroom.

"Ampora, what the fu—" she flipped on the small lamp resting on top of the only chest of drawers in the room.

Eridan was half naked, passed out on the bed.

The shower didn't relax him—it totally knocked him out. That and his stupid tears.

Vriska felt her hand move to her forehead in confusion. All of her anger seemed to escape her when she saw that he had just maladroitly fallen onto the bed like that.

And she thought _she_was tired.

"Do they really make you work _that hard_at the coffee shop, fishface?"

Of course he didn't answer her, he just continued giving his soft breaths from the bed.

She leaned over him and tried to formulate a way to get him situated in a way that wasn't as unpleasant as the way he was now.

He took him by the shoulders and shifted him more to the middle of the bed. His hair was still damp from the shower. She felt her eyes roll. How could he be so careless.  
She draped the covers over his half naked self and shut the light off again, walking to her couch for the night.

Maybe she'd ask him what happened tomorrow.

* * *

6:30 am

Vriska felt her eyes open.

Tuesday.

Man, fuck Tuesdays.  
She slid her feet off the couch and they hit the floor quietly. She stretched her arms behind her head and gave a half asleep sigh. She didn't think she had time for a shower, and she didn't really feel all that dirty considering she had left her shift without getting too badly maimed with pizza ingredients; whether on accident or by getting into a fight with Dave in the kitchen. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and stood up to find pants.

She kicked the tray from the food she had eaten last night to the side of the couch and smirked as she continued on her search for clothing. She spotted another one of Eridan's shirts in her pile. It was a long sleeved dark gray shirt whose arms looked a little too long for Vriska's arms. Snapping back to reality, she remembered that she didn't get to interrogate Eridan yesterday night. Her head shot to the direction of the bedroom. Was he even awake yet?

Vriska flipped her hair behind her shoulder and stood up to walk to the bedroom. Peering into the dark room that was only light source was creeping through the blinds, she saw that Eridan was still asleep in the same spot she had set him in. Completely unmoved, actually.

She took a few steps and hovered over the edge of the bed.

"Ampora." She took hold of his bare shoulder and shook it slightly.

No response.

"Ampora, you got class today." She shook him again.

Nothing.

She looked over to the bathroom and stepped inside. Flicking the light on, she saw that Eridan had left his pile of clothes in a corner next to the shower. Shrugging at the fact that it was just more dirty clothes most likely growing mold as she looked at it, she walked over to the corner and knelt down.

What seemed like an okay idea quickly made her nauseous. She picked up the cardigan from the top of the pile, and his pants from underneath that, but hiding underneath the two was a scarf that smelled like death. Vriska, shutting her eyes tight, picked up the scarf with her forefinger and thumb. She popped one eye open to see if her hand fell off, but was back to her normal mood ready to observe what she had just had the displeasure of picking up.

Vomit.

Eridan vomit had a distinct characteristic that differentiated it from all the other vomit she had ever seen at parties or in the workplace.

No, not really.

But it definitely held its title to the smell and look of it. Now why didn't that idiot tell her that he was feeling sick yesterday? She set the scarf back down, along with the pants and shirt on top of it. Obviously he wasn't planning on telling her any time soon, so she figured that'd be it.

She stepped out of the bathroom, shut the light off, and stood over Eridan, ready to try again.

"Ampora, you have school today, remember? And then the really shitty job, and then homework when you get home-I mean, why wouldn't you want to get up, I know, right."

Eridan remained silent.

"You have a little while until you have to leave." She continued, brushing her hair with her fingers. "So…you don't gotta rush too bad."

"Don't make me go, Vris…" he talked silently into his arm.

Vriska's eyebrows raised at the sound of his hoarse voice.

"Whats up with you? You'll just ignore everyone anyway. Or they'll ignore you." She smirked, continuing with her brushing.

"I don't wanna go." He sighed.

"Yeah, well, today's your shorter class anyway, so get your ass to work after and make us some money, yeah?"

He remained silent and Vriska walked back to the kitchen area to put her pants on.

"I'm going to be working in the garage today on some _super special_project with Zahak." She called from the kitchen. The sarcasm in her voice dripped off of her words.

She heard slow footsteps come her way. Eridan was in the doorway rubbing his eyes, his pants now on and unbelted being supported by his left hand.

"So…?" he stifled a yawn.

"Eh, so, nothing." She sighed, buttoning her pants. "Just telling you about the_ highlights_of my day." She fanned her hair behind her shoulder and looked at the counter.

"Sounds fuckin' wonderful." He replied, slapping his face with both hands, grabbing his pants at the last second before they fell off of him.

"Know what else is wonderful?" she turned her torso towards him. "Seeing you in all of your bare assed glory passed out on a bed—did you work a really long shift or something?"

Eridan rubbed his left eye and slid his glasses onto his face. A jolt of panic shot through his temple, but he remained calm.

Just play it cool.

He looked to the left of him and spotted a belt next to his ankle and quickly strung it through the loops on his pants.

"Yeah. Har had me workin' pretty good yesterday. No breaks or anythin'." His eyes scanned the ground for a shirt as he finished putting his belt on.

"I can gather that it's like what I gotta do at the pizza place, but …with coffee?" Vriska knelt down and picked up a dark purple v-neck shirt.

"Mmm, kinda." He bit his lip. "It's just the dealin' with people part that is the most annoyin'." He frowned.

"Well, I deal with Strider." Vriska balled up the shirt and tossed it to Eridan. "So I get what you're saying." She smirked.

Eridan slid the shirt over his head and onto his chest and flattened it out as best as he could. Vriska gave him an unenthusiastic thumbs up and went to the fridge to see if they had any milk.

"What's the date?" she asked, head in the fridge.

"September…twentieth?" he ran a hand through the back of his hair.

"Well, IS IT or ISNT IT." She groaned.

"It is, it is." He felt his eyes roll.

Vriska shut the door with her hips and looked down at the carton of milk in her hands.

"Y'think eight days is too long to drink past the expiration date?"

Eridan felt his eyes squint.

"I'd say that's a pretty fuckin' safe bet that it aint good no more." He folded his arms across his chest.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Vriska looked to Eridan with a stone cold expression. He felt her eyes locked onto him.

"Try it."

"Fuck no."

"Ampora, try it and tell me if it's any good." She stepped forward, the carton reaching out to him.

"Don't put that shit near my face, I ain't drinkin' it."

"But it makes you big and strong. Don't you want to look like Zahak? All sweaty and beefy?"

Eridan took a step back.

"I'd rather be the way I am now, forever, than be a watery sack a muscles." He frowned, eyes not straying from the carton.

"It's good for you." She took another two steps forward, opening the carton with her smile as wide as it would go.

"I am not afraid to hit you." He stepped back, almost to the wall.

"The feeling is mutual." Her smile flashed.

"VRIS, I SWEAR TO COD—"

"DRINK IT."

And before Eridan knew it, he was pinned to the floor by Vriska's death grip. The girl had some strong upper body strength in her scrawny arms.

"I seriously need to start workin' out." He groaned, turning his head from Vriska's smile. His right cheek rested on the cold floor as Vriska sat on top of his lower body opening the carton once again.

"Now then." She smiled. "Open up."

"If you're plannin' to make me drink this can I at least not drink it like it's comin' out a garden hose?" he frowned, his eyes narrowing with anger.

"If I get up, you are going to run to the door screaming like a little girl and I'll never know if this milk is good."

"Just get the fuck off a me." He groaned.

"Drink it." She deadpanned, her hair covering her face.

"I'm not seein' how this sittin' situation is going to work on my behalf. Like, what if I choke and die." He folded his arms.

"A great loss for the world, and for science, I am sure." She played with the opening of the carton.

He frowned.

"Now, open wide!" without warning she grabbed him by the side of the face and dumped half of the milk onto his face.

He felt himself blink from under his glasses, a little in shock at what had just happened. All he heard was Vriska's increscent laughter explode into his ears. He felt the milk on his lips seep into his mouth.

Definitely not good anymore.

"Vris, what the FUCK." He fidgeted just enough to get her off of him. She was laughing so hard she didn't even have the energy to fight back. She continued to laugh hysterically as he went to the sink to get a towel to wipe his face and glasses with.

"Well, Vris." He tried to talk over her laughter. "As much as I know you'd want to drink this disgustin' substance—I don't think it's good anymore." He threw the towel into the sink and breathed in heavily.

Vriska grabbed her stomach to stop it from hurting as she continued to laugh to herself. Eridan knelt down to pick up the carton next to her and opened it as he stood above her.

Vriska's laugh was interrupted by a shower.

She saw the carton fall at her shins and looked up at the triumphant man towering above her. Her eyes narrowed and she was about to raise hell.

"Also." He said, strutting to the bathroom.

"It's NINE days past the expiration date."


	6. Unnaturally Warm

Vriska didn't get to take her shower first which admittedly pissed her off even more than when she felt the old milk seep into her shirt. Eridan had darted away from her and locked the bathroom door; a sour chuckle escaping his puffed out chest.

That horse's ass.

No wait, that's Equius.

A brief ten minutes after Eridan had finished his shower and stumbled out of the bathroom by Vriska's incensed push, she made her way into the already dampened bathtub and slammed the door shut. She admittedly was a little relieved to hear Eridan's douchey laugh from behind the door. It was more like a grunt, but it was almost a step to a smile. So it was a football field away from a smile, but he'd get there eventually.

Whether or not he was in a good mood didn't bother her, it was what she thought had happened yesterday that still picked at her brain like a bird pecking on a tree, or water dripping out of a faucet.

Drip.

Peck.

Drip.

Peck.

She just couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something more serious than the stomach flu.

Vriska breathed in, clearing her sinuses of the morning snot that clogged her nose. What was it that she smelled yesterday? It was right by the entrance to that one hallway. Vriska felt her lip being bitten by her teeth in thought. The more she thought about it, the more it angered her. She decided it be best to shake the thought from her mind and simply ask him herself later on. It'd save her the trouble of adding more agitation to the mixture already brewing in her esophagus upon the realization that she and Eridan had just dirtied four more articles of clothing with that stupid fucking milk.

She felt her teeth clench in her tightened jaw as she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower dripping wet. Eridan hated when she did that because supposedly it leads to black mold which he had to then clean. To which she simply replied to his long rambles,

_"Black mold? Might that be your COOKING?_"

And the two each conceitedly shone a black eye the next morning. Damn' Vriska and her fast reflexes.

So of course Vriska virtuously made it her job to drip water all over the floor whenever she felt like pissing him off more.

She stepped out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body like a dress and her smile twitched higher and higher with each passing drip that slipped off of her mop of hair. Eridan's eyes caught each and every one of them and was snarling from the corner as he pulled his new pair of pants up his waist.

" Vris." He muttered, eliciting a low laugh from her.

Vriska looked around the closet for some underwear or a shirt.

"I'm gonna hide all a your bras so you look like a hooker."

Vriska turned around to see him applying deodorant on himself, eyes not strayed from hers. She knelt down to pick one up and eyed it for signs of wearage.

"Does it pay better?" she questioned, her chin in the air in fake thought. "By all means, Eridan, do with them what you please." She chortled.

Eridans eyebrows lowered in disgust that his attempt to ruin her self image for the day had gone south.

"Although, I'm sure you put them on and model in the mirror when I'm not around." She continued, hooking the straps together.

"Ha, fuckin', ha, Vris." He slid his purple v-neck over his head.

"Don't deny what's inside, superstar." She too pulled a white shirt over her head.

Eridan's brow furrowed as he eyed her chest.

"You've been wearin' my shirts for the last few days." He started.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten around to doing laundry." She knelt down to pick up her own pants from the floor. "Sorry." She adamantly added with a small shrug.

Eridan's hands raised in surprise.

"No, no—Don't apologize, I was just wonderin' if you had." He let them fall to his sides, relaxed.

"Ah, yeah, speaking of shit I didn't want to do—thanks for the dishes the other day. I noticed a smell was missing." She stood up, her pants halfway on.

He nodded.

"I was so fucking tired." She continued, buttoning them shut. "There was no way in hell I would be doing dishes at—Ugh, god, just thanks."

Eridan looked to his phone and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, I gotta get going too." She motioned to her phone. "Might be a little later than usual tonight—I promised Strider I'd stay a little later to compensate for bailing like I usually do on my Mondays." She flipped her bangs out of her eyes.

"Me an Har will be doin' our thing, so…If 'ya need coffee…" he rhetorically noted.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." She uninterestedly said as she grabbed her bag.

Her head shot up.

"I…didn't bring a blue socket wrench home before, did I?"

Eridan looked at the sudden interest in her eyes.

"Uh, not that I, uh, recall, no." he felt his hand grab his elbow.

"Okay, just….checking."

* * *

"HAPPY TUESDAY, SWEATSTAIN." Vriska rang out as she entered the garage and threw her bag to the floor. She strode over to her bench.

"Good morning to you too, Vriska." Equius retorted, as he drilled into his work with disinterest.

"Is it me, or is it unnaturally warmer outside today?" she threw her hair over her shoulder and propped her foot onto her stool.

Equius looked up and squinted at the opening of the garage.

"Smells like fall to me." He looked back down.

Vriska rolled her eyes.

"Well for once I wasn't goddamn freezing this morning. That's a clue right there."

Equius nodded, acknowledging her passively. He then glanced at the clock and then back to his hands to focus.

"You're a little late today, but only just." He paused. "Was there traffic?"

Vriska slipped the drawer with screws in it wide open.

"Uh." She looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember if there actually _was_traffic, until she remembered what had happened that short while ago.

"Oh yeah." She snorted. "I was looking through the fridge for some milk—"

Equius's eyes met hers.

"-aaaaand…I figured that eight days past—_NINE_days past the expiration date might have been too long to keep it for, y'know, drinking."

Equius slowly nodded.

"So then Ampora was standing in the doorway, and—"

"Let me guess, he spilled it on the floor or something?" Equius pushed his glasses up with his forefinger. "Idiot."

"I spilled it, uh, dumped it on him, actually. And then he turned around, guns blazing, and dumped the rest on me." She felt her eyes cross. "Asshole."

Equius felt his chest sink.

"Now why would you call _him _the asshole when you are the one who initiated and perpetuated the fight." He sighed. "He's still an asshole, but from the sound of it-"

"Uh, EXCUSE YOU, it's one thing to hit a dude, but it's another to hit a lady." She exhaled with her chest dramatically puffed out and her hand at her neck. They instantly fell to her sides at the inability to keep the fake pose for more than a few seconds.

"A lady? I don't see a lady here, do you?" Equius stifled a chuckle with his wrench covering his mouth.

Vriska peeled around. "Oh, ha, HA." She flattened her hair out.

"Irregardless," Equius breathed. "I think that you should save that sort of uncouth behaviour for after you work."

"_After _I work?" Vriska repeated, her screws set on the table. "Equius, I barely get home in time to sleep for five hours. When in the HELL do you think I have time to do _ANYTHING _that isn't fucking WORK RELATED." She seethed, anger filling her lungs.

"Yes. That's just so…childlike." He coughed into his arm and looked at his wrench.

"Says the man whose girlfriend thinks she is a damn' cat." She snapped.

"She is a cat." He shallowly looked up. "It's what she was raised by."

"So then I'm a spider?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"So why make it sound like it does." She groveled.

"We are not discussing Nepeta." He frowned. "We are discussing you and your issues with responsibility."

"Excuse me." She felt her eyes narrow with anger.

"Responsibility." Equius repeated and looked up from his work.

"Are you saying I'm not responsible." She felt her arms uncross and her hands begin to twitch at her sides.

"This morning's actions didn't sound too responsible by my standards."

Vriska could hardly believe what she was hearing. Her face twitched with resentment.

"How about you get that thick stick out of your ass and LIGHTEN THE FUCK UP, EQUIUS." Her hands convulsed as she felt them curl into tight fists.

"If you want any sort of increased pay, I suggest you devote more of your time here and less with that man."

"MORE of my time?" she sputtered. "HA, I-INCREASED PAY, YOU SAY?"

Equius looked back to his blueprints and frowned.

Vriska's anger bubbled inside of her stomach as she searched his face for signs of joking. There was none.

"YOU wouldn't give me "INCREASED PAY" even if I brought home an entire fucking _NEIGHBORHOOD'S _PIPE SYSTEM." She snarled.

"Responsibility isn't just hard devotion and long hours—it's a lot more than that." He continued, ignoring her remark.

Vriska felt her hip painfully cock.

"Oh? It's not? Then what in the hell is it? What in the hell is "DEVOTION"?" she motioned. "Are you saying I'm not devoted? Are, Are you saying that all the hours I've spent here is just because I need some FUN in my life? Do you think I come here because I love to see the warm smile on your face greet me as I walk into the door? Your, your sunshine-like pleasant demeanor is what draws me into this shitty, oily, smelly, STAINED GARAGE EVERY DAY?" she slammed her drill down, shaking with rage.

"I didn't say that it was, Serket." Equius set his blueprints down and ducked under his table to locate a lost screw. "You're not exactly a textbook wonderful employee anyway. You don't really have that "sunny" demeanor you mentioned earlier, either."

"Let me tell you something you conceited jackass." She turned to his direction. "You might THINK you know all there is to know about my "situation", but the fact of the matter is, you don't have a damn' clue. So you can come to your job, make all the fucking money you need, and then go prancing about home to your cushy little girlfriend—the girlfriend that you don't even care enough for to make a FUCKING MOVE ON like she OBVIOUSLY WANTS YOU TO- and have a happy little shallow life shrouded in your own insecurities." She ripped her hair from her hairtie and let her hair fall to her face.

"And don't think for a SECOND that your life is somehow _better _than mine because you have more control over money, or your house, or whatever else the case may fucking be. Because I'm damn' fine the way I am right now."

With the anger flashing in her eyes, she abruptly kicked her stool over, sending all of the screws and bolts to the ground.

"And DON'T FUCKING USE MY OWN WORDS AGAINST ME."

"So if you're so well off, I'm guessing you don't need that increase in pay?"

Vriska froze in her steps, turning to look at him.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." She breathed.

Equius stood in his place, expression not faltering. His hands relaxed from his tools and he watched as she tore out of the garage.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Ampera."

Eridan turned his paper over and scratched his chin in thought. Why in the hell did it look so…crooked?

"Ampera?..."

It could be the fact that he had gotten up from his work a little while ago and may have somehow looked at the object from a different angle, but even so…

"Eri…dan?"

His eyes robotically looked up from his paper to a short girl standing next to his desk.

"Can I fuckin' help you?" his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Uh, um…Y-You're Eridan Ampera, right?"

His face flattened.

"No." he deadpanned, looking back his work.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, it's just. Do you know where he is? Be-Because my friend Rose was looking for him, and you sort of fit the description p-pretty well."

"Oh yeah?" he felt his mouth twitch. "What'd she say."

She looked like she didn't want to answer, but bit her lip and spoke.

"Tall…Looks like he doesn't go outside, kind of a pale complexion…Fins…Scarf…Oh, she also said that he "kind of looks like a giant tool douchebag asshole". She blushed from embarrassment. "H-Her words."

Eridan felt his pencil slide out of his fingers. He stood up immediately, his chair sliding back with his position.

The tiny girl didn't expect him to get up, and she stepped back a little since he towered over her when he actually stood up.

"It's pronounced 'AMPORA'." He snarled as he walked to the first set of doors and flung it aside.

"LAL." He shouted as he tore the doors to the library open. The innocent students looking around for books all stared at him with surprise.

Rose was sitting in the same spot she always did, her expression like a brick.

"Eridan, you giant dick." She twitched. " .RY."

"Oh shut up you conceited fuckwad."

Some students exchanged glances with each other, obviously perturbed by the causality of their insults being flung about.

"Thanks a whole hell of a lot for sendin' Miss "Can't pronounce a damn' thing" to come an fetch for me." His eyes remained narrow and strained as he sat down across the small table from her. His knees brushed hers and he stared into her slit eyes.

"Oh come off it, Ampora, she's just a girl in my writing class."

"Why in the hell couldn't you just walk your ass up to my studio an get me yourself?" he frowned harder. "And for that matter, what in the hell do you need."

Rose shut her thick book and placed it on the table with a small thud.

"I'm only wondering how you are doing. Considering yesterday—"

"I told you already, Lal- that wasn't me." His eyes darted to the side for a second.

"You're still sticking to that fabrication?"

"It ain't a lie." He talked into his hands.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and looked back at Eridan who was avoiding eye contact.

"Something pissed you off-now what was it?" she asked, her hand resting on the table and cupping the side of her face.

"It's none of your concern if anythin' _did_piss me off and nothin' did, so the case is fuckin' closed."

"I told you about mine and Kanaya's issue, so why don't you let me return the favor and help you."

Eridan felt his forehead get tight. Rose only talked to him out of pity, and today was just proving to enforce more of what he already felt.

"No."

"I want to help you."

"Why."

Rose felt her shoulders drop in confusion.

"I-I don't know _why, _I just—"

"Is it 'cause you feel sorry for me." He kept his focus on a bookshelf to the right of him.

"Sor—All remorse stems from "feelings of sorrow" for another party—so obviously I feel "_sorrow_" for you, but I don't feel "_sorry_" for you." Rose tried to cover up her words as best as she could.

Eridan exhaled quietly.

"Now what is troubling you." Rose leaned forward and set her elbows back on the table.

"Nothing."

She felt her hand slap her forehead in annoyance.

"What. Is. The. Problem." She repeated. "Just tell me—Hint at it, just throw anything out there and I will work with it."

Eridan felt his eyes roll.

"Why in the hell did you major in copywritin' when you know full well you want to be a damn' therapist." He paused. "…With or without tentacles."

Rose felt her eyes widen and her cheeks flush at his memory of her old screenname from back in the day.

"I-I do partake in some forms of therapeutic…My website…I—" she coughed into her hand calmly and looked back up at him. "Listen, what I said before is the truth; I do want to help you because it sucks to not have help."

Eridan raised an apathetic eyebrow as he studied the bookshelf some more.

"Mm, yeah?" he muttered into his hand.

"So, start anywhere." She folded her arms gently at her chest.

"I'm tired a livin' the way I do, but it ain't changin' anytime soon, so it's sort a pointless to even contravene the subject."

"Obviously this is always on your mind—" Rose began. "You said you were doing better, so try to keep that in mind for the time being."

He gave a slight nod.

"Hm…How is your job?"

"Great." He remarked, annoyance dripping off of his breath.

"Nobody's job is great, Eridan, not even the president's on good days." She fiddled with her pen between her fingers. "Do you think there is any possibility of working somewhere else?"

Eridan's brows lowered.

"Not within a walkin' distance or by takin' the subway, no. The pay isn't decent, but I don't have the time to venture out and find another job. This schoolwork is a nightmare."

Rose nodded in agreement. The workload definitely came on very heavy at almost all times.

"Guess that's not an option then." She frowned into her clenched fist at her mouth.

Eridan let his hands fall to the table and he finally turned to face Rose.

"I don't really need any advice, okay, Lal?" he frowned. "I just don't."

Her face flattened a bit, but in thought.

"That's not really what I'm trying to give, Eridan." She felt her hand press deeper into her chin. "I'm trying to find some way that you can cope."

"Advice." He mundanely repeated.

"Stop that." She frowned. "Don't go against your doctor's words."

He snorted.

She felt her eyes roll but looked to him with a reassuring look.

"I know that your situation is grim, but it's something you've dealt with for a while now. Now, I know that everyone has their "days", but yesterday, the reaction I saw on your face-that wasn't the ordinary annoyance I've seen from, erm…from—"

"Nothin' pissed me off." He took her pause as an opportunity to cut her off.

Her hand rose from her chin and she threw him a flat look.

"I am trying to help you here, will you just cooperate?"

"Whatever."

Her hand hit her forehead slowly and she felt her bangs fall in-between her fingers. She huffed a small sigh and looked back at him.

"Is it the library?"

He gave her a questioning look.

"Is it, the area here, the space, this _spot _that is preventing you from telling me what you're feeling? Is it not private enough, is that it?"

Eridan shook his head. "Now you're diggin' for stupid reasons." He muttered.

"When you have no idea where the 'X' is, you'll dig anywhere." She felt her mouth curl into a frown. "Now, is that a yes or no?"

He shook his head again.

"Fine." She pondered.

_What in the hell else is always on this asshole's mind…_

She felt her face light up from realization, but covered it with her hand in pretend thought.

"Did something happen with…"

Eridan's eyes slid over to hers.

"Vriska?" she slipped it off of her tongue to gauge his reaction.

"No." he felt a smirk reach his face. "I dumped milk on her this mornin', but she did the same to me, so we're even."

Rose wanted to keep the conversation as light as possible before she brought up the 'F' word.

"Wh-What? How did that even come about?" she crossed her arms again.

"Eh." He shifted in place a bit and flipped a lock of hair from his face. "She wanted me to try some milk an it was damn' old, so she threw it on me an I threw it right back."

Rose forced a small laugh from her throat.

"Oh my, that sounds…Rather insane." She bit her lip for not being able to think of a better word.

He shrugged.

"Anythin' we do is "insane"." He motioned coolly.

"So you and Vriska….?"

"We're fine." He raised an eyebrow and looked back to the bookshelf.

Rose figured she'd just dive right into it. If he left, he left. If he yelled, he'd yell and then leave. It'd all be quick.

"What about Feferi?"

Eridan was silent.

The room was bustling with small noises of students getting books, or dropping books, or being told to be quiet—but it was so unbearably uncomfortable at that single table. Rose felt her knees clash together and tighten from the reaction she was waiting to have elicited. Eridan just stayed in place, looking at the bookshelf, eyes not moved.

_Oh god, if you are going to yell, just fucking DO IT._

Rose felt her forehead get hot. Her face twitched when she saw him sit up.

"I haven't talked to Fef in a few months." He pulled his sleeves down and adjusted his scarf.

Rose blinked, reminding her entire body to lower its defenses and get back to normal.

"Ah—" she coughed, trying to shake the nervousness from her lungs. "Ahem—I, I figured that much." She bit her lip.

"Do the words "restrainin' order" mean anythin' to you?" he pushed his glasses up a little more. "Not like I could talk to her or see her without gettin' fined or arrested or whatever the fuck would happen."

"Has she tried contacting you at all?" she asked, interest high.

"I don't really think she wants to see me, to be quite honest." He flicked hair away from his eyes. "Can't imagine why she would."

Rose felt her chest fall in relief that he hadn't seen or heard from her. It also felt good to have avoided a total explosion from him.

"I-I, uh, I'm not saying that nobody doesn't want to see you, but it's just good that _she _doesn't." she smiled hap heartedly.

Eridan shrugged.

"Yeah, it really is." He stretched his arms behind his head and looked back at her.

"So is that it, then?" he asked

"That depends." Rose leaned back. "Are you feeling better? Was my session worth it?" she smirked.

He shrugged.

"Sure."

Rose leaned over and put a hand to his elbow that was resting on the table.

"Don't feel like the only reason you have to talk to me is when you're upset. I'll be here for other reasons, just like the other day with that project, okay?" she frowned slightly.

He nodded.

Rose sat back in her chair.

"Good." She contentedly replied.

Eridan played with the side of his scarf and looked to the bookshelf again.

"Do _you_talk to Fef?" he asked; his eyes locked away from her.

Rose perked up a bit.

"No, I don't." she said. "But I know she and Sollux are still in a relationship."

"Yeah, figures Sol would still be with her. They're the perfect match." He rolled his eyes. "Asshole and bitch." He paused. "Sol's the bitch."

Rose bit her lip again.

"Oh come on, I know you've had differences with Sollux in the past, but just because he's in a serious relationship with her doesn't mean you have to hate him too."

"A COURSE IT DOES." He slammed his hand on the table. "Bein' in any type of relationship with her is grounds for hatin'." He snapped. "Plus, I never liked him anyway." He rolled his eyes.

"Those pictures from freshman year say differently."

Eridan felt his face get extremely hot.

"Okay, LOOK, it was fuckin' camp, and it was fuckin' cold and Sol was right next to me, and it's not like we fuckin' meant to—AND WHO said it was OKAY to take pictures of us?" he turned to face the bookshelf, his face burning.

"Nepeta just _happened_to be walking by…" she smirked.

"To the boys side. Early in the mornin'. With a camera." He fumed.

"Oh come on, it's kind of cute." Rose nudged.

Eridan felt his teeth crack on each other.

"You're both completely out cold—"

His teeth were on fire.

"He's got his hand on your head, you've got your arm around his waist—"

Fire.

"Actually, this happened twice on that same trip, and in both of them you do the same thing—"

His fingers dug into his arms.

"I think I have those pictures somewhere aro—"

"AGHH, GOD."

Rose's face lifted.

"WILL YOU, SHUT, THE, FUCK, UP." He slammed both hands on the table and stood over her. Rose couldn't hide the laugh she was about to give.

More crazed looks from the students around the library.

"Would you like a tissue to wipe away your forming tears?" she jokingly said with a snort.

"WOW. Real mature." He said, sitting down again, adjusting his scarf. "Yeah, okay, so we barely hung around in the early high school years, an who really gives a shit now? I don't talk to him, he don't talk to me. It doesn't matter, Lal."

She nodded once and wiped away her own real tears of laughter.

"Alright, so Sollux is out of the picture then."

"The fuck are you sayin' "out a the picture"." His eyebrow raised.

"Well, you don't talk to him anymore like you said, so…I dunno, I'm sort of mentally tallying your options as to who you have for support or backup if and as needed."

"And why in the hell are you doin' that."

"Doctor's duties." She said firmly with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and shifting his weight off of the chair, pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"Do you have someplace important to be?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, back in my fuckin' studio finishin' my fuckton of work." He replied indignantly.

Rose felt her face relax.

"Mm, yeah. I've sort of kept you, haven't I."

"Yeah." He stood up and pushed his chair into the table.

"I suppose that I am sorry for keeping you from it, I know that it certainly does pile up…But would you be willing to talk to me later?"

Eridan turned around.

"Later, today?"

"No, just later, later." She motioned. "Whenever is convenient."

"Didn't we basically say all that needed to be said, like, now?" he asked.

"Anything can happen, prince."

"Yeah, fuckin' whatever, seer."

And with that, he made his way to the door and slid it open, quietly this time, and shut it with a small thud.

* * *

Vriska's head was pounding. Her eyes were full of such anger, she couldn't see half of where she was going. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She just had to get away from that smug, sickening bastard.

She pushed through crowds of people, eliciting some rude remarks back at her, but she paid them no mind. She couldn't even hear half of them with her rage filling her ears and head. She ran across the street—the signal not yet changing to the 'walk' sign, and just avoided getting hit by the passing cars. She turned her head to see the people on the other side of the crosswalk give her their horrified expressions, but she made her way down the street, still unable to think straight.

Weeding through the people, she tried to find a bench or someplace where she could just sit and scream. She looked at all of the titles of the establishments she tore past. The tables were either taken or just looked too unpleasant for her to sit. Her run broke into a fast walk and she pushed past one last tall person before she saw an open table at an outside café.

She ripped the chair from the ground and sat down in it immediately.

Her head was pounding so hard and the bustle from the customers behind her was echoing all throughout her ears. Equius's words resonated in her head. They sunk deep into her mind and brought even more anger into her temples. She felt like she was going to absolutely explode. Feelings of numbness crept up the back of her neck and made her twitch.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Her head jolted up, startling the skinny waitress that was handing her a menu. Her eyes darted to the menu and then to the street. Instantly, she pushed herself from the table, her chair being shoved into the person behind her, and she fled from the spot as quickly as her legs would take her.

She rounded the corner, head pounding, thoughts blazing—still unable to see where she was going.

She almost made it to the other side of the building when she felt herself engulfed into what felt like a fluffy mattress.

"V-Vriska?"

Vriska's eyes shot open, her vision still clouded. Her chest rose and fell with each choppy breath.

"Who…"

She felt the arms push her back a little, only to try and meet her face.

"Vriska, what in the hell is the matter with you? I saw you dart out into traffic like that-What on earth were you thinking?" she heard.

"I…" she put a hand to her forehead, trying to make the pounding stop.

"Here, just, come this way." The voice reassured, holding her by the shoulders and leading her into the direction which she just came.

The soft figure lead her back over to the restaurant she had just bolted from. Vriska felt a pang of humiliation surge through her forehead upon the sight of the table, but she couldn't bring herself to care; the pounding hurt much worse.

She felt herself sit and listened to her mediator take her seat across from her.

The waitress slowly crept back to the table, shooting a look of desperation over to the two of them.

She motioned to her that it was okay to come over, and the waitress took baby steps back to the table.

"C-Can I, um, get you ladies something to drink?" she questioned, her outstretched menu taken gracefully by Vriska's savior.

"Oh, just a water for me, but lemonade for her." She motioned for the waitress to come in to earshot. "On the rocks, if you catch my drift."

The waitress nodded and went back to get their order.

She turned to face Vriska.

"Now, tell me." She folded her hands. "What on earth were you thinking."

"w'st th'kn…." Vriska muttered.

"I'm sorry, a little louder dear, the ants couldn't hear you."

"I WASN'T FUCKIING THINKING." She shot up.

The man behind her looked up from his newspaper, startled.

"Obviously not."

The waitress came back to the table and set the drinks down at their respective spots. She gave a solemn nod to both of them and walked back to tend her other tables.

After about five minutes of silence, Vriska felt her blood pressure returning to a moderately normal speed, and she looked up to see her drink on the table. Her vision was slightly better.

She looked back down at her lap, biting her lip rather hard.

"What are you doing here, Megido." She muttered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Stopping you from getting yourself run over by another semi." She began, sipping her water.

Vriska didn't budge.

"I knew where I was going." She kept her voice down.

"What street are we on." Aradia flatly asked.

"The corner of 10 and shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you." She looked up to meet Aradia's slitted eyes.

"Wrong." She hummed.

Vriska groaned.

Aradia slowly removed her gloves from her hands and set them beside her on the table.

"Am I the only imbecile who thought today was actually NOT cold?" Vriska looked away from her gaze.

"Well, with your head as hot as it is, I'm not surprised that you—"

"SHUT—" Vriska felt her head jolt with pain and she slapped a hand to her forehead to try and ease it.

"Calm down, you're only going to make your headache worse." Aradia motioned.

Vriska remained quiet and unmoving.

"What on earth happened." Aradia asked, her legs uncrossing.

"I, sort of, got into it with Equius."

She leaned back in her chair a bit.

"What about?"

"The usual stuff I guess. We fight a lot. I fucking hate the guy." She talked into her chest.

Aradia twirled her hair in her fingers.

"I do admit he can be rather…brash—"

"BRASH? Try FUCKING UNREASONABLE." Vriska raised her voice yet again, and paid for it seconds later.

"Okay, he can be _very _brash." She felt her smile hook. "But, he does care about his employees and friends and—"

"He's got a weird fucking way of showing it and fuck I hate him I just fucking hate him."

Aradia felt her face sag.

"I…I can't really defend him too much because I've been in your situation with being angered at him to that level." She let her hair bounce back off her face. "Do you mind sharing with me what he did?"

"Ugh, Megido, I really don't feel like getting into it right now. My head is killing me—my face hurts. I just don't feel like it."

Aradia gave her a solemn look.

"I'm sorry…" she looked to her drink. "Why don't you drink that." She nodded.

Vriska's eyes peeled up to look at her chilled drink.

"I don't want it."

"Trust me, you do." She winked.

Vriska's hand reached out to grab it and she sipped at it for a few minutes.

"Better?"

"No."

More minutes passed. More twirling of hair, more swallowing of water.

"What are you doing these days. How's your job at the museum." Vriska muttered, trying to make smalltalk.

Aradia looked up. "Oh, it's alright. Giving tours can be annoying when the kids aren't of proper age to appreciate the specialties of each piece I introduce them to, it can also be fun and exciting with the right amount of enthusiasm from both parties." She beamed.

Vriska took another slow sip from her drink and set it down on the table gently.

"Good." She licked her lips.

More silence fell upon the two.

"I think… I'm going back to work now." Vriska finally spoke up.

Aradia was surprised at her sudden change of heart.

"You are? God, how do you think Equius is going to reac—"

"Equius?" Vriska squinted. "Fuck, I ain't going back to that asshole-I'm going to see a smaller asshole at the pizza place."

Aradia felt her shoulders drop.

"Since when have you had a second job?" she questioned, crushing ice with her straw.

"Since about two months ago."

The two fell silent a third time.

"We…We haven't talked in…that long, huh."

"Seems so."

All that was heard was the clanking of forks against plates, and plates against knives.

"I've been busy…" Aradia began.

"Name someone who isn't." Vriska muttered.

She then looked up at Aradia's face that was contorted in confusion of what to say.

"Don't feel bad or whatever it is you're feeling. It's not like I picked up a phone either." She rolled her eyes. "Really."

"Yeah, I know." Aradia slid her gloves back onto her hands. "Are you well enough to go on your own—are you dizzy or lightheaded?"

"Both." Vriska said, standing to unbutton her coat. "But I'll be fine."

Aradia shot her a worried look.

"Really, Megido, I'm fine." She grabbed the drink off the table and downed it with a large gulp. "That'll hold me over for the shift I guess."

Aradia slid money onto the table and stood up as well.

"Okay. Be careful, anyhow." She felt her face frown deeply.

Vriska nodded, taking one last good look at Aradia. She felt herself being pulled into a small, quick hug, and patted Aradia on the back before she turned the other way.

"Thanks for that." She pointed to the table where the bill lie.

And the two turned from the quick embrace and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

Eridan found himself packing a whole bunch of shit into his bag for the project he had to work on tonight. It was going to take an hour at best, but he always had to kick himself for forgetting one simple thing at the damn' school.

He moved his hands around his table picking up anything he thought he needed. He hopped off of his stool and set out for the road to work.

Bursting through the door to the shop, he saw Jade taking the order of an elderly looking woman. He walked behind the counter and slowly moved past her.

"What in the hell is an old fart like her needin' coffee for? Do you need to be energized to die?" he whispered.

Jade felt herself snort and she quickly covered her mouth to continue taking the order.

Eridan was once again in the back room with all the coffee beans slipping on his polo and apron. Fuck the visor, he wasn't wearing that today. He opened the storage door and promptly walked out to the register.

A young man was waiting for his order to be taken.

"So what do you want." He looked up from the register.

"Um. A number four, please."

"Comin' right up, sir." He punched the order into the register. "Har, I need a number four." He called.

In a flash, Jade was at the counter with his coffee.

The man opposite the counter pulled out his wallet and handed Eridan the money. He kept his eyes locked on Jade, not wanting to meet Eridan's sour gaze.

"The change is five ninety nine, have a pleasant day." Eridan dropped the money into his wavering palms and gave him a nice goodbye frown.

The door shut, the bell rung, and Jade tapped Eridan's shoulder.

"Y'know, there's this great new business gimmick that waiters, waitresses, and even cashiers use to rake in more customers, and money." She smiled.

"Oh yeah? An what's that." He flatly asked.

"It's called a smile, doofus. Ever heard of it?" she laughed.

"Can't say that I have." He felt his eyes roll.

"You're here awfully on time." She mentioned. "Nice work! I'll have to put in a good word for you up front."

"Bein' on time once ain't even that great." He smirked.

'Well, I know that everyone wants more money, so…" she smiled.

"Sure, Har. Whatever."

"Oh hush that stupid mouth of yours, you are secretly excited to the brim that you can rake in the dough. Like a farmer, only with money."

Eridan glared at her.

"Really, Har?"

"Yes, really."

Another man walked through the door.

"I'll take this guy, Eridan, yoooou just go make the coffee, alrighty?"

"I don't see what's wrong with—"

"Just gooooo." She pushed him out of the way before the man could get to the counter.

Eridan stood in front of the machine waiting for the order.

* * *

Vriska opened the door to the pizza place, her eyes locked on the floor.

"I'll get your order in a second!" she heard Dave call out from behind the window.

Vriska slid her coat off and let it fall to the ground. Her bag followed seconds after. She felt her feet drag behind her as she walked a mile a minute to the back.

"Just a second…Just a sec-ond." She heard again.

Pushing the door open with her hand, she walked through and listened to it close softly.

"Just a se-Vriska?" his voice cracked with confusion.

Vriska didn't look up from her shoes.

"Serket?" he asked, craning his neck a little.

She didn't move.

"Vriska, what are you doing here so….early?" he scratched his head with his left hand.

She took a step forward, and then another. Feeling her lips curl from anger, and her eyes start to cloud with hate.

"Vriska?"

She ignored his calls to her and walked over to her stove.

"What's…What's the newest order, Strider."

He heard her monotone voice slide into his ears.

"I'll get right on it just tell me what I have to do." Her voice wavered a bit. "I'll do all the orders just tell me them, and I'll do them." She sniffed, trying to keep her composure.

Dave took his hat off with his left hand and set it to the counter beside him, and began to walk towards her. Her face was completely covered by her hair. She wouldn't look up from the ground, either.

"Just fucking tell me the order, Strider. I'll get-"

Within another second, her face was in Dave's chest, and her hot tears were soaking the front of his shirt. She felt her breath hitch, and more tears followed. She didn't cry out loudly; her sobs were muffled by his shirt, and her own will to keep them as quiet as possible. Each time she would try to say one word, she felt Dave's hand on her head, quieting her.

After a few minutes of more choking sobs muffled into his uniform, he ushered her over to the usual crates they sat on, to let her regain her composure. All of her hair was stuck to her face from her tears and sweat. Her breaths were choppy and she was hiccupping as she tried to produce words.

"Ssh." Dave quieted her once again. "Just, focus on fucking breathing, first." He gave her a half smile as his hands lowered from his support hold.

Another few minutes passed and Vriska was holding her hand to her chest trying to calm it down.

"O-O-Oka-Okay…" she breathed. "I-I….I-I'm…."

"Still not ready." Dave interjected. "Just keep breathing, moron."

She shot him an annoyed look in-between breaths.

Five more minutes.

Vriska exhaled a huge sigh and sat up a little which made Dave's arms fall back a little from his shoulder embrace.

"Now, are you…Are you alright?" he asked, his shades falling down his nose. He had been sweating nervously as he watched and made sure Vriska didn't pass out from hyperventilation.

"I'm….Fine." she exhaled again.

"What in the hell happened?" he moved his hand up and down her back once, a little awkwardly.

She swallowed hard and tried to move her hair out of her face a little.

"S-Stuff at…" she swallowed again. "Stuff at w-work."

Dave felt his eyebrows lower.

"With that sweaty dude, your boss?"

Vriska nodded, trying to move more hair from her face.

"Damn', what the fuck did he do?"

Vriska straightened herself up a bit.

"We sort of ripped into each other, and…" She put her head onto her hands, and her elbows onto her knees. "After last week I just….It all…."

"I see." Dave moved his hand on her back again.

Her expression changed from hurt to anger and she whipped Dave's arms off of her.

"So help me god if you ever mention this to anybody, ever, in your entire life-"

"I wont, I wont, geez." His hands tensed up.

"O-Okay, good, fine. If you do, you'll wake up without a leg." She muttered, returning to the same position she was before.

Dave wasn't sure what to say back to her, so he chose to wait for her to speak.

His expectations were met a few minutes later when Vriska looked up from her hands.

"Strider…" her words were strained.

"Yeah?"

"I don't…feel very hot." She swallowed.

"Wow, I can't imagine why." He smirked a little.

"Strider…" she asked again, her voice still soft.

It sort of weirded him out a bit to see her this vulnerable.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked, sliding his shades back up his nose.

"Keep…Keep doing, _that_."

Dave gave a confused sound.

Vriska shifted a little and moved her arms around herself like she was hugging air.

Dave immediately caught on and his arm was back around her, hovering a little at first before completely setting his hand down.

A few minutes passed.

"Do you want to go sit someplace else?" he asked. "Carter still doesn't know you're here, so you can probably go back to the storage closet for a bit and let your head clear." He suggested.

Vriska thought about it for a minute but let her head nod at the idea.

Dave stood up, and helped her stand up as well; his arm still a clutch for her.

"Let's go." He motioned with his head.

Vriska complied and she was lead over to the large closet, or as they called it "the breakroom". She sat down on top of heavy boxes that were filled with tons and tons of cardboard.

"Okay, just, uh, sit tight for a bit, and I'll put in this order really quick and come back to give you water, or something."

Vriska felt her head nod again.

Dave shut the door and grabbed his hat off the counter.

Plopping it back onto his head, he returned to his counter and began pounding at the dough.

After fifteen minutes, Dave looked to the clock on the wall and then back to the breakroom. He walked over to see if Vriska was feeling better. He knocked twice and then opened the door. He saw that Vriska was slumped over on the stacks of boxes; her arms covering her face and head, in a light sleep.

He quickly spun around to see where he had thrown his jacket to. His eyes spotted it next to the heater in the back and he got it and brought it back to where Vriska lie. He draped it over her shoulders and back; it just went past her upper thighs. He sighed, content that she wasn't sitting there seething with anger.

He let the door shut behind him and he looked at the stove.

It was going to be a long, long shift.

* * *

"And your total in change is five fity five, hehe! All fives!" Jade giggled as she handed the man his change. "Enjoy that bagel, sir!"

Eridan untied his apron and walked to the door to flip the sign to the 'closed' side. It proudly showed out the window.

Jade gave a loud sigh of happiness and stretched her arms to the ceiling.

"Wow, there were a lot of people here today!" she squirmed. "Was there some sort of suit and tie convention around here?"

"I'd say most likely." Eridan scoffed. "The amount a businessmen we got today was downright unbearable. Half a them didn't even have REAL ties. Just those shitty clip on ties." He continued.

"In this day and age, laziness has become so widespread." She agreed, untying her own apron from her waist.

Eridan nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna get the fuck out'a here." He turned to find his cardigan.

"Leaving so soon?" she smiled.

"It's closin' time, Har. Don't play the fool." He knelt down and picked it up.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm always the one left to tidy up." She pouted.

Eridan sighed and slapped a hand to his face, knocking his glasses askew.

"Look." He said, hand still in place. "I'll stay an lock up all next week, alright? I just want to get the fuck back to the house an start my work."

"Ooookaaaay." She huffed, smiling slightly.

"In the meantime, I think I'm gonna grab a number six and get on out." He turned to the machine.

"Oh, no, I'll get it for you. On the house." She beamed.

"Har…" he groaned.

"Shush. I would take a free coffee any day!" she pushed the button closest to her left hand.

"Whatever."

After a few seconds of beeping and churning, Jade extended the fresh coffee to Eridan's waiting hand.

"Thanks."

He turned to face the door and made his way out.

* * *

Dave's eyes were locked on the dough in front of him, but half of his mind was glued to the breakroom. It had been five hours, and Vriska was still out cold. Dave figured she hadn't slept that long in ages, so he continued to keep it a secret for as long as he needed to.

As noble as his own actions were, he was exhausted himself. Taking the orders and then jumping back to the kitchen to make them was a hell of a lot harder than he expected. He usually did fine in the morning just making the pizza and giving it to the few customers who walked in. That was easy.

This was not.

It was rush hour, and boy was he rushing.

He felt sweat drop down his forehead to his nose and he quickly swiped it away with the back of his arm. Swearing here and there, hoping the snot nosed kids outside the window to the front of the store wouldn't hear, he made the damn pizzas and sent them on their way as fast as he could. His heart sank when he saw that a line had formed outside the shop a few times, but he doubled his pace and managed to cut it in half before it grew again.

He thanked all the God's in the sky that Carter hadn't left his office at all. He figured he was either in his office, or golfing. He hoped he locked himself out.

Another hour passed.

Two hours 'til closing.

He looked over at the front of the store. Nobody was there. Midnight was usually the cutoff for traffic, and he left two pizzas sitting in the heating oven in case people were to walk in. He figured now was a good a time as ever to check on Vriska.

He quietly opened the door, trying not to let it creak too loudly, and poked his head in.

"Serket?" He asked in a low whisper. "Hey."

She shuffled around a little.

Good.

He slid himself out the door and shut it lightly. He'd just let her wake up herself.  
He walked back over to the usual crates and pulled out his GameBro. It was too bad it was last month's issue. He was dying for October to get it ass in the door.

After re-reading a couple articles he heard the door slowly creak open.

He didn't look up.

"STRIDER."

Okay, now he looked up.

Before his eyes could meet hers, he felt himself being strung up by the collar.

"WHY IN THE FIREY HOT PITS OF HELL DID YOU LET ME FALL ASLEEP?" she bellowed into his face.

Well, she was back to her old self.

"Let you? It's kind of hard to stop someone who is already halfway to unconscious STOP from GETTING THERE." He defensively put his hands to hers.

She tore her hands from his shirt and rubbed her eyes with the back of her arm.

"I cant believe this—I, I slept through practically my entire shi—" her eyes went stone cold. "OH, OH GOD."

Dave raised an eyebrow.

"D-DOES…D-Does Carter…" she lowered her voice.

"No." Dave raised his hands and motioned to her. "I think the asshole has been gone all day." He said.

Vriska fell back onto the crate in relief.

"Oh…God…"

Dave rolled up his magazine and stuck in the back of his pants.

"I didn't work at all today, which means I didn't make a single fucking cent. How in the hell am I going to explain this to Ampora when I hounded that jackass so hard this morning to get up and go to school. I gave him so much shit…" she buried her face in her hands as she hunched over her knees.

Dave gave her a sympathetic pat on the head.

"Don't sweat it." He tried to sound hopeful, but realized it came off as incredibly douche like.

"Don't sweat it." She repeated flatly. "Tell that to me tomorrow after my ass is beaten by Ampora."

"Is the dude really that hard on you?"

She felt her mouth twitch.

"Mm….I feel like…" she crossed her legs. "I feel like we're equally hard on each other. Sometimes, I think I'm harder on him than he is me." She paused. "A-Actually I think I am way harder on him than he is on me."

"Eh, it's probably because you're the one working the most hours." He shrugged.

"Think so?" she blinked.

"Probably."

"Hmm…"

The clock ticked in the background, the stove's buzzing becoming a distant faded noise.

"I um, suppose I should thank you for letting me stay back there." Vriska said, her hand moving to the back of her neck. "I haven't really…"

"Yeah, I could see by the bags under your eyes that you don't really get all that much shut eye." He paused. "Figured you'd needed it. And, especially after today." He added.

She felt her face redden with shame.

"I'm serious, Strider, if you tell anyone about what happened on these crates."

"Yeah, I know, my dick will be cut off."

"I said your _leg_."

"I just assume the worst."

The two looked at each other and smirked slightly.

Vriska turned to the clock.

"You should get going. There's an hour left, and I'd feel like an even bigger bitch if I let you stay any longer."

"Wh, nah, I don't ca—"

"You get your fucking jean clad ass out the door this instant so help me God I will get a knife."

He slid his hat off his head.

"Alright, can't argue with that sweet, and gentle offering." He grabbed his keys off the counter and gave her a wave.

She didn't wave back, but her eyes said goodbye.

* * *

"DONE." Eridan slammed his pen down on the canvas in triumph.

He had finished his project with a little more time to spare than he originally thought. It took an hour and a half, give or take a few minutes here and there of him screaming at himself. But it was done and in his portfolio before he had a chance to start second guessing himself and erasing everything.

He slid off of his stool and walked around the apartment stretching his legs. He bent down to touch his toes, and as he stood up he felt his phone slip out of his pocket and onto the wood floor.

"Damn'." He leaned over to pick it up.

He looked at the scratched front and noticed it had lit up.

An unread message?

"Vris." He said to himself, flipping the phone open.

His stomach turned when he saw that it wasn't from Vriska.

The name "Fef" lit up in bright, bold letters, staring at him from his palms.

He pressed the 'read' button and his eyes waited for what he would see.

_CC: It's me~ Since you said your phone was still working, I decided to text you for a third time. If you don't answer, I'll be reely angry, and just have to stop by again 38)_

Eridan's eyes closed and a hand went to his temples. If he didn't respond, she'd show up at his door again. If he did respond, he'd respond.

Both options sucked.

_cA: got your message.  
_

Eridan shut his phone and sat down on the couch. Not even a minute later, and he felt his phone buzz against his thigh.

_CC: wonderful! Now I KNOW you'll always answer me!_

cA: yeah

CC: so what are you doing tonight?

Eridan's eyes closed again in anger. Why in the hell did she care.

_cA: nothin._

CC: don't lie to me.  
CC: what are you doing.

He felt his stomach twist again. He felt an eerie feeling creep up into his throat. Even though they were just text messaging, he felt like she was outside the door, or window. He got up from his spot and mechanically walked to the door. Hand out and ready, he reached for the door and felt his eyes widen. He threw it open, his arm shielding his eyes, ready to start apologizing and-

Nobody was there.

Of course not.

He made his way back over to the couch and sat down again.

_cA: I got home from school not too long ago.  
cA: I'm on the couch._

CC: Your couch is disgusting.  
CC: You really should get a new one 38l

Eridan slammed his phone shut.

"HOW IN THE HELL CAN I GET A NEW ONE, YOU FUCKING TOOK ALL OF MY MONEY YOU VAPID- he paused.

Getting angry would not help.

_cA: I would if I could._

CC: yeah, sure.  
CC: so what are you doing now?

Eridan felt his brows cross.

_cA: you just asked me that, fef._

CC: yeah, but you could have moved since then.

cA: I didn't.

Ten minutes passed and Eridan's foot began to tap against the floor. Her not responding worried him a little.

His worries were obliterated by the sound of the door, and Vriska's angry groans as she kicked it open.

"V-Vris, you're back." He tried to sound uninterested.

"Yeah, hey." She called, kicking her shoes off.

She dropped her coat at the door and walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Eridan.

"How was work."

"Great."

"How was school."

"Great."

"We got beer?"

"No."

"Fuck."

The two sunk into the couch.

"Jesus Christ could I ever use one right now." Vriska ran her hand through her tangled bangs.

"Is a shower good enough." Eridan deadpanned, looking at the cracks in the wall across from them.

"Not as good as alcohol would be."

"I know."

Eridan looked over at Vriska.

"You look tired." He began.

"My shifts were….Long." she huffed.

"Oh yeah? I served every fuckin' businessman in the tristate area." He huffed back.

"Got any cigs on you?" she turned to meet his eyes expectantly.

He shook his head.

"Wow. No fucking alcohol, and no fucking nicotine." She paused. "The only way the night could get better would be if the power went off."

Eridan snorted with his frown firmly on his face.

"Yeah."

Vriska looked down at the couch.

"You get the couch tonight." She reminded.

He nodded.

"So what the fuck was your job like today. Did the businessmen get pizza after their coffee?" he asked, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch.

"No." she tried to smirk. "But we had…a lot of customers."

_I think._

"Sucks."

She nodded.

"An what about Eq?"

She felt the hair on her neck raise.

"What the fuck about him." She snapped.

Eridan's head turned instantly.

"Uh, how the hell was it workin' for him today?"

All sorts of feelings flooded into her mind, none of which she felt like explaining in the first place; she was still exhausted from it all. And if she explained it to him, she'd have to explain walking out, and missing her shift, and

"It was okay. He was kind of in a bad mood, so we didn't talk for the whole time."

"Wow." Eridan ran his hand across the back of his neck. "I'm sure you have some great conversations with that fun, awesome, racist asshole."

"Isn't_ that _the pot calling the kettle black." She deadpanned, staring him in the face.

Eridan rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll go shower now." Vriska said, standing up. Eridan watched her walk a few feet to the bedroom.

"Okay." He responded.

Vriska went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She didn't bother locking it, she didn't care.

She slid her clothes off and stepped into the shower. Turning the faucet on, she felt the cold water run down her face and body, shivering immediately as it made contact to her bare skin. A few minutes passed and it was considerably hotter. She turned the dial to the left a little more and let the water take hold of her.

Her movement was robotic, and she didn't even smell the soap as she moved it about her body.

Stepping out the shower, she wrapped her towel around her waist and went to the sink. Brushing her teeth, pushing hair out her face, it all seemed so methodic and forced.

She slid the door open and walked out into the dark bedroom. Clicking the only lamp on, she scanned the floor for underwear and a shirt. She found one of hers lying against the wall and slung it over her shoulders. She slid underwear around her ankles and up her thighs until it snapped in place.

She was thirsty.

Suddenly, really thirsty.

Her steps were slow as she walked to the sink. She looked to the side of the couch and saw Eridan's pants in a crumpled heap next to his keys and saw that Eridan was asleep; his chin resting on his neck. She got her much needed swig of water and wiped her mouth off with the back of her arm.

She went to the couch and put the blanket that had already fallen halfway off of Eridan back onto his body, and stepped back. He stirred a little and moved onto his side, gripping the blanket with his hands and pulling it close to himself, curling up tighter, and groaning quietly.

"Nng…"

"I'll take that as a "thank you"." She flatly declared.

Vriska turned to the bedroom and slowly walked back to the bed.

Her head hurt.

How in the hell was she going to go back to work tomorrow.  
She figured she just wouldn't. She'd spend the entire day working at Carter's. Take Dave's morning shift, and work the night shift too. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it would compensate a little for the money she had lost today.

She whipped her phone off of the dresser and hit 'new message'.

_aG: Strider, I'm taking your shift tomorrow.  
TG: what  
aG: Don't you dare show up tomorrow morning.  
TG: so, I'm on the night shift only?  
aG: that's right, fucko.  
TG: alright, cool.  
aG: now shut up, I'm going the fuck to sleep ::::l  
TG: alright_

Vriska shut her phone and sank into her sheets.

* * *

Vriska looked to the ceiling knowing she had been woken up by the hand of some really asshole-y God.

She looked to her phone and squinted, trying to get used to the light.

6:00 am.

Wonderful.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed and ripped the blankets off of her, a frown on her face.

She found socks at the foot of her bed and slid those onto both of her feet.

Groaning, she sat up and walked to the kitchen. She glanced at Eridan who was in the same position as last night. Looking down she saw that his phone had fallen off of him and was lying directly under the couch. She knelt down and picked it up, brushing some dust that had collected on it from underneath the couch overnight. It light up at her touch and revealed that he had a new message.

She stared for a second at the (1) reverberating back at her. It was probably from somebody at school; Rose, she figured. She flipped the phone open and eyed the message with disinterest.

Then she saw the name.


	7. Playing a Game of Go

It was like the titanic had just crashed into her iceberg of anger.

Maybe Eridan was the one who deserved a missing leg.

She was about to say something; to herself, but she heard the shuffling of blanket on couch and she immediately shut the phone and set it back down onto the floor. Barreling backwards, she stood up and tried to pass as 'casually walking by'.

"V'rs…."

She stepped back to straighten herself out.

He groaned quietly as he opened his eyes. The blanket slid off his knees a little more as he shuffled around for his glasses.

"Hey." She nonchalantly said, her eyes turning to face the stove.

He gave a passive twitch of his hand.

"It's 6:00." She said, walking to the fridge; her anger trying to settle in her stomach.

"Mm."

"I'm going to work real soon." She felt her eyebrows lower, trying not to explode.

Eridan slid off of the couch and watched the blanket fall to the floor.

"So I guess that means I'm goin' to class." He paused. "'S'Wednesday, innit?" he rubbed his eyes behind his glasses.

She nodded.

"Fuck. We're halfway through the week." He muttered.

"Hoo. Ray." She breathed, trying to keep from turning around and ripping his face off of his skull.

Eridan shuffled over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Once Vriska heard the door close, she darted to the hallway, almost tripping on herself as she landed ungracefully on her right foot. She instantly began shuffling through anything and everything looking for a shirt or some sort of article of clothing that harbored some hint of

"Vris, what the hell are you doin'."

She felt her back tense up at the voice over her shoulder.

Eridan was standing in the doorway, his toothbrush lazily hanging off the side of his mouth.

"Ah, I was." She stood up immediately. "Looking for a different shirt to wear." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with the one you got on?"

"Eh, I think today is going to be particularly oily." She bit her lip at her subtle lie. "So I don't think white is a good choice."

Eridan nodded.

"The only good time a white shirt holds its purpose is durin' a wet tee shirt contest, the likes a which you ain't participatin' in." he smirked, moving the toothbrush to the other side of his mouth. "I'll find a black one for 'ya." He turned.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and walked back over to where he was.

"It doesn't have to be yours, you know." She called.

"Y'know. It'd be a hell of a lot easier if I fit into your stupid girl clothes rather than you always nabbin' mine here an there." He talked into the floor, as he was bent over rifling.

"Pfft." Vriska felt her chest flatten. "I'm sure you could wear any of it and it would fit just fine."

"Well I sure ain't tryin'."

Vriska turned to face him with a smirk.

"OH COME ON. You don't think you can fit into MY clothes? Man, I tried putting your pants on the other day-"

Eridan felt his body rise from interest.

"You did what now?"

"Yes, and I have a question—" she motioned. "DO you _have_any sperm left?"

Eridan stood up.

"…You couldn't get my damn' pants up your fat fuckin' legs, could you."

Vriska felt her face get hot.

"I don't think a starving child in another country could get their entire body up one of those fucking pantlegs." She snarled.

"It's cause a my great physique is all." He puffed out his chest.

Vriska felt her eyes meet the top of her sockets.

"You look like a homeless man." She put her hands on her hips and smirked.

He flicked her off while simultaneously bending over again to get a shirt for himself.

"A fuckin' educated homeless man-My sign shirt is over here, if you care to wear that?" he questioned, holding up the crumpled Aquarian shirt.

"I'd feel like a traitor to myself if I were to wear that smelly purple shirt instead of my own dark cerulean." She pondered. "I guess it doesn't matter though, toss it here."

She caught it with ease.

"Where _is _your sign shirt anyway?" he asked, fastening his belt.

She shrugged.

"First one to find it gets a free dinner from the gas station." She laughed lightly.

Eridan went back to the kitchen and grabbed his bag from the floor.

"Alright, I'm gonna get going."

"So soon? This is like, really fucking early." She wondered aloud.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get all a my work done before this class starts because he never assigns us homework per se, just projects here an there." He slid his cardigan over his shoulders, maneuvering his bag out of the way as he did.

"You're not going to eat anything?" Vriska craned her neck to see him go.

"No, mom."

The rustling of keys off the counter was heard and he shut the door behind him.

Vriska ran a hand through her hair, almost forgetting how angry she was minutes ago. It returned to her head, but seemed softer almost.

There was just no way he was talking to Feferi again. It was probably a mistake, or something.

There was just no fucking way.

Eridan was far from stupid, but when it came to Feferi, who knew what went through his mind. What motives would he have to talk to her—if anything, she would be trying to bait him into something for her own personal gain.

Vriska's thumb hit her mouth.

Tap.

Tap.

She shrugged to herself, forgetting her own current problems. She had to get her ass going to the wonderful new morning shift that awaited her.

She checked her own phone to see if Strider had somehow sent her a "haha fuck you, my shift is mine" text, but no such text was apparent, so she shut it with a distill expression on her face.

* * *

Eridan hopped off of the shuttle, his hands in his pockets. He looked around the city that welcomed him. Calm, as it was at least an hour or two before he normally went to school.

He looked to his left and saw a small coffee shop. It didn't look as nice as the one he worked at, but he figured it'd be good. He needed a bagel or something to keep his stomach from tearing out of his abdomen.

The door swung open and he was given a smile from the girl behind the counter.

"What the hell is good here." He asked, straightening his glasses on his face.

She looked to the board behind her.

"Well, for people like you, I suggest getting a small—"

"Alright, princess, I don't actually need your faulterin' opinion here. I was thinkin' aloud. Now shut it."

She adamantly shut her lips and crossed her hands together, waiting.

"As pleasant as ever, Ampora." He heard from behind him.

His eyes crossed in surprise and he turned his head to face her.

"I'm a ray of sunshine in a goddamn blizzard, thanks." He turned to the counter. "Just gimmie a small coffee an some sort a bagel." He reached into his bag and pulled out a five. "This cover it?" he asked, not bothering to have read the prices.

The girl nodded and went to retrieve his bagel from a rack.

"Your change is—"

"I don't care." He let it fall into his hands and swiftly turned to the table behind him. Striding over, he pulled the chair out and propped his ass down.

"God, Kan, you never really struck me as a morning person." He said, setting his bagel down.

"I don't actually consider myself to be a laudable esteemed "morning person" as you put it."

Eridan felt his eyebrow raise.

"Really? Than explain why you're up an hour after the birds start chirpin'." He sipped at his coffee, flinching a bit at the heat rolling off the cup.

"I had some difficulty sleeping last night, so I took it upon myself not to disturb Rose with my fidgeting and annoyances I am sure were going to get to her one way or another, so, I took a walk and ended up at this location." She took her teacup and sipped it thoughtfully.

"I gotcha." He looked to his phone for the time. "An, does it help that you wondered over a few blocks from where her school is?" he asked, his eyes narrowing with smugness.

Kanaya felt her eyebrow twitch.

"If Rose were to say, somehow ceremoniously stumble into this establishment, it would be one thing, but the odds of that happening are—"

"Yeah you're probably fuckin' right." He nodded. "Lal only goes to this one place that's called some weird name."

Kanaya felt her lips twitch.

He looked up in full thought. "Speakin' a which, what's this place called?"

"Kahwah." She muttered.

Eridan didn't even catch on to Kanaya's brewing embarrassment; he just nodded at his new information and looked at his bagel.

"Do you have classes shortly?" she asked. "It must be a pain to go at such an early hour."

"No." He swallowed. "They aren't for a few hours. The one I got today doesn't give as much work as the one I got Monday an Tuesday." He paused. "I'm just gettin' some work done early so I don't gotta worry about it for the rest a the time I got to be workin' on other shit."

"It sounds stressful." Kanaya said as she set her elbows on the table, her chin resting gracefully on her folded hands.

Eridan huffed a sigh and straightened his glasses.

"Yeah it kinda fuckin' is."

She looked to his bag slung across his chest.

"Do you have an entire art store in there?"

He shook his head. "No, but I might as well. I brought all a my shit home to work with an then I hardly get a ounce of it done. That's why I'm goin' in early an such."

She nodded.

"I'm gonna get a move on." He said, standing with his cup in his left hand. He looked to the bagel.

"Want that?"

She thought about it but politely turned the offer down with a small nod of her head.

"Eridan, you should eat it. You can't focus when you don't have proper nutrition starting the day off."

He felt his eyes stray from her glare and back to the bagel.

"I'll take it with me I guess." He muttered, grabbing it swiftly.

"If you do see Rose, do send her my most solemn regards for last night." She paused. "…Continue to send them if she is to pass onto you the knowledge of any irritancy she may have experienced on my behalf."

"Alright." He turned and pushed his chair in with his foot and slid his scarf higher up his neck.

"Goodbye." She gave a quick flick of her hand.

* * *

Vriska threw her bag onto the counter and it echoed throughout the entire kitchen with a loud bang.

"Well here we fucking go." She turned to the stove.

She hadn't worked the morning shift in God knows how long, so she had almost forgotten what it had consisted of. Dave was really the lucky one because all he had to do was clean shit up and make sure all the stoves worked and were preheated for the afternoon and late crowd. Getting ingredients ready was a piece of cake, and everything else was perfectly doable as a one man team.

It felt kind of lonely after the first hour ticked by.

Vriska concluded that she would need some sort of music playing in the background, or her own thoughts would eat her alive.

Tomorrow she'd pester Dave to bring a stereo because the one that was already there only picked up AM radio. Any time it tried to connect to an FM station, it sounded like Satan was personally trying to contact them from the furthest ring.

Vriska noticed that she had to make more sauce; they were running surprisingly low. Just how many pizzas did Dave make yesterday when she was in the breakroom? She crept over to the back freezer in search of tomatoes. She found what she was looking for, and shut it behind her. It took her about ten minutes to finish getting it just right, and she was quite content with herself when she did.

She flopped down onto the crates and whipped her phone out.

Sure was monotonous when nobody wanted pizza at eight o clock in the morning. Carter hadn't come out to yell at her for reasons unexplainable, so she had to admit that for the time being she was bored.

She scanned the contacts in her phone for somebody she figured would pick up. She scrolled over Dave's number; he'd probably get on her case for waking him up if she were to text him now. It passed over Sollux's number; like who cares about him-Some workers from the shop, her old pediatrician was still in there for some reason, and then finally Eridan.

She shrugged to herself and began to type a message.

aG: god can you believe it's only Wednesday

she let her arm relax and ran a hand through her bangs.

cA: yeah happy fuckin' hump day

She couldn't help but snort at how pathetic they both sounded.

aG: I am really starting to h8 today.  
cA: you're only just startin'?  
cA: I hated today since about a week ago

She felt her hand rest against her face as she relaxed against the crate a little.

aG: fuck Wednesdays  
cA: yeah fuck 'em  
cA: speakin' a humpin' and fuckin', what in the hell are you doin' textin' me now.  
cA: ain't you and eq supposed to be gettin' all oily right about now?

Vriska felt her heart drop remembering she hadn't told him about yesterday. And she also felt herself try to stifle a laugh at what an idiot Ampora was. She knew she had to tell him about yesterday, but she could keep it going for a few more days-she just wasn't ready.

aG: sort of  
aG: I had to step out to go and get some new hardware; mostly for the interior of the

Fuck, what could she say…  
She felt her hands tap the side of her phone as she tried to think of something

aG: engine.  
cA: wow cod damn' youre buildin' fuckin' cars over there

Vriska felt her brows lower

aG: hahaha, yeah yeah  
cA: well its been great an pleasant but the fuckin' professor here is explainin' some shit that even I don't know about.  
aG: alright then  
aG: go and listen, get smart, do whatever  
aG: I gotta go anyway  
aG: don't wait up :::;)

She sighed, knowing she was losing her texting partner helping her kill time.

Time…

She flicked her phone back open and thumbed through her list until she got to the name she wanted.

aG: well I said we had issues with picking up phones and shit, so here's my ungodly attempt to pick up and even push buttons to solicit communication if not an actual conversation.  
AA: wow, I am impressed 0_0  
aG: I know right  
aG: so am I.  
aG: by the way that face looks dumb  
AA: congratulations.  
AA: and I know  
aG: yeah okay, shut up  
aG: what are you up to anyway.  
AA: I'm getting ready for work, very slowly, I might add.  
AA: aren't you supposed to be at work?  
aG: I am at work, fucknuts.  
AA: how is Equius?  
aG: fine.  
aG: we aren't talking.  
AA: yeah that's probably for the best, you know.  
AA: just remain silent while working and don't let anything stir.  
aG: yeah

Vriska felt her chest get a little heavier. So she had to lie to a few people to get them off her back.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked blankly at her phone. She was still feeling the bubbles of anger quiver in her stomach from what she thought she had discovered this morning.

AA: I'm about to step into the shower, so  
aG: Megido, what would you do if

AA: if what  
aG: if you knew someone was getting into some serious trouble  
aG: but couldn't fucking do anything to stop it  
AA: what would I do?  
AA: well, if I cant do anything, like you said-I'd just put it out of my mind.  
AA: no use intervening if your actions ultimately lead to no avail.  
AA: youll just end up hurting yourself more in the process  
aG: you think that's the best option?  
AA: sounds like the only option  
aG: thanks.  
aG: Ill take that into consider8tion ::::l

Vriska felt her lips curl into a frown. She figured she may as well let the thing with Eridan go, because for all she knew it may not even be a thing! It could be the first time they had spoken in months!

Or it could have been the first text of the day, and they had been talking for

"AGH, GOD." She slammed her phone shut and felt her head get hot in the temples.

"WHAT is the use of thinking about this?" she thought aloud. Her words echoed through the kitchen, bouncing off the walls back into her head.

* * *

Eridan slid into his studio quietly and largely unnoticed. There were four other students in there, two of them seniors and the other a freshman and sophomore. He disliked the freshman mostly because until the annoying ones were weeded out by the pressure, they still stuck around until November or so before finally dropping out.

He set his bag down on his desk and promptly took his place at his familiar stool and got his project out.

The project was small, but it entailed a lot of work, most of which he already had an idea of what to start with. He liked drawing anatomy. Messing with different body parts and handling them in his own ways was his favorite sort of thing to do. He mostly just had to practice with proportions and shading; his teacher was the pickiest asshole about the shading. If there was even one stroke off where the light hit, it was fifty thousand points off the piece. Even if the sun shone through God's asshole and landed right onto the artwork, if there was a speck out of place, he would rip it to shreds.

So, Eridan took it upon himself to make sure that every single stroke was elegant and perfect.

* * *

"So you want a diet, and a regular liter?"

"Yes, that's correct." The woman smiled. "My husband can't stand the regular flavored sodas, especially after he went on this weird Asian diet where you can only drink tea and diet drinks."

Vriska slid the pizza onto the counter.

"Sad thing is, the diet was so successful, and now look at us, we're back to eating grease filled cheese pizzas." She chuckled. "I think he still wants the diet drink so he can tell himself he's still on—"

"Your total is $10.99." Vriska pushed the buttons on the register.

"Oh, alright, hun." The woman handed her a twenty.

"Here you go." Vriska handed her the pizza box. "And here, you go." Along with the two liters of soda. "Have a _blessed_day."

The front door slammed, the bells ringing against the door.

"JESUS. FUCKING CHRIST, LADY." She threw her hat down and began to pace behind the register, her hands at her head.

"Oooh, I'm some dumb bitch who can't keep her mouth shut. Ooh, my husband likes the diet drink. Oh wow, listen to me tell you my life story while I order my goddamned pizza!"

"Speaking of bitches who can't keep their mouth shut."

Vriska's head whipped around to where she heard that incessant voice. She craned her neck into the ordering window and jumped up to sit on it.

"Strider?"

"Yeeees?"

"The hell are you doing here?" she slid through the window and landed on the linoleum.

"Uh, showing up for my shift."

Vriska felt her hand slap her forehead softly.

"Is it 7:00 already?" she breathed.

"Sure is." He threw his jacket next to the stove.

"Wow." She felt her shoulders relax. It sure hadn't felt like it'd been that long.

"Time flies when you're having fun." He laughed.

"Yeah, it sure does." She flatly replied.

Dave looked to the heating racks.

"You got any in there?"

Vriska shook her head.

"I just gave the last two to Michelle Obama. I need to make a few more."

"I'll do it, you take a break." He motioned.

"Um, alright." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna go have a smoke." She turned to the door. "Speakin' of which, you got any on you?"

He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled cigarette carton, and tossed it her way.

"You're perfect." She flashed a huge, fake smile; which made his eyes roll. She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Eridan sighed as he let his charcoal fall from his fingers. The side of his hand was completely covered in the dark, chalky substance. He was about to run his hand through the front of his hair when he felt himself jolt to a stop.

Bathroom.

He slid off of his stool and made his way out of his studio to the first bathroom. He managed to wash all of the charcoal off his hands, but it still remained embedded into his fingers and underneath his fingernails. He felt his eyes roll at the fact that it'd be there all week.

He patted his ass with his free hand, checking his phone in his back pocket. He took it out and flipped it open. He saw that he had 55 messages.

_Didn't I have 54 yesterday?_

He thumbed his 'inbox' and saw the 1 new message from Feferi.

_Fuck this phone. I must have sat on the damn' thing and accidentally opened the inbox._

He pushed the message from this morning.

_CC: I'm going to be calling you later so you'd better pick up 38D_

Eridan felt his stomach twist. He'd figure to just answer her a couple times and maybe she'd forget about having to call him.

_cA: do you need somethin, fef._

He shut his phone and slipped it back into his pants pocket. He opened the bathroom door and made his way back to his studio.

"Ampora, good timing!"

Eridan felt his head jolt up in surprise. Someone in the group of sophomores had called out to him from the table on the far left.

_You guys know my name?_

"Did you finish that project—the one about contrasting colors?"

"Er—Yeah, I did." He said, unsure of what they wanted from him.

"Oh, awesome!" A girl spoke up. "Can you help us for a second? We are TOTALLY lost." She smiled, willingly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, if you fuckin' need it." He adjusted his scarf and walked to their table.

"Thank you so so so so so much!" she smiled, pulling his chair out for him.

Eridan sat down and looked at what they had done so far.

His phone vibrated.

A half hour passed.

It vibrated again.

He didn't feel it.

* * *

"Ace."

"Seven."

"Pair of fives."

"Seven."

"Pair of twos."

"Nine."

"Oh jesus chri—"

"Excuse me?"

Both Vriska and Dave looked up from their huddle.

"Just a second!" Dave called, standing abruptly, dropping his cards at his feet.

Vriska threw her cards down too and went over to the counter to roll out some dough.

Their game of Texas Hold 'Em had been interrupted by a nice Chinese lady who wanted to treat her kids to New York style pizza. She had specific instructions to what she wanted on it; some of it they had never even heard of before. When you're in New York, you need New York pizza.

"So she wants…anchovies too?" Vriska asked, rubbing her forehead with the back of her wrist.

"Apparently." Dave shrugged, punching in a few more buttons on the register.

Vriska felt her nose crinkle. The smell of fish mixing with the cheese filled her nostrils.

She had to laugh because it reminded her of Eridan.

"Alright, this bad boy is good to go." She declared, kicking the oven door shut with her left heel.

"It'll be about eleven minutes, ma'am." Dave said as he handed her the receipt.

She nodded and walked over to one of the four tables situated from the counter.

Vriska walked back over to the crates where their card game had just taken place.

"Pair of twos." She smirked.

"That wasn't the best round, I'll give you that." He added, sitting back down on his.

"So what's next, more poker?" she picked up the cards and shuffled them a few times.

He shook his head.

"We'd better not." He adjusted his hat a little. "It's 8:00, so that means the late crowd will be coming in shortly."

She sighed and set the cards down next to her.

"Yeah, you're right." She looked to her phone. "I'm gonna make around ten cheese pizzas to stick into the heater—can you handle the pepperoni and Italian ones?"

He nodded and stood up as well.

"Yeah, that'll work." He turned to his stove. "We need to get more cheese cut up anyway. I hate doing that, so you take that job."

"Already there, Strider." She said as she walked to the freezer.

* * *

"Wow, it looks, SO much better!" The elation on the group's face was enough to make Eridan's stomach jerk from embarrassment.

"Er, yeah."

"Seriously, it looks so good." The girl added.

"I was so damn' confused on what he wanted the "central message" to be, but I think this works!" another boy chimed in. "You're a lifesaver, thank you so much, senior!"

"I'm just a junior." He muttered.

"Yeah, but you're a senior to us!" the girl smiled, eyes not straying from his averted eyes.

"What fuckin' ever." He said as he stood up to get his things from his table.

"Aww, you're not gonna stay?" the girl asked.

"I have to get to work." He kicked the chair in with his foot.

"You can come work over here—I mean, it's the last we can let you do since you just helped us out so much." A boy added.

"No, I mean to my job." He said, his voice lowered a bit since it echoed more at night.

"Oh, alright." The girl sounded disappointed. "Okay then."

Eridan felt his face get hot. Since when do they even care that he's not going to be there?

"I'm leavin'." He strode over to the door and pulled his scarf up his neck. "Bye."

Their waves were cut short by his quick exit.

He walked the few short blocks it was to get to work. He thrust the door open and saw Jade working diligently behind the counter.

"Hello there, si—Oh, hi, Ampora." She smiled.

He nodded as he walked to the back room.

Polo on, shirt on the floor, bag on the floor, apron on.

And he was all set to go.

"Alright, Har, what needs to be done today." He glanced at her giving change to a skinny young man.

"Um…If I'm not mistaken, the bathroom needs to be cleaned." She scratched her had with her forefinger. "It's not the toilet that even bad-it's the sink." She laughed. "Some kid accidentally knocked over the soap container and it cracked and spilled all over the floor. Then, I guess he decided it would be smart to use all of the paper towels to clean it up. A fruitful endeavor, yes, but it was useless since he just sort of let them sit there and then he was whisked away by his mommy."

Eridan felt his shoulders sag.

"Oh, fuckin' wonderful. Such a pleasure to know that the younger generation is just piss ass retarded."

"Oh come off it, Eridan, he's just a little kid."

"A little kid that's makin' my job a hell of a lot more work." He snarled.

"Well, go and clean the bathroom anyways. It wont take too long." She smiled, looking at the two customers walking through the door. "I gotta get these two guys—I already got a mop out and ready for 'ya."

He nodded again and headed to the bathroom. And his mop was there, just like she said.

He rolled his eyes with scorn at the sight below him. It was just as she described. The dumb kid dumps the entire container of bright, blue soap onto the floor and just left it there. All of the paper towels were stacked on top of it, soaked to the brim with disgusting lavender soap.

He picked up the paper towels and shoved them into the small wastebasket next to the first toilet stall. He dipped his mop into the bucket and took care of the area that was just the scene of a very blue blooded crime.

He snorted.

It looked like Vriska's death if it were a crime scene.

Before he had completely gotten it all cleaned up, he whipped his phone out and turned the camera on and snapped a quick picture.

"Vris has got to see this." He smirked, still trying to ruin her day. After the sending was complete, he noticed that he had two unread messages, again, both from Feferi. His teeth clenched, but he chose to ignore it until later.

He finished the floor within ten minutes, but didn't feel like dealing with people just yet, so he took it upon himself to clean the rest of the bathrooms; toilets included.

He was about to work on the last toilet when he heard a knock at the door.

"Um, excuse me!" a panicked voice called out to him.

"A-Are you in there? Is there an employee in here?" Another voice called.

Eridan stood up from his crouched position over the toilet.

"Do you need something?"

"Uh, Uh, I think there is something wrong—Your cashier, she just—"

Eridan shot up from the toilet and pushed the door open.

"Har." He flatly stated, ignoring the shocked looks of the customers around him.

"I-Is she?"

Eridan gave a firm push to the man hovering over her.

He saw Jade on the floor behind the register.

He knelt down and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Do we need to call for an ambulance?" a worried woman spoke up.

Eridan turned to her.

"Does she look dead to you?"

The four people exchanged confused looks.

"She's perfectly fine." He said as he slid his hands under her torso. He lifted her into his arms bridal style, only alerting more looks of concern from the customers, to which he responded with a mean glare.

"Aint you ever seen a narcoleptic coffee shop employee before?"

Eridan walked over to the back room and looked at the door handle. He then turned to the few people who had moved out of his way.

"Does it look like I can open a door."

One of the shorter men nervously walked to the door and opened it for him.  
To the crowd of people, it looked like Eridan was dumping a cashier into a back room; but this was no ordinary back room. They had modified it a little bit.

Eridan was the only one in the shop who knew of Jade's narcolepsy. When she had applied for the job, she simply noted that she got migraines and occasionally had to rest for a bit but could still get the job done. She repeatedly mentioned how bad she felt for lying, but she hadn't had much luck getting a job at any of the other places where she was honest about her condition. The two of them knew that at some point in time, she would have an episode on the job, so they prepared for it. In the farthest corner of the room, were the coffee bags that reached the ceiling. One afternoon, the two carefully made a makeshift spot where Jade could rest if she had needed to. It was kind of like playing Jenga and removing a few blocks from the middle of the tower.

Eridan gracefully slid into the room and set Jade down onto the respectable spot.

"Well we haven't had to use this in a while, now, have we." He muttered. "Wish I could make it more comfortable for 'ya, but—"

"Uh, sir?" The short man stuck his head in the doorway. "Not to be rude, but some of us really need to get going here."

Eridan felt his face flatten.

"Fantastic."

He shut the door behind him and made his way back to the register.

"I guess I shouldn't make you pay for this shit on account a what just went down here." He wondered aloud, eliciting excited looks from the people at the register.

"Then again, the economy is shit, so you all can just pay half the normal price."

* * *

"PAIR OF SEVENS, EAT THAT, YOU ASS."

Dave's eyes rolled all the way back into his skull.

"So you finally won a game, big deal."

"You're damn' right, big deal. Pay the hell up."

A creased ten dollar bill fell into Vriska's outstretched and triumphant palm.

"Ah, the sweet smell of victory." Her devious smile stretched across her entire face.

"Now why is it that when I won the last three games, the wager was only a dollar?"

"Because I just had a feeling it would only be a matter of time before I won." She smiled, slipping the bill into her hat.

"…You wouldn't have paid me even if I _did_win."

"Smart boy."

"Well, now that I've been robbed and emasculated, I'd call it an evening with the cards."

"Chicken, are we?" she smirked. "Don't want to risk playing another game against your superior?"

"Oh shut up, you ass." He flicked his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. Momentarily looking up to face her, he felt his own face grow tense. "Speaking of superiors-how did things pan out with your boss?"

Vriska's smile faded instantly.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, fine." She paused. "Considering I haven't spoken to him since yesterday."

Dave's head jerked in realization.

"Ohhhh, so that's why you wanted my shift."

Vriska's face lifted with anxiety.

"Okay, fine, yes, that's why, okay? Strider, please, let me just take this shift for the next couple of days—just until I work up the guts to talk to Zahak, alright?"

Dave tapped his foot on the floor in thought, only eliciting more anxiousness from Vriska.

"Well….I don't want to give up this shift because I do need the money…."

Vriska felt her teeth clench.

"But I gotta admit…sleeping in a little later was like heaven, I totally know how you must have felt yesterday in that breakroom." He smirked; Vriska's face relaxing a little in the hopes that he'd loosened up to the idea.

"And I know what huge dick he was the other day, so, go ahead and take it, just let me know when we can switch back, alright?"

Vriska's hands fell to her sides.

"Y'know, I am so fucking relieved to hear that, and if I were drunk, I'd be hugging the shit out of you right now, but thank god I am sober and that is not going to happen." She slapped her hand on her forehead. "Jesus, dancing Christ, THANK YOU." She sighed, still amazed that he agreed.

Dave slapped her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's cool."

* * *

Due to Jade's falling unconscious, Eridan had to work the register and make the orders by himself. He wasn't particularly happy about it, but for some reason he found himself unable to get angry.

About an hour after Jade fell asleep, she emerged from the back room.

"I…I don't even remember…"

Eridan's head turned in the direction of her voice. He didn't expect her to be up so soon.

"Oh, hey Har." Eridan shut the register promptly. "Feeling more…rested?" he tried not to let his smirk show.

"Wow, it's just…It's been a while since that's happened at work, and…" she ran her hand across her face. "It's actually kind of embarrassing." She shut the door quietly.

While Eridan watched Jade's face turn a light shade of red, a customer walked through the door.

Eridan's face fell and he immediately turned the other way.

"Hi, Jade!"

Jade felt her face cool a bit and she turned around.

"Eeeep!" she excitedly clasped her hands together in a tight ball. "Do you need some coffee? Are you here for dinner or something? I just-Oh my God how are you?"

And before he knew it, Tavros was being pulled into one of Jade's rigid hugs.

"Um, actually, Jade, I'm just here 'cause I was in the neighborhood is all." He gave a half smile as his hands ungracefully tried to hug her back.

He was dressed for the weather, although the mittens were a bit much. His dark orange sweater matched his shoes which were neatly covered by his dark jeans. He had a white scarf draped over his neck which looked a lot more awkward on him than it would have on Eridan.

"Oh, that's okay, that's fine!" she beamed, letting go of him and patting his back. "It's good to see you here."

"Who in the hell comes here for dinner anyways." Eridan talked into the register.

"Oh shut it, you." Jade felt her face get hot again.

"I'll have something from here, if it'll, um, make you feel happy." Tavros shyly declared.

"No, no, you don't have to do that." Jade smiled, hoping she didn't appear red on the outside. "It's nice enough that you stopped by."

"Actually, I sort of lied just now, um, actually, er… I'm sort of meeting up with someone here."

"At 11:30 at night?" Jade's face twisted. "A-Are you going on a date?" she excitedly asked, her face both excited and confused. "A late date?"

"Not really." Tavros bit his lip. "I'm just meeting up with Kanaya."

"Kanaya?" Jade frowned. "What for?"

"Uh, she's sort of moving in with me."

Jade's expression was that of a horrified one. Tavros picked up on it and within seconds, his eyes were the size of golf balls.

"I-I don't mean it like—She's just—We, I, she—I'm still—"

"What's Kan movin' in with a loser like you for?" Eridan was wiping his hands off with a towel as he walked over to the two of them. "And here I thought she had standards." He muttered.

"Er, I, we sort of—"

Jade felt her hands move to her reddened cheeks.

"Now, I'm sure there's….an explanation." She shot a cold look to Eridan. "Tavros, why don't you go ahead and explain." She mumbled.

"That's r-right." He stammered. "Kanaya told me that Rose was having company over and, well, she said…she didn't want to be a bother and wanted her to have some privacy." He twirled the end of his scarf. "So I sort of offered for her to stay with me."

"Rose's mom is comin' to town?" Eridan thought aloud. "She never mentioned that to me—although, I can imagine why she wouldn't."

"Yeah, I'm just meeting her here so we can go over together." He gave a half smile. "I don't really think she is all too fond with nightly public transportation." He looked over to Eridan. "There's those, um, standards you mentioned earlier." Tavros tried to smile, hoping that Eridan would pick up on his humour.

Eridan's face remained flat as he looked to Jade who was now her normal shade of pink.

"Well whatever." He threw the towel onto the table behind him. "Guess Lal needs her space."

Jade shrugged and looked to Tavros and then the counter.

"I'd feel really bad if I didn't order something, though." Tavros slowly pulled his wallet out of his front pocket. "I'll get a coffee for me and Kanaya." He smiled crookedly.

"Okay, I'll make it for you right away!"

Eridan was already back behind the counter.

"No, Har, you sit down…over there…somewhere." He frowned. "I'll get it."

Jade hurriedly walked to the counter and leaned over to Eridan's left ear.

"Don't you dare spit in it." She warned, with a small smile. Jade darted back over to where Tavros sat down as Eridan pushed the order into the coffee maker.

"So, are you excited to have a roommate?" Jade asked, her elbows planted on the table.

Tavros felt his lips purse.

"Well, sure!" he smiled. "I mean, it does get kinda lonely with just me and the animals. So I think it's gonna be cool to have her over for a couple of days."

"I'm glad you're being optimistic." Jade smiled back. "It's nice to see it in you."

Jade and Tavros fell silent, looking in opposite directions.

Eridan walked over to the table, two decaffeinated coffees in hand.

"Here you fuckin' go." He flatly declared, setting them down on the edge of the table. "If you want cream, get it yourself." Eridan walked back to the counter and sat down at a barstool, lazily reading a newspaper that a man had left there.

"How is the flower shop business treating you?" Tavros asked as he reached for his coffee.

Jade mirrored his actions and sipped hers once before setting it down at her place.

"It's alright actually." She paused. "Although, the air is getting colder, so all of the colorful flowers will be going out of season soon." She frowned, looking down at her cup.

Tavros nodded, still drinking his.

"But the good thing is that there are all of these special seasonal flowers, so it's not like they're gone forever." She smiled.

"Oh, right." Tavros looked up; his eyes meeting hers. "Don't poinsettias come into season around the holidays?"

"Yes, around Christmastime!" Jade beamed. "You should come stop by sometime around the winter season! You can even help me plant some!"

"That'd be so cool."

Jade smiled, sipping a bit more of her coffee.

"Speaking of luck and such—how was the last trading card convention? Did you find some super rare cards and totally get them all?"

Tavros's smile faltered.

"Well…" his thumbs tapped against the side of his cup. "I sort of spent a whole lot of money on a new cage for Tinkercat. It was his birthday, so I um, sort of went nuts. Eight years old is a big deal, you know!"

Jade nodded.

"So, uh…I didn't get all of the cards I wanted, but…I spent a good sum of money at that darn convention. Some of which I am still kicking myself for."

"Hehe, well, it's a fun hobby, even if it's expensive." Jade laughed.

The two fell silent again. Jade looked out the window, and Tavros studied his own hands.

"Jade, um-"

"Oh hello, Tavros. Are you busy making plans to move miss Harley in as well as myself?"

Jade and Tavros turned to see Kanaya standing at the door, the bell chiming seconds after it closed.

"Hi, Kanaya." Tavros waved.

Kanaya turned her attention to Eridan.

"Well here I am." She smirked.

"Finally comin' to the right coffee place, I see." He snorted, turning the page to his newspaper.

"We only agreed to meet here because it is halfway from my place to his." She looked back to where Jade and Tavros were sitting. "How are you doing tonight, Jade?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Yeah." Tavros chimed in. "We were just talking about trading cards and stuff like that. Um, are you ready to go?"

"I am ready whenever you are." She smiled.

Tavros looked to Jade who was looking at Kanaya.

He began to rise from his chair.

"Um, Jade, I know it's been short but—"

"Oh, goodness, we do not have to leave here like dogs out of cages-stay and sit for awhile, Tavros." Kanaya waved, ushering him back down. "I am going to see what there is to drink here."

Kanaya strolled over to where Eridan was.

"And just what do you want."

"Your business." She smirked. "What is your best brew?"

"Ah, god, I don't know if I can answer that, I mean, everythin' here is just so good." He motioned; his hands at his face.

"From a professional standpoint, then?"

"I aint a professional."

"From your standpoint?"

"None a it."

Kanaya's face fell.

"Do you have any tea?"

"Only the best for you." Eridan walked to the farthest side of the bar and unhooked a teacup from the rack. He then filled the cup with hot water and watched the flavor seep out of the machine.

Kanaya moved her bag out from behind her shoulder, but Eridan's hand stopped her.

"Forget about it." He said as he held the cup out to her with both hands.

She reached for it, but her hands stopped as they reached the cup.

"Your hands are freezing." She noted as she lightly held her hands on his. "Maybe you need this more than I do."

Eridan averted away from her gaze.

Their hands stayed frozen in place for a few moments.

"Just take the cup, Kan."

Kanaya obliged and she moved her palms off of his as the cup was set into her hands.

"I must ask," Kanaya pulled out the barstool. "Since I already know how _you _are, I simply must inquire-How _is _Vriska doing?" she smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"Vris is fine." Eridan turned to her. "Why do you ask." His eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Well, I—"

"Aint you been talkin' to her yourself? Only…recently, like."

"I would hardly count our interactions as "talking". We are merely passing information on to one another in the form of short encounters of the tongue."

"You're kissin' each other now?"

Kanaya felt her palm slap her forehead with more force than she thought plausible.

Eridan felt his face get hot at his wrong deduction and quickly grabbed a cloth from the inside of the bar and began to wipe the counter off.

"So….then…" he muttered.

"Vriska and I have begun talking, but she is still as sheepish as ever." Her eyes lowered. "Just like in high school."

Eridan snorted. Memories of that god forsaken building and the four years of his life he spent in it flooded his mind.

"Let's not even bring those years up, alright, Kan?"

Kanaya nodded, a smile forming on her face.

"So Lal's mom is comin' to town?" Eridan asked; as eager to change the subject onto more pressing matters.

Kanaya looked up from her tea and blinked.

"Erm…Yes, she certainly is. Miss Roxanne is staying for at least a week and you can imagine how the week will transpire." She swallowed quietly. "A whole week of passive aggressive jabs at each other whilst simultaneously trying to make small talk or perform mother-daughter tasks." She swallowed again.

Eridan nodded to himself.

"Mm…So, I ain't bein' intrusive or anythin' but for the record, you an Lal ain't a thing right?"

Kanaya's eyes met his.

"Like, this isn't some sort a avoidin' the mother situation, is it?" Eridan's back craned as he leaned on the bar. "Cause let me tell you, sister, that is some cheap reality show behaviour you got goin' on."

Her smile came back and she set her teacup down at her place.

"No, Rose and I are no such "thing"." She gave him an approving look. "I can see where you may deduce that theory from, but I assure you we are just roommates." Kanaya shifted in place a bit. "I used to think, back in high school—"

Eridan rolled his eyes at the trigger word.

"—that there was something in the cards for us, like somehow, if she or I were to date, it would work out."

Eridan pulled the stool on his side and sat down as well.

"We never really tried dating per se, but we experimented with each other—"

"Woa, Kan, that's a bit personal don't you think. Like to be tellin' me all about your lesbian love escapades an—"

Kanaya's raised hand silenced him.

"It was nothing like that, Ampora. Just kissing here and there—testing the water a bit, if you will." Her smile faltered. "It just…I didn't feel right, and I could see from the look in Rose's eyes that she didn't feel right either." She felt her forehead get tighter. "It was like, something about us didn't click as well as I thought it would."

Eridan felt his eyelids get heavy. He started to get the feeling like he knew where Kanaya was coming from, and it hurt him to hear the words fall from her mouth.

"Go on." Saying _that _even felt hard on his stomach.

"I know it may sound silly, but…Even when we were all young, playing that game and such—" Kanaya looked up to meet Eridan's eyes, but they were locked onto the counter below him. She breathed in, figuring she needed to continue. "—I had so many different ideas of what the magnificent and fabled "Rose Lalonde, the Human" were to be. I don't want to sound shallow in the least, but upon discovery of what the actual Rose Lalonde was, she just seemed to me as a boring specimen." Her smile returned slightly. "Needless to say, I was young—much younger than I am now—we were all just "kids". And even back then, I just found her to be uninteresting."

Eridan looked up at her.

"You're tellin' me."

Kanaya's eyebrow raised, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"How would you like findin' out that the fuckin' witch who blew up your computer was none other than Rose fuckin' Lalonde, this pink skinned little mutant."

Kanaya felt a smile spread across her face, and then shortly after a chuckle erupted from her lungs.

"Oh, of course! How could I forget about that." She slapped her forehead again, only this time it was a lot softer than before.

Eridan tried to smile, but he remembered that he had lost a good computer that day.

Kanaya straightened herself in her chair and her expression returned to the somber one she had held before.

"It just felt like we were friends." She brought her cup to her lips but didn't drink from it. "And that's all we would ever be." She paused. "And I think I am okay with that."

Eridan heard the hurt in her words.

"Kan, you don't sound all too sure with what you're sayin' here."

Her face immediately froze and her eyes locked on to his gaze.

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You really are alright with bein' just friends with Lal?"

She nodded slowly.

"Yes. Believe my words." She talked into her cup. "Even if we were to try again—which we have-" she added with a firm look. "—it would just lead to the same feelings, which ultimately lead to nothing."

"And Lal doesn't want you like that either?" Eridan asked, leaning back a bit.

Kanaya shook her head.

"She is perfectly fine with being my esteemed "ultimate human companion"." She gave a weak half smile.

Eridan tried to do the same.

"On the other side of things, I do not see how sexual relations would even transpire between the two of us—I mean, have you ever _seen _one of those humans naked, _up close?"_she creeped closer to Eridan's face.

"I've seen pictures, and I've been to bars and stuff." He swallowed hard.

"It is like nothing I had ever seen before."

Eridan could see her eyes grow wider with each second.

"Alright, Kan, I…er, believe you."

Kanaya sat back in her seat moments later and looked to the clock behind the bar.

"Well, I do suppose Tavros and I should get going before it gets incredibly dark and cold."

"Welcome to the coffee shop, it's always dark an cold in here." Eridan frowned harshly. "Or as I like to call it, "Satan's Funhouse."

Kanaya's hand met her face in quiet laughter.

"Please."

"If you really gotta go, just go." He waved as he pulled his stool out and threw the rag behind the counter.

Kanaya rose from her seat as well and turned to where Jade and Tavros were.

"Um, so Jade, if you ever want to come over and visit the animals, you're more than welcome to. In fact, I encourage it!" Tavros smiled weakly as he fidgeted with the ends of his scarf.

Jade herself resonated the same shaky smile as him as she looked down at him.

"One of these days, I most certainly will." She beamed. "And remember, the flower shop." She noted.

His head rose and he met her expectant eyes.

"O-Okay!"

"Tavros, I do pardon the interruption, but I think it is best that we be on our way." Kanaya slid her hands into her coat pockets and glanced back at Eridan.

"We are making our leave now." She announced loud enough for him to hear. She turned to face Jade.

"Thank you so much for tonight, it was pleasant."

"Oh, yeah it's no problem!" Jade laughed. She turned to the bar.

"Eridan, they are leaving now!"

He gave an uninterested wave without turning back to see the two make their way to the door.

"Bye, Jade!" Tavros smiled.

She smiled back and the door shut behind the two.

Jade huffed a sigh and looked at the two empty cups on the table beside her.

"Well that was nice." She shrugged to herself.

"It wasted just enough time 'til closin'." He motioned to the clock. Jade's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my, we are done for the day!" she jumped from her seat, a little alarmed the time had passed so quickly.

"Why in the hell do you think I was wipin' the bar."

"'Cause that's what you always do when you want to avoid people." Jade snarkily replied. "You go behind the counter and—"

"I'm leavin'—do you have the keys?"

Jade's expression fell and her eyes rolled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna lock up and stuff, so go on ahead."

"Great." Eridan gave a blasé nod and rolled his shirt up over his chest and threw it into the back room.

"Why don't you just fold it, hm?" Jade brushed her apron off.

"It looks the same unfolded." He frowned and watched Jade kneel down to retrieve his other shirt. She handed it to him with a small smile.

"Here."

He took it as he averted her gaze, sliding it over his head and flattening it out a bit before sliding his cardigan back on over it.

"See you tomorrow." He grabbed his bag from the table beside the door and made his way out.

* * *

"Alright, Strider, if you, by some _magical force_make this basket, I will…"

"You will show me your tits."

Vriska slapped her face with the back of her palm.

"Seriously? That's the best you got?" she frowned. "It's like, fifty feet away from us, you're throwing from the edge of the stove, and you're only asking for my boobs."

"Only?" Dave focused on his balance. "That's like saying a pirate going on a four month journey over stormy waters is doing it just for fun." He smirked. "There's treasure involved."

Vriska tipped her hat a bit.

"Alright, what about…"

"How about letting me cop a feel." Dave suggested, still trying not to fall over.

"Really."

"I mean, like you said, looking may not be enough." He began to felt sweat form at the brim of his hat.

"Nah, that's almost too much." She fanned her hair out. "I mean, these are some seriously nice knockers here."

Dave studied her chest silently.

"Eh, I've seen better."

"Yeah, your brother's."

The door to the shop opened and the usual bells made their chime.

"Dude can I…. get a pizza."

Dave and Vriska robotically turned their heads to counter. Vriska went to the front of the stove while Dave hopped off the side of it and jumped through the ordering window.

Dave straightened himself up and adjusted his hat.

"Do you know that you just interrupted my chances of seeing C cup tits tonight." He kneeled down to get new tape for the register.

"Wow, that fuckin' blows, man. I don't even know how to respond to that." The lanky boy in front of the counter replied. "Me and my buddies were hangin' out in my garage and then somethin' told me to come and get pizza and then here I am."

Dave crinkled his nose a bit.

"Dude, you reek." He continued to change the tape.

"It's my garage, I swear." He smiled, a lax expression on his face.

"So you were hangin' out in your unusually smelly garage and you decided it was time for a 2:00 am pizza, am I right." He smirked.

"Hell yeah, bro." a large smile spread across his face. "You smoke, bro?"

Dave looked up from his register, ready to take his order.

"Cigarettes mostly." He tapped the numbers in.

"Aweeeeeeeesome."

"Serket, didn't we have some in the heating ov—"

"I'M COMING!" she bellowed from the back of the kitchen.

"Your girlfriend is a bitch, bro."

Daves eyebrows lowered.

"The day _that _is my girlfriend, will be the day I jump out a forty foot building."

"I'd much rather you just jump out the building without my guidance." Vriska beamed, handing the pizza to him through the window; the words dripping with false sugar.

"Nah." He handed the pizza to the rather relaxed man on the other side of the register, and the man handed him a ten.

"Awesome, sweet, thanks." He smiled as he walked out the door at a snails pace.

Dave turned to Vriska who was twirling her hair through her fingers.

"I say we close up for the night." Dave declared proudly. "I am not in the mood to deal with these happy assholes who are clearly having better a better night than I am."

"We only have ten more minutes anyhow." Vriska slid through the window and landed gracefully on both feet. "Let's book it."

Dave nodded and grabbed his car keys from the back of his pocket.

"I hear 'ya on that one."

Vriska pushed the door to the kitchen open with her foot and grabbed her jacket off of the crates. She glanced at their pile of cards and the handful of change that was scattered around them.

"Fuck poker, seriously."

* * *

Eridan slowly walked to the stairwell. He wasn't really in the mood to start his homework. His hands automatically turned the key into the door and pushed it open, but he didn't pay attention to what he was doing. He stepped though the door and all of his shit fell out of his hands and onto the floor.

He walked morosely to the couch and sat down running a hand through his hair.

A spark of panic shot through his temples and he instantly tore himself from the couch and grabbed his phone out of his back pocket—almost throwing it against the wall by mistake. He caught himself and opened the phone, palms shaking.

There were three messages.

He moved his thumb over the first one, it was from Vriska from a few hours after he stopped texting her.

aG: people say shit gets better, but I really don't think it does.

He wondered for a minute what she had been thinking about all the time she was with Equius. Maybe she and he had gotten into some sort of argument, or maybe a part was delayed or something. He held his breath as he thumbed to the next messages.

CC: call me when you get the chance  
CC: we need to talk

Eridan's heart sank to the lowest chamber of his ribcage. What in the hell did she possibly need to talk to him for? His head was becoming clouded with obscurity. What in the hell did she want. It had been months since they had spoken, and suddenly she wanted to talk about things. He was certain that that wasn't how it worked.

He looked to Vriska's message again with pain in his eyes.

_People say shit gets better, but I really don't think it does._

"You an me both, Vris."

* * *

Vriska walked up the stairs to their room and pulled her keys out of her sweater pocket. She was about to insert the key when she saw that it was already unlocked. A quick push and the door swung open.

"Ampora, why the hell didn't you lock the door?" she called, thinking he was in the kitchen doing his work.

She didn't hear an equally as angry answer back at her as she kicked her shoes off and walked into the room, which surprised her a bit.

"Hey, Ampora—"

He wasn't on his shitty stool, or couch. There was only one other place he could be, she figured. Vriska poked her head into the bedroom and her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"You in here?"

He wasn't in the bedroom or bathroom.

"What the hell." Vriska's hand met her face. Ordinarily, she'd be thrilled at the fact that he wasn't home; maybe she'd even go so far as to throw a party in that honor. But her ever growing anger pit grew larger with each passing second of realizing that Eridan had left the door unlocked when he went on his magical quest adventure.

Vriska went back to the couch, beer in hand, and plopped down onto it with a sigh.

She was thinking of all sorts of ways to poison him in the morning when she heard the door click open.

Eridan's face was contorted in surprise when he saw Vriska on the couch.

"Vris, you're back." He kicked his shoes off into the corner.

"Yeah, and you're not." She swallowed a huge gulp, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm.

"I forgot somethin' at work." He turned. "An since when do we have beer?"

Her mouth twisted into a smile.

"Since I picked some up FOR MYSELF, on the way home, dick."

He felt his eyes roll and he re-buttoned his cardigan. He looked up at her on the couch in her t-shirt.

"Ain't you cold?"

She held her can by the lid and shook it a little.

"This is all the warmth I need." She smirked, eliciting another groan from Eridan.

"No, really, aside from that piss in a can—shitty brand alert-aren't you the slightest cold?" he asked, rubbing his arms together.

"Well, I'm still hot from work all day, but it is pretty chilly in here." She looked around the kitchen for signs of an open window.

"Fuck, man, I am not in the mood for winter." He sighed.

"Well join the club." Vriska tilted the can to the ceiling trying to get the last drop to fall onto her tongue. She dropped it instantly when she knew she was done. "I'm Vriska, I'll be the president."

He felt his face sag.

"Do we got enough money to pay for heat this year? Even a little?"

She felt her head involuntarily shake.

"I'm not sure." She tapped her fingers together. "I'll have to get more hours in with Carter…."

"Mm, that's fine an dandy, but why don't you just put in more hours with Eq?"

Vriska felt all of the muscles in her back clench on contact.

"Did I ASK for your opinion?" she snarled.

"With the way you're plannin' things, I think you need it." He retorted.

"Are you working two jobs? Because until you fucking are, you MIGHT not understand how you have to manage both jobs at the same time."

"You ain't gotta snap at me for that bullshit, I've got a job an school y'know."

"That's fucking DIFFERENT." She sat back into the couch, tense as ever.

"But you've repeatedly told—no, DRILLED it into my skull—that workin' for Eq is a lot better than that shitty pizza joint." He turned. "Why in the hell would you want more hours at a place that ain't gonna do shit for you, an not to mention our HEAT ISSUE."

"I think the heat issue, is YOU."

"Ohoho, gettin' real creative with the insults, now." He rolled his eyes, turning to face her. "You know somethin', fine, do what you want. I have other ways of gettin' the money we need."

Vriska's back relaxed in confusion.

"You do?"

Eridan was surprised and embarrassed at how sincerely curious her voice sounded. It was like he had just tamed a ferocious lion and now it was acting like a cub.

"Er—Well, I'm workin' on it, yeah." He bit his lip and felt his face get hot. He looked to the ceiling and faced away from her a bit.

Vriska felt her heart stop.

In that instant, all of her anger had been collected into a huge pool of water and was flushed to her stomach and forgotten. She was one hundred and ten percent trying to focus on her thoughts.

_He just said he was working on a way to get money-_

And that fucking bitch Feferi was texting him.

Oh my god, Eridan, you fucking idiot she is going to TRICK YOU.

I have to fucking stop him.

"Vris, what are you lookin' at me like that for, I'm not about to give birth or anythin'…"

Vriska stood up without a word which made Eridan step back a bit.

"How exactly do you plan on getting this money."

He was surprised yet again at her mood swing. The seriousness in her tone was more foreboding than he could imagine.

He looked to his feet, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"I said I was workin' on it…"

"Yeah, but HOW." She demanded, leaning forward a tad.

Eridan looked up and saw that she looked like she was ready to bite his head off.

"I, I was thinkin' maybe another job or somethin'. Somethin' close by the coffee place so it ain't a huge commute an shit." He breathed, still not wanting to be torn to shreds by her stare alone.

"You're not going to be…say, ASKING someone for it, right."

Eridan felt his eyebrows raise and his glasses slid down his nose a bit.

"Asking someone?" he questioned. "Y'mean like a bank or some shit?"

She shook her head.

"Then what the fuck are you getting' at?"

Vriska swallowed as hard as she could and gathered all of her thoughts in that second.

"Eridan, I—"

Vriska felt her pocket vibrate. It vibrated four times and she felt herself unable to move. After about thirty seconds of silence, Eridan's hand rose and he pointed to her waist.

"Y'gonna get that, or…"

Vriska cleared her throat and slid her phone out of her pocket.

TT: k so  
TT: I got all the shit cleared with Carter and  
TT: congratulations princess tampon, you've got the morning shift  
TT: but what the fuck are you gonna do about your other boss

Vriska's temples grew hot with confusion. She was about to start a serious interrogation, and now this asshole has to remind her about another asshole she has to deal with.

Fan fucking tastic.

aG: i'll get back to you in like 20 minutes okay just fuck off

She slammed her phone shut and the clap bounced off the walls.

Eridan looked to his own phone for the time and shut it quickly.

"If it's all the same to you, I gotta get my work done." He paused. "Spendin' all a that free time talkin' to Kan wasn't how I planned it to go."

Vriska felt her face twist again.

_Fuck, another distraction.  
_

_But did he just say he talked to KANAYA?_

"Wait, what?" she looked at him with a face full of confusion."Why in the hell did you talk to Kanaya; she hates you."

Eridan patted his lower abdomen and gave a half hearted smirk.

"Don't need to remind me, dear."

She rolled her eyes and flicked her hair behind her back with a quick maneuver of the wrist.

"Not that I'm one to talk or anything, I'm somewhere up high on her hit list—But seriously? Kanaya?"

"Kan and I have a sort a weird relationship. I think you'd call it 'frenemies'." He paused, trying not to look as stupid as he sounded.

"No." she flatly stared. "There's something you call it, but it sure as shit isn't that."

He felt his face get hot.

"Ass."

"Really, what the fuck were you talking with her for?"

He scratched his head in thought.

"Uh, well, she came to the coffee shop to meet up with that fuckin' loser Tav." He paused. "An they left together."

Vriska's jaw dropped.

"No way."

Eridan's eyebrow raised.

"What."

"No. Way."

"_What_?"

"No. FUCKING WAY." Her smile cracked across her face. "KANAYA'S DATING THAT SHITHEAD?" she clutched her stomach and tried to keep herself from laughing. "Oh jesus Christ, Ampora, you better be pulling my fucking leg here or else—"

"Well, she ain't datin' him. She's just movin' in with him-"

Vriska was almost on the ground in hysterics.

"SHE'S. _WHAT_?"

"Vris…My god, calm down." He frowned, looking to her from the counter. "It's only temporary."

"I'll say!" she snorted. "The only pussy that dude gets is from a cage."

His hand slapped his forehead and his glasses slid down his nose again.

"Now don't get me wrong here—I think the guy is a total fruitcake with extra fuckin' frosting, but you of all people should be insulting him."

Vriska snorted again.

"Oh, god, please. He is a walking target." She wiped her eyes with the back of her arm.

"You don't figure you didn't fuck him up enough when we were kids? You're still tryin' to find some way to insult him, huh." Eridan felt his face stifle a smile. "You're as senile as fuckin' ever."

"And you're a delightful garden fairy that spreads joy all around."

They both felt their eyes roll and turned away from each other.

"I'm gonna do my work." He turned. "Don't bother me."

Vriska picked herself up from the couch.

"Like I'd want to spend the rest of my night talking to you. I'm going out for a smoke."

She shuffled across the room and slammed the door behind her and Eridan looked to his bag for the only project he bothered to bring home with him.

Vriska huffed in as big of a breath she could take.

_That fucking bastard is definitely talking to Feferi. I have no Goddamned idea what in the hell he is doing, and from the looks of it, neither does he._

Vriska looked to the sky in her thoughts.

_Wait, I can't actually TELL if he knows what he's doing. That sleaze is probably talking to her as I stand out here and smoke. Yeah, that's what he WANTED me to do, OF COURSE that's why he didn't want me to BOTHER HIM, AHA! It makes perfect sense._

Vriska pulled the door open a bit and peeked inside. She looked over to Eridan who was not talking to Feferi, but huddled over his desk instead.

_He's just sitting there do his work like normal. What the fu-_

"Vris what in the hell are you doin' lettin' all that cold air in here for?" he shouted.

At the sound of his voice Vriska slammed the door shut and her back was pressed against it yet again.

_O…kay so maybe he wasn't talking to Feferi right now. But he does. I know he does. This is bullshit. I know something is going on here. What IS IT._

Before she knew it, she had a crushed cigarette container weeded through her fingers. She looked down in disgust at the product of her anger. She saw her last cigarette hanging off the carton for dear life. She dropped the box and held the cigarette in her left hand. The skinny, white stick slid through her fingers with ease.

"Y'know what, Eridan?" she held it by the top. "I'm gonna figure out what you're doing." She slowly ran her other finger from the top of the cigarette to the bottom. "Oh yes, I am going to see what exactly you are up to in that puny brain of yours." Without a word, she let go of hr cigarette and let it fall to the ground. She stomped on it, just once, as hard as she could.

"Nobody hides anything from me," She lifted her foot from the ground and surveyed her damage.

"And gets away with it."


	8. Truthfully Decieved

Vriska and Eridan hadn't talked much for the rest of that week due to many reasons. The main reason being Vriska's growing suspicion of everything he was doing. She was on his case, in secret, for the beginning of the week, but by the time Wednesday rolled around she had lowered her guard a bit. She didn't have time to focus on him at the moment because she had her own irons to deal with.

The air was getting colder, and less and less people were seen walking around the streets very often. It seemed like nobody was welcoming the cold weather with open arms.

Eridan had been busy with his never ending pile of school work, and Vriska had continued to take her morning shift at the pizza place, with Dave coming to join her for the night shift.

* * *

It was nearing the end of Vriska's shift. The beeping of car horns had finally calmed down, signaling that nightfall was upon the city.

"So, uh, not to change the subject all that much, but, I'm curious-any word on the boss situation?" Dave asked as he slammed a pile of dough on his counter.

Vriska looked up from her own with slight irritation in her temples.

"Nope."

Dave shoved his fist into his dough a few times.

"Seriously? I mean, you've been working my shift for an entire week now., going on two." He paused. "You said you needed to grow the balls to talk to the guy, but I haven't seen any dissension of testicle thus far."

A groan rose from Vriska's throat.

"Look, man. I'm not really wanting to go back to that job."

"You sure as hell can't keep this shift forever." He looked up from his dough. "This is temporary, remember?"

"Jesus Christ, Strider, I get that you're a douchebag since birth, but can't you have some empathy for once?"

"I've empathized for an entire week now—now when are you going to man the fuck up and just TALK TO THE GUY ALREADY."

Vriska froze. She felt her arms and back tense up like she had just been slapped.  
All of her suppressed anger for the week had gone from her head to her stomach in the blink of an eye.

Dave looked over towards where she was standing a few seconds after realizing he hadn't gotten the verbal backlash he was expecting from her.

"Serket?"

Vriska kept her gaze locked on the ground.

She felt hot, angry tears forming in her eyes but she crushed her lip with her upper jaw to keep them from moving from their spot.

"Hey, Serket—"

She unconsciously sniffed.

Dave stepped forward with an outstretched arm.

"Fuck, hey—I, er—Listen, I didn't-At least-Don't cry—"

"I'M NOT FUCKING CRYING."

And the sound of Vriska's knuckles cracking against the side of Dave's face was heard throughout the entire kitchen.

Dave reeled back from the punch, stumbling into their crates behind him. He landed with a loud thud. His glasses had been sent flying to the other side of the kitchen and they hit the stove quietly.

Vriska, whose knuckles burned, and being still in shock from dealing such a blow to his face, merely stood there frozen in her new position for a few seconds before taking a few steps forward to see if he had been knocked out.

He sat up a bit as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Agh." He groaned. "Why…did you do that."

Vriska remained unmoved from her spot.

"You were being…" she breathed.

"Being, what now, logical?" he paused, wincing a bit. "Yes I was."

"I…"

Dave looked to her.

"…Y-You shouldn't have been standing there." She blinked.

"Pardon me for making the decision to move." He began to shuffle around a bit and get back up on his knees. "I'll remember that for next time." He got back to his feet. His scarlet face was already showing signs of yellowing on his check and around the side of his eye.

Vriska stood there with her mouth firmly closed, still unmoving. She studied his eye with slight concern from where she was.

"Well, this doesn't make a difference—you hit me all the time." He nodded to himself as he walked to the edge of the stove and knelt down to get his glasses. He propped them firmly back onto his face. "In any case, I'm getting back to making orders to shove into the oven, while you stand there for the rest of the night, yeah?"

Dave began to walk to the freezer when he was stopped by Vriska's harsh grip on his left arm.

"What, do you have more to say?"

"I think…I'm going to go home now."

"First you clock a guy into a bunch of crates, and then you bail on him for the last hour." He smirked slightly. He felt himself being shoved to the side as Vriska went into the freezer herself. She was heard shuffling around for something and didn't come out for at least a minute.

"I thought you were leaving." Dave smugly questioned, his hand still at his face.

Seconds later, Vriska emerged from the freezer and walked towards him with a scowl. She ripped his hand from his face and forced a block of ice into his open palm. Dave gave her a confused look when she tore the shades off of his face, then without warning, shoved his own hand against his face. She threw the glasses to the floor.

They both stood frozen in place for a second before Vriska pushed past him and slammed the front door behind her.

Dave took his hand from his face and looked at the block of ice in his numb palm.

* * *

Eridan was in his studio. The clock shone a pleasant 9:30 pm.

He had finished his work a little while ago and was just drawing on scrap paper. Nothing on the paper made much of any sense; it was just scribbles and lines going every which way. He didn't have to go to work for a while.

He leaned over on his stool and took his phone out of his pocket.

He remembered that he hadn't called Feferi back after her "call me" text he got. His stomach began to burn upon the realization that she hadn't done anything to get back at him for it.

Or, maybe she had? He had no idea and wasn't willing to find out, so with a shaky hand, he dialed her name into the 'new message' section.

cA: I didn't get back to you the other week an I apologize

He adamantly shut his phone.

That was good enough, right?

But what if it wasn't good enough. What if something seriously bad was going to happen to him just because he hadn't answered the phone. What if Feferi had been planning that whole week he didn't answer and the call was just to see if he would take the bait or-

"You're looking a little pale."

Eridan's head shot up like a rocket. His eyes staring at the lavender ones locked onto his face.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rose asked from the other side of the table where she stood.

Eridan huffed out his breath quietly.

"Jesus Christ, Lal, don't fuckin' sneak up on me…"

Rose took a step back.

"I opened the door as any normal person would." She looked to the second set of doors. "And I don't really have any reason to scare you today, so…" Rose twirled her hair through her fingers of her free hand. In her other was a usual thick book she carried.

Eridan, still trying to shake the scary thoughts from his head turned to face her.

"Are you plannin' on standin' there all night, or what."

Rose's eyebrows raised.

"I wasn't aware that you even really wanted me to sit down." She paused. "I assumed you would have just wished me away." She smirked.

He rolled his eyes and set his pencil down.

"You assumed right." Eridan felt his lip curl. "As usual." He muttered.

Rose pulled a stool out from the desk adjacent to his and neatly sat down.

"So to fuckin' what do I owe the pleasure." He continued to sketch lightly over a spot he had already drawn.

"I was actually on my way to the library and I thought I'd come see what you were up to." She paused. "What _are _you up to?"

"What's it fuckin' look like—I'm drawin' a damn' landmark here."

"Mm, really now, which landmark would that be." She leaned over with smug disinterest clouding her words. Eridan caught on the second she spoke and groned.

"It's a bunch a trees an rocks all situated on some hill."

Rose leaned back on her stool and straightened herself out a bit.

"It's not very good."

Eridan slammed his pencil down and turned to face her. He felt like his neck was about to snap off of his body.

"What do you fuckin' want, Lal."

Rose's expression was that of a perplexed newborn cat.

"I don't want anything."

"Then get out."

He too straightened himself up and hunched back over his drawing.

Rose sighed.

"Did you know that Kanaya is staying with Tavros."

Eridan's eyebrow rose behind his limpy hair.

"A course I knew that, Lal." He flicked his hair off of his forehead. "It surprised me at first, but at least they ain't shackin' up or somethin' like that-It's cause your mom was visitin'."

"Pardon me?"

Eridan's eyes crossed in confusion. His pencil slid from his fingers and he leaned back and met her eyes with his own crossed ones.

"Pardon, what."

"You said my mother was coming to visit me?" she set her book down on the table with a quiet thud. "When exactly was she planning on coming, and why am _I_the last to know?"

Eridan blinked, dumbfounded.

"What the_ fuck_ are you talkin' about." He crossly demanded. "This whole fuckin' week, idiot. That's _when."_

Rose had to bite her lower lip to keep from shouting.

"My mother was never planning to visit; where in the hell are you getting that stupid story from?"

Eridan's shoulders slouched.

"From Kan."

Rose's expression froze. It was like someone had thrown boiling water into cold air and it had turned to ice before hitting the ground.

"I beg your pardon once more, but did you just say you solicited that information from Kanaya?"

Eridan didn't want to repeat himself at the risk of Rose clawing his eyes out. He slid his glasses further up his nose; for protection. He never knew what fears of his would come true.

"Y-Yeah." He swallowed louder than he wanted to. "Kan came to the coffee shop the other day an told me she was movin' in with Tav 'cause she didn't want to disturb you an your mother's happenin's." he paused. "I guess."

Mentally preparing himself for the backlash he was about to receive, he felt his shoulders rise in anticipation.

"Eridan can you do me a favor."

Would he dare ask what that favor was.

"E-Er…"

"Don't fucking listen to what Kanaya says to you." She scowled.

"I-I don't really—"

"I knew it. I fucking knew it." Rose talked into her crossed arms.

"K-Knew what, Lal." Eridan muttered into his scarf.

"This is all Serket's doing."

Eridan's shoulders fell.

"Vris?" his eyebrows creased harder. "What does she have to do with this?"

Rose's eyes flashed with anger, perturbing Eridan a bit.

"That little bitch is getting in Kanaya's head again—and she's turning her against me—I fucking knew she would."

Rose stood up from her stool and kicked it into the table.

"I cannot fucking believe this is happening."

Eridan's panicked eyes looked to her. He didn't know what to say—and at the rate Rose was moving it didn't look like he'd have the time to say it.

"Wait-Lal, if you'd just explain to me—"

"I can't fucking believe it—I cannot FUCKING BELIE—" she froze. Her body like a stone, she robotically turned back to face Eridan who frankly didn't know what in the hell to say back to her.

"You tell her, kindly." She swallowed. "—to go fuck herself."

With that last statement, Rose was at the door, and slamming it furiously behind her. It's close echoed throughout the studio.

Eridan's confused pupils looked to the black book Rose had left sitting on the desk across from him.

He didn't think she'd come back for it.

* * *

Vriska would kick herself later for leaving work early, but she couldn't stand listening to Dave's stupid speeches.

She found herself walking around a few blocks from the pizza shop as she tried her very best to kill time. Her eyes looked to all of the shop signs advertising for the fall clothes lines and accessories. Why does anyone like fall, anyway? It's just the beginning of another shit year.

* * *

Eridan looked up at the clock. It was nearing closer to midnight and he figured it'd be best for him to get back home. He caught up on most of his work and he wanted to call it a night.

He looked to his phone and eyed it with scorn.

_CC: so why the hell didn't you answer me last night?  
CC: I'm not all that happy about it_

His fingers feebly began to move against the keypad

_cA: yeah sorry  
cA: it's been a busy week an stuff  
cA: do you need something?  
CC: I've been talking to you for a while now  
CC: you should know by now I don't always NEED something, gosh  
cA: yeah I just assume I guess_

Eridan let out an exasperated sigh. He had been having short conversations with Feferi since her last house call about a month ago. His stomach regretted it each time he did, but his heart told him to continue for as long as he could.

_CC: I've been thinking of stopping by your little hut later on this week  
cA: why  
CC: no reason  
CC: I never go the chance to get a good look around last time I had been there  
CC: I also never even got to give you a housewarming present_

Eridan's heart was about to beat out of his ribcage.

_You fucking bitch._

CC: you really should clean the place up

IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE.

cA: well I'm workin on it what do you want me to say, fef  
CC: so then  
CC: it's okay if I stop by and look  
cA: well I don't really know, I mean  
CC: please?

Eridan's fingers froze and he felt the phone get tighter in his hands. He didn't want her to come back to the apartment. His already diminishing pride was about to hit the bottom of the sea, and lord knows what in the hell would happen if she stopped by if Vriska was there.

He simply could not let that happen.  
As powerless as he was, he would not let it.

_cA: I just don't know if that's a good idea  
CC: pleeeeeease, eri?_

Stupidly, Eridan let the phone fall from his hands onto the table. He slapped a hand to his forehead, trying to calm himself down. The heat from his head was almost equal to the heat on his hand.

_What...what am I gettin' so worked up for…_

It's just…It's just a fuckin' nickname—

FUCK

Eridan's eyes slowly opened and he saw the line underneath her message flashing; calling him to back to her. Shakily, he responded.  
_  
cA: i'll figure it out, okay_

_cA: don't do anythin until I let you know  
CC: Fine 38(  
CC: you better  
CC: and soon_

He rose from his stool and tightened his scarf around his neck a bit and grabbed his bag. His eyes turned to the book left on the desk across his. He leaned over it, not even bothering to read the cover, and obdurately shoved it into his bag, and then slipped out the door with ease.

His mind snapped back to what he had been trying to focus on before.

It was no surprise that Vriska would have something to do to piss someone off, but what surprised him the most was Rose's outburst of anger toward her; and suddenly him. Had it been anyone else, it would have been somewhat understandable, but the fact that it was Rose left him at a loss for words. Just what in the hell was Vriska doing? He certainly hadn't heard anything from her.

Eridan reached his shuttle and hopped on. He took his seat in his usual spot and set his bag next to him, still deep in thought.

_Why in the hell was Rose so fuckin' upset about Kan, and for that matter, what the fuck was Kan lyin' to me for. What the fuck…_

Eridan stayed immersed in his thoughts, confused as ever. He had to make heads or tails of the situation before he tried talking to Rose or even consulting with Kanaya. He then remembered Rose's words during her outburst.

_"Don't listen to a fucking word Kanaya says."_

I've never really been one to head Kanaya's words, an none a her ramblings are really worth any merit on my behalf. So what in the fuck is she goin' around lyin' to people for? Are her an Lal havin' some sort a standoff? Kan said that Lal is a master at passive aggressive shit, maybe it's all just comin' to a boilin' point.

This was insane.

It hurt his head.

Eridan felt his phone vibrate from the back of his pants only adding to the headache. He slowly flipped it open, hoping to some deity that it wasn't

CC: _by the way_

A course fef decides to text me AGAIN when I need to sit down an think.

Eridan looked to the screen with glazed eyes. He felt guilty again for talking to Feferi for the last week. Since he hadn't had nearly anyone to talk to; with Vriska working her ass off, he had no choice.

_cA: I'm on a shuttle right now goin back home  
cA: is somethin the matter?  
CC: oh 38l  
CC: interesting  
cA: not really, fef, it's what I do every day  
CC: not interested  
CC: but I forgot to ask, and I wanted to know; did you look up that recipe I sent you the other night?  
CC: even people with your set of skills and ingredients can make it! 38DD_

Eridan's palm met his forehead. He had forgotten all about that. When he was in class a few nights before, Feferi had sent him some long and tedious recipe for some reason, right in the middle of class. He barely even had the time to glance at it.

_cA: yeah sure I'm plannin on cookin' somethin' up for vris an me  
CC: don't bother  
CC: she can starve  
CC: 38)_

The last emoticon made his stomach twist.

_cA: yeah uh well I am getting off at my stop soon  
cA: bye  
CC: tomorrow after your second class  
CC: why don't you call me  
cA: I cant fef I've got another class after that an I don't have time  
CC: whatever  
CC: I already told you I'll be stopping by 38)_

Eridan shut his phone and heaved a huge sigh. His fingers tapped on the side of the shuttle wall and his foot followed in the same rhythm moments later. He didn't like talking to Feferi-but, at the same time he waited eagerly for the next text message from her.

It made his stomach churn with pain trying to read and respond to them, yet he kept wanting more and more. Each time his hands shakily thrust the phone open for his painfully expectant eyes to gloss over the words she had produced, he felt sicker and sicker, and he just wanted to get his reply over with. He was confident in his replies, always making sure he never said too much or too little.

Yet when it was finished, he knew he had said all the wrong things.

Eridan finally reached his stop. He hardly felt like the ride was more than a few minutes considering how much thought he had put into something that hardly even concerned him and his begrudging conversation with Feferi. He hopped off the shuttle in a cold sweat; his scarf trailing behind him.

Just a short walk to the outside of the apartment complex and a walk up the usual flights of stairs. He turned the key into the lock and stepped into the unwelcoming cold room. As he set his keys down on the edge of the counter, he turned to Vriska who was sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Hey."

She looked up for a moment.

"Hi."

"We got any beer?"

"No."

The unusual unfortunate response.

"Cigs?"

"There's two left in that carton over there."

With another glance in her direction, he smirked to himself.

"Y'look like you need one too." He turned.

"I'm fine." She continued to look away from him, adding more intrigue.

"What's up with you, you're lookin' real pissy for no good reason."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong."

"So 'ya got a reason then?"

Vriska's eyes crossed, angry that she let her guard down.

"Don't hound me."

Eridan stepped back with his smirk planted firmly across his face.

"'Was just wonderin' what's got your obsured goat."

Vriska gave a loud groan and pushed some hair out from her face.

"Not that it's any of your business—Strider just pissed me off today at work and I had to…" she paused. "Sort of…."

Eridan's neck craned.

"Had to what?"

"…Well, I like… I beat his ass, kind of."

"Oh my god, 10 points to you, Serket." He snorted.

"Okay, I didn't actually MEAN to hit him as hard as I did—"

"Please, go over the details of the punches in large, graphic detail." He continued, swatting his limp bangs from his eyes.

"It was only ONE punch, really." She paused. "But dang, did he ever fall…It was almost comical"

"Wow, what a huge fuckin' pussy. I guess him an his sideburns ain't all that tough after all."

"Come off it, I sort of felt bad after…" Vriska bit her lip.

"Seriously?"

The room fell silent for a few moments before Vriska sported a huge shiteating grin.

"Well, not really."

The two exchanged their looks of shit.

"The dude can't even take a punch." Eridan looked to his shoes. "Not surprised when all he does it sit around an play with music."

"Oh, and you're kickboxing in your spare time?" Vriska's shoulders fell as her smile reached across her face.

"Wh—"

Vriska arose from the couch and stepped over in front of Eridan, her eyes glossing over his torso.

"What."

"See—" her devious smile widened. "- you are flatter than a cutting board." She said with utmost confidence as she lifted his shirt, revealing his pale stomach. "God, your stomach is gross with that line all around it; I don't know if I'll ever get tired of reminding you of that fact-.""Excuse me." He swatted her off as he let his shirt fall back down. "Flatter than a cuttin' board you say?" he paused. "Maybe I should say the same to you, only, your flatness is in a higher department."

Vriska's eyes narrowed to thinner slits than a paper cut.

She breathed in slowly.

"So are you taking the last cigarette or what."

Eridan was surprised she hadn't thought of a dumb comeback to match his fantastic one.

"Uh, yeah, probably. School was…interesting."

"What do you mean, did you bang someone in the bathroom or something?"

Eridan's face twisted.

"No." he spat. "But that would be somethin'."

"I can't imagine anything being UNinteresting at a fucking art school." Vriska smirked taking her seat on the couch once more.

"Well, it wasn't actually pertainin' to the scholarly aspect per se…" he trailed off.

"Spit it out, Ampora you sound suspicious as fuck."

Eridan paused to look at his options.

_I can either tell Vris what happened today or avoid the fuckin' subject an try to get off topic. Still, I'm fuckin' confused about Lal, an she ain't gonna tell me anythin'. Cod dammit._

"Well, let me ask you this first, princess."

Vriska's face flattened but her eyebrows peaked in interest.

"You're a bitch."

Vriska nodded solidly.

"An bitches tend to get….talked about by other bitches an by the occasional normal members a society right?"

Another nod; this time a little less sure.

"Well let's just say you, a bitch, was bein' talked about."

Vriska's head fell back. "Oh my god are you asking me if I'm gonna get all fucking offended by people talking shit about me?" she laughed. "Dear god what the fuck are people saying about me now; you know gossip doesn't bother me-what the fuck's gotten into you all of the sudden?"

Eridan grimaced where he stood.

"Is it Terezi?" Vriska sneered. "I figure—the girl wants to be a lawyer; isn't that perfect? She talks enough about other people as she probably will her future cases. Imbecile—So, let me have it, what did she say?"

"No, it ain't Ter…"

"Hm? Oh, hah, I bet it's Nepeta; you know something, for the sweet little face she puts on, she knows how to get shit circulated—"

"It ain't Nep."

"Pfft, seriously? …..Well that's not TOO surprising, I mean—Wait."

Eridan's eyes moved to hers.

"Was it Aradia."

Her words practically dripped with hatred.

"What. Did. She. Fucking. TELL YOU." She snarled.

"Oh my-"

"WHAT DID SHE FUCKING TELL YOU, AMPORA I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T REPEAT EVERY SINGLE WORD SHE—"

"Jesus Christ, Vris, it wasn't-"

"_EVERYTHING_I TOLD HER WAS IN CONFIDE-"

"VRIS."

Vriska's jaw shut and her arms froze.

"Uh—"

"Ara didn't tell me shit, okay, it wasn't none a them."

Vriska relaxed a bit and sunk into the back of the couch.

"The only reason I'm askin' you, was just…"

Vriska stayed silent.

"It was Lal."

Vriska's eyes shone the same confusion on her face.

"Rose Lalonde?"

Eridan nodded.

"What in the hell does she…"

Eridan looked to the ground and sat down with a quiet thud. He looked up at Vriska whose eyes were pining for answers.

"I don't know, actually. I was sittin' by myself in the—"

"Not surprised."

Eridan threw her a glare before continuing.

"—sittin' by myself in the studio an suddenly Lal wanders in like she sometimes does to bug the fuck outta me or just say "hi", I guess." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she waltzed in an basically had nothin' to do with me except for sayin' hello or whatever I guess; she was bored; an she goes an brings up the whole Kan movin' in with Tav ordeal."

Vriska nodded.

"So I'm tellin' her that it's great that Kan is doin' that so her an her mom can get some space."

Vriska rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I _guess_that makes sense."

"Well then she went apeshit on me, demandin' where I got the information from an all a that." He felt his jaw clench and a pained expression ran across his face.

"So?" Vriska snorted. "Rose got all pissy for no reason and she interrogated you for no reason. I don't know if you know this, but, she's not exactly your biggest fan."

"I fuckin' know that, moron." He paused. "Anyhow, after I told her that I heard it from Kan—which I did; she came into the shop before an told me an Har—she flipped the fuck out an stormed off, practically."

Vriska sighed.

"The point?"

"The point bein'…well, before she left…"

"God, hurry the fuck up will you, the bread is molding over there."

"She told me to not trust anythin' Kan says; an that somethin' or another was all a your fault."

Vriska didn't speak for a few minutes; registering what she had heard.

"Wait, what?"

Eridan stayed quiet.

"My fault? You mean me, Vriska, right?"

He nodded once.

"Oh my god what crawled up that bitches' asshole." She pushed her hair out of her face. "I didn't do anything wrong to her stupid girlfriend."

"Ah, yeah, they ain't a couple, if you were wonderin'." Eridan spoke up, confident that he was part of the "loop"".

"Yeah, I know; Kanaya's too much of an indecisive idiot to ever consider settling down with anyone—especially Rose La_loon_de."

Eridan sighed.

"Kan isn't—"

"There's a lot of shit about Kanaya you don't know." A devilish smile spread across her face. "You think Kanaya is a proper, elegant sweetheart?"

Eridan stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Anyone who saws me in half ain't a sweetheart."

"Yeah, well, the impression she gives off is way too fucking innocent anyhow." She smirked, her eyes flashing with scorn. "We were fuck buddies in high school, you know."

Eridan had to restrain his jaw from hitting the floor.

"Wait….You an Kan were….oh god, please don't discuss that with me, I don't fuckin' care."

"Yeah, sweet innocent Kanaya, president of the sewing club and straight A student was fucking Vriska Serket on weekends, and sometimes Thursdays; that's the day her club didn't meet." She smiled.

"Shut up, Vris."

"Oh, the things we'd do—"

"SHUT UP, VRIS."

"Ha…." She sighed. "It seems like forever ago." She paused. "Looking back, I didn't really like it all that much. Sure it was hot and new; but that was only because it was hot and new."

Eridan felt his face grow hotter every second.

"So…..you're tellin' me…it was meaningless?"

"Basically, yeah. I'm not really into chicks as I was back then."

"Such a fast response, my cod."

"Yeah, your cod."

Eridan felt his eyes tear through his skull.

"Where's the fuckin' cigarette-"

"Ampora, wait—"

"Don't stop me, Vris, my veins are demandin' this nicotine."

"Seriously though, Rose really yelled at you because of something I did? Like, she was legitimately upset at me?"

Eridan's head cocked.

"Well yeah, I mean, it wasn't fake anger I don't think…"

"Wow."

Eridan raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't done anything, especially to that bitch…."

"Maybe she heard that you called her a bitch seven times in under ten minutes." Eridan added.

"Shut up. This is really pissing me off." Vriska's foot tapped from the couch.

"Oh come on, Vris, like you said, people are always callin' _you_a bitch or whatever; it doesn't bother you—"

"YEAH it doesn't bother me when I _KNOW_ that I did something to someone." She paused. "I haven't done _shit_to Rose."

Eridan pressed a thumb to his mouth in thought.

"What about Kan." He paused, his hand dropping a bit. "Yeah, what about Kan; Lal kept goin' on about how I shouldn't trust you since apparently she was doin' things with you or somethin'—fuck, I don't know I fuckin' hate girls."

Vriska remained silent in thought. She looked up seconds after.

"I talked to Kanaya maybe ONCE in the last two WEEKS, and we hardly said more than a chapter book's worth of stuff to each other, I don't know what crawled up Rose's ass, seriously."

Eridan crossed his arms and cocked his hip slightly.

"I dunno, Vris. Lal seemed really fuckin' angry with you."

"I'm TELLING YOU, I didn't say SHIT to KANAYA."

"Alright, fuck, okay." Eridan rolled his eyes. "Fuck girls…. fuck you." He added.

"I don't even care."

Eridan slid his hand into his pocket and started to ease over to the door. He looked towards Vriska who wasn't moving; presumably glued to the floor with anger. He turned the handle slowly and slipped out.

Girls.

* * *

It was one of those weeks.

Those weeks that just exist to kill a person.

Eridan's workload was piled to the ceiling and back and he wasn't exactly cranking out masterpieces left and right. It might have been autumns weather making its way around the town, but everyone seemed to be more agitated than the week before.

Or maybe it was just one of those weeks.

Eridan had spent the majority of his time at school. He hadn't had much to say to Vriska considering he hadn't even_ had_time to say much. It seemed like he would simply remain in the large fortified building for the rest of his life.

"Seven thirty." Eridan huffed as he looked to his phone. He was briskly making his way to the eighth floor on his own foot. "Stupid elevators."

Eridan liked the elevator.

He took the third elevator to class every day.

He didn't have any problems with the elevator.

Except today, the elevator had people on it.

If he could avoid a social situation, he would do just that. Why spend time with brainless idiots trying to make small talk in a small, confined, moving box. It puzzled him why they even tried.

Puzzled him.

He finally reached his door to the studio, embarrassingly a bit out of breath. He flashed his ID card in front of the keycard at the door. It beeped twice. Entrance granted.

Hooray.

He slid the door open and looked to a favorable seat. He glanced at all of the unfriendly faces; some even looking back at his own. He hurried over to a corner with nobody surrounding it and quickly sat down. He spread his materials out on his table and began to churn away.

Two solid hours passed before Eridan looked up from his work. He was confident enough in the piece that he would get at least a C or B grade. He hated doing work that he couldn't get behind emotionally.

His heart began to sink in his chest as he gazed at the picture with glassed eyes.

Feferi had been the one to encourage him to pursue a career in the arts. She had told him how great his music or drawings were-when in reality they were absolute garbage on a platter made of shit. She encouraged him to go to school in the first place when he was even considering dropping out of high school.

His lips unconsciously moved.

"…Fef…."

His mind snapped back to the classroom.

_Fuck…_

His eyes looked to his phone for the time. 10:00 on the dot. Eridan looked to the window. It wasn't too dark yet and he didn't have a shift tonight. His lips pursed together in thought. He decided to finish one more assignment and then head back. He looked to his planner where he kept his assignments listed.

ADV CRAFT 3281: METAL RM: 232 "PRECISION PROJECT"

Eridan's brows furrowed slowly.

"Metals?" he thought aloud. "_Metals_?"

_I don't know a damn thing about metals. I mean, really now who even does? What the hell do I have to do? Maybe I can ask Eq, he doesn't completely hate me an I think that he could at least tell me somethin' useful._

He was about to search for his number when something approaching him caught his eye.

"…L-Lal?"

Rose, who was coming from the opposite direction of him, looked up from her book and stopped in her tracks.

"…Good evening." She said passively.

"Yeah this is really fuckin' awkward so I'm just gonna lay down the cards an ask are you feelin' alright in the head?"

Rose's eyes met her forehead and she shut her book quietly and held it to her chest.

"I am perfectly sane, I assure you."

"For some reason, your assurance ain't doin' it for me."

Rose stepped forward.

"Then what do you want me to say, hm? That somehow I am not still seething with rage at your incompetent backstabbing BITCH OF A ROOMATE?"

Eridan felt his eyes twitch.

"Wow, really, Lal—"

"WE are THROUGH talking right now." She began to continue on her path. "You and that deceiving cunt can stay the fuck away from me."

His eyes twitched harder.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Eridan practically screamed.

Rose stopped, out of surprise.

"Now I ain't one to back people up, EVER-ESPECIALLY not Vris, but you've got a lot a fuckin' NERVE, don't you."

Rose remained silent, her face contorted with anger, and slight fear.

"Do you have any fuckin' IDEA what she's been DOIN' these last couple a months? Well, FUCKIN' DO YOU?"

Rose swallowed.

"FUCK, you don't fuckin' get it at all. Someone like you would never understand, no matter how many times you say you're a fuckin' psychologist or whatever dumb fuckin' title you want to put on your holy existence."

Rose's eyes were locked on to his.

"So, uh, from what I've heard through all of you POLITE, KIND LADIES, was that all Vris was doin' was speakin' some shit about somethin' or another, like who even GIVES A DAMN, AM I RIGHT? Well, yeah, you, a, you ever work two jobs, Lal?"

Rose found herself unable to speak.

"WELL FUCKIN' HAVE YOU?"

She shook her head barely enough to be seen.

"DIDN'T FUCKIN THINK SO. From what I've heard—It's fuckin' rough, I mean, workin' all hours of the day an all, doesn't really leave you with all a that much time to do things for yourself let alone other people an such-Well, guess what? I happen to conveniently know someone who fuckin' does—It's, no way, right, it's VRISKA."

Rose flinched unconsciously.

"TWO fuckin' jobs, Lal." He spat. "I haven't seen her in about a week unless she's passed out on one a the items of furniture we got in that pisshole."

Rose looked to him carefully.

"An if you think that she somehow has time to dig her claws into some TRIVIAL BULLSHIT like what you're goin' off about, then you obviously DON'T GET SHIT."

"Ampora—"

"Don't fuckin' say my name." He turned. "I'm fuckin' done here."

And he walked all the way down the hallway.

Out of sight.

Rose looked to the book cradled in her arms. She felt her jaw struggle to stay in it's place. She felt the tears of anger swell in her eyes.

She didn't feel like reading anymore.

* * *

"I don't get it—she's mad at _you_?"

"I told you everything I know, basically." Vriska sloppily rolled her dough out onto the counter.

"Well I don't know what the deal with her is; that's my sister I guess; she could just be on her period—you know how girls get."

"So when was your last period anyways?"

Dave rolled his eyes and tried to hide his snort.

Another week had passed since Vriska had learned of the new information. She didn't share the great news with Dave considering she didn't know what to make of it for the entire week. She spent the first two days seething in anger, the next three days thinking about it until she got a migraine, and the next two days in denial. She had barely said two words to Eridan all week; he had been out of the apartment from practically dawn til dusk. The only time she saw him was when he was asleep on the couch.

"Say, Strider."

"Hm?"

"You ever actually talk to my roommate?"

"Huh? Eridan? Nah, not really." He slid his tray into the oven. "Not really ever had the pleasure of sitting down with the guy." He paused. "I'm not sure if I want to."

Vriska snorted. "Oh yeah, and why's that?" she asked with a sheepish grin.

"I mean…Like…It's like, dude…." His hand motions were different for each stuttered word.

Vriska raised an eyebrow. She continued to try her best to flatten out her dough.

"The guy kind of creeps me out." He paused.

"Oh my god." Vriska sneered. "I'm going to puke." She laughed.

"Come ON, Serket, you can't look me in the eyes and tell me that he doesn't LOOK MEAN."

Vriska flipped her hair behind her shoulder and stood up a bit.

"Ah but not only that," she smirked. "-he actually IS mean." She motioned with her finger.

Dave groaned.

"I can honestly say, of all the times I've met him, I've never once seen him look moderately to semi-moderately pleased. With. Anything."

Vriska lazily poured sauce onto her shit pizza and slid into the oven, kicking the door shut with the back of her left foot.

"I don't think his face knows how to smile." She paused. "Want to play poker?"

Dave nodded.

"Sure."

Vriska walked to where the cards usually were thrown when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She flipped it open to see it bore the (1) message. Her eyes instinctively rolled when she saw it was Eridan.

cA: hey I don't know if you're still with eq right now but if you are, can you ask him somethin for me

Vriska's heart dropped to her shoes in an instant.

_Oh god that's right._

"Serket, you coming?"

Vriska's heart stopped completely and her phone dropped to the floor. She fumbled for it ungracefully and felt all of the buttons crush under her fingers. The sounds echoed in her ears.  
_  
Shit, shit, shit, SHIT, how many weeks has it been now? Two? Three?_ _I haven't even fucking talked to Equius let alone stopped by that fucking shop-_

Vriska felt a hand tap her back and she jolted forward.

"WH—"

"Dude are we playin' or not?" Dave asked, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Uh, yeah, sure, just, like, hold on a second."

"What, did you get a super urgent message from the president?"

"No, it's just Ampora…"

Dave's eyebrow raised.

"Your face doesn't match your tone of voice, sweetcheeks."

Vriska felt her teeth clench slightly.

"He's just being stupid." She groaned. "As, usual…"

Dave walked over to the counter next to the stove and picked up the stained stack of cards from the side. He scuttled back over to Vriska who hadn't moved from her spot.

"You know." He began. "You're usually not that easy to read when something is bothering you, but…" he eyed her open phone. "-right now, I'm reading you like a goddamned picture book, now what the fuck is up." He stepped back and sat down on his crate.

Vriska turned to face him while she slid her phone into her pocket.

"It's nothing." She glared.

"Woa, fine fine." Dave motioned. "I see I gotta work with a bitch tonight." He paused. "Speaking of night." His eyebrows lowered. "Can I have my fuckin morning shift back?"

"Wh-"

"Yeah, I thought so." He paused to scratch his head. "Y'know, eventually you're gonna have to talk to the dude, and you're gonna need to get your fuckin' job back so you can get out of that…."

"Shithole."

"Yeah."

Vriska's face fell.

"Yeah, well, I still haven't gotten the guts to—"

"Just fucking DO IT, Serket, come on." He gave her a small nudge on the shoulder. His face forced a weak half smile. "If there's anything you're good at, it's getting shit done fast."

"Pfft. Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely." He paused . "Especially if it involves force." He paused again, a bit longer. "…Usually inflicted upon yours truly."

Vriska ungracefully snorted to herself.

"What can I say, you have one of those punchable faces."

Dave took a step back with his hands to his side.

"Now how in the hell does that even come to be?"

"Please, do you even see yourself?" she smirked, eyes scanning him from head to toe. "It's pathetic."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh of course I am." She turned. "Why do you think I hit you so much?—Aside from the fact that you're a fucking asshole—but you just, agh, I don't know, your genetics ask for it."

Dave felt his face get hot with intrigued anger.

"REALLY now."

"Yeah, really." She laughed.

"That's so fucking uncool." He laughed.

The two of them laughed for a few minutes, some tears even sliding down Dave's cheeks. The shop had been so busy the last few days it had felt like forever since they both had even spoken a word.

Dave finally grabbed his side and managed to stand up a bit straighter.

"Ha, ha, sure, alright, well, then, t-then, how in the hell is my face any more punchable than say—Eridan?"

The room drew quiet.

Dave could see Vriska's back tense up immensely- then she was overcome with an uncomfortable calmness.

"Serket?"

Seconds of painful silence passed.

Vriska finally spoke up; her back still turned to him.

"Okay, alright."

Dave felt his eyebrows unconsciously rise.

"I'll stop by the shop later today…and discuss…discuss things with him and see what is going to happen." She paused to slowly remove her hat from her tangled hair. "….'Dunno if I can even get my job back after all…"

"W-What do you mean, Serket, you're a great mechanic." Dave piped up, trying to adjust to the rapid subject change. "I saw how quickly you fix shit—like just a few weeks ago, you were able to fix those shitty bathroom vents like that!"

Vriska listened to the snap of Dave's fingers with her back still turned.

"Seriously, you're going to be just fine."

"Are you saying that because you mean it, or because you just want your fucking job back."

Dave adjusted his hat a bit and heaved a small sigh.

"I'm a pretty honest dude, lady. When I say you're gonna be fine, you're gonna be fine."

"FINE." She bellowed, crossing her arms angrily

"So, later today probably isn't going to be an option though." Dave added.

"What the hell do you mean?" Vriska asked, twirling around.

"I _mean_, the goddamn shop closes at 2:00, you wouldn't get out of here until—"

"The shop stays open practically around the clock." She scoffed. "Gamzee, Karkat—any one of those idiots could be in there at any given time, it doesn't matter—"

"Yeah, so what, you're going to go there at 3:00, give him the business at 3:30, deal with all of that stress and shit, get the fuck home at 4:00—Serket, you need to give yourself a fucking break here."

Vriska's eyes widened slowly and she didn't know what to say back to him. She thought her plan was a good one before this asspie decided to tell her otherwise.

"I-I…Yeah, essentially…"

"You need sleep, too, you know."

"I don't even know what that is."

"Just…worry about this tomorrow." He paused. "Just take the opportunity to get the fuck home, sleep—I'll take my shift back for the morning, and just haul ass into the shop and tell him you want your job back, or ask for it, rather."

"….I guess that works." She felt her lip curl. "I guess."

"Exactly." Dave turned to the crates direction and sat down on the usual one.

Vriska watched him throw his hat to the floor.

"So, does Ampora know that you've been hangin' out with tomatoes instead of motor oil?" he smirked. "All fucking month?"

Vriska felt her teeth grit.

"Nope." She sighed. "I'm not entirely sure how to break the news to him, either." She took her place at the crates too. "As I've said before, I give him WAY too much shit for spending money, or slacking off or—Whatever it may be." She ran a hand through her hair. "He's really hauling ass over at the school and I feel like whatever I say negates it. Like, a ton." She sighed.

"So you're sayin' he's a nice dude?"

"Oh GOD NO." her head shot up; her eyes meeting his. She looked back to the ground seconds later. "He's a dick with cheese, but he's not nearly as bad as I can make him out to be. He CAN BE; but not always."

"Well, whatever." Dave smiled. "No point worrying about telling him—he's never going to find out unless you do, right?"

"W…Well he doesn't really know that I've not been at the shop." She sat up a bit. "I mean we pretty much don't fuck with each other's business and he's not like, watching me making sure I go there." She paused. "Hey, yeah, maybe he doesn't have to fucking know. And maybe he wont!"

"Not maybe." He pointed with a sheepish grin. "He won't."

Vriska sat back a bit.

"Yeah, I just…." She sighed loudly. "I just hope I can convince Equius to give me my job back."

* * *

Eridan slid his phone open and thumbed through his contacts. He continued his walk down the hallway, anger subsiding, when he came to a pause instantly.

_Now when in the hell would I have that guy's personal number._

Ah, right, I'll just ask Vris, she's his damn' assistant for all I know.

He began to type his message.

_cA: hey I don't know if you're still with eq right now but if you are, can you ask him somethin for me_

Eridan figured he wouldn't get an immediate response so he shut his phone with a loud snap. He remembered Vriska saying she would be working late; presumably at the metal shop.

He opened the door to the stairwell and began to walk down. He had a ways to go to the metal wing but he figured walking there would help him cool his head.

_Lal needs to get whatever crawled up her ass out as soon as possible. Fuckin' insultin' little bitch. Draggin' me into this mess of shit. I don't even care about any a it._

He had gone down a flight of stairs when he heard noise coming out of his phone. He paused and looked to it.

"Hm?"

He still heard the muffled conversation being held on the other line. The small echo of the phone was reverberating off the walls around him. He pressed his ear to the receiver and held it to his face.  
_  
"Oh of course I am. Why do you think I hit you so much?—Aside from the fact that you're a fucking asshole—but you just, agh, I don't know, your genetics ask for it."_

_"REALLY now."_

"Yeah, really."

"That's so fucking uncool."

"Vris?...An…Strider." Eridan's face flattened at the sound of their laughter. God how he hated the sound of Dave's voice; it sounded like shit being forced into his ears.

Eridan registered that Vriska had hit the call button somehow and was wasting minutes for the two of them. He looked to his phone in hopes of his hands to somehow shut it for him. He continued to make his way down the stairs with his phone still pressed to his ear. Once Strider shut the fuck up, he could ask Vriska the question without using up more texting.

Eridan had tuned the two of them out for a few flights and when he began to reach his level his ears perked up again.

_"-I'll take my shift back for the morning, and just haul ass into the shop and tell him you want your job back, or ask for it, rather."_

"…_I guess that works."_

Eridan's hand slid off the door handle and came crashing down to his thigh

* * *

The hour passed finally, and Vriska looked to the clock.

"It's about time to go, I'd say." Dave huffed. He shut the largest oven door with a huge bang.

"Right." Vriska turned. "I just have to get my coat and-"

"Serket."

Vriska's shoulders tensed.

_Oh god._

"Serket, did you clean the bathrooms?"

"…Today?...Uh, no I did not, sir."

"I told you to clean the bathrooms."

"We had an unexpectedly large amount of customers today and—"

"That's fine, that's great." Carter said, his hands at his hips. His eerie shadow creeped across the kitchen. "Well, are there any customers now?"

Vriska had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"No, sir."

Dave looked to Carter from where he stood. He was making a fool of Vriska as always.

"Well then what's stopping you?"

"Sir, it's the end of her shift—"

"And you don't leave work until you finish everything I ordered you to do, is that correct, David?"

Dave's mouth curled.

"Yeah…"

"Fantastic." He crooned. "Get on it."

The door shut behind him, just missing Vriska's middle finger.

"Well, I'm going to do an absolutely piss poor job in those fucking bathrooms." Vriska finally spoke, rising to her feet.

"Wait, you need to get out of here—I'll do it for y….."

Vriska got the mop and bucket from the small closet behind her.

"What?"

"I….would offer to do it, but, I gotta meet some guys at this club—we've got a gig at 3:00 and—"

"Get out of here, Strider, I'll be fine. It's just a few shitty stalls full of the worst horrors imaginable."

"A-Are you sure—I mean, I can call my boys and—"

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I HIT YOU AGAIN-"

Dave grabbed his keys and shot her an apologetic look. He looked to the door and to her one last time before opening it and making his exit.

Vriska looked to her bucket with irritancy in her eyes before she saw the door open again. Dave walked through it and stood in front of her.

"Okay, so after this bullshit you just get home and think about how to approach your boss tomorrow morning, and just fuckin' relax, alright?"

Vriska felt her head nod for her, although she still wanted to go and finish the job now.

Dave shot her a reassuring yet firm look.

"Hey, I recognize that face." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't."

Vriska's eyes looked into his dark shades.

"You aren't ready. Whatever you are going to say now, isn't well thought out and will all be coming from the exhaustion and not the mind itself." He paused, trying to give her a warmer less forced smile. "Go home."

"Okay." She morosely said.

Dave turned and left once again while Vriska's attention was directed to the supplies below her.

* * *

Eridan couldn't move.

_What_

_What the fuck_

_What the absolute fuck is going on here_

_Vris lost her job?_

_Vris lost a job?_

_Vris has to get it back_

_But, when did she lose it?_

_Does this have anythin' to do with Lal?_

_Wait, that doesn't make a damn hint of sense_

_Kan's been lyin' to me_

_Lal lied to me_

_And Now Vris is lyin' to me?_

_What the fuck_

Eridan stepped back from where he was, leaning on the wall slightly for balance. The stairwell seemed like a forest to him, suddenly.

_Everyone's been lyin' to me. I know I cant trust Vris completely, but, she was, she was the only one who-_

Eridan's hands met his face, slowly creeping to the sides, grabbing at his temples in confused, hurt anger.

_What the fuck is going on_

_I can't_

_I CAN'T-_

Without a second thought, he was down the flight of stairs at full speed.

* * *

Vriska was going to kick herself for staying at the shop. Then again, what could be a better end to a day than backbreaking labor in a horrid environment.

That horrid environment was of course, the men's room. And as usual, the women's room proved to be almost no different.

"WHY CAN'T WOMEN LEARN TO WRAP THEIR FUCKING TAMPONS IN TOILET PAPER OH MY GOD WHAT A RIDICULOUS SPECIES."

She wiped sweat off of her forehead with the back of her arm, angry at her battleground. She was running low on ammo and her gun was rapidly becoming more dirty with each passing mop. She moved it around the floor as quickly as she could.

"Is any of this even getting cleaner? Or am I just pushing dirt to new corners?" she exasperatedly questioned the air.

* * *

Eridan ran as fast as his legs would take him.

He ran out of his school at a breakneck speed and continued down the quickest path en route to the apartment. He had to cut through alleyways and back streets, further dirtying his clothes; but he couldn't care less. He had to get the fuck home.

_I defended her_

_I yelled at Lal_

_I fuckin' defended her_

After running for what seemed like years he finally saw the glow of the main street through the alleyway. He came to a grinding halt and felt his shoes skid on the pavement as he froze in place. The lights from the street formed a spotlight on him. His chest was on fire. It felt like he was going to pass out on the spot but he quickly ran a hand through his hair and slid his glasses up his nose, dripping with sweat.

_Alright. Alright, get your bearings straight_

Breathlessly, he turned in all directions. After a few seconds, he knew where he was and what street he had to run down. Ignoring the fire in his chest, he swallowed as hard as he could and in another flash, he took off running again.

* * *

Vriska looked around the ladies room with annoyed and tired eyes. She had two more stalls to clean but her heart told her to ditch them and run. Her mind however, told her to man her battlestation and finish the damn job so she doesn't have to deal with her horrible boss.

The choice was obvious.

She kicked her bucket of water to the next stall, her frown ripping across her face. She kicked open the stall door as well and eyed the casualties around her.

* * *

His vision was clouding but he was almost there, he could see the top of the apartment complex from the distance getting slowly closer to him with each shaky sprint.

_Almost….fuckin'….there…_

After another minute he came to the rusty set of metal stairs and grabbed onto the handle, bending over to catch his breath. His vision didn't clear yet and he coughed each breath escaped his lungs. His hands shook as he struggled to look up the steps. He put his foot on the first step, shaking immensely, and bolted up the stairs as fast as he could. He reached the door and thrust it open, practically falling inside. Eridan stepped over the small ledge at the door and took a few steps forward before collapsing to his knees, gasping for air.

His head was pounding, reverberating through his heart, stomach, and eyes. The room spun around him, his hands at his head.

After a few minutes of gasping and choking, he finally regained some air in his lungs and looked up from where he was kneeling.

_W…Wait…_

His eyes scanned the floor below him, looking at his scrawny hands.

_I, I came in here…  
_  
One hand unconsciously moved to his back pocket, feeling for his keys.

_I didn't have…to unlock the door…_

His eyes widened and his head slowly looked to the side of him. He saw a faint shadow stretched across the wall just millimeters from his own. His trembling body shifted a bit and his eyes looked up to where the shadow was connected.

"If this is your idea of working out, I'd suggest starting a little less…intensely."

His heart fell to the ground. He tried to straighten himself up but could only manage to get off his knees and fall back onto his ass. His hand shakily moved to his chest.

"I…I wasn't…."

More silence filled the air as the two exchanged looks from the light of the door.

"F….Fef…."

* * *

The sound of the mop falling to the ground was music to Vriska's ears.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINALLY." She bellowed, looking to her cleaned bathroom.

"Whether it be men or women, pads or tampons I CAN CLEAN THEM ALL YOU STUPID FUCKING BOSS SHITHEAD." Her words rang out across the battleground. The soldiers all around thanked her for her commanding.

She picked up the mop she had dropped triumphantly moments ago and headed back to the closet to shove it back into the abyss of hell, and to get her coat to get the fuck out of dodge.

Her shoes squeaked against the clean floors and her pride went up considerably. She knew that sound would last for about two hours after the next shift started.

She slid her coat onto herself and grabbed her keys and phone off of the crates. All she had to do was go home and think of a sure fire way to approach Equius later.

She opened the back door and helped herself out.

* * *

Eridan swallowed hard and felt his eyes pulse.

"W-What did I tell you about this." He coughed, still weary from his run. "I said, I'd figure…I said I'd figure out a time for you to come over; this IS NOT…The time." He finished, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I decided it was the time."

"That's your jurisdiction." He breathed, still clutching his chest with his right hand.

"I was actually looking forward to seeing Vriska, why is she not here?"

"…I..I dunno."

_Where the fuck IS Vris? That fucking-_

"Maybe she wised up and realized that living here was about as big of a joke as you are."

Eridan remained silent, holding his chest as he tried to breathe normally.

"I think…She's still at her shift, maybe." He coughed. "S-She'll be back within the next hour or so…"

"You don't sound so sure." Feferi smiled to herself, looking to her nails, uninterested in what he had to say.

"Look, I…Fef, I really don't have time for this." He swallowed. "I mean, REALLY don't have time for this."

"Mm? And why's that? Do you have somewhere to be? A girlfriend to see to?" she looked to him out of the corner of her glare. "Doesn't seem that way to me, now."

"I have different agendas than you might think." He swallowed again, huffing.

"Hardly." Her eyes didn't stray from her nails. "So where is the bitch, really?"

"Still at work." Eridan jeered. "Ever heard of it?"

Feferi looked back to him. There was just enough light in the room for the two to lock eyes. Eridan's didn't look as fierce as he had hoped them to; the terror shone right through. After the silence transposed, she looked to her nails again.

"The bags under your eyes are disgusting." She added, brushing her hand off.

Eridan grunted, his hand finally moving from his chest.

"So Vriska works her two jobs, huh." She eyed the room again. "And this is the sort of couch you have?" she pushed both hands into it where she sat. "That's sad."

"What's fuckin' sad is you comin' here after I BLATANTLY TOLD YOU NOT TO."

"Don't raise your voice to me."

Eridan's hand moved to his hair again, pushing it back as he averted his eyes.

"I'm tellin' you, go home, Fef." He paused, breathing better. "I have class tomorrow an—"

"Really, though? Two jobs?" she questioned, her smile still on her face. "I find that hard to believe." She arose from the couch slowly, brushing her coat off as if it had been touched by a leper. "So." She paused, turning back to face the couch. "Who sleeps here, you, or the rats?"

"FEF, I AM SERIOUS-"

"No need to get angry." She batted her lashes. "And _don't_-"

Eridan didn't even have time to blink before she was towering over him.

Within the second, his face was burning. With a swift flick of the wrist, Feferi had effortlessly slapped him, her rings taking the sting of the hit for her.

"—raise your voice to me."

Eridan doubled over in pain, being knocked to the ground from his crouch.

Feferi turned to the kitchen and continued with her verbal assessment of the house.

"And this is where the mold grows, I assume." She directed towards Eridan, but spoke to herself.

From the floor, Eridan felt his face ache with immense pain. He held his hand to it, but it did nothing—it wouldn't stop burning. He felt water build up in his eyes but he tried to fight them. The pain of the blow and the torture of her presence was enough to send him into a fit, but all he could do was lie there and try to stop them from spilling out.

* * *

Vriska hopped off her bus and gave a passive wave to the bus driver as always. She looked to the apartment with tired eyes. Dave's orders wouldn't stop going through her mind.

"_Okay, so after this bullshit you just get home and think about how to approach your boss tomorrow morning, and just fuckin' relax, alright?"_

Right. That's all I have to do. If Eridan asks me how my day was, I'll just tell him I'm tired, and leave it at that.

Okay

She placed her hand on the cold metal banister of the steps and began to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Eridan couldn't see straight. All he could make out was Feferi's slender legs with her heavy coat on top moving around their small kitchen with defiance in her words.

"What a nice toaster." She smirked. She turned around, her heels screeching on the wooden floor. "At least one of the ports work, huh!"

"Why…" Eridan managed to spit out. "Why didn't you listen to me."

Feferi looked at the man lying helpless on the floor below her.

"Why?" she paused. "Why didn't I listen to you?" another deafening pause. "Well, you never really listened to me, now did you." Her words were full of hated, but her smile never left her face.

"Fef, please." He struggled to get back onto his ass. "Just…." He breathed, getting to his knees. "Go home…." He got to his feet and shakily stood up; his face immensely red; his glasses askew.

Feferi studied his posture.

"You…You don't want to be here when Vriska gets back."

As the last syllable of Vriska's name rolled off of his tongue, the banging of a door against the wall was heard, and another shadow crept across his shoulder.

His head jerked behind him. Feferi remained in her place.

Almost as if it were in slow motion, Vriska's bad slid from her shoulder and onto the floor beside her right foot.

"What in the hell." Vriska breathed.

"Is going on here."

* * *

**_I apologize for the confusion! I meant to upload this chapter a few days ago, and I did so unsuccessfully; the wrong file got put in here and I didn't catch my error until a day after. Sorry about that :_**


	9. Divide and Conquer

"…V-Vris…." Eridan breathed.

"My, my." Feferi put her knuckles to her chin. "Isn't this a pleasant—"

"CAN IT."

Vriska's head pounded. She swallowed as hard as she could, quietly, but didn't feel better. An exasperated breath followed.

"Eridan." She breathed.

Eridan's glasses were lopsided on his face. He didn't dare move.

"Eridan." She repeated, just as cold.

Feferi kept her eyes away from the two of them as if she weren't even present.

"What." She began to shake with rage. "Is."

Eridan's stomach continued to twist itself like a wet rag.

"Going on here."

The room was dead.

Nothing was moving.

"V-V-Vris—"

Vriska's voice was killing him.

"What is going on."

Eridan felt his shoulder tense. His whole body was preparing for what he was sure to come within the minute.

Vriska's eyes were slowly becoming the size of pool balls with each passing second. Her hand moved to her hair and began to dig into her skull. The ripping of the follicles between her shaking hands was all that Eridan could hear amongst the silence.

"Vrisk—"

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK—"

Her hand dug deeper. Eridan's eyes snapped snut.

"IS GOING ON IN THIS FUCKING ROOM."

She tore her hand from her head and it rejoined her other, balling into a tighter fist than the one that had hold of her hair.

_What do I say_

Jesus fucking Christ

What is she going to do, what am I going to do—I, I have to get her out of here—She's-She's going to go fucking insane-

"Nothing."

Eridan's heart dropped to his feet like lead.

His head slowly moved toward where the serene remark had just been uttered.

Feferi stood unmoving from her spot near the kitchen. She still looked disinterested at her nails, and at the ceiling a few times.

_Y-You-You-_

"Fef-"

In the time it took for Eridan to take a step forward, he felt immense pain in his chest, only to realize that he had been shoved by Vriska's arm. Having not been able to regain his composure from Feferi's hit, he fell back onto the floor instantly. Vriska had pushed past him like it was nothing, and was at Feferi's throat within the second. Her hand dug into the collar of her jacket and she was strung up at Vriska's demand.

"What did you just fucking say?"

Feferi was still avoiding eye contact with Vriska.

After a moment of silence and no response from Feferi, Vriska pulled her harder once more.

"WELL?" she pulled again. "CARE TO REPEAT YOURSELF, CUNT?"

Feferi's eyes shot to Vriska's for a mere second before she looked away again.

"Nothing." She spat.

Vriska let go of her collar and thrust herself away from her.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

"I'm sorry, did you say, "house"? I think you may have the definition skewed."

Vriska's eyes narrowed.

"Might you be mistaking it for a hostel? A hut maybe?"

In another flash, Vriska had her strung up by the collar again.

"Say that one more time, I fucking DARE YOU."

Eridan looked on in horror from the floor uselessly, doing nothing but tasting the blood that trickled down from his mouth. He got to one knee but stopped when he realized he could deter their attention to him. He just wanted them both to be separated as quickly as possible. He looked to his shaking hands and saw just how badly they looked.

His eyes flashed back to the two of them and saw that Vriska had set Feferi down once again and taken a step back.

"-so you can just take your skimpy little ass and get the fuck out."

Feferi straightened herself a bit and flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well as much as I'd like to honor that request, I must refuse." She said sweetly as her eyes looked to the man on the floor. "Cant you see that we are in the middle of something?" she sweetly replied, gesturing to Eridan's direction.

Vriska opened her mouth to retort but it shut immediately as she turned to Eridan too.

It was the slowest possible turn that could ever have been conceived.

Eridan was sure the terror was showing in his eyes. If not in his eyes, his pathetic hands. He waited for her to say something to him, but all that followed her glare was silence. Deafening, terrifying silence. He felt like he was about to vomit.

"You."

He swallowed the vomit.

"Just what business do you have with this woman."

Feferi's smile haunted him from behind her.

"I…." he choked.

"Tell me." She seethed.

Absolute panic shot through his entire body. From each bone to each muscle to each vein; they were all in apocalypse mode.

"I-"

"Oh, Eri _didn't_tell you?"

The words sounded like gunfire from behind Vriska.

He really was about to vomit.

"Stay out of this."

If the vomit doesn't come out of his mouth, it's going to come out of his eyes and nose first.

"He's got tons of business with me now!" she smiled; almost giggling as she spoke.

Vriska turned her back to Eridan to face her completely.

"What the fuck-What the fuck are you talking about, you lying son of a—"

"So he HASN'T told you then?" she smiled, her face as cheerful as usual. "Well that's a shame." She giggled. "Normally, friends tell each other important stuff like this—well, even roommates do." She added.

Vriska remained silent as her eyes narrowed more as each word Feferi spoke flowed into her ears.

"Weeeeeeell—" Feferi chirped.

_I'm going to die_

_Im going to fuckin vomit_

_An then im going to die_

"Eridan and I have been talking for a whole while now." She began. "Aaaaaand, I just wanted to stop by and stuff to see how he was doing—" her voice began to taper out once she saw that the had earned the right expression on Vriska's face that she was aiming for.

She had done her job.

Vriska's right foot moved forward, and then her left, and then her right. She had slowly walked to the door, eyes locked straightforward. Her hand moved to the door handle and rested there for seconds.

Those seconds felt like hours.

The echo of the door opening, the creak, the ambience; it almost caused Eridan's ears to bleed.

"Get out."

Vriska's face was covered by her hair; but Eridan was sure it was contorted in absolute rage and disgust.

"What? Must I leave so soon? Can't I stay and watch the fireworks?" Feferi chirped, her stare burning into Eridan's face. "No matter." She added as she walked to where Vriska stood.

She quickly turned around and flashed a small smile in Eridan's direction.

"It was super nice to see you, Eri." She beamed before turning and letting herself out.

And the door shut behind her

And Eridan's face was the color of a sheet.

"What the fuck are you doing." She demanded.

Eridan slowly moved his hand to properly adjust his glasses. He pressed them to the bridge of his nose, avoiding eye contact as best as he could.

"What the fuck are you doing…" she whispered; her hands out at her sides. "W-What the fuck are you DOING?" the slap of her palms against her head reverberated into Eridan's ears causing shame to run up and down his body like stallions.

"Vris, I—"

"What—What was—WHAT WAS that WOMAN doing in THIS ROOM?!"

She sounded as if she were about to burst into tears. Her voice, pleading for answers as she tried to cover up the anger and distrust.

"Vris—she—"

"How could you let her into this house, huh?" her voice cracked at the last syllable.

"What she said was-"

"What the fuck are you doing, Ampora?"

Eridan's mouth closed. He couldn't really get a word in edgewise with Vriska in full panic mode.

"What the fuck are you doing…..What the fuck are you doing…"

Vriska began to kneel over a bit with each question. She was on her knees within the minute, covering her face with her shaking hands. Eridan couldn't take it anymore.

"…the fuck are you—"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, AH?" his voice also embarrassingly cracking.

Vriska's composure snapped back to anger. Her eyes jolted to his.

"She LIED about WHY she was here anyhow—but hey, apparently that doesn't matter to you—"

"OF FUCKING COURSE IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME, YOU ARROGANT SELF CENTERED JACKASS." Vriska was on her feet in seconds. "WHAT FUCKING MATTERS IS WHY HER NAUSEATING BODY HAD EVEN SET FOOT ON ONE INCH OF THIS PROPERTY."

"BECAU—"

"I don't need your fucking reasons." She snapped, her hands in tight fists at her sides.

Eridan quickly ran a hand through his hair and locked eyes with her.

"What's been going on between the two a us-it's completely irrelevant at this point-"

"Irrelevant?" she turned. "IRRELEVANT?" she took a step back in the sheer horror of what she had heard. "PLEASE, _PLEASE_ENLIGHTEN ME as to the IRRELEVANCY of HER VISIT."

Eridan let out an exasperated groan.

"I'm tellin' you—I have no fuckin' idea what she was EVEN DOING HERE." His hands frantically fanned out. "ALL A THAT SHIT SHE SPOUTED—I HAD NO IDEA WHAT SHE WAS TALKIN' ABOUT."

"Bullshit."

"Like I said, I ain't discussin' this more with you—"

"Well that sure didn't stop you from discussing things with that cunt." Vriska seethed. "You might deny not having an idea what she was doing here—but you didn't fucking deny that you'd been SPEAKING AGAIN." Her hands fanned out. "SPEAKING_ to that WOMAN_, ERIDAN? _REALLY?"_

Eridan's eyes clamped shut with rage. He felt all of his teeth clash together.

"I can't believe you've been lying to me—this whole time." Vriska's hands moved up her face. "I should have seen the fuckin' signs, man…"

His eyes widened.

"YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING LIAR." She screeched, her nails digging into her own face.

Eridan's teeth grinded in his jaw once more.

"I just CAME THE FUCK HOME, AN THERE SHE WAS." He motioned to the couch. "SITTIN' THERE." He turned. "I TRIED to reason with her to get the fuck out; as you heard-BUT SHE CONTINUED TO HARASS ME AN SIT THERE AND WALK AROUND THE APARTMENT AN-AGH-I JUST, I RAN 10 FUCKIN BLOCKS TO GET HERE ONLY TO FIND HER-"

His anger came to a grinding halt.

"I ran 10 fuckin blocks to get here." He repeated, almost breathlessly. His head turned to her direction. "Vris—Vris speakin' a fuckin' liars…What the fuck is goin' on with your work."

Vriska's heart stopped. Her ribcage felt empty.

"Excuse me?"

"You got fired." He stepped forward. "At Eq's place." His fist tightened. "You got fuckin' fired from Eq's place—WEEKS ago." He seethed. "Isn't that right?"

Vriska's eyes fell.

"I don't—"

"So that's how it is." He turned. "An you were, ah—conspirin' with Dave at work on how to cover it up, right?" he looked to his hand. "An now you were plannin' on coverin' it up forever, weren't 'ya."

"OHHHH NO, NO, NO, hold the fuck on." Her head snapped up. "We are NOT turning this conversation on me, do you hear me?" she stepped forward, her finger in the direction of his face. "This, is about, YOU." She pointed.

"What the fuck about me?" he stepped back, his arms out from his sides. "Hm?"

A malicious yet panicked smile spread across his face.

"All that's about me is already out in the open, ain't it?" he stepped back again, stopping to lean over a bit. "SO HOW ABOUT YOU COME THE FUCK CLEAN BEFORE I HEAR IT ON A DIFFERENT PHONE."

Vriska's eyes widened madly in self horror.

Her head slowly moved to reach his eyes.

"What."

"Yeah it's kind a hard to keep secrets when you can't even keep your fuckin' phone shut, wouldn't you say?"

Vriska remained silent, horrified at how foolish she had been to let herself be discovered.

"Funny story actually." Eridan's hand was at his chin. "Imagine this, right—I'm walkin' down a bunch a flights a stairs an I hear some jackasses conversin' in a phone I just dialed—an wow, to my surprise; it happens to be my lovin', carin' roommate talkin' to a douchebag about how she fooled me an everyone else within the radius in to thinkin' she was workin' two fuckin' jobs."

"I HAVE been working two jobs, you fucking—"

"Imagine how I might feel upon discoverin' that I yelled—no—SCREAMED, like a maniac- at a friend a mine—defendin' the likes a you, only to later find out that you weren't even doin' what I was fuckin' defendin' you with." He turned. "Amazin' discovery."

"I don't fucking care what you've done to whomever." She seethed, stepping forward again. "What happened between my boss and I was _my _business."

"FUCKIN' FANTASTIC to keep confidentiality a priority—but ah, WAKE THE FUCK UP, VRISKA." He tore his hands from his sides. "JUST TELL ME the fuckin' TRUTH, ALRIGHT?"

"DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF NOW?!" Vriska screamed, her hands meeting her hair again. "Do you realize what a goddamn NIHILISTIC HYPOCRIT you sound like?"

Eridan's teeth clenched in his jaw.

"Do YOU?" she screeched again. "A-At least I have the decency to work more shifts—to at least COMPENSATE for what I did—but you-You were…Y-You were—"

"FUCK."

Vriska's eyes shot to him.

"WHY IS THAT ANY OF YOUR CONC—You know what—forget it." He breathed. "I'm fuckin' done. I cant explain myself without incriminatin' myself even more than I already have when you CLEARLY don't understand the situation."

Vriska's teeth were about to crush her lip.

"YOU'VE BEEN FRATERNIZING WITH THE COLDEST BLOODED CUNT IN THE ENTIRE CITY, AND YOU TELL ME I'M OUT OF LINE FOR CALLING YOU OUT ON IT?!"

Without a second thought, she lunged forward and had her hands at his throat. The two toppled to the floor, Vriska on top of him having the upper hand. Eridan's head hit the floor with a bang only to be strung up seconds later.

"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU GOT IN THIS FUCKING POSITON IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" she screamed, angry tears starting to form in her eyes; her grip on his collar increasing.

"I—I-A-AND WHAT ABOUT YOU." Eridan choked out. "YOU HAVENT WORKED FOR EQ IN OVER A MONTH YET YOU'D ALWAYS BE TELIN ME ABOUT ALL A THESE FAKE PROJECTS YOU'RE DOIN'—AN GOING ON ABOUT HOW YOU'RE MAKIN' MONEY—THAT WAS ALL FAKE SHIT TOO."

Vriska continued to unconsciously pull him closer with her impossibly tight grip.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU—A-AT LEAST I HAD BEEN COMPENSATING FOR IT AT CARTER'S, _DOUBLING _MY SHIFTS, TAKING _THE MORNING SHIFT_, AND STAYING LATER TO CLEAN THAT WRETCHD PLACE—AND YOU'VE BEEN C-CONVERSING WITH THAT—THAT—"

"YOU'VE STILL BEEN LYIN'. He spat, his hands finally at her throat in an attempt to shove her off. She gagged for a second, her grip wavering, now struggling to push him harder on to the floor.

"SO HAVE YOU." Her first tear fell as he pushed her off of him. She scrambled to her feet as he did the same. She could hardly see anything at first. All of the anger had reached her eyes. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. She took as big a breath in as she could, and with two tears sliding slowly down her face, she exhaled.

"I HATE YOU."

Eridan stood up, not completely straight yet, breathing heavily.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU." Vriska screamed from her spot, shaking violently.

Eridan pushed his glasses up on his face and moved his hands to his neck where hers were, seconds ago, letting them hover for a moment.

Vriska tried to stop herself from sobbing hysterically. She was so fucking angry.

She breathed in once and her eyes ripped back to him; tears flying out each way.

"GET OUT."

Eridan's eyes moved to her.  
He saw her entire body convulse with tremors from where she stood.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT." She screamed; her voice not wavering in the least. Within the second she grabbed his arm and harshly pushed him to the door.

"OUT—OUT- OUT—GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE—" she tried to hide her sobs, but they were beginning to break through.

Eridan was being pushed to the door, then through the door.

He didn't fight back.

He couldn't.

He just let it happen.

And he let the door slam behind him as well.

He just let it all happen.

Moments after the door had been forced closed behind him, he heard a thud.

And then he heard the loudest, most pitiful angry sobs muffled from behind him. He knew Vriska was falling apart behind the door, but he couldn't open it back up.

He couldn't face her again, no matter what.

She wouldn't let him, either.

He looked to the sky above him.

Snowflakes were falling almost ceremoniously onto the doorstep where he limply sat. He ran a hand through his hair, this time, much slower. His throat felt raw as he exhaled and watched his choppy breaths escape to the sky.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, he looked to his lap, dusted his knees off, and stood up to face what was to come. Slowly, and hopelessly, he walked down the metal stairs looking for somewhere—anywhere else to go, but there.

* * *

Everything was dark.

It hurt to move.

It hurt to open her eyes—It stung immensely.

She was freezing, yet she couldn't get up.

The pain in her forehead and temples were enough to drive her to cry again, but she didn't have the energy.

Vriska's eyes opened. She was on the floor, right next to the door as she had been just hours ago.

Would she even see what time it was?

It didn't matter.

She wasn't going into work today anyway.

She didn't feel hungry, so she wasn't going to eat. So then, what was the point of going into work if she doesn't need food?

Vriska slowly lifted herself off of the ground.

All of her hair stuck to her face.

Her tears had dried underneath her eyes and across her cheeks.

What on earth had happened.

She stood up, knees weak, arms tired.

And then she remembered.

She wanted to get angry, but her brain refused to decipher that emotion. Her body also refused.

Well she had finally kicked him out; something she had wanted to do since he first walked in the door. But what was she going to do now?

Her stomach ached and growled from hunger, but she couldn't bring herself to even look at the kitchen. Her hair was ratted and stuck to her face, but she didn't have the energy to shower. She looked to the clock with tired eyes; it shone 4:26 AM. Her eyes moved to the frame of the bedroom and to the abyss inside. Eridan had broken the only light it had when he moved in and it had remained dark ever since.

Vriska's head was swimming.

She didn't care what was going to happen.

She felt her feet slide across the floor, slowly, one after the other as she entered the abyss. Wiping her face with the back of her arm she managed to move some of the loose strands of hair that had been in her eyes and mouth. Her arm limply lifted the blanket off of the bed and she felt her body make its way underneath it.

It felt like a stone.

Her migraine was worsening as the minutes ticked by. The room was black. Even when she opened her eyes it was all just looming darkness. The only light that would be visible would be the kitchen light but it wasn't on tonight. Eridan was usually the one who left it on.

Her eyes remained shut as she tried her best to sink into the bed, and hopefully sleep.

* * *

Eridan walked down the sullen streets of downtown.

He had left the apartment around an hour ago and was aimlessly wandering up and down the boulevard. The sun had set hours ago and the late crowds of people were seen walking amongst him as well. He didn't know where to go.

He had no place to go to after all.

He didn't think about where he was going to eat or sleep.

He only thought about when he could continue with his work so he wouldn't get kicked out of school.

That was all he really had left.

He stopped at a corner, his forehead burning with anger upon realizing that he left all of his current work back at the apartment. He couldn't possibly go back and get it.

The only place he could go to was school.

His feet dragged on the cement as he walked. The two stone arches welcoming him onto the campus repulsed him. After a short walk and a flash of his ID card on the doorpad he slowly opened the door and let it close behind him before opening the second set of doors. He was moving at a snails pace.

And at that pace, he walked up the eleven flights of stairs to find his respective studio and take shelter in it for the rest of the night.

And maybe if he was lucky, the rest of his life.

* * *

Vriska's eyes peeled open. Her eyes placidly moved to the clock on the dresser.

9:43 AM.

She was astoundingly surprised at how long she was able to sleep for considering how she was wired. Her body had trained her to run on just a few hours of sleep and would usually never let her sleep past five hours without waking up at least twenty times in between.

She didn't really care to give herself a mental pat on the back; her back hurt way too much. She remembered how Eridan had shoved her off of him and how she had landed. Granted, he wasn't exactly an Equius, but his adrenaline gave him a powerup.

Her eyes then moved to the kitchen where her bag lie. She figured she would need to check her phone for Carter's frantic voicemails wondering where she was and how big of a pay deduction she would get for missing a Monday.

A loud sigh escaped her lungs as she lifted the blankets off of her body. She felt just downright disgusting. Even if she didn't feel like it, she absolutely had to get into the shower, pronto.

Her bare feet slid across the floor as she slowly walked to where her bag flaccidly sat. She knelt over and assessed her phone. Flipping it open, she expected a long rambling text message, or the irritating voicemail button to be lit but to her unreserved surprise she saw no such thing. Instead, she saw nothing.

Feeling a strange bought of unsatisfaction and relief she set her phone onto the counter and turned to face the direction of where her holy cleansing would take place. Almost if on queue with her footstep, her phone vibrated once on the counter.

Vriska questioned to herself if she was being watched but quickly dismissed the thought as she picked up her phone and braced for the worst. She winced a bit as she flipped the screen up.

TG: hey dude whats the deal  
TG: you didn't take the morning shift today so  
TG: does that mean you finally got things patched up with your boss?  
TG: that's great and all but I got to take the shit from Carter after he gets back from some meeting or whatever  
TG: do pizza shop owners even go to meetings?  
TG: and for that matter  
TG: what would they even talk about  
TG: pepperonis or some shit?  
TG: what a lame meeting  
TG: don't sign me up for the next one

Vriska felt another quick surge of relief and breathed a choppy sigh. She didn't feel like talking to Dave. But on the other hand, he wasn't Carter so she figured shed at least grace him with a response.

aG: yeah I'm not coming in  
aG: whatever  
aG: and for the pizza meeting thing  
aG: don't hurt yourself thinking about it

And with that, she shut her phone and held it to her chest as she let out another exasperated sigh.

* * *

Eridan jolted awake with a start.

He couldn't tell if it was because he was having a nightmare or because the automatic lights in the studios had just been turned on for the day.

His eyes struggled to get used to the light from behind his glasses. He shoved them to the table and moved his hands to his face to try and make the pain stop with pressure. He had no such luck.

Eridan peeked through his fingers at his empty studio. The eleventh floor almost always had no souls on it. Everyone mainly stayed between floors one through nine. The freshman steal the first five floors and the sophomores and juniors take over the rest. The seniors mainly stay on the tenth floor, drinking and smoking while the authorities are dealing with the freshman way below them. So the eleventh floor? It remains free to anyone who wishes to take refuge there.

Which is of course incredibly convenient for the biggest pariah around.

Eridan was relieved to be able to stay there for the night. Considering the building was open for twenty four hours on weekdays, he caught a lucky break. He sat up a bit from his stool and moved his hands to his back pockets. He pulled out his phone and his wallet which contained small bills and his only debit card.

He thought about what supplies he would need to get from the store on the second floor. His lip quivered for a moment remembering what an idiot he was for letting himself be pushed out without being able to at least go back into the house and get some of his supplies—not to mention the current project he had been working on. His hand slapped his forehead as he leaned on his elbow for support.

Maybe he could sneak back into the apartment at some time when Vriska wasn't home. It's not like her hours weren't unpredictable or anything. He just needed to find the right time.

Ignoring the urge to make a plan, he slowly stood from his stool and made his way to the door.

* * *

Vriska stepped out of the shower onto the cold floor. She forgot to put a towel next to the shower and almost slid back onto her ass before she managed to catch her balance.

She stepped over to the counter and looked at herself in the fogged mirror. Her eyes moved to where her phone lie, just on the edge. She picked it up and opened it with glazed eyes. Reluctantly, she began to type her message

aG: I don't care when you answer me  
aG: but I just want you to know  
aG: your advice fucking SUCKED

And she slammed it shut after the last letter had been typed.

* * *

Eridan let the door close behind him as he left the campus store. He got enough paper a few cheap ebony pencils to last him through the week. He only had sketches to do anyway.

Only fifteen of them.

He looked to his phone for a moment before realizing he didn't have to be anywhere at a certain time until work. His eyes felt heavy as he looked to it. He certainly didn't feel like going to work; but how else was he going to pay for all of that shit?

He continued to mentally kick himself with each new flight of steps he took.

_WHY the fuck didn't I let myself back into that fuckin apartment. It's one thing to keep my pride but its another thing to let my pride sit on a damn side table and START FROM SCRATCH_

His palm met his forehead slowly and he ran his hand all the way back through his hair with a loud sigh. He had finally reached no mans land: the eleventh floor.

His feet took him back to the same spot he always sat at. The sound of his pencils rolling onto the table sounded like distant echoes to him. The one situated in his palm felt like lead; his paper blending into the table.

He blinked roughly and everything was cleared.

He slowly moved the pencil across the paper and began to work.

* * *

Two more days had passed after that.

Thursday.

The day Vriska finally decided that she needed to eat to stay alive for the week, so she finally maintained her composure enough to get back to work.

It was about 9:30 AM when she placidly opened the door to the shop.

And on cue, she heard Dave's frantic screech from the back.

"Just a second, ma'am!"

Vriska's eyes rolled and she walked to the kitchen door, swiftly pushing it open.

"That's King ma'am to you."

Dave surprisingly jumped back from the stove he was leaned over.

"Serket?" his glasses slid down a bit. "What the fuck—Where in the fuck have you been?"

"Home."

"H-Home?" he spat, utterly surprised at her response.

"Yeah, home." She blinked. "Catching up on my sleep." She added.

He eyed her torso and legs briefly.

"You look a bit thinner." He commented.

"Yeah, well, when you're basically rolling in bills, the choice between canned beans or canned beets is sometimes not all that inviting." She paused. "Not to mention the fact that I'm sort of out of food." Her voice trailed off as she turned to look for her hat.

Dave's eyebrows raised in slow suspicion but he turned back to his stove and looked at the timer.

Vriska found her hat and rested it on top of her head with annoyance. She looked to the pile of dough Dave had left on his counter, and promptly took it and moved it to hers.

"So what's the order?" she turned. "This has all been sittin' there for something, right?"

Dave exhaled quickly.

"Aahm…Oh, yeah, it's an Italian Shooter." He paused. "No olives, though."

Vriska winced.

"Smart people." She smirked, rolling her dough out.

Dave took a smaller lump of dough from the pile and slowly slid it onto his board. His eyes moved to where Vriska was contentedly working.

"So, ah."

She didn't look up from her work.

"So, ah, all you were doing is sleeping, eh?" he leaned. "Lemme see them eyes, girl."

Vriska turned with a scowl to face him and then immediately turned back around and pounded into her dough.

"Well that wasn't good enough of a look, moron!"

"Fuck off."

Dave stepped back from his counter.

"Well you don't _sound _rested." He noted. "But your skin doesn't have any acne."

"I'm not a fucking human." She continued.

"What, trolls don't get acne?"

"I don't fucking know, Strider. I've never had it"

"You've got to have had _some _sort of blemishes when you went through puberty."

"I don't fucking think so."

"Do you guys get periods?

"We don't have that sort of issue."

"Well, if you did have a period; yours would be blue."

Vriska slammed her dough down; a small cloud of flour arose from the impact.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT." She screeched.

Dave felt a smile creep across the corners of his mouth.

"I'm _just _curious as to what you were doing these last few days." he paused. "Not that it's really my concern or anything."

"EXACTLY." She clapped her hands together. "So why don't we leave it that way, ah?"

"WOW." He laughed. "You're hiding something, and it's hot."

Her eyes rolled immediately.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You are literally the biggest shittalker around here." He paused. "Not that I even know any girls like you—like, in the city's radius, but—that's a different story—but oh no, when you go off and do something and come back looking like a ghost, but acting normal, somethin' is up, sister." He continued to smirk to himself at his self proclaimed genius analysis.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, DJ." She turned back to her dough. "It's nothing about me." She moved her hands into the dough.

Dave's cocked eyebrow remained in place; his arms folded at his chest.

Vriska pressed her palms deeper into the dough for a few more seconds.

"Although…I did sort of kick my roommate out."

And within seconds, Dave was bent over laughing his fucking ass off.

"YOU DIDN'T." he choked.

"Ohhhhhh, I did." She cringed, pounding into her lump once. Her fist imprinted firmly in place.

Dave wiped a tear from behind his glasses.

"I cant fucking believe you actually kicked that jackass out!" he laughed. "What, did he finally not pay the rent, or—or, did he finally realize that smiling_ is_a normal function of life and then he like—tried it himself but broke a mirror or—oh my god, did he—"

"STRIDER."

Echo.

Dave automatically threw his hand in front of his face, waiting for the delivering blow.  
His eye popped open when he saw that she remained in place.

"Er—sorry, was that too much?" he asked, lowering his defenses a bit.

Vriska threw her hat to the floor and walked over to the crates. Dave picked up that she wasn't going to annihilate him just yet and let his arm drop to his side. He didn't want to go over to where she was just yet.

She sat down, exhaling loudly and looked to her knees.

"Yeah, I really do think it was a good choice on my part." She looked up to him. "Now, I'm not giving you any details because really, what relevance do they have?"

Dave nodded to her, even though he sort of wanted to know the whole story.

"Anyway, I have no fucking idea where he even IS now." She blew a strand of hair from her face and sighed yet again. "It's not like he has any friends." She added. "He'd have nowhere to go."

After a moment of silence she looked back to her knees.

"He'll probably die."

Dave kept his eyes on her, looking for signs of a joking smile; but he saw no such facial movement.

"H-Hey." He held an outstretched hand in her direction.

"I'm serious!" her head shot up. "And yknow what?" she got to her feet. "I think honestly, he's had it coming to him from the minute he—" She stopped herself, breathlessly.

"The minute he…?"

"Fuck, I have to finish this pizza." She turned, quickly. "What the fuck was it again?" she leapt to her counter and began working on the dough again. Dave looked on from his spot, still knowing something wasn't quite right. He knew Vriska wouldn't tell him what the problem was, but there was something even more piled on top of that.

His eyebrows fell upon the realization that he probably wouldn't be able to be the knight who solved it.

* * *

Another week passed.

Eridan found himself in his studio again. His 3:30 class had just ended and it was now 6:30. He exhaled loudly as he sunk into his arms. His eyes moved to the clock to observe the time.

Not like it mattered much anyway—where did he have to go other than his last class?

He blinked a few times and looked to the work in front of him. He had an unbearable amount left to do. He swallowed hard and quickly rose from his stool, picking up his pencils and slumping his bag over his shoulder.

Just one more class for the day.

* * *

"Strider, where the fuck is my order 92?"

"I'm working on it, you bitch."

Vriska's hand slapped her forehead as her eyes met with the woman in front of her. A small smirk formed on her face as she looked to the kid who stood next to the mothers' confused face.

"My apologies, ma'am." She smiled, falsely. "My idiot of a co-worker is specially preparing your order." Her eyes rolled unnoticed by the woman.

"Oh, um." She paused. "It's alright I guess—can the two of us sit down?—Why don't you do sit down over there, honey." She gestured to the child who happily skipped to the chair.

"Be my guest." Vriska deadpanned before taking in a huge gulp of irritated air. "DAVE GET THE FUCKING ORDER OUT HERE."

Within seconds Dave had flown over to the window, ungracefully handing Vriska the scolding hot pizza box.

"SPECIALLY. MADE." He spat, still on one foot.

"THANK. YOU." She spat back, grabbing the box.

The mother arose from her chair; her bouncy kid at her side.

"Here 'ya go." Vriska said through gritted teeth. "I apologize for the wait."

Once the front door closed, Vriska's head whipped back to the kitchen.

"And just WHAT in the hell are you DOING back there?" she screeched, climbing through the checkout window; not bothering to use the door.

"My god somebody is testy—I'm doing a lot at once, alright?" Dave called out, knelt behind the stove.

"My fucking ass you are—you've made two pizzas in the span of an hour—what fucking gives?"

"I'm telling you." He grunted. "I've done more than that."

"Nope." Another eye roll. "You haven't practically done shit since you got here." Her arms folded. "And frankly it's behaviour like this that doesn't warrant you getting your earlier time slot back—you should thank me for being here."

"Don't fucking start that with me now, Serket."

"Hm?" she turned. "What's that?" her arms fell. "Afraid I'm gonna hit you again?"

"Ugh." He groaned, standing up a bit. "I'm not scared of y—"

Vriska turned to his stove.

"…Strider?"

Dave quickly got to his feet, but his hand was at his back and he shook a bit.  
Of course that wouldn't go unnoticed by Vriska.

"What the fuck—" she groaned as she hurriedly went to his side.

"Wow, you're a little too close for comfort there, Ser-"

Vriska tore his hand from his back without him even having the time to object. Within seconds, she hiked his shirt up to his shoulders eliciting a loud grunt from him. Her eyes widened at her discovery.

"DAVE, WHAT THE FUCK."

Dave struggled to get out of her grip but tore her away and pushed his shirt down.

"Alright, calm down—" he reassured.

"If you and your brother had strifed last night—why in the fuck didn't you-"

"Why do you always assume it's because we had a strife."

"Wh—"

"For all you know." He paused. "I could have been mugged on the street—or thrown from a car for not paying cab fare."

Vriska's arms dropped.

"….Strider-"

"Alright, so we strifed." He maneuvered himself away from her and over to the crates; sitting down with a pained groan.

Vriska turned around to face his direction.

"So, then, why in the hell didn't you, uh, clean yourself up afterward—you fucking idiot."

Dave ran a hand across his forehead.

"Well, see, me and my bro are sort of in this competition."

"What."

"Yeah, it's a really serious one, too."

Vriska's jaw remained in place.

"Okay, so, in our never ending attempts to prove who is stronger—we figured—whoever caves first and bandages themselves, loses."

The room stayed silent for a good minute.

That was about how long it took for Vriska to register what she had just heard and then think of a suitable response.

"You _WHAT_."

* * *

Eridan looked to the rough pad in front of him.

He had been slowly continuing sketching the model in front of him. The rest of the students around him looked like they were still trying to get everything perfect. Not a single one had their pencil lowered.

It pissed him off.

It was just a stupid rough drawing; no need to go all out and then some.

His pencil fell further and further down the page until he was at the wedges he had drawn in place of the foot during the gesture. He sighed quietly as he started to put in minor details to his dinky feet.

About five minutes in, he heard the teacher from the back of the room.

"Alright, stop."

The sound of twenty pencils hitting the easel bounced around the room.

"Alright, we can stop with the sketches now—Arthur, you can go." He nodded to the model who stood up and began to collect his clothes from the pile next to him. "So what you all need to turn in for next class is-"

Finally.

After he had finished assigning more projects to torture Eridan; he grabbed his bag and rough pad and started his walk back to his studio. He took one flight of stairs but then came to a stop. His bag felt heavier than it had the last few days. Curious, he unclamped the front and peered into it. Much to his surprise, Rose's book was still securely placed in it. His heart dropped when he remembered what had transpired between the two of them just a few days before.

He felt like a confused jackass.

He wouldn't dare give it to her in person; there was just no way.  
Eridan thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that the only logical way to get this dumb book back to her was to simply leave it in her locker.

Lucky for him, he had been with her once when she had gotten something out of it so thankfully he knew where to go.

He made his way down to the fourth floor where the commuter lockers were located. A few brief locker examinations and he finally found hers. Rose never really had much in her locker; so she never locked it. He saw that for himself when she effortlessly opened it when he was next to her.

He opened the locker quietly and placed the book in carefully.

The job was done; so he made his way back for the stairs.

His head began to hurt. The day had been long, of course; but he was thinking more about Rose. How could he have been so stupid—defending Vriska. That's the dumbest thing anyone could ever do, really. He probably lost a really good acquaintance that day. Rose never really considered him a friend, he didn't think.

Finally, he reached the eleventh floor.

With his card swiped; the door opened and welcomed him back.

Eridan had taken refuge in this studio for the last few days. He spent those last few nights there as well. He had nowhere else to go.

He sat back down at his familiar chair and immediately slumped over; his chin resting on the table.

_How could I have been so fuckin stupid. Trustin' Vris. Ignorin' whatever it was Lal was talkin' about. Defendin' Vris; yellin' like a maniac. All a that got me where I am right now._

I'm such a fuckin' idiot.

An I have all a this work to do. I have those five sketches due for Monday, but then I have the other fifteen due for Tuesday. If I work hard enough I can probably cut a dent in both a them before tomorrow but when am I gonna find the time to work on that fuckin' transfer for Wednesday—not to mention that I got those two pieces—plus the first one I messed up on also due on Monday…I wonder if…

Eridan felt his eyes becoming heavy.

_Wait…Were the fifteen sketches due Wednesday or—wait, those were due Monday—no, Tuesday. So then the five were due Monday, right?_

He tried to direct his attention to the clock, but his vision was clouded.

_I fuckin' suck at paintin' an now they're makin' me paint. Who the fuck do they think they are…_

He felt his shoulders relax. He wanted so much to stop it, but he couldn't move.

_An now I got Lal to worry about. I wonder if she's gonna find her book alright…An for that matter…Why in the fuck does she read so much…Has she ever heard a television?...I cant believe I fucked so much up with Lal…I wonder what…what's gonna happen with…_

The last thought slipped away from him just as quickly as it took the rest of his body to finally relax itself into sleep. His breaths were long and deep and his arms unconsciously moved closer to each other; cradling his head.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, FUCK."

"Well now, I told you to hold the fuck still but nooooo, you have to fidget like a bat out of hell."

"YOU FUCKING SAID IT WOULDN'T STING."

"YEAH, if you didn't MOVE."

"I _DIDN'T _MOVE."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?"

"I'M….REACTING!"

"UGH."

Vriska took a step back to admire her handiwork. She had just patched Dave up like an old doll. The first aid kid stood proudly next to her foot.

"Y'know, instead of screaming like a hormonal little girl, you really ought to be thanking me." She noted, wiping her hands off with disinfectant.

"_Thanking you?" _he turned, wincing a bit. "It's _thanks_ to you that I'm _losing_this challenge."

"Would you rather win a stupid challenge against that idiot brother of yours, or go to the ER and pay thousands of dollars for just sitting in the waiting room because you had an infected cut—I mean; which one sounds the best?"

"Winning the bet."

And Dave had earned himself a whack to the back of his head.

"Your lack of hesitation is what prompted that." Vriska added, looking to her nails on her left hand while waiting for the sting in her right hand to ware off.

Dave's hand moved from his head to his back.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled.

"Well now that the cat is out of the bag—"

"Speaking of cats."

Vriska's eyebrow rose.

"I wasn't."

"Is your boss—oh, I'm sorry—"FORMER" boss-still together with the kitty girl?"

Vriska's arms fell with annoyance.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"You must have some sort of inkling, am I right?" he answered smugly.

"No, Strider. I don't."

"I wonder what it's like to have a cat as a girlfriend."

"She's part cat, you fucking dumbass." She paused. "She's not an actual cat you know."

"Yeah but still." He motioned to his head. "Imagine having ears and shit. Like, furry ears." A smile cracked across his face. "Man, when Harley was a furry, I used to play with her ears all the time." He paused. "She even liked it too, I think…"

"Whatever." Her eyes rolled as she walked back to her stove.

"Well you're no fun." He exhaled from the crates. "Not even bothering to speculate with me what it would be like to have a feline galpal."

"Who cares."

Dave's mouth shut and he continued to pout from his spot.

"I'm just gonna make a few pizzas and stick 'em on the rack, alright?"

Dave looked up, surprised.

"Uh, yeah, sure—do you need help?" he asked as he stood, wincing with visible pain.

"Sit the fuck down, moron—you're no help to me right now." She groaned. "Might as well just pack up and go home or something."

"I'm not a handicap, idiot."

"Yeah, but from the looks of it, you're a grandpa without a cane."

"At least I'm a foxy grandpa."

"A foxy grandpa with no JOB."

"But still a foxy grandpa nonetheless." He nodded.

Vriska's hands met her face but fell after she heard the front door swing open and the bell simultaneously sound.

"Alright, just sit down and rest for a bit, I'll get this."

Dave had no complaints, so he sat back and watched Vriska get to work silently.

* * *

Rose was on her way from her last class.  
It was around 9:40 when she was finally able to leave her room. She had waited twenty extra minutes just to get a word in with her professor. Unluckily, the man in front of her had to pick today to tell his life story along with questions for the assignment given.

She hurriedly walked to her locker to see if she had left anything in there before she would make her way home for the weekend.

She reached the floor with her locker on it and quickly made way to it. She lifted the lock off with ease; considering it wasn't locked, and peered inside. A gasp escaped her.

A small one, but an audible one at that.

Right in front of her was the book she had remembered she had left in Eridan's studio. Her hands glazed over the cover in somewhat disbelief.

_He brought it back to me?_

But why?

Why didn't he just…throw it away or something?

Many more confused thoughts came and passed through her mind. Her eyes moved to the clock. Her hands finally picked the book up and she held it to her chest exhaling softly. She shut her locker with a firm push and looked to the clock again.

_I still should… thank him._

I can't believe I am going to, but I should.

Her feet nervously and reluctantly took her to the eleventh floor. It seemed so barren and empty.

That could partially be because it usually was almost always barren and empty.

Her feet tapped against the marble as she slowly inched closer to his classroom. She hoped and prayed that her ID card wouldn't beep as she flashed it by the keypad, but it did.

Even louder than she remembered.

The door clicked and she slid it open at a snails pace. She poked her head in a bit, expecting to see angry eyes radiating back at her, but instead, she saw Eridan sleeping peacefully at his table.

Surprised, she shut the door quietly and inched over to where he sat.

Even though his breaths were deep and even, he still looked uncomfortable, somewhat.  
Her eyes studied the table and its contents in front of her. He was laying on some of his papers; his pencils were scattered every which way; and his bag was strewn about the table like he was planning to stay for a while.

She figured he just got out of class and wanted to work, but his exhaustion got the better of him.

Her arms unconsciously moved to her shoulders and she felt herself shiver a bit as a chill ran up her spine.

It was freezing in this studio.

Rose became irritated at the fact that even though heat was supposed to rise, it was an icebox in studio eleven. Her eyes looked back to Eridan who hadn't even budged. Not that she could blame him or anything; she did try to enter the classroom and pass for invisible.

Now how in the hell was she going to "thank him".

Her eyebrows creased as she tried to think of what to do. She had this opportunity and didn't want to waste it! Especially when he was unconscious and wouldn't have to say anything back or even know she was there. Like hell would she want conversation with him.

She knelt down, her bag at her knees, and rifled through it to find a neatly folded sweater of hers.

This would have to do.

She stood up slowly and walked behind Eridan.

She looked to his back in incredulity and couldn't believe she was going to do what she was-

Just then, she felt a light click in her head.

If she were to leave her sweater with him—that would only mean that he would, at some point, have to give it back to her. That would only elicit another opportunity for conversation between the two of them.

Her mind backpedaled as fast as it could.

She almost reeled back in horror at her idea.

Rose stepped back an inch but continued to look at his back; his shoulders rising and falling. She bit her lip as she looked to her sweater and back to him at least ten more times. Her mind was still racing with anger at what had happened between them and how much an idiot she knew he was.

With another glance back to her sweater, she finally decided that it just wasn't worth it. She shoved it back into her bag and hurriedly made her way back over to the door. Looking back one last time and heaving a huge sigh, she slid the door open and made her exit.

* * *

"Okay, that was the last order for now." Vriska breathed as she fell back onto the crate next to Dave.

He looked up from his GameBro and raised an eyebrow.

"Just wait 'til the stoners get here."

"Don't remind me."

"Y'know, why don't they just go to like, say a convenience store or something." He paused. "I don't think, in all the times I've toked at night, I've ever craved pizza."

Vriska's lips pursed together in thought.

"Eh, I can probably say the same." She blinked. "Before I got a job I used to smoke with Gamzee almost every day. What else did I have to do, right?"

Dave nodded.

"So we would just sit around and smoke—and you're right." She paused. "Not once did I ever want pizza."

"Here's another interesting question." Dave sat up a bit. "How on earth is that guy not overweight."

"How do you mean?" Vriska leaned over, throwing her hat to the floor.

"I mean, the dude is fuckin' toked to shit like, every day, right?"

Vriska nodded, snorting.

"The dude must eat like a vacuum afterwards."

"Well you have a point." She added, pushing all of her hair behind her shoulders. "We'd just drive to this burger joint that was like a half hour from his place, get like, twenty burgers, and just laugh our asses off in the car as we tried to eat it all." A smile made its way across her face as she remembered.

"A half hour just for burgers?" he paused. "And you were blazed out of your mind?"

"I gotta hand it to him; Gamzee is a great driver." She snorted.

"Well shit, fucking tell me the next time you two decide to light up, alright."

Vriska sat back and let her hair out.

"Pfft, I remember this one time, I was working on some car parts, and Gamzee stopped by to drop off some paint—for some reason, he had Karkat with him, right." She stifled a chuckle. "Okay, okay, so, just as he was about to leave, he tells me that he had Karkat with him—and he was in the backseat, tripping his fucking BALLS off. Of course I had to walk over and see it for myself; but he looked like a fucking mental patient, all curled up against the corner of the car. It was priceless."

She had to stop to catch her breath.

"And Gamzee was going to "cure" him by going to get those fucking burgers" she cackled into her hands.

Dave sat up a bit from his reclined position.

"Dude doesn't strike me as someone who could handle drugs. I mean, he's always so stressed, I doubt anything could calm him down."

"That's the thing!" Vriska shot up, laughing. "Gamzee told me he thought he _could _calm him down with those fuckin' burgers-and he was going on and on about how he got some crazy shit that was supposedly from Cuba so they would go GREAT with them."

"Cuba."

"Yeah, Cuba." She turned to meet Dave's eyes. "So long story short—" she sighed. "It was just, really great back then. Everything seemed so simple, but, it wasn't."

"Heh, I never heard any of that before." He smirked. "It's kind of interesting to see how you guys adjusted to earth and shit."

"Yeah well that was like, eons before I got this job." She looked to the stove in front of her. "Come to think of it, it was just around the time when Equius finally _got _his shop up and running."

"The dude's wicked talented." He added.

Vriska felt her eyes roll.

"He's alright…."

Dave got to his feet and stretched a bit before sitting back down slowly.

"Now, remember what we talked about a few weeks ago."

Vriska's face remained unchanged.

"How you said you would be asking him for your job back, or at least going over there and talking about it."

Her eyes moved back to the stove, not wanting to meet Dave's gaze.

"Now, I understand that you sort of…Had a minor—major, setback, but…"

"Forget it, Strider, I'm not going to do it. I changed my mind."

"But why?" he questioned.

"It's just not worth it." She mumbled.

"Serket—"

"I SAID IT'S FINE!" she stood up unconsciously. "I DON'T WANT TO WORK FOR HIM ANYMORE!"

"Now you know that's not true."

"IT IS TRUE!" she turned.

"Serket—"

"I REFUSE to see him again—It's just, NOT worth my—"

"SERKET!"

Vriska's eyes widened in surprise. She saw from the corner of her eye that Dave had stood up as well.

"Can you HONESTLY tell me that you want to spend the rest of your fucking life working HERE?" his hands fanned out at his sides.

"Strider, sit down—you aren't helping your back—"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY STUPID BACK! I CARE THAT YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Vriska remained silent. She couldn't believe how he was standing up to her.

"…H-Hate working with me that much, now do you."

"VRISKA!" he moved towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

It surprised the hell out of her.

"Can't you see how much better things can be for you if you just fucking MAN UP AND GO CHANGE IT FOR YOURSELF?"

Vriska tried to read Dave's eyes through his glasses.

"What are you—"

"You shouldn't have to live paycheck to paycheck!" his voice lowered a bit, but his hands continued to dig into her shoulders.

"OH AND THAT'S MY FAULT?" Vriska retorted; finally being able to register her anger.

"Not completely!" he said, shaking her a bit. "But what's happening right now is!"

"What in the HELL do you know about what is HAPPENING right NOW?"

"…Huh?"

Vriska's hands clamped down on top of his.

"What in the hell do you know about ME."

"What's happening right now?" he repeated. "What's happening is that you wont go and get your job back that you could have gotten back MONTHS AGO but REFUSED TO OUT OF SPITE."

"IT WASN'T SPITE, IDIOT. OF COURSE I WANTED THE JOB BACK!" she screamed.

"YOU WANTED THE JOB BACK?"

"WELL, YEAH I WANTED THE JOB BACK!"

"THEN GO FUCKING GET IT!"

The room dropped dead silent.

Dave's words echoed through her head like some sort of fucked up angelic chorale.

"W'h'yeah but…." She breathlessly tried to say something else but,

He was so right.

"Go get it, Serket." He warmly added, slowly letting his grip on her shoulders go.

She just stood there in complete awe, letting her arms fall like they were made of lead.

Dave was a little worried at her lack of response. She just stood there, jaw askew, with a look of complete desolation spread across her face.

After about a minute of grinding terror, her lips finally shut and then parted again.

"Where's my jacket."

Dave's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

He quickly turned away from her to hide it.

"Ah, Erhrm..It's ah, over there somewhere?" he pointed blindly, not wanting to turn around.

Vriska went in the opposite direction and saw her jacket lying on one of the counters in the back. She wordlessly slung it on herself and fanned her hair out of the back.

She slowly took her keys off of the counter, sliding them into her coat pocket.

Dave turned back around to see what she'd do next. He could hardly stand the anticipation; he felt sweat around the brim of his hat.

After yet another minute of silence and sweat, Vriska looked to the ground and then back over her shoulder.

"I guess I'm…"

Dave swallowed harshly.

"Going to get my job back."

* * *

Vriska did feel some sort of adrenaline spark in her mind. Whether it was from fear or from excitement of once again having two monetary incomes; she didn't know.

She had left the pizza place just ten minutes ago and was making her way to the shop.

A cigarette placidly rested in her mouth trying to calm her down.

_What am I going to say to him?_

_What is he going to say to me?_

_It's not like I can just waltz in there and not expect him to go apeshit on me._

_What if he already found someone to replace me?_

_What if he doesn't even take me back? Am I really going to stay at that fucking pizza joint for the rest of my life?_

That thought sparked her to move even faster.

What Dave had said really resonated with her.

She knew she had to get this job back one way or another—it was the only thing she felt like she held merit in.

_As much as an asshole he is, and as much as I hate dealing with his comments or attitude—I do enjoy what I do there._

_Without that, I really have nothing._

She had walked the blocks she needed to and finally rounded the corner where the street lie.

She exhaled and watched the smoke escape to the sky.

She saw the garage situated down the road.

She swallowed hard and slowly moved closer to where it sat.

From afar, it looked like the garage was closed, but as she inched closer, she saw the light emanating from its entrance. She hoped that he would be in there.

Maybe if she was lucky, one of his other guys would be there and she could just leave a note or something.

God she didn't want him to be there.

She stopped in front of it; her shadow bouncing into the shop.

Right where Equius was bent over working.

Her heart stopped.

Her hands remained in her pockets and her back stiffened up a bit.

After Equius had stood up and saw the familiar silhouette, he turned towards her in utter and complete surprise.

The two momentarily exchanged looks.

Vriska's eye contact faltered for a second as she looked to the ground and back to him.

She exhaled; smoke going every which way.  
Equius remained in place, setting his wrench down onto the bench he stood next to.

Vriska breathed in quietly and felt her lips part.

"Hey."


	10. Alcoholic Calcium

After a few minutes of silence from shock, awe, and pure confusion, Equius finally responded.

"Vriska." Was all he managed to say.

Vriska's eyes remained glue to her shoes.

"…Yeah…."

More silence.

"I, uh." Equius continued to study her from where he was. "Didn't expect to see you here." His hand moved behind his head.

She didn't answer.

What could she say?

"What're you doing here?" he finally asked, still dumbfounded.

Vriska remained in place unmoved by sheer unnerved doubt.

"It's been quiet here—y'know, since you stormed out—like a five year old."

Vriska felt her hands curling into fists but still, she remained.

Equius moved his wrench between his fingers, looking to her and back every few twirls.

"Yeah, well…." Vriska exhaled. Her cigarette was almost out.

The silence was uncomfortable, but it wasn't painful. The sounds of the city behind her were still heard as well as the old garage lights flickering, and the shitty AM radio station tuning in and out from behind him.

"Yeah…." She repeated, exhaling just as unsure.

Her cigarette fell from her fingers and was stepped on silently.

_This was a horrible fucking idea_

Make a run for it, Vriska

_You're wasting your time_

Dave was wrong

Just go the fuck back to the pizza shop and never give him his shift back

So what if you have to work there forever—maybe you can find another fucking chop shop in a different city and

"Pardon me for not finding the right words to say, I'm just frankly at a loss for them." He looked back down to his work.

Vriska's eyes moved to him.

"I really, really didn't expect to see you back here."

Her hands slowly dug deeper into her pockets. She felt her shoulder tense immensely.

"…It's not…..It's not like I haven't…ran out on you before…" she mumbled.

"Yeah, but still." He turned. "This time just seemed like it finally took the cake; I mean, your absence this time was pretty great."

Vriska felt her eyebrows crease.

Just what exactly was he trying to say?

"Ehrm….Yeah."

_Jesus Christ, think of SOMETHING to say back to the jackass, Vriska! Come the fuck on!_

"Still, as I said before." He paused. "Even with all of my men here, it still wasn't as loud."

Vriska felt her eyes roll and she had to stop herself from shooting him a look.

"Y…You make it sound like I'm some sort of fucking…I dunno, some fucking _siren_."

"An ill-mannered one at that." He turned.

This was insane.

She wasn't even there for five minutes and she already began to feel her blood boil.

Well, there was a fifty percent chance that he was just messing with her.

But hey, she had a sense of humor!

She could get through this nonsensical garble without even batting an eyelash!

Her hands still remained in her pockets though, and her head slightly turned to the side; eyes averted, knees weak.

Perfect posture for someone who wanted to demand their job back!

No less facing a muscular jackass.

"Shut up." She mumbled."Well whatever the case may be for your arrival, I can surely say that I, uh, did not anticipate it in the least." Equius slid his safety goggles back to his eyes and set his greased rag back onto his table.

"Color you surprised I guess." She gave a weak shrug.

Equius knelt down to force his saw's plug back into the mangled mess of power cords at his feet.

Vriska craned her neck to see what he was doing but then stepped back when he shot back up.

"I best be finishing this now though—can't waste anymore time." He nodded. "You know how Thursdays are."

Vriska nodded to herself.

_Great_

_So that's it_

He and the guys are perfectly capable without me

I guess that's what I get

I wasted too much time thinking about this and not actually going for it

The buzz of Equius's saw drilled into her ears from where she stood. All she could do was watch him from her place and think of all of the things she had done wrong the month before. Her eyes studied his figure, working, ignoring her.

What on earth was she going to do.

As she was sinking deeper into her personal hell, listening to the sound of the drill pierce her eardrums, it stopped.

Out of nowhere, the saw stopped and she saw Equius flick his goggles up to rest back on his forehead.

Surprised, she reeled back and regained her composure in the blink of an eye. She tried to retain her causal like demeanor but she felt like she was failing miserably.

"Serket?"

"…...What."

"You fucking heard me, didn't you?"

Her eyes widened in surprised shock at his language.

"…_What_?"

"You know Thursdays are fucking murder, don't you?"

"….I…I still don't under…"

Equius slid his goggles back down and pushed some loose screws off of his table with an angry frown.

"Ah…Well, I was just gonna-head back….to…"

Vriska's mouth struggled to produce words.

She literally had no idea what he wanted her to say back to him.

"That's fine and dandy—but I'm just going to say again, "Thursdays are torture"." He slid his pencil across his blueprints; adding another line to it.

Vriska remained in place, dumbfounded.

"…Yeah, so?"

"SO." He leaned in closer, his teeth clenching. "I'd be pretty fucking disappointed if you were to desert me on a Thursday. Especially considering your piss poor track performance."

"…Eh…"

_Wait_

_Does he mean_

Wait, no way

"I mean…I was…I was just going to head home for the night, and—I mean it's almost Friday and-"

"VRISKA."

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she jumped ten feet out of her shoes.

Equius tore his goggles from his forehead and slammed them onto his table. The metal table shook from beneath him.

It shook.

Vriska swallowed hard. She was pretty sure she had lost ten years off of her life just from standing there.

The two exchanged looks again. Equius eyes were full of anger and exhaustion, and Vriska's with confusion and newfound fear.

Vriska couldn't stand that much eye contact and her eyes were back at her feet after a few uncomfortable seconds.

She heard Equius turn back to his table and pick his saw up again.

"Jesus…" he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Her head lifted a bit.

"Well?"

She felt her lips part.

"What are you waiting for?"

Her hands unfurled in her pockets.

Her eyes widened a bit more.

"Your bench is right where you left it."

Her eyes snapped up.

Equius merely looked back to his work and picked up his wrench as he heaved a huge angered sigh. His goggles were planted back on his face, and the power saw tore through her ears again.

Vriska looked over at him for the longest time before taking the first step forward.

* * *

"Hey."

_Ugh, what time is it…My fucking head…_

"Hey."

_Fuck who the hell is makin' noise right now_

"Hey, kid."

Eridan's eyes were open but his head was miles away. He was looking at a black and navy blob that had a hand that was presumably touching him. He felt weight on his shoulder, so he figured that must be it.

He blinked hard and saw that the amorphous blob had taken shape of a security guard.

"…Huh?"

"Kid, it's two in the morning." He stepped back; his arm back at his side.

His loud voice was like gunshots to Eridan's ears.

His eyes searched for the clock.

"Sorry, but we're closing the doors in about two minutes so you gotta get out of here." He nodded. "Just go on back to your dorm for the night."

Eridan slowly moved off of his stool and got to his feet. He felt his headache worsen.

"I'm—" he leaned over his stool to get his pencils, exhaling loudly. "Not livin' in those dorms." He reached over and grabbed three of them sluggishly.

"Oh, I see." His hand glossed over his phone. "You need me to call for a shuttle?"

"No, that wont be necessary." He answered wearily as he shoved his pencils back into his bag.

"Are you planning on walkin' home or something? It's kind of chilly out."

"I've got a scarf." He meekly added as he folded his paper up and slid it ungracefully in.

The guard bit his lip as his arm moved behind his head.

"Well damn' kid, you sure I can't call you a cab or something?"

Eridan was silent for a moment only eliciting more uncomfortable confusion from the guard.

"It wouldn't be wise to call for a cab considerin' he wouldn't know where to take me."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure even cabs have this new thing called "GPS"." He smirked as he scratched his chin. "So I think it's pretty foolish to assume you wont be taken to where you want to go."

"Not like I _have_anywhere to go." He muttered.

"Come again?"

Eridan ran a hand through his limp hair.

"I live close by; there is no reason to call for one, y'got that?"

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so!" he beamed.

Eridan's eyes rolled.

"Well in that case, I'll just let you go then. You don't look like the type of guy who likes to be bothered—I spent like, five minutes debating whether or not to come over or just lock the door and leave you there!" he laughed.

Eridan wordlessly collected his bag and walked to the door.

"Have a good night!"

SLAM.

Imbecile.

Eridan tried to rub sleep from his eyes as he walked to the stairs. He was in no mood to walk down feeling the way he did.

He took a sharp turn and made his way to the elevators. He looked with scorn on the first one that blinked and then stumbled in. As he heard the metal doors meet, he fell back onto the furthest wall.

His hand slapped his forehead.

_HOW could I have let myself fall asleep_

I wanted to get the fuck out a here before midnight

Fuckin' idiot

His head pounded all the way down to the first floor. When he heard the resounding chime he quickly stepped out and pushed through the entrance doors.

He was welcomed by a small gust of air letting him know that fall was still there to kick his ass. He tightened his scarf around his neck and looked in front of him. The streets weren't quite empty yet; some students were staggering back from the bars; and others just getting to the bars.

His forehead creased.

He could go for a beer about now.

Or seven.

His hand slapped his ass as he tried to feel around for any loose bills he may have had. He pulled out a five and three singles.

That'd be enough to get him a tall glass.

He ran a hand through his hair again and pushed his glasses up with the back of his free hand and made his way over to the first bar.

"he Pub" was what was printed on the scratched out, small sign on the front. It was a dark, windowless place that was fairly cleverly disguised. From the outside, it looked as though it had been abandoned, but that certainly wasn't the case.

He walked through the small door and went down the flight of stairs slowly. He could make out the bountiful amounts of orange and green markings on the wall of the stairwell, but they looked torn and old. As he took his final step down, the smell of pot and potent whiskey welcomed him into the safe house.

He hadn't been here in a long while.

As noted, this bar was particularly dark because the only structures that held light were the two hanging ceiling lamps above the pool tables. The massive bar itself did give off some light of course. As always, some foreign rock music was playing in the background; he couldn't recognize the song.

Eridan looked to the few people playing pool and gambling by the machines scattered about the small room and turned to face the bar. He made his way over to the empty stool on the end of the bar and sat down. His head fell into his hands immediately.

"What'll y'have?"

Eridan looked up. The bartender towered over the entire bar. He was way over six feet tall and he looked like he weighed a ton; but the vast majority of it was muscle. He was just covered in a layer of fat. Kind of like a walrus.

An Irish walrus.

He had a fair amount of hair but it stopped just at his neck. He had a rather unkempt beard but it fit his face and likeness well.

Eridan's eyes fell back down to his own arms.

"Eh…Miller." He exhaled.

"It's happy hour!" The bartender noted with a raspy laugh.

"It's two AM." Eridan's hands fell and he sat back a bit. "Happy hour?" he blinked.

"Every hour is happy hour—especially when y'want to stay in business!" He called from the tap; the entire bar roaring in delightful agreement.

Eridan merely blinked from his seat, dumbfounded; and rather fucking happy.

"Come now, it's happy hour, lad." The bartender smirked. "Cant be wastin' it on that cup of dishsoap you ordered."

Eridan merely set his bills down on the table and looked to the two glasses that had been set in front of him.

"…An this is…?"

"Somethin' better." He winked.

The bartender slid the bills into his apron and turned away, eliciting an unsure look from Eridan. He didn't think that was the right amount of money; especially if he had gotten his drink switched.

Eridan looked to the bubbles rising from the two glasses. He picked the first glass up and took a huge swig.

"That it?" the bartender asked, wiping the opposite side of the bar with a wet rag.

"Uh, yeah." Eridan swallowed. A familiar taste passed though his lips.

He had had this drink before but when?

_Damn' that was good._

"You sure you don't want any food?" he turned. "My head chef is always ready to cook somethin' up." He laughed.

Eridan set his glass down.

Of course he wasn't going to tell him he couldn't afford to.

And did he say _head chef_?

"Er—I think I'm fine."

"Why that's the stupidest statement if I've ever heard one, and I've heard some stupid statements, lad-I been married six times." He roared.

Eridan sunk into his chair.

"Uh…"

"Someone like you? Insistin' they're fine? Lookin' like 'ya do?"

Eridan was being put in place by a huge, hefty Irish bartender.

Frankly he didn't know _what_to say.

"Y'Look like you just walked out of Auschwitz." He threw the rag under the bar. It seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Uh…"

"Well there 'ya have it." He turned. "Le'me just call in the cook." He turned. "OI, PETERSON-"

Eridan looked down to his glass. Within minutes he had downed the entire thing.

It was fantastic.

And he didn't even know what exactly it was.

He picked up the second glass wearily, barely feeling the kick of the first drink.

"That drink is, rather strong." A voice said from behind him.

"Why, miss Kanaya!" the bartender beamed from the other side of the bar.

Eridan's head shot back.

"Hello, Mick, how are you doing on this fine night?"

"Fantastic, dear. What'll you be 'avin?"

_She'll probably order some stupid fruity drink_

_Dumbass_

Kanaya gracefully put a thumb to her chin in fake thought.

"I'll take a shot of Midleton, please."

Eridan felt his jaw drop.

He quickly put his glass to his mouth and took a sip of it quietly.

Kanaya sat down at the stool next to him. Her hands resting on the table in a neat fold.

She studied his face.

"What?"

He swallowed and moved the glass from his face.

"Nothin' I just…I never really took you as a bourbon drinker…Let alone a drinker."

Kanaya looked to the bar, her eyes gleaming.

"I don't consider myself to be a 'drinker'." She paused.

"Well you seem to be quite the fuckin' connoisseur of sorts, wouldn't you agree?" Eridan said with a raised eyebrow. His voice dripped with skepticism.

"I do feel I am rather educated on the matter, yes."

"Well you don't see idiots orderin' a shot of a hundered an fifty dollar whiskey at random."

"No, I suppose you don't."

Eridan wanted to rip the smile from her smug face. He looked to his glass and swirled it around a bit before taking another huge gulp.

"And what are _you_having to drink?" Kanaya craned her neck to look.

"…I don't know, actually." Eridan paused. "The taste is somewhat familiar, I just can't remember the fuckin' name."

"Ah, I see—then what did you order before?" she asked.

"…Erhm, I told him to bring me a Miller-"

"Celtic Stout."

"Come again?"

"That is what you are drinking." She noted.

"That's right, lassie." Mick laughed, setting her shot glass before her. "'S'what I always give to the idiots askin' for shitty beer." He turned to Eridan who was sunk into himself. "Gotta give 'em a taste of the real deal." He winked before walking back to take an order at the other side of the bar.

Eridan looked to his glass.

"Your eyes look tired." Kanaya swallowed quietly; a chill of satisfaction crept down her spine.

"Mm?"

"You look tired—did you just wake up?"

Eridan exhaled loudly.

"Yeah, kind of."

"A bar isn't the first place I would come to after I woke up, but, to each their own." She swallowed the rest of the shot and neatly set the glass down. "Although these actions actually point to a bigger problem-you are paving a path to alcoholism." Her left hand raised subtly.

"Another, Mick." She smiled sweetly.

Eridan was going to say something back to her, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Kanaya was drinking hard liquor.

Mick came back over; as exuberant as ever; laughing all the way. He set Kanaya's shot glass down at her place, and set a steaming hot plate of fish down in front of Eridan.

His eyes moved to Mick.

"…Uh…"

"If 'ya need sauce or anythin' just say the word." He beamed. "I don't charge extra like those other bars do. A dollar extra for some stupid sauce—a dollar where I come from'll buy you a new wife!" he chortled. "Well if it were that easy I'd be on number ten now." He trailed off.

"Oh, Mick." Kanaya raised her hand again. "Please bring me a Porterhouse." She paused. "Oyster stout."

He winked back at her and went to the back of the bar, rifling around for Kanaya's order.

Meanwhile, Eridan was having an internal battle with himself to eat the food or let it sit since he didn't have any more cash with him. He would not let himself be made a fool of in public; especially with money.

It hit him harder each time considering how lax his monetary situation before had been.

"Go ahead and eat it." Kanaya smiled. "Once it's on the bar, it's yours forever."

Dumfounded, Eridan felt his lips part.

"….H-How did he know I'd want fish?" He asked; genuine surprise coating his voice.

Kanaya tried to stifle a laugh.

"Because you look like one." She gestured.

Eridan continued to sink lower into his chair. He felt like he was going to hit the floor by the end of the night.

He grabbed his second glass and swallowed the rest of it, exhaling contentedly. His eyes felt glassed and his head felt a little more heavy, but it felt good.

He looked up to see Mick slam a bottle onto the table but then disappear to the other side of the tavern within a flash. For a hefty guy, he sure could move.

Kanaya slid the bottle next to his plate. It clanked against it and sat there, waiting.

"W'zzat?" Eridan asked, sitting up a bit.

"It's for you, of course." Kanaya noted. "Try it, you wont regret it."

Eridan studied the bottle with curiosity and drunken stupor. His bony fingers slowly grasped it and he flicked the top off.

"Oyster?" he clamored. "Well hot damn'."

"Sort of up your alley, wouldn't you agree?" Kanaya smirked.

He took the first swig and set it down with a loud 'bang'.

Kanaya felt an even deeper and smug smile creep to her face.

"Good, right?"

Eridan blinked a few times.

"Not bad."

"Feeling alright after the first two?" she nodded. "Your face looks a little flushed." She giggled into her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine—I don't get drunk off of beer." Eridan sighed, setting the bottle down. His eyes moved to the fish in front of him. He slowly picked the fork up as he made the firm decision to eat it.

"W'about you." He asked, fork in halfway. "All a that Midleton ought to be catchin' up with you sooner or later, right?"

Kanaya sat back a bit and her arms crossed contentedly but there was an uneasiness to her body.

"Speakin' a which, what are _you_doin' here at this hour." He swallowed.

"I couldn't sleep."

"See, we're in the same fuckin' boat, you an I." Eridan snorted breaking up the fish into smaller pieces. "An you said I was weird for comin' to a bar after I woke up—you might as well be doin' the same thing…only in reverse."

Kanaya sighed as she put her head to her hands; her elbows resting on the bar.

"I suppose you're right." She said with glassed eyes.

"Mm, of course I'm fuckin' right." Eridan smirked, swallowing again. "I'm always right—say can I try some a that?" he gestured with his fork.

"What, this?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I had it, atc'ally." He noted.

Kanaya slid the glass over to him and he picked it up; examining it before taking the entire shot. He swallowed loudly.

"Wow, damn', I haven't tasted that in ages." He blinked. "Last time I had this shit I was still with Fe-"

Mick wordlessly set another down in front of Kanaya before swiftly heading away. Kanaya issued a nod of thanks but kept her eyes on Eridan who had fallen deathly silent.

"You were saying?" Kanaya's fingers tapped the side of her shot glass.

Kanaya didn't like to admit it to herself and certainly not anyone else; but she was so pathetically curious as to what had transpired between Eridan and Feferi that lead them to where the two were now, she was practically desperate for any information at any time.

"…I forget." He paused, staring at his fork as though it were about to give birth.

"Actually, I haven't had anythin' other than cheap beer an shit from the fuckin' lame ass department stores." He added. "D'you know…D'you know- how bad that shit tastes?"

Kanaya shook her head slowly, her smugass smile still plastered across her cheeks.

"Like really bad shit." He continued, taking another swig of his beer. "I mean, I guess all shit is bad, what with it bein' _shit_an all." He trailed off.

Kanaya really tried hard to keep herself from laughing.

Whether or not he was aware of it or not, she knew that Eridan was getting close to being something she hadn't seen in ages.

Drunk.

* * *

Vriska looked up from what she thought was the side of a car door.

She and Equius had been working in complete silence for the last four hours.

She was all kinds of unsure on what to say.

"I'm, uh, done with this." She gestured.

Equius looked over his shoulder.

"Fantastic." He nodded. "Looks fine—toss it here."

Vriska froze.

""Toss it"". She mimicked. "Really?" she turned; her hands planted on her hips. "I'm not a muscular jackass—I can't fucking "TOSS" a car door."

"Then you better start lifting or something because that's a new job requirement." He sighed as he walked over to where she stood. He lifted the car door effortlessly, with one hand. "It's not hard."

Vriska felt her eyes roll.

"Well now you're just showing off." She muttered. "Freak of nature." She added.

Equius took it to the other side of the shop and set it down with a bang.

"Is that all?" she asked, breathlessly swatting hair from her face.

"Looks to be it." He nodded. "I would have been here for at least another hour had you not shown up."

"…You're….Welcome?" Vriska blinked.

"So, I've got this shipment of materials coming in—for a semi truck-"

"What?" she felt her jaw drop. "That's fucked up—You're fucked up."

"Yeah, I've got a rather large assignment due tomorrow." He clapped his hands together; sawdust going every which way. "I have to repair the engine of two semi's." he frowned. "All by sundown tomorrow."

"Oh my god…" Vriska breathed. "THE DEADLINE IS _TOMMORROW_AS WELL?" She screeched.

Equius nodded firmly. "This is a pretty big test of my skills." He frowned. "The word has been circulating around that I'm the best within three cities in terms of my repairs and craftsmanship."

"Gloat more." Vriska muttered as she looked to her grease stained hands.

"Naturally I'd expect you to be here tomorrow." He noted. "As for myself…" He paused to clap more sawdust off his hands. "I am going to be staying here."

"Wait, you aren't going home?" she asked.

"The shipment comes in at four am." He coughed. "Look at the time now." He motioned to the clock.

Vriska squinted.

The clock shone 2:46 am.

"So what's the point of going home when I should be right back here in an hour." He turned.

"Well if that's the case, I'll be staying too."

Equius's face lifted in surprise.

"Well I mean, the guys will be down here at four too, right?" she sighed. "Probably at least an hour later knowing them…" Vriska propped her foot onto her bench.

"Most likely." Equius smirked. "Although, you should probably head back and change into better clothing." he noted, eyeing her bare legs.

"You can't do shit by yourself on something like this; and every hour helps." She sighed, tying her shoelace. "And I think I'll be fine for now; it gets fucking hot in here y'know."

"Alright, that works." He turned from his bench. "It's admirable what you're doing, so I commend you for it."

Vriska felt her eyes roll but she couldn't stifle her small smile.

* * *

Kanaya looked to the bottles scattered next to Eridan's plate.

He had finished the first Porterhouse a half hour ago and was now pushing his fifth beer.

Kanaya herself had downed three shots but still managed to stay on the brink of sobriety.

"It's getting late—wouldn't you say?" She asked, waving to Mick for her check.

"Hm?" Eridan slowly looked to her. "W'at'r you talkin' about—we've only been here for like an hour…at that."

"I think it has been more like two." Kanaya gestured to the clock above the bar which Eridan ignored. "You should get on home to Vriska; as wonderful as that sounds."

"Naaaah….I don't think I can be all goin' back there." Eridan's hand slapped his forehead and slid down to his chin. "S'not a good idea, Kan."

"Wait, why not?" she sat back in surprise. "You live there, moron."

"We all think we live places, an then suddenly we don't." Eridan laughed; his shoulders tensing up.

Kanaya felt a confused yet intrigued eyebrow raise on her forehead. Eridan wasn't making sense; the drunk idiot. Still, he seemed so sure of himself she just had to continue to press into him for more information.

"You sound a lot like Gamzee." She laughed once, trying to pass as blasé.

"Yeah, b'see, Gam drives a truck….."

Kanaya's eyes fell as she looked at him. He looked like he was having some sort of biblical moment.

"…A-And?"

"I don't drive a truck, Kan." He sputtered, both his hands at his face as he continued to laugh silently.

"Well, I suppose that's….true." she paused, unsure of how to transition from that.

What in the hell was he talking about before?

"So, uh, did something happen between you and Vriska, or am I wrong to assume that based on your belligerent context clues?"

"Oh pfffffffft." He waved, rocking his entire torso. "Shit happens 'tween Vris an I like daily." He paused. "Seconds don't pass without things happenin'."

Kanaya's face fell again.

"I mean, recently."

"Oh, recently?" his neck craned. "Well yeah sure I mean her an Dave we're out late havin' freaky, freaky sex an stuff I think things between the two a them are getting' real serious. Like two consorts conspirin' against me an the rest a the world. Together."

Kanaya tried to restrain her jaw from falling. As much as she felt like that was a lie, she just had to confirm it for true.

"Wait, her and Dave are in a relationship? …Consorts? What?"

"I read about consorts in a book once." Eridan snorted. "Fuckin' military books I got hundreds, want to read some?"

Kanaya knew the conversation was fleeting with each passing second. Her hands hit her temples and she let out a loud sigh.

Mick waddled over and took Eridan's plate and bottles to the kitchen.

Eridan, now seeing free space in front of him, happily sunk down onto it.

"Ever wonder why bars are so cold, Kan? I think about it all. The. Time.."

"…I don't think I have ever thought about that."

"Me either, really." He muttered, sinking into his scarf and arms.

Within the minute, he shot back up.

"Ey, they got any more a that Porthouse junk?"

"You mean Porterhouse." Kanaya corrected.

"I'm pretty sure it's called Porthouse, Kan." He lazily sat back. "'Ey, barten...dener—" he called with his finger raised.

Kanaya set his hand down on to the table for him. Eridan looked to his hand like he had no idea what had just moved it.

"Mick, he says he wants another shot of Midleton." She calmly said. "I'm not sure he needs another beer—but this should do."

"The boy sure can hold his liquor for bein' such'a lanky fellow."

"Maybe this night will help him gain some weight from the empty calories." Kanaya smiled brightly.

Mick set the drink down next to Eridan and happily bounced away.

"Ah yes, the Porthoused drink." Eridan smiled as he picked the shot glass up with his index finger and thumb. Some of it slid down his wrist.

"I actually got you some more Midleton—it really is a good drink." Kanaya noted, thinking if she should get another.

Eridan held it to his lips and sighed.

"Ain't you gettin' 'nother?" he looked to her; his eyes bloodshot.

"I'm thinking about it, actually." She noted, her hand half raised. "I'll take one more as well."

"You're drinkin'…an awful lot, Kan, is somethin' eatin' you?" he asked, his hand lowering a bit. "I just ate some fish so nothin's eatin' me if you know what I mean. Or like, I guess I'm eatin' nothin'. Yeah."

"Just the same business with Rose." She smirked as she looked to Mick who was pouring her shot.

"Oh god." Eridan set his drink down with a small thud; the whiskey escaping from the side. "That's right!" he blinked. "Lal told me not to be talkin' to you." He swallowed, looking in the wrong direction.

"Why?" Kanaya blinked.

"You're…." Eridan pointed with a lax finger. "…..Evil."

"Me?" Kanaya spat. "That is the most obsured thing I have ever heard." She pouted.

"I dunno, girl you seem, sort a evil to me what with the way Lal was goin' off about 'ya." Eridan turned to pick his drink up again.

"Wow." Kanaya exhaled, graciously taking the shot glass from Mick who was gone in a flash. "I never thought she'd actually talk shit about me." She paused. "I mean, she is good at passive aggressive jabs, but, backtalking, really?"

"What's Lal doin' to piss you off, hm?" Eridan pressed the shot glass to his lips.

"Being unreasonable, that's what." Kanaya mimicked him.

"Fuckin' unreasonable people what's the deal with 'em yknow…Not being…Reasonable an all a that."

Kanaya blinked a few times before she felt more stable. She looked to her drink and set it down; knowing she was at her limit. She refused to get drunk. Her eyes looked to Eridan who was looking more flushed than he had an hour ago.

She felt a smile creep across her face at the sight of it all.

"Y'know, I haven't seen you like this… since high school that one time."

"Fuckin' high school." Eridan noted, slamming the empty shot glass back onto the table.

"I really suppose there isn't any point in us discussing anything right now, mostly because you wont remember any of it in a few hours." She smiled warmly, feeling a bit guilty that she had been part of the reason he had gotten drunk.

Okay, she was the sole reason he had gotten drunk.

She still had to laugh about it.

"'Lotta kids smoked pot in high school." Eridan paused, as if he were having an epiphany. "'S'why they call it…"High" school." He paused, then broke into a quiet, shaky laugh.

Kanaya's eyes widened. She almost had to laugh, too.

He shook gently as he laughed; something she only saw when he was this far under. It was weird to see him smile like a happy, unconscious idiot.

Frankly it was weird to see him smile.

"Wow, fuckin; high school." He repeated, looking up to the ceiling in stupor. "An now I'm in college." He nodded. "Yeah, college what fun times these 'av been." He laughed again, shaking. "So glad we saved the world so I could come to fuckin' college."

"College isn't as bad as you make it sound—and I didn't mind high school so much either." Kanaya noted. "It's all in the mindset."

"Fuckin' whatever." He slapped her shoulder.

Kanaya looked back to him.

As irresponsible as she had let him been, she still found it amusing. He probably needed this once in a while to at least feel something other than anger or stress.

And frankly, seeing him like this was hilarious.

She did however see that his eyes were beginning to fall. He sat in his stool but wavered a bit; as he tried to concentrate on how to keep himself sitting upright.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him get as drunk as he did.

She kept telling herself it was a good idea, but after seeing him struggle to sit up, she felt worse and worse.

"Say, Kan."

Kanaya's eyes shot up.

"Yes?"

"D'you know wha'ime it is?" he asked; his words still slurring badly.

"It's about four." She noted.

"…Okay so it's four…" he nodded to himself. "An…..what's the date?"

"Well, it's Saturday morning." She shrugged.

"Okay, Saturday." Eridan pointed, like he was checking off some sort of list.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to go use the lavatory." Kanaya excused herself but shot a look to Mick along the way.

Kanaya reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

She sighed heavily.

She herself didn't feel like going back to her empty house.

But she then thought about Eridan and how he had to continuously go home to Vriska and suddenly felt a bit better about her situation.

She checked her hair and makeup to make sure it still looked alright; forgetting what time it actually was. She exited the bathroom slowly and made her way back to her seat.

She couldn't say that she wasn't surprised to see Eridan passed out on the bar, but she didn't expect him to go that soon. She'd never seen him happily drunk before.

His head was resting placidly on the spot where his plate sat just about an hour ago; His hair falling in all directions across the side of his face. He was too out of it to even remember to take off his glasses; so there they remained on his face, crooked and half off. His lips were parted just slightly and he was drooling a bit.

Kanaya let out a slow sigh knowing that his night was finally over.

She knew that if he were conscious; or aware of how he had just conked out, he would kick himself for ever allowing himself to look that way.

She slid his glasses off of his face and set them down beside her. He didn't move an inch.

She looked to her bag and took out a slim book she had placed in it and began to flip through it.

Mick had walked back over to where they sat and took one look at Eridan and let out an ear shattering roar of laughter.

"The lad's never had Irish beer before, has he?"

"Oh he has." She smiled. "Actually, he's probably had the richest and most expensive types too—but it's been awhile since he has, which explains his reaction. He wasn't too drunk, but he _was _drunk. And not to mention, extremely tired." She noted.

Mick knelt down and rifled through something under the bar as he brought up what looked like a car tarp.

To Kanaya's surprise, it was actually just a blanket.

Kanaya watched him from the corner of her eye as he sloppily draped it over Eridan's limp body.

"Can't have my guests feelin' uncomfortable." He laughed again, shaking heartily.

"He'll appreciate it later." She gestured.

"He your friend?"

Kanaya instantly shook her head.

"No." she said; her chin resting on her folded hands.

"Well, either way, why don't you go on home, miss Kanaya. I'll keep an eye on him; make sure he don't keel over." He winked.

"I know you would, and I wholeheartedly appreciate the bold offer, but I am going to take it upon myself to stay." The lights reflected off of Kanaya's glossy eyes.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Mick asked with an almost comically raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't have class today…and….I take full responsibility for his drunkenness." She smirked.

"Oh that's how it is then." He laughed looking to Eridan. "Have it your way, ma'am." He smiled as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Eridan stayed asleep for the next few hours giving Kanaya just enough time to thumb though her entire book.

She would occasionally look back at him to see if he had woken up or moved at all, but he remained still, breathing softly, a light snore escaping him here and there. And each time he did, Kanaya would look back to see if he were awake.

Around 6:00 am, out of the corner of her eye she saw him stir a bit. One of his eyes opened, slowly followed by the other. She could practically see the confusion swirling in his eyes. The blanket slid off of him onto the floor.

"Dear…God…." He mumbled, shutting his eyes for a second.

His eyes looked to the bar; and to his spit that had collected on the table and side of his face.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve feeling his face grow hot. Kanaya made sure not to look at him as he did.

"Well hello." Kanaya waved dramatically, her head still turned away slightly. "So nice to see you."

"What in the hell happened…." He winced, feeling the impending hangover mark its territory in his head. His hand moved to his forehead eliciting a look of confusion once he realized his glasses were off.

Kanaya set them down next to him.

"You drank a lot, that's all."

Eridan refused to sit up.

"Last…thing I remember, some fuckin security guard asshole bitch was tellin' me to get out of my studio an then…"

"And you stumbled over here, got hammered, and then passed out." Kanaya smirked.

"I…I never pass out from drinkin'." He mumbled, his eyes shutting firmly. "I never get drunk." He huffed. "Did I at least drink like, a shitton of booze and not like, one measly bottle of somethin'." He sighed. "Did I at least go out with a bang?"

"Well, I wasn't there to see your head actually hit the table making the 'bang' noise; but yes, you did have quite a few."

"Well thank god." He sighed. "Ah, I apologize if I hit on you or anythin'." He blinked. "Rest assured, I really don't like you that much."

Kanaya shut her book and set it on her lap.

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

"I can see the truck pulling up out back!" Vriska called from the doorway; half of her body was already out the door.

"Okay, I'll be out there in a second!" Equius called from the back.

Vriska sprinted out in anticipation of what was to come.

Part of her was nervous; handling such a massive project just hours after she had been reinstated into Equius's shop. But another part of her felt more adrenaline than ever before.

This was, in some crazy way; a way to prove herself to Equius that she is still the same insanely driven worker, and that he shouldn't regret having her back.

She thought it sounded better in her head, really.

Vriska looked to the enormous truck that had pulled into the small back lot. Her teeth chattered as she bit into her cigarette. Her hands were shoved into her coat pockets as she continued to watch the truck pull in.

The truck's engine muttered, and a man hopped out of the drivers seat and down to the ground.

"Hey little lady—your boss here?"

She instantly felt her face fall.

"Yeah, he's in the back." She paused, moving her cigarette to the other side of her mouth. "I'm his partner." She felt her teeth grit instantaneously.

"Alright great." The man turned to face his truck. "So you know what we got back there, don't'cha?"

She nodded firmly.

"Y'all are gettin' this back to us by sundown, I hear." He smirked. "Mighty large job for someone with such pretty hands."

Vriska felt her jaw tighten.

"Yeah well, you just leave it to us."

"Ey, Terry!" the man called to his partner who was climbing down the side of the truck.

"Yeah?"

"This lady says she can get our trucks up n' runnin' by sundown!"

Vriska felt her eyes narrow.

_Stubborn hicks._

"Oh do she?" he called; hopping off the truck. He adjusted his hat as he walked over.

"So you're the girl who's gonna fix up our big scary engines?" he knelt over a bit; Vriska's glare radiating off of her.

"Sure am." She seethed with a forced smile.

"Well if that's the case; y'all better get on inside cause you're gonna catch a cold before the job is even started; goin' around in that." He sneered, eyeing her legs. The other man did the same.

Vriska felt her face growing hot with annoyance.

"Do she even know the difference between a wrench and a saw?" the partner laughed, slapping his hands together.

"She could write a detailed analytical study on both subjects, turn them in for grading, and score higher than a current student at Harvard."

The two froze; eyes moving to the man behind her.

Vriska's eyes clamped shut. A loud groan escaping her.

"Next time Dr. Hick and Mr. Cornfield come to visit, _don't _put me on the welcoming committee." She snarled as she took a step to the left to let Equius face the two.

"Alright." He breathed.

Vriska leaned against the side of a tree and shoved her hands back into her pockets.

The two men exchanged looks and then faced Equius.

"So the parts are, presumably in that cart, correct?"

"Yeahp." The man turned. "The boys are unloadin' them right now."

"Good." Equius shot a look to Vriska who didn't catch it; she was furiously lighting another cigarette.

The two men looked beyond uncomfortable being in Equius' presence. He towered over them in height and muscle mass.

"W-We're gonna see how things are comin' along back there—y'all just stay here, alright?"

The man and his partner turned around and headed to the back of the truck without a chance for objection from Equius.

Equius heaved a small sigh and looked to Vriska who had finally gotten lit up.

"See, I told you that you should have gone back to change." He turned.

"….Whatever." she exhaled.

Equius watched the smoke rise.

After a moment of silence, Vriska's eyes moved to him.

"You got any extra shorts around here?" she asked; her words still full of spite. "I say shorts considering they'll be pants on me." She paused. "Speaking of which, I'm getting real tired of never having clean pants. You think I like freezing my ass off wearing this garb?"

Equius had to think for a second but his face lifted.

"Oh, I do, actually." He paused. "In the back where the mess of cogs are; there's a box of—"

"I'll find it, I'll find it." Vriska turned and headed straight away.

"Fucking hicks." She muttered.

* * *

"Well I would say the pleasure has been all mine, but it really wasn't."

Eridans eyes rolled.

"Yeah."

He and Kanaya were standing at the entrance to the bar. The sun was just peaking over the horizon but it was hard to tell considering the massive amount of cloud coverage in the sky above.

"Looks like rain." Eridan muttered to himself.

"I will be taking my leave now." Kanaya announced turning opposite him. "I do not wish to catch a disgusting human illness." She paused. "The last time I got one of their "colds", I was in my house for over a month."

Eridan sighed.

"Whatever."

He took a few steps forward and swallowed hard; his headache worsening with each step.

"Do tell Vriska "Hello" for me." Kanaya smirked. "I am not so much interested in how she is, but am rather asking you to do this for me out of spite against Rose."

"Y'know, you've gotta quit this stupid fuckin' kiddy arguin' you got goin' on." Eridan turned. His hand at his forehead.

"The fighting will cease when _she _allows it to."

Eridan felt his face sag.

"It takes two to fight, you know." He said as he turned to continue on his way.

Kanaya did the same and made her way down the opposite path.

* * *

Vriska had thrown had hurriedly gone to the back room and slipped some of Equius's old pants over her skirt. She gawked at how horrendous they looked and felt. Still, she didn't seem to care once she opened the door to the garage. As soon as the light hit her corneas she felt right at home.

When she was here, she felt like she had a purpose.

Her eyes moved to the entrance where she saw two tall men enter.

"Marco, Spade, good to see you on time." Equius nodded.

"Yeah, we figure the rest of them will show up within the hour." One man nodded.

"With our luck, two hours." The other laughed.

The first of the two tall men, Marco, was a slim Caucasian man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had a large tattoo across his arm; it bore a cross with two serpents around it. Marco, being the egregious man he was, always wore sleeveless shirts so it was really hard to miss. Today however he was wearing a heavy coat considering the weather was becoming more and more brisk. His brown hair was a scruffy looking mess that went just to his eyes.

He looked to Vriska; his face lifting instantaneously.

"Vriska!"

"Sup, Marcos." She smirked.

His face fell but his smile was plastered across it.

"Stop calling me that, you bitch." He laughed. "What the hell are you doing here?—it seems like its been ages since I've seen 'ya!"

Vriska bit her lip and felt her eyes roll.

"Yeah, seems that way to me, too." She smiled harshly, her teeth showing.

"What brought you back to us?" the second man said stepping forward and setting his jacket down.

The second of the two, Spade, was similar to Marco in height but was a little more top heavy; but that was all muscle. Definitely nowhere close to as beefy as Equius; but Vriska thought of him as a premature Equius. He was of Lithuanian descent and had a slight accent, but nothing too noticeable in casual conversation. He always seemed to have impeccable five 'o clock shadow at all times of the day. His hair was just about to his shoulders and was a deep, dark brown. He, much like Marco, had an unmistakably noticeable tattoo, only his was on his chest. That coupled with the fact that he almost always wore an open shirt; it was just downright unavoidable. His was of the Lithuanian crest or eagle; something Vriska never really cared to ask him about.  
It was in the shape of a large spade; hence, the derogation of his nickname.

"Eh…" Vriska exhaled, watching her smoke scatter. "I guess you could say it was fate." She flicked her wrist unenthusiastically and let it fall to her thigh.

"What a crock of bull." Spade smirked.

"Did you get fired?" Marco turned. "Equisha, did you fire her?"

Equius who was shuffling around for parts let out a small groan from where he was bent over.

"No, Marco, I didn't fire her—she left on her own accord."

Vriska felt her face getting hotter.

"Yeah, so?" she snapped. "We all need breaks from you every now and then."

Spade laughed in agreement.

"Amen to that."

"So what's the deal, Eqi, baby, lay down what we gotta do." Marco turned to face the blueprints scattered about the table.

"Well first and foremost, one of you rifle through that pile over there and find me the right schematics for the models we're working with." Equius wiped his forehead off with a frown. "I've compiled all of the possible papers I have on these god forsaken automobiles, so it should and WILL be in that pile."

"Mmm, you sure about that, boss?" Spade scratched his chin dramatically. "What if it ain't here?"

"I'll make you hand draw it out for me." Equius snarled. "From memory." He turned to let his glare be seen. "Considering one of you were most likely the cause of its absence. And I will NOT allow you to simply look for it on the internet—that would be cheating, and it would derive me of the satisfaction of watching you suffer."

"Oh come on, Equina, get a sense of humor." Marco laughed.

Vriska flicked her lighter on and off a few times from where she stood.

"We're already off to a great start, wouldn't you say, guys?" she smirked.

"Oh wait, hey, have a look at this one here." Marco pointed.

Equius rose from his place and hurried over to where Marco stood.

"Isn't this it—this one here?"

Equius slid his glasses down and examined what he hoped were the right prints.

"Hmm…."

Vriska, Marco, and Spade all exchanged shiteating hopeful looks.

"I knew it." Equius cracked a toothy smile. "I just knew I had them."

Spade and Marco gave a yell of delight. Vriska merely flicked her hair behind her shoulder and shoved her lighter back into her coat pocket.

The three heard a brash knock at the entrance door shortly followed by four figures entering, one after another.

"Wait, you four are here too?" Vriska's jaw fell.

"I for one am astonished." Marco pointed.

"The fuck is wrong with you idiots, being on time." Spade agreed.

"Well-" the first man gestured. "These three actually decided to get up on time."

"'Ey fuck you, Thaddy." One laughed.

"Yeah fuck you I need money." Another chimed in.

"Well this is…fantastic." Equius stood in front of Marco, Vriska, and Spade. "I never expected such a great turnout at this hour." He paused. "I mean they only just dropped off the trucks not even a half hour ago—and we've already found the right blueprints—can somebody fucking pinch me already." He deadpanned.

"EQUIUS!" the entire garage shouted in unison.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, BOSS!" the four howled with laughter.

* * *

Eridan was sulking a bit when he made his way back to campus.

He was in no mood for working on anything that involved even the most minimal amount of brain function. His head pounded so hard; he could hardly register anything outside that didn't just sound like white noise to him.

It was beyond uncomfortable.

He had to find a way to get over this ridiculous hangover and fast.

After all, he had class tomorrow.

He looked at his phone with glazed eyes; not wanting to feel the sting of the screen light against his pained pupils.

It was already 9:00.

His eyes slowly rolled back into his head as he took a deep breath through his mouth and exhaled out his nose. The cold air felt good on his throat.

Goddammit, he just wanted some aspirin and Nyquil.

He turned to look at the building that cast its foreboding shadow over him; the one that seemed to stretch on for miles as it towered over his figure.

His head was swimming.

It was freezing cold outside, but his head was on fire. He felt like no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't catch his breath.

His mind cleared a bit and began to slowly walk to the spot he had chosen to take refuge at on the weekends. School not being open 24 hours on the weekend posed a huge problem to him.

So he came to the least, yet most, formidably appealing option at the time.

His thought process was simple.

If he couldn't sleep inside the school, he would sleep outside of it.

His first thought was to take his shelter under an overpass just on the outskirts of town. With a bit of rushed walking, he could get there in just over an hour.

That plan slowly came to a grinding halt when he realized he would have to be carrying his shit with him.

He was Eridan Ampora; he wasn't a traveling show.

So he simply moved to the side of the main building and sat behind one of the many dumpsters situated in the alley.

Was he mortified?

Absolutely.

But it wasn't like he'd never had to rough it before! He had lost his key numerous times; and hell, Vriska had kicked him out a few times before out of stupidity and he had simply slept outside the apartment door.

Simple.

But this time was different.

The amount of shame he felt couldn't even be equated to the size of a mountain.

What made him feel the most gut wrenching amount of shame was the fact that him being there could essentially be discovered somehow.

What he feared most was being seen by somebody.

Somebody like Feferi.

He had a feeling in the back of his head that somehow, someway, she would find out what he was doing, where he was, how he was; and turn it into hell.

That somebody _was_ Feferi.

Somebody he knew didn't give two shits about him; but still feared and craved her twisted acceptance.

He knew it was fucked up.

But he couldn't help feeling that way.

So behind the building he sat.

He didn't care if he was ignored in class. He didn't care if his mere presence had earned him the title of "that asshole"; the title of which seemed fitting for a man of his stature.  
His quality of life was already in the shitter; why should he care otherwise? He knew that he would never be able to look at himself the same way anymore. The man that had once looked back at him in the mirror; who at least had a shred of dignity, was no longer present. It was like he had run away and hidden from the reality of what his life had become.

He wasn't the same Eridan Ampora.

He wasn't a prince anymore.

* * *

"MARCO, WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG, GET ME MY FUCKING—OH FUCK YOU, NEVERMIND, SPADE GOT IT FOR ME, JACKASS!"

It was nearing sunrise and Vriska was hollering orders left and right.

They were all about an hour into the job. As soon as Equius had been scolded about his dreadful language, with the blink of an eye, every worker in the room got to their station, guns blazing.

"Wait, hold on—in the second engine, there seems to be some sort of…blockage over in this area that's preventing—"

"Oh, yeah I saw that—ignore it for now and go pressure test the radiator." Vriska waved him off adherently. "I need to go see if—oh my god look at all of that shit on the combustion chamber—jesus christ-"

Spade made his way over to where Marco stood.

"Isn't she just a firey and feisty little thing." He muttered, just loud enough for those around to hear.

"Firey? Feisty?—try fuckin' insane." One man laughed.

"Lucca—these rings are improperly seated—get over here and do something about it." Vriska snapped.

Lucca, one of the three brothers who had come in, felt a frown slide across his face. Spade and Marco smirked in response as they watched him sulk over at Vriska's tyrannical demand.

"This is fucking insane." Vriska demanded. She quickly wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. "You better be getting ROYALLY paid for this, Equius." Her head moved to his direction, waiting for confirmation.

Equius looked to a can of solvent he picked up.

"I assure you, the monetary issues-it's taken care of."

"Wow how fucking vague, you horse's ass-Okay, it looks like the deposits here wont go away with just top cleaner alone—we're going to have to blast that shit through the spark plug—Spade get the fuck over here and DO YOUR JOB!" she bellowed.

The entire shop was at her disposal.

For the last hour, Equius sat back for the most part, gathering supplies and making sure everyone was listening. He and everyone else knew that he would go into a flippant rage mode before noon.

For now, Vriska had total and complete control over the wheel and she wasn't ready to move over.

* * *

It was nearing nine and Eridan was still sitting in the alleyway.

He had work to do for his Monday class but he just couldn't bring himself to go inside the building. He was in no mood to do anything remotely resembling movement. He had been sitting in the same position for the last few hours; his head buried in his knees throbbing uncontrollably.

If he could just walk a few blocks to the damn convenience store and get an aspirin.

He had talked himself into it many times in the last hour, but the second he raised his head to get up he instantly fell back down; the pain grinding throughout his temples.

It hurt way too fucking much to move.

It was like somebody was sitting on his head.

Just plopped their fat ass down onto his frontal cortex and let all their weight just pile drive itself into his skull.

He couldn't fucking take it.

If he couldn't even walk to the store to get medicine he sure as hell wasn't going to live for much longer.

Feeling the wonderful sting of movement, Eridan slid his phone out of his back pocket and brought it to his eyes.

Who in the hell could he ask for help, exactly?

Obviously Vriska was out of the picture.

Sollux?

No, he's a fucking asshole.

He would probably enjoy seeing Eridan the way he was right now. Hell no.

Kanaya?

He woudnt go knocking on her door for help—he just got babysat by her. His ever deflating pride was falling lower and lower each time they met at random.

His thumb quickly moved over Feferi; albeit eliciting a skipped heartbeat.

His thumb stopped at another contact.

He felt his eyes narrow in thought and his thumbs slowly moved to the keypad in anxious anticipation.

Finally, he began to type his message

cA: hey  
CG: WHAT  
cA: howw are you doin today  
CG: WHAT DOES IT MATTER  
CG: I'M AT WORK  
cA: oh so you aint up for talking  
cA: bye then  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED  
CG: HURRY UP AND MAKE IT QUICK  
cA: considerin my situation and the expansivve amounts of detail it entails  
cA: I cant vvery wwell make it quick  
cA: an it just so happens that  
cA: ugh fuck it nevermind  
cA: fuck all a this  
CG: WHAT?  
cA: I cant do this now just fuck it  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  
CG: YOU SOUND LIKE AN IDIOT  
cA: I don't want to look at my fuckin phone screen right now jesus fucking Christ  
CG: WHY THE HELL NOT  
cA: what the fuck does it matter  
cA: fuck  
cA: Ive got a massive fuckin hangover and I don't know how much longer I'm going to live frankly  
CG: AH I SEE  
CG: AND YOU DECIDE TO SPEND YOUR LAST MOMENTS MESSAGING ME  
CG: I HATE TO SAY IT BUT  
CG: I'M MILDLY TOUCHED  
cA: fuckin really kar, really  
CG: NO  
CG: REALLY THOUGH WHY ARE YOU EVEN BOTHERING TO MESSAGE ME DO YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF PROBLEM OTHER THAN HAVING YOUR HEAD IN A TOILET  
cA: as a matter of fuckin fact I haven't barfed  
cA: I don't get drunk  
cA: but apparently last night I did  
cA; so the fuckin jokes on me  
CG: THAT'S HILARIOUS AND WONDERUFL AND ALL BUT  
CG: IM. AT. WORK  
CG: DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT OR ARE YOU LEGITIMATELY JUST TRYING TO PISS ME OFF WITH YOUR EXISTANCE

Eridan felt his hands fall a bit.  
He looked to the last message with pain in his eyes. They were just about ready to jump out of his head.

He didn't want to tell him what his situation was but

What sort of choice did he have?

He knew Karkat basically hated him; just like everyone else did. But his options were all out. He was now just pulling things out of air.

He immediately felt his face begin to steam with confusion; that adding to the throbbing in his head.

It was going to fucking explode.

He just wanted it to stop.

His eyes clouded with water instantly. He didn't want to fucking do it.

His hands shakily held the phone between his knees as he looked to his thumbs that began to type.

cA: kar  
CG: WHAT  
cA: can I tell you somethin


	11. Unsweetened Tea

The pause was almost painful.

Eridan was sure that somehow the connection between them had been dropped somehow. He held his shitty phone to the sky, searching for the bars he thought were lost. His hand reverently stopped when he felt the jolt of the vibration caress his palm.

He immediately brought the phone back to his face.

CG: UH  
CG: SURE WHAT

The second it took for Eridan to read his response, was the second he had forgotten all he wanted to say.

He continued to sit there, mouth agape.

Seconds later, more impatience showed on his screen.

CG: WELL  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED GODDAMMIT I NEED TO GET BACK TO WORK  
cA: alright fine jesus Christ fine  
CG: WOAH NOW  
CG: NO NEED TO PUSH YOURSELF ON MY BEHALF  
CG: DARE I ASK YOU TO GRACE ME WITH YOUR STUPID STORIES

Eridans mouth remained stuck in a tight frown. His hands had relaxed a bit and the water that had collected in his eyes momentarily seemed to have been flushed back into his head.

Karkat.

He was the only one who still talked to Eridan just as he always had before the incident. He didn't tiptoe around issues or stumble on words; everyone else seemed to give him an even bigger look of pity than they already had. That coupled with hate and irritancy; the look of pity bothered him like nothing ever could.

His mind began to swirl.

He thought back to when he had first told Karkat what had happened.

_"-And I have I forgotten to mention how bad you look? Jesus fucking Christ you look terrible." Karkat leered as he pulled Eridan through the door. "What in the hell were you doing out there? Just standing for the sake of standing?" he slammed the door behind the two of them. "Yeah, I mean, standing is a normal thing to do—BUT NOT IN FUCKING HURRICANE WEATHER, JACKASS—WHAT IN THE HELL are you THINKING?—Get the fuck over to the couch while I think about what to do with you." Karkat motioned, throwing a hand to his forehead. His fingers pressed into his temples as he shut his eyes feverently._

Eridan had complied, wordlessly dragging his feet as he made his way over to the couch against the furthest wall.

"Honestly, I don't know what you rich people even think." He continued to press into his head. "It's like you guys have no perception of life and death—you just do whatever the fuck you want to do. I thought you were smarter than that…You and Feferi are both lucky you somehow notoriously were able to remain wealthy even after getting here."

Karkat continued to rant on and on about the high and low classes on earth, stopping breathlessly after a few minutes to see Eridan's evil pout radiating back at him through his fogged up glasses. When he turned to catch that sight, he was mildly surprised.

Eridan simply sat as he was, legs apart, hunched over, elbows on his knees; looking down at his damp feet. It started to make Karkat feel a bit nervous. Sure, Eridan was a man of few words when he just sat there, but this just seemed…

Off.

"B-By the way, take your damn' shoes off—I don't need you to mess my floor up." Karkat took a small step forward still trying furiously to gauge some sort of reaction from him.

Eridan slowly moved his foot around a bit which ended up allowing his shoe to come loose. It slid off and hit the floor on its side. The second one followed only before it could fall over into a damp heap, Eridan caught it and held the other in his opposite hand. He held them out to nobody and Karkat quickly moved to him and snatched them from his arms. He stepped back again, studying what Eridan would do.

His feet moved apart again and he was back in his initial position before Karkat had the chance to bat an eyelash.

"I expect your socks are fucking drenched too, right?"

Karkat saw Eridan's head shift a bit.

"WELL take them OFF, IDIOT."

Karkat threw his shoes next to the door and they landed with a soft thud. His head turned back towards Eridan who was repeating the same maneuvers with his socks as he did his shoes.

Karkat wanted to at least get SOME sort of response from him. He figured to just start pulling shit from thin air.

"I'm going to put all of this shit in the dryer." He snarled. "I… bet you would just expect to get a new pair right away or something—well you know I'm not… like you, er—you fucking rich kids—"

"I'm not rich anymore."

Karkat felt his eyes widen painfully.

That was the first and only thing he had said since he dragged him back from the bus stop.

He felt his lips part; He felt the skin rip as they did.

"What?"

Eridan slowly moved his socks to the side of his feet.

Karkat wouldn't ask again. He knew Eridan wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"Oh is that so?" he tried to pass as nonchalant but he could practically feel his voice quiver. "What, lose a bet or something?" his heart skipped about six beats in the minute of silence that followed.

"What does it matter."

Karkat felt a sharp migraine take its place in his forehead.

"What?"

Eridan shook a bit.

"All that matters. Is that I ain't rich anymore, an there's no goin' back."

"…Going back to what? What in the fuck happened?" he asked, knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer.

His suspicions were correct as he watched Eridan stay still as a dead body.

Karkat felt himself bite his lower lip off. What in the fuck was he supposed to say when he barely knew the situation in front of him.

An unsure hand moved behind his head.

"Look, Du—Eridan, it's…whatever happened—I guess that's irrelevant right now—"

He heard a small grunt arise from Eridan as he saw his shoulders rise and fall.

"—Let's get you into clothes that aren't stuck to you from the rain, alright? Does that sound ALRIGHT to you?"

Eridan hesitantly shook his head once which was enough of a signal to allow Karkat to make his way over to him and tear his socks from the floor. He quickly slammed them onto the coffee table beside him and his eyes moved to Eridan who was just starting to get to his feet.

His hands moved to the brim of his scarf as he slowly began to unwrap it from his neck. With eyes fully rolled, Karkat shoved his own hand where Eridan's was and yanked it off of him; the tails of the scarf following behind.

"Hurry the fuck up, will you?" he snarled.

Karkat wasn't angry at the pace he was going, nor was he mad at the fact that he wasn't explaining the situation jut yet; he didn't know what the fuck to say or do. Eridan wouldn't make even the slightest pinch of eye contact with him; or even face him for that matter—just what the fuck was going on.

"I'm not helping you with your pants—just hurry up and put them on the floor next to your shirt—and by the fuking way, eat something already, you're like a walking stick." He snapped, eyeing his torso. "—I'm gonna go look for some clothes." He turned and began to head towards the only hallway.

"'S'not like they'll fit well…" Eridan muttered, a hint of smugness in his tone. It sounded rather pathetic.

Karkat's head whipped back to where he was sitting. He didn't know what kind of look was registered on his face; but his heart beat a little slower when he heard his almost joking voice.

As Eridan noted, Karkat did have a hard time finding anything in his drawers that looked like it'd cover all of him. Lousy tall bastard.

After a few minutes of searching in the drawers, he had to turn to drastic measures.

Under the bed.

He began to shuffle on the floor, his arm reaching further and further into the dark tunnel.

After a few unsuccessful rescues, he saw a familiar silhouette out of the corner of his eye.

"Told 'ya you wouldn't find anythin'…"

"Not true—I'm still in the search process."

_Karkat saw the silhouette cross its legs and lean against the doorframe. Eridan was stripped down to his underwear, holding his sopped up clothes in his arms; drips falling from different corners periodically. A small sigh followed._

"It's no skin off my nose if you cant find anythin'."

"Yeah but—" Karkat's neck craned from the floor. "It'll be skin off mine—Like I need to see your flat exposed ass."

Eridan looked to is stomach and then twisted his back to look at his ass. He didn't see what the big deal was.

"Whatever."

Karkat groaned. He shimmied a bit more, reaching into the bed as far as he could. He thought he struck gold.

"Okay I think I either found an old sandwich or a shirt—" he sat up a bit as he pulled whatever it was he found out from underneath the bed.

Karkat shook it out a this chest and it revealed to be a black, crumpled shirt.

"Bingo." He exhaled.

"Well now the shirt situation is taken care of—" he mused as he turned the shirt right side out. His eyes lowered at the front of it. It was Sollux's old sign shirt; how in the hell it got there, he didn't care to know.

"Okay, well, you and him were around the same size at one point, so just slide this on and—"

"NO."

Karkat felt his mouth shut out of surprise. His eyes slowly jerked to Eridan who was now standing, feet apart, hands balled at his sides.

"FUCK NO."

"Look, I know you never liked the guy, but it's just a—"

"I'M NOT WEARIN' THAT FUCKIN' THING—" his hands fanned out and he stepped back—hitting the wall behind him. "I REFUSE."

"Dude—calm down it's just—"

"I'M NOT WEARIN' IT, KARKAT!"

Karkat only caught a glimpse of him before he had frantically made his way back to the other room. His eyes were clamped shut and his knees were shaking; but he managed to escape just in time.

He felt the shirt slide from his hand onto his lap. His eyes looked to it and he heaved a huge sigh as his hand ran through his hair. He felt his lips part.

"…"Karkat"…"

About five minutes had passed as Karkat began his second mission to find another suitable shirt. He was** this** close to just handing him a blanket and telling him to deal with it. He figured Gamzee had to have left some articles of clothing at his place at some point in time. When he opened the closet door and shit that reeked of pot came tumbling out, he knew salvation had arrived. Still, no matter how hard he tried to wrap his mind around it; Karkat didn't understand pot. As far as he knew, it couldn't hold a candle to sopor.

He gathered a gray tee shirt and some ratty looking fleece pants and shut the door behind him; not even bothering to try and shut the closet door.

When he came around the corner he saw Eridan back on the couch only this time he was sitting in a lose fetal position.

"Here." Karkat tossed the clothes to him; he didn't budge so they landed on his head. Karkat smirked at the basin the shirt made as it rested on his horns.

Eridan quickly slid the shirt over his head and hiked the pants up his legs. They were old and ratted and didn't have a drawstring so they began to slide off of him until he resumed his position moments later. Karkat moved to the kitchen counter where the coffee maker was situated. He pushed the first button and took the first cup he saw and set it underneath it. About 30 seconds of beeping followed, and then the smell of department store coffee filled the room. He took the cup and set it down at the table at Eridan's knees and then went back to fix himself a cup of tea. After listening to the resounding beeps of the hot water pouring into the cup, he slid his teabag in and walked back over to where Eridan was. He sat in the armed chair across from the couch.

After a few minutes of sipping in silence, he looked to Eridan who hadn't touched his drink.

Karkat exhaled quietly and set his cup down on the coffee table before pulling his legs up onto his chair.

"So, you wanna tell me what the fuck that was about?" his voice was soft.

He saw the top of Eridan's eyes shift a bit.

"Like I said, I know you didn't like the guy—believe me, he didn't, and still doesn't like you either—but that was just…sort of childish and uncalled for, wouldn't you say?" he paused, trying to gauge his reaction. He remained curled into himself. "I know you used to exaggerate the shit out of stuff, but this…this was sort of uncharacteristic of you."  
Some moments of silence passed.

More drinking of tea.

"Are you… cold or something?" Karkat asked finally, noticing how Eridan was becoming increasingly tenser. "It IS pretty cold in here—" he got to his feet instantly.

Karkat hurriedly went back to the first kitchen cabinet and pulled out a lighter. He scurried over to the small fireplace that was a few feet from the two couches and his chair and lit the few logs inside it. It cracked a bit before finally lighting.

"There we go." Karkat huffed as he set the lighter next to his cup. He pulled a blanket out from behind his chair, balled it up, and tossed it to Eridan who once again didn't catch it.

Karkat resumed his position in his chair and took his cup to his mouth.

"You don't understand."

Karkat's eyes perked up a bit.

"Yeah I fuckin hate the guy; but—but- for reasons you wont understand."

He saw Eridan grip at the blanket.

"Oh?" Karkat swallowed. "And why not?"

"I'm not fuckin' explainin' this to you—I'm not. Besides, the guy's your friend for whatever reason…" He dug into the blanket.

Karkat took another big sip and swallowed.

"Y'know." He began, loosening up his posture a bit. "I went and got a stress test done." He shuffled. "My work actually requested—no, demanded—no, ORDAINED, that I get it." He smirked to his cup.

He saw Eridan raise an eyebrow, but he didn't think he was actually engaged in listening.

"So." He swallowed. "My readings were, as the doctors put it, "off the charts"—and yes, doctors DO say that shit in real life."

Eridan's grip on the blanket hadn't let up yet.

"And they told me to get more rest, and make sure that I'm avoiding "stressors", like that's possible- and try and get outside and, god help me, exercise." His eyes rolled. "They also told me to avoid certain foods and drinks."

His eyes moved to the cup at Eridan's knees.

"Most notable one to be knocked off the list is coffee."

Eridan looked up at him wordlessly. His face read an uninterested "really".

"Ever since we came to this planet of green and air, that shit is what I've lived off of—it's like the 'start' to my 'go'." He motioned. "And now some earth doctor is telling me that drinking it could kill me. Isn't that just fantastic?"

Eridan's hands seemed to relax a bit but his face remained the same.

"So that's why I'm drinking this here tea." He pointed with his eyes and set his half empty cup back onto the table.

"…Did I surprise you at first? With my tea drinking." He sat up.

"…Somewhat." Eridan muttered, barely loud enough to hear.

"I wish the dumb doctor would have told me not to eat shit that I don't care about. Taking coffee from me is like…" he finished his sentence with a shudder.

Eridan felt his fingers intertwine in the blanket again.

"…You cant fuckin' understand, Kar…" his voice was cracking.

Karkat's eyes moved to him slowly, completely shocked at his reaction.

"You can't fuckin' understand…" he repeated as his head shook a bit; his voice cracking even higher; evident that tears were rapidly welling up in his eyes.

Karkat felt his back tense a bit as he watched the situation unfold in front of him.

"…C'nt…fuc'n…under'nd…" at that point, his words had turned to incoherent low squeaks.

Eridan's hands were at his face but he ripped the blanket to cover it seconds before the first tears could slip down.

Karkat watched as Eridan sat immersed in the blanket. Each time his shoulder rocked he knew that he was only crying harder.

So he let him continue.

After a few minutes of that painful sight, he saw his shoulders relax a bit and figured he had to say something before round two of Katrina began falling out of his eyes.

"I know I probably cant." He felt his hand extend involuntarily.

Eridan gave a loud sniff.

"But, you gotta let me know what the fuck happened here." He bit his words off and swallowed. He had no idea what to say. "I mean…Start from any…anywhere. If we just talk about whatever it is, I'm sure I can find a way to temporarily fix your ass" He continued.

After a few minutes of silence and resounding sniffs from Eridan trying to regain his composure, Karkat saw him move the blanket from his head. His damp hair was drying a bit; some of his hair curling a bit like it always did, going in all directions across the side of his face. The fire beside them was now blazing; and it reflected perfectly off of his glassed eyes.

"I already told you." He meekly said; his voice now scratchy. "I ain't rich anymore."

"There you go again with that garble." Karkat felt his face flatten. "What in the hell do you mean by that?"

Eridan drew silent again.

"Did you lose a bet? Did you waste it all on dumb earth shit? Did you flunk out of school and try to bribe the dean with sex, drugs, and money, and then show up at his house only to discover that it was an empty promise and then suddenly be robbed at the spot and thrown to the bottom of a lake with a weight tied to your legs but survive because you're a seatro—"

"KAR."

Karkat's lips shut immediately.

"Just speculating." He added. "You're not giving me much to work with here, and I watch a lot of movies."

Another few minutes of silence followed.

"It's all gone." He whispered.

"Yeah, the money? That's what I've gath—"

"All a it is gone."

"…Y-Yeah…"

"She took all a it."

"Who did?"

"Fef."

"Why."

"Please don't fuckin' ask why."

Their replies were quiet and breathless. Karkat looked at Eridan again. His feet were back on the floor and his head was in his hands.

"You're making it so hard for me not to."

"I'm not gonna fuckin' say it twice." His voice changed again; more tears.

"Eridan—"

"I'M NOT GONNA FUCKIN' SAY IT AGAIN-" and he was cut off by his own resounding sob.

Karkat leaned back in his chair a bit and gave an inaudible sigh. He let Eridan cry for a few more minutes before feeling the urge to speak up again.

"You should drink that." He motioned to the table. "I cant drink it—so it doesn't do any good to either of us if it just sits there."

_Eridan glanced up from the blanket he had buried himself in again. His hand slowly moved to it and he picked it up and held it to his face, resting the bottom edge on his knees._

The aroma made him sick.

"I…don't want it."

"Want some tea then? I've got a fucking warehouse supply." He quickly tore himself from his chair and moved to the kitchen. He thrust open three cabinets, and as he said, each shelf was jam packed with tea boxes.

"You're into this shit—Name one you like and I bet you any fucking money I have it in here." He pointed.

"N-No…I—"

" What was that? Chamomile? Kind of a boring choice considering my expansive supply, but a fine choice nonetheless."

Eridan felt his eyes relax a bit. His shoulders fell as well.

Karkat finished the tea preparation and went over to Eridan to swap the cups out. He moved to the sink to dump the coffee down the drain before he came to a pause.

"Now, you're going to stop fucking crying right now." He said, his back still turned.

"…Hm?"

"I'm not telling you to dismiss your feelings or not to feel bad or whatever—obviously you do, and I cant change that." He paused. "But tonight you obviously need to keep your head just a little bit clear, or youre going to lose it. I don't want to be the victim of a homicide, do you understand me?" He turned. "So you stop fucking crying this instant, or I will drink this."

"Huh."

_"I'll drink it."_

"Kar."

"I'll drink every last fucking drop."

"One cup a coffee aint…aint gonna kill you." He muttered. "Besides, you been drinkin' tea all the time so…"

"Will it?"

Eridan felt his eyebrows crease.

"HAVE I been drinking tea all this time? Or has it all just been sitting in the cabinets colleting dust as I shoot more and more coffee into my veins—you don't know."

"Kar."  
"Just because you're tall DOESN'T mean you can overpower me with force." Karkat said, pulling the cup closer to his chest, assuming Eridan would get up.

"I'm not going to."

"So we're in agreement then." He turned. "No more crying, and I don't die. Capuche?"

Eridan gave a slow nod and a quick eyeroll.

And the sound of the coffee dumping down the sink was heard.

Karkat walked back over to his chair and sat down with a bounce.

"Seriously." His voice lowered. "It's one thing to have something happen to you, but it's another thing to let it take over you."

"WHAT ARENT YOU FUCKIN' GETTIN', KAR?"

Karkat sat back a bit on reflex.

"SHE TOOK. ALL A IT." He grimaced; his teeth gritting hard. "EVERYTHIN'. HELL, I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR SCHOOLIN'. AN EVEN IF I DO KEEP DOIN' SHIT AT SCHOOL, WHERE THE FUCK WILL THAT GET ME, AH?"

Eridan felt his breath escape him and his mouth slowly shut afterwards.

"Eridan…"

"I should just drop out."

"Eridan."

"I'm fuckin' done with all a this."

"Now you're talking stupid."

"No, I'm not, Kar." His head shot up. "I'm fuckin' serious here, I'm done with this shit."

"What are you gonna do, huh?" Karkat locked eyes with him. "Huh? So what, what's gonna fucking happen after you drop out? Where the fuck are you planning on going if you don't have money?—W-Will you at least give me a hint as to why Feferi took it all? Is she even allowed to DO something like that?" he paused. "What in the fuck is HAPPENING, ERIDAN? WHY DID I JUST PULL YOU INSIDE FROM A FUCKING BUS STOP?!"

Eridan's face went through a bunch of different emotions before finally registering the one he makes before he's about to sob. His lower lip curled into his mouth and he bit down on it as hard as he could.

"W—Wait, no—Erid—I'm gonna drink that fuckin' coffee just fucking watch me—" Karkat stood up defensively and pointed to the sink.

"Y'already spilled it down t'drain." Eridan's voice was already beginning to crack.

Karkat moved forward.

"THEN I'LL MAKE A FRESH FUCKING POT AND STICK IT INTO A SYRINGE AND INJECT IT INTO MY ARM—YOU STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!"

"DON'T FUKING TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A DAMN CHILD." He instantly snapped back.

"WELL YOU'RE FUCKING ACTING LIKE ONE."

Eridan felt his fists tighten.

"Just what the FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME."

"WHAT DOES THAT MATTER. ALL THAT MATTERS IS HOW YOURE HANDLING THIS SITUATION. AND BY THE LOOKS OF IT, YOU'RE DOING A PISS POOR JOB."

"GO FUCK YOURSELF."

"I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU AT THAT FUCKING BUS STOP. I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE. BUT WITH THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING, YOU PROBABLY DESERVED THIS."

Without even thinking, Eridan jolted up; the cup spilling over instantly.

He delivered a sharp punch to Karkat's face; Karkat being caught completely off guard was sent to the ground.

"YOU THINK. I DESERVED IT." He snarled. "I may not be the best fuckin' person in the entire universe but I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T DESERVE THIS." He screeched. "NOBODY FUCKIN' DESERVES THIS, NOT EVEN ME."

He stepped forward, towering over Karkat.

"HOW IN THE HELL WOULD YOU LIKE—IF THE WOMAN YOU THOUGHT YOU LOVED, HATED YOU. I mean REALLY fuckin' HATED YOU. FROM THE INSIDE ALL THE FUCKIN' WAY TO THE PAINTED OUTSIDE." He almost choked on his words. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT, IF SHE'S DATIN' SOME ASSHOLE SHE HAD TOLD YOU SHE WAS DONE WITH BEHIND YOUR BACK." He breathed. "SHE TOLD ME SHE'D GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, KAR." His eyes were clouded with tears. "AN I THOUGHT SHE WOULD." He grimaced.

Karkat looked to the ground, unmoved.

"AN THEN, THIS AN THAT HAPPENS, AN SHE TOOK ALL MY MONEY, KAR. AS IF THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SOMETHIN' "IMPORTANT" TO ME." His hands slapped his forehead; his fingers grabbing at his hair. "AN SHE SAID I COULD SEE HER, KAR. SHE SAID IF I DID THIS I COULD SEE HER. AN THEN SHE TURNS AROUND AN—I CANT FUCKIN' SEE HER, KAR ALL CAUSE A SOME PAPER WITH WORDS ON IT. I DON'T—I DON'T-"

Eridan stood in place, feet apart, hands at his side, shaking madly and breathing heavily. His right hand was stinging a bit as he moved it to his forehead. He let it slide down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

Karkat who had fallen to his knees slowly moved his free hand to the chair and lifted himself up off the ground, also breathing hard.

"Sorry." He panted.

"…No…it's…" Eridan breathed back.

"I cant—I cant-"

Karkat knew that he could count on his hands the times he had hugged Eridan. There were times when he knew he needed one but felt too unsure if he should do it or not. When they were kids, he was more comfortable with it; but as they got older, hugging a high school sized Eridan just seemed so different.

Now was not the time to think.

_Now was the time to act._

As quickly as the thought came into his head was about as quickly he moved over next to him. He placed a hand on him, feeling his palm and fingers dig into Eridan's bony shoulder; and then the other around his back. It started off gently, and then he felt his grip grow more firm. He let his head rest on Eridan's collarbones, and he felt his eyes shut as well.

After a few seconds of absolute unclarity, Eridan's tense shoulders dropped and his flailed hands fell to his sides like paperweights. His neck gave out and he felt his nose hit Karkat's head.

The sounds of his choked sobs followed seconds after.

"I don't know exactly what happened, and it's fine that I don't know." Karkat said in a low whisper. "You didn't deserve it." His hand moved around on his back a bit as he continued to try his best to comfort him. And each time Eridan tried to object or squeak, or break out of the hug—Karkat just repeated the same four words.

"You didn't deserve it."

"You didn't deserve it."

"You didn't deserve it."

The hug did break after a while. How long they were in it for, neither of them could quite remember.

Shortly after, Karkat had made two more cups of tea and they were both back at their respectable chairs.

"I forgot to put your clothes in the dryer." Karkat looked over his shoulder at Eridan's pile of clothes.

"Well would you hurry it up." Eridan looked. "I feel naked without somethin' around my neck."

"How about my hands."

A scowl was thrown his way.

"Did you drink any of that?" he motioned.

Eridan shook his head.

"I don't think I'm in the mood to drink anythin'." He argued as his head turned to the fireplace. "It's weird how fuckin' warm such a small fireplace can get." He paused. "An fireplaces in general are pretty fuckin' weird too."

Karkat sighed.

"We were so hellbent on not adapting to these bizarre human customs and here we are sucking their dicks for survival." Karkat set his cup down. "Isn't it great."

"Nah." Eridan shifted himself on the couch so that his head was on the arm that was adjacent to the fireplace. "It ain't great." He paused. "But we aint dead."

"Yeah." Karkat sat up a bit. "I'm still a bit chilly though—I'm gonna get some other blankets."

"Kar would you…sort a…not mention to anyone that I was here."

Karkat turned back to look at him. He had such a way of changing subjects instantaneously. His head was resting on the arm of the couch. His eyes looked glassed while the light from the fire danced around in them.

"Well, yeah, sure, but…why?"

"Just don't."

Karkat sat back in his chair, hands at his chin.

"Are you still hung up about like, the whole aristocratic—"

"No, Kar." He sighed. "I aint embarrassed to be hangin' around with you-you're like one a my good friends or somethin'."

Karkat could see him try not to say that.

"But the whole situation, an me screamin' like an idiot, an just, don't fuckin'…just—"

"I get it." He agreed, standing once more. "I do."

Eridan looked to him with half open eyes.

"I'd appreciate it."

Karkat turned to face the hallway.

"I'll be back in a minute—I'm gonna get those blankets, okay."

Eridan gave a weak nod and looked back to the fire.

Karkat had to do some serious digging to find the heavy blankets buried in his closet. He swore to himself that he wouldn't go back in there for the night, but he was freezing his ass off and the fire wasn't cutting it tonight. He found three okay looking ones.

Two for him, one for Eridan.

He decided on that as he made his way back down the hallway.

"Alright, I managed to find three. Naturally, I will be taking two, since I shortened my lifespan to dig through the depths of satan's asshole to procure them." His speech was cut short after he saw that Eridan wouldn't be listening to the rest of it.

Karkat figured that all of his emotions finally escaping him wore him out.

As Karkat briefly watched him as he lie there sleeping, he more or less understood his wishes. He tossed his blankets to his chair and draped Eridan's over him. He carefully moved Eridan's arm from in front of his face and set it down at his chest eliciting a half asleep groan.

"If it were to stay like that, it would have gone numb by morning, idiot." He muttered.

He slipped his glasses off and set them beside his empty cup.

Karkat moved back over to his armchair and moved his hand underneath it, searching for his playstation controller he shoved under there a couple days ago. He looked to the TV situated just a few feet form his chair.

There was no way in hell he could sleep now with all that was on his mind about the sleeping man across from him.

That and the fact that he took a giant swig of Eridan's coffee when he wasn't looking.

Eridan stayed with him for the next few days keeping to himself as he always did and left without a word of goodbye after the third night.

But it wasn't until that night until the two had sat down to have yet another harrowing talk. Karkat still wanted to get to at least an understanding of the bare minimum of what had happened to him. Eridan explained a bit of what happened but refused to go into full detail or get deeper into the story. Karkat knew he woudnt, but he still pressed gently for more answers.

"You just gotta be upfront with me, man." He had said, sitting cross legged in his armchair. "I really do want to know what went on."

"Are you askin' cause a your undyin' concern for me, or are you still just bein' a little instigatin' fuck." Eridan frowned, arms crossed.

"Agh, it's not that I WANT to be nosy, but we've gone through this." He paused. "If she took control of your money and house and all that other shit, then…Where in the hell are you going to go?"

"That's for me to figure out."

Karkat felt his frown harden.

"Well, yeah, but—"

"No one asked you to drag me inside an shelter me." His voice lowered a bit.

"What in the fuck else was I supposed to do? You looked so fucking pitiful it almost made my heart snap in two."

Eridan felt his eyes roll but he looked to his hands that were now resting on his lap in tight fists.

"It means you're a good person, Kar."

Karkat's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah?" he smirked.

"Stifle that grin before it gets any bigger." Eridan felt his mouth hook into a half smile.

"All that aside—" Karkat sat up a bit. "If you need to, you can stay here for a bit longer I guess." He paused. "I don't really know how—"

"Hey KK, I'm comin' in—"

Two hard bangs were heard at the front door.

It felt like a silent atomic bomb had gone off in the room.

Eridan felt his eyes slide to the door and Karkat's followed. He quickly looked to gauge his reaction but focused on the door instead. He stood up immediately.

Sollux opened the door and began to walk through it; his eyes meeting Eridan's immediately.

"Yo, KK I just stopped by the—"

Karkat swallowed.

"Well this is nice." Sollux leered, dropping his bags at his feet and stepping forward. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Eridan felt his fist clench; Sollux noticed.

"Woah now, no need to pretend to be tough." He took another step forward. "We're all reasonable people here."

Eridan's gaze remained fixated on the floor.

"KK I really think you ought to stop bringing the neighbor's trash in. I think you're a klepto."

Karkat let out a small groan.

"Sollux—"

"What the fuck is he even doing here?"

"That's none a your damn concern." Eridan finally looked up.

Sollux turned.

"I'm not concerned." He slid his jacket off. "Just—Curious." He gave a malicious grin that met with Eridan's rolled eyes.

"What do you even need, Sollux?" Karkat asked, standing. "It's been a while since you been over here, I figure you lost the key."

"I would never lose my key." He snapped. "I already had like ten made."

Karkat felt his nose crinkle. For some reason that made him momentarily uncomfortable. But that's just how Sollux was.

"Well great…" Karkat paused. "So uh—"

"I heard you and Feferi are basically fucking done."

Eridan's fists immediately tightened.

"Like, really fucking done." He continued. "Cant say that I blame her really, all she ever talked to me about was how much she hated you." Sollux paused for a second, trying to gauge his reaction out of the corner of his eye. "Still, it didn't really bother me that much considering I would have my fair share of words to be thrown into the pile."  
Eridan was fuming from the couch but remained in place.

"But, it does get annoying sometimes." Sollux stepped forward a bit, his hip cocking. "I mean, she never shuts up long enough for me to fuck her."

Karkat felt his hands raise, and his torso turn while his eyes shut as he tried to reach out to Eridan to restrain him from attacking Sollux, but before he could complete his blink, Eridan was at his throat.

Eridan had him thrown against the door, hands dug into his collar.

After a few seconds of silence and Eridan's breath rolling down Sollux's face, the grin returned.

"What, haven't you gotten anything to say?" his hands moved to his own neck, just avoiding Eridan's. "Why would you even defend her? She's fucking with you."

Eridan remained silent, holding him in place.

"Big time."

Karkat merely watched from the sidelines, his hands out at his sides, waiting for someone to make the next move.

Eridan breathlessly threw Sollux away from him and stepped back a bit. He turned around, his hand going through his hair slowly.

Karkat gave a quiet exhale from where he stood but he knew one of them would speak up before a pin could drop.

"Man up." Sollux sneered. "Feferi doesn't go for people like you."

"Oh yeah, that's real apparent considerin' what she ended up goin' for." Eridan retorted, his back still turned. "Talk about back burner."

Karkat's hands were back at his sides.

"Think what you'd like all you want. For the record, I sort of had an inkling that we'd end up together." Sollux kicked his coat to the left of him. "I mean, even when we were kids she liked me a hell of a lot better than you."

"You didn't grow up with her."

"So?"

"It aint easy keepin' romantic interest with someone you grew up holdin' hands with."

"We held hands on our first date."

"That's not what I fuckin' mean, an you know it."

Karkat felt his foot tap nervously underneath him.

What the fuck are they going on about?

Eridan ran his hand back through his hair. It fell back into place going in all directions.

"Fef an I grew up together on the basis that we belonged together—we were meant for each other in the terms of the fuckin' class system." He paused. "You wouldn't get why she broke it off with me back then; at first I didn't, but obviously now I do."

"Mhm." Sollux felt his eyes roll.

"What the fuck is your problem."

"The fact that your ass is in this house!"

"That's under Kar's jurisdiction."

Both eyes instantly flew to Karkat who felt himself leave his body for a second.

"Seriously, KK, what in the bowels of deep fuck is he doing here?** You** cant stand him, for one thing—but really?"

Karkat knew Eridan's heart probably sank a bit but he kept his composure after focusing on Sollux's eyes instead of Eridan's.

"Sollux, can you stop with the twenty questions bullshit and just go to your room or something? I really don't have time for this; it's like watching a cat fight; shit gets old really fast, alright."

"Woah, sorry KAR." Sollux jeered, eyeing Eridan. "Didn't mean to intrude."

"It's FINE, Sollux." Karkat's hand slapped his forehand slowly slid down to his chin. "IT'S FINE."

_Karkat walked back to his usual armchair and took his place there._

"So help me god if I have to get up from this chair to separate the two of you, I don't know what I will do, but all I can hint at is that one of you WILL be on fire."

Sollux and Eridan turned their heads from each other involuntarily. Eridan moved back to the couch and sat down quietly. Sollux on the other hand moved to the door and picked up the bags he had dropped. He began to noisily rifle through them when he came to a halt.  
"Hey, KK, could you do me a favor."

"Does it involve me leaving this chair."

"Yeah."

He instantly groaned.

"Go into my room and find me—"

"It's a hell hole in there."

"GO INTO MY ROOM AND FIND ME the copy I have of that old ass fuckin' game, Incredible Crisis."

Karkat felt his jaw drop out of pure intrigue.

"Why. In the fuck. Do you want me. To find that fucking game."

"Strider lent it to me a loooooong time ago, and I figure I ought to give him back a copy."

"A copy." Karkat repeated.

"Hey, he's the one who gave me the original disk." Sollux smirked. "You give me the original, you only think you'll get it back."

"Idiot." Karkat frowned.

"Anyway, I KNOW I left it in that stupid room, so please. Just. Find it for me, alright. Be a brave soldier of the—"

"Already done." Karkat moved hid hand in front of his own face. "The blood of my own comrades rests between my battered palms."

"That's the spirit. So, ED have you ever actually played Incredible Crisis? I mean, it's really creepy sometimes but-"

Karkat moved from the couch and groggily made his way down the hallway, swearing all the way, a bit surprised at Sollux's immediate change of pace. Once he was out of earshot, Sollux's mouth shut and his face became blank.

Eridan felt his eyes move to Sollux's knees from where he stood.

"She'll never love you."

His heart dropped to his feet.

"I don't care if she doesn't love me." His hands fanned out. "I just care that she wont ever love YOU."

"Wh—"

"I'm not all that sweet on revenge, I'll give you that." Sollux's voice was razor sharp. "So I guess fate really has a way of doing the job for me."

"—lright, Sollux I found the fucking game along with Katamari Da-" Karkat came to a halt and looked to the two of them. "—macy, what the fuck is going—"

"Oh fucking sweet you found it!" Sollux clapped once and went over to Karkat to get it.

"Uh, yeah, I did—"

"I was just schooling him on how shitty of a game this is." Sollux turned. "We're probably going to play it now."

Eridan swallowed what spit he had in his mouth.

_His world was spinning._

"Ah…"

"Is your playstation still hooked up to this TV?"

"Uh, yeah, but we could probably just go into Gamzee's old room and set it up there—it's bigger and this one here sometimes fades out a bit and it's really annoying."

"Okay fine, that works."

"Yeah, yeah—Uh, Eridan are you coming too or…?"

Eridan tried his best to look at Karkat but he felt himself unable to face their direction.

"Um. No I don't think so—I was plannin' on usin' the shower in a bit."

"Oh, okay." Karkat huffed. "We'll be in the other room obviously."

Eridan nodded once.

Sollux and Karkat unplugged the playstation from the TV and scampered over to the other room, all the while arguing about the controls and who remembered how to do what.

Once Eridan heard the door shut he stood up on his feet and moved to the bathroom. He turned the water on and then shut the shower door. He stepped out of the bathroom and quickly moved to Karkat's room to the corner he had taken shelter in. He gathered his jacket from on top of the blanket he had used and slid it over his shoulders. He moved back to the bathroom and cracked the small window above the toilet open and lit his only cigarette.

He figured he'd let the shower run for about five more minutes.

"Wow, I forgot just how much I hate this game—WHY THE FUCK ISNT HE JUMPING, I AM HITTING THE BUTTON-AGH."

"Dude you always sucked at this game, just own up." Sollux snorted.

"Why does it keep telling me to "Hang in there". I'm hanging just fine where I am."

"You aren't doing the hanging, dude, Taneo is."

"Taneo is a little shit who needs to take a vacation."

"Don't hate on Taneo, dude, the guy just wants to do his job at the office as best as he feels fit."

"Wow, really."

"Fight on, Taneo."

Karkat let out a sigh.

"Speaking of fucking fights-Sollux, WHY do you always have to pick a fight with him. The second you two get in the same zipcode it's like the torches are lit."

"I'm not fighting with Taneo, dude."

"I'M NOT FUCKING TALKING ABOUT TANEO. TANEO is a GODDAMN Japanese protagonist that doesn't deserve this video game."

"Well to answer your question then, it's 'cuz if he doesn't, I will."

"What kind of logic is that."

Sollux let out a sigh that mirrored Karkat's.

"He deserves what comes to him. Someone who's been a rich, absorbed, exuberant asshole their entire life deserves to get their ass taken down a few notches here and there."

Karkat felt his controller slide from his fingers a bit.

"I cant believe what I'm hearing."

Sollux looked up from behind his glasses, a bit surprised.

"Huh? Wait, don't tell me you actually feel bad for the guy."

Karkat sat up immediately.

"OF COURSE I feel bad for the guy!"

"Whaaa…Seriously dude, lay off the fucking movies—"

"SOLLUX."

Sollux felt his mouth shut and his arms cross.

"It's ONE thing to be "taken down a notch" but it's another thing to be completely emasculated and beaten up and-What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Woah, Karkat, seriously, calm the fuck down."

"No, you calm the fuck down—Either you are doing a really bad acting job and my real friend Sollux is going to come waltzing out of that closet—or I have seriously misjudging you as a person." Karkat stood up.

"KK, calm the shit down."

"I am not fucking calming down you arrogant—"

"COME ON, DUDE." Sollux sat up a bit, his arms at his sides. "How many fucking times have you told me that you hate the guy."

"I—"

"You always come bitching to ME about how HE was bitching to YOU."

"Wh—That's—"

"You said it before, you say it constantly, you hate the dude. And honestly? Who the fuck doesn't."

"When—When I said that shit, it was only out of frustration and—and it's not like I don't-"

"Yeah but did you ever apologize about it afterwards? To me? To him?"

"How in the fuck are you managing to turn this around on me—"

"He's a low life." Sollux snapped. "Comes from a long line of 'em."

Karkat felt his eyes drop.

"Karkat, I don't give a shit that you don't apologize to him or me or whoever the fuck needs to hear it—seriously." Sollux let out another sigh. "I'm just saying-He asked for it."

"I-I still don't fucking think that he deserves something like this."

"I do."

"Sollux…"

"We are done with this conversation, alright?"

Karkat remained silent. He didn't know what to say back to him. Sure, Eridan was overbearing at times, but this just seemed like...

Like something he had never imagined could happen.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best…"

"Good, fine."

The two uncomfortably sat back down and picked their controllers back up.

After a few minutes of terrible gameplay, Karkat spoke up a bit.

"So how did you and Feferi even come to be…I know I don't ask much about that stuff, but I'm just legitimately curious."

"If you're trying to get the conversation back onto that jackass, forget it. If you're actually as curious as you say you are, go the fuck ahead and win a game against me, and then I'll enlighten you."

"Foul play."

"No, you have to win."

"Yellow card."

"Just win a fucking game."

"Pass."

"KARKAT, SERIOUSLY." Sollux threw a hand to his forehead. The slap made Karkat jump a bit.

"No." he peeped.

"Agh, well if you really want to know about anything hot or new, there isn't any, trust me. I mean—we aren't actually a confirmed "item" yet."

"…Huh?"

Eridan moved to the kitchen to get one last look at it.

He figured that he should give Karkat some indication of his leave so he didn't look like too much of a douchebag.

He looked to the cupboard and instantly knew what would get his attention.

After taking a few minutes to brew a cup of chamomile tea, he took it and set it on the coffee table just outside of the kitchen. His eyes moved to Karkat's phone that he left on the couch before hastily going off to play with Sollux. Eridan took his own phone out and thought of what message to leave him with.

He had been so good to him.

He let him stay in his house, he dragged him in from the cold—He had done more for Eridan in four days than anyone had done for him in his entire life, it seemed.

His hands shook a bit as he felt his eyes well up with tears but he quickly blinked them away and looked to his phone.

"I mean, she has some issues with putting a "label" on our relationship." Sollux groaned a bit as he sat back more.

"How do you mean?" Karkat leaned in a bit as he set his controller down at his knees. "Have you guys...y'know…"

"Yeah we have."

Karkat felt his eyes roll.

"So then…? Where lies the problem?"

"Pfft, KK, just because two people fuck doesn't exactly give them the right to—you know what—it's just…I don't know why the fuck she doesn't want to make it public, but I' sure she has her reasons."

"…Y'don't think she's just using you as like, some sort of guilt fuck buddy, do you?"

"Dude, lay off the movies."

"No, man, hear me out. Girls can fuck with your mind like that—you gotta make sure she loves you."

The room went silent.

Karkat was hoping the silence indicated a large amount of deep and intricate thought going into his statement, but his hopeful grin turned into an embarrassed and annoyed frown when he saw a grin spread across Sollux's cheeks.

"A plus, KK."

Karkat felt his face grow hot but tried to pass as normal.

"Well, then, uh, do you, er—do you love her?"

"I dunno."

Sollux layed back. His arms crossed behind his head and he let out another deep sigh. "I don't fuckin' know, man." His eyes shut for a moment. "I don't really know if she loves me, or if love exists for that matter. All I know is that the needs me right now, and I gotta be there for her."

"..You don't think she's crazy or anything, right?"

"She broke up with Ampora, multiple times. I'd say her intellect is pretty high."

Karkat bit his lip.

"But she went back to him multiple times as well."

"You read way too much into that shit." Sollux paused. "And, why aren't you in a relationship with Kanaya yet? You could psychoanalyze the shit out of a pinecone and it would break down in tears."

Karkat felt his eyes roll instinctively.

"She's digging her claws into a different prey."

"Sure."

The two stayed quiet for a few minutes. Sollux remained on his back and Karkat nervously sat on his own hands.

"KK, listen. I don't give a shit that you let the guy stay here, because frankly, it was your choice and not mine. I do stand by my fucking opinion that he does deserve everything that is coming to him and I don't feel a single drop of remorse for him."

"…But, Sollux…"

"But, nothing."

Karkat got to his feet again.

"That's…fine I guess, have your opinion." He finally said. "But know that it isn't the right one."

"Opinions are like assho-"

"God just shut up."

Karkat's hand reached the door handle and he slid it open. He noticed that the bathroom door was slightly opened, so he figured Eridan was done with his shower.

"Hey, Eridan—" he called, pushing the door open a little.

No sight of him there.

He moved back down the hallway, half expecting to see him on the couch sitting in the same position he always did, staring at nothing. He was moderately surprised not to see him there. Karkat looked to the coffee table and saw his own phone sitting next to a freshly brewed cup of tea that was steaming immaculately. Within the second he recognized the flavor wafting from the cup.

Chamomile.

He picked up the teacup with pure intrigue and slid his phone open to see that it bore (1) message.

He looked at the tea and then back to his phone with concern. When he saw that the message was from Eridan, he figured that he was just letting him know he slipped out. But the tea is what gave his stomach the queue to twist as his eyes prepared to read the message.

It wasn't a message telling him that he stepped out.

It wasn't a long and rambling message about how much he hated Sollux for showing up.

It wasn't a message complaining about schoolwork either.

Karkat's eyes glossed over the message a few times.

cA: thanks

Karkat couldn't understand why Eridan had just slipped out without a word, but at the same time, he did. Part of him wanted to chase after him and tell him what an idiot he was right to his face and maybe smack him or something, but the other part of him kept his feet in place.

__Eridan looked to his phone again, snapping back to reality. He saw the message staring him in the face; like a pair of angry eyes. He just couldn't fucking bother Karkat with this shit right now.

CG: WELL?  
cA: uh  
cA: nevermind

He slammed his phone shut so fast he had to open it again to make sure he didn't break it. A few seconds passed before he felt the damn thing vibrate again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Karkat bitch and gripe and MAKE him tell him—but at the same time, he was eager to see his reaction.

He flipped his phone open; slower this time, and his eyes widened at the unexpected message that befell him instead.

He felt his lips unconsciously part and his eyebrow hitch.

In no way did he expect this message instead. His thumbs glossed over the screen much like his eyes did.

TG: so I got a question  
TG: can we talk real quick?


	12. Safe Return

Vriska had been giving orders from sunrise 'til sundown. Everyone in the garage felt like they were walking on eggshells that had already been broken in the package before they even made it to a breakfast table.

Whether it be her rampart throwing of tools or her judgmental snarls going every which way at a steady rate of three per minute; she was a savage machine to be reckoned with.  
Around sundown is when Vriska felt her position of crazy being handed over to Equius because once the clock hit 6:30; he started to go ballistic.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH THE TWO OF YOU?—YOU SAID YOU HAD THAT PART READY TO GO TWENTY MINUTES AGO."

"Well yeah—it just—"

"WELL YEAH IT JUST—WELL YEAH, IT JUST—WELL YEAH? _YEAH_?"

They were just about in the final stages of preparation for the second engine when Marco had turned around too fast and knocked a power saw onto the floor; crashing loudly.

The crash of course registered as a part of the engine somehow falling to the floor to Equius and he looked to Marco with the eyes of a killer.

"Relax, boss, my foot got caught in the damn cords-it was just a saw."

"WELL THEN MAYBE. YOU SHOULD TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF SO THAT DOESN'T BECOME A RECURRING PROBLEM."

Spade stifled a laugh but was almost too terrified to break eye contact with the table.

"Eqi, you need to calm down—we're well onto the second engine here—and the guys haven't so much as given us a call yet. I'd say we're making pretty decent time." Spade motioned to the clock with his elbow.

Vriska could see that a repeat of the clock incident from last year was eminent and she quickly dropped her cigarette and stepped on it, sliding over to Equius and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just gonna keep you situated in this general direction—no clocks, no numbers; especially ones situated in a circular fashion with two hands pointing to them. It's just you, the garage and—"

"I can see by the sun's position that its getting-"

"JAY, CLOSE THE FUCKING GARAGE DOOR."

"On it."

Jay moved over to the far end of the garage and prepared to close it; Spade jumping to the other side to help.

The sound of the garage hitting the floor echoed through everyone's tired eyes and ears as they lost the light of the city outside them. Everyone stirred in the new silence for a few seconds before the sound of Equius's phone was heard.

It beeped just once before it was crushed against his ear; his heavy breathing heard. Everyone exchanged puzzled looks. Vriska took the opportunity to check her own phone. She saw that there was (1) message from Dave.

After an automatic eyeroll, she quickly opened the message.

TG: so how's it feel being back at work?

She slid her phone back into her pocket and brushed her hair from her eyes. She'd answer him later.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Yes, sir."

"Understood."

Vriska's eyes snapped back to Equius, whose phone slid shut. He held onto it for a few minutes, just sort of staring at it as it sat in his palm. Vriska looked to Spade who looked to Jay who exchanged looks with everyone else at least twenty times before looking back to Equius.

He swallowed once and set his phone onto the table.

"Spade."

Everyone's eyes shot to him.

"W-What?!"

"You just HAD to say something about the time, didn't you."

"H-Huh?!" he screeched.

Equius sighed once, his eyes glued to his phone.

"They're going to be here in forty minutes."

The only reaction heard was Marco's unfortunately noticeable high pitched gasp.

Seconds later, everyone else dropped back down to earth.

"Wait are you fucking SERIOUS?" Vriska's hands slammed to the table instantly, rattling everything on top of it.

"Are you sure you heard them right, boss?" Spade questioned, his hands at his hips. Everyone looked impossibly distraught.

Equius looked to Vriska and then to the entire garage.

"Men."

Everyone simultaneously swallowed.

"You are my most loyal and intelligent crew. We've gotten out of tighter situations than this one, and I am confident we can get this job done as well." He paused, trying to find the words; also a bit visually stirred by the news. "My entire career and name greatly rests on this job's completion, and in your capable hands."  
Everyone remained silent, taking in the information and speech for what it was. A few nods were exchanged and some knuckles were cracked.

"He's fuckin' right." Spade hollered. "Forty minutes? We could do this shit in twenty."

"Yeah!" Thaddeus smirked.

"Well what the fuck are you idiots standing around for?" Vriska snapped, knowing she was about to gain her control back. "GET THE FUCK GOING—THIRTY EIGHT MINUTES LEFT, GUYS."

And in a flash, everyone was off like horses at the starting gate.

* * *

Eridan felt his eyebrows crease so hard he thought they were going to fuse together.  
He had no choice but to answer the guy.

cA: strider  
cA: what the taintchafin fuck do you want  
TG: I got a question is all  
cA: you already said that do can you just get on with it  
TG: woah man why so much animosity?  
TG: were both reasonable people here  
TG: come on, ampora lets at least be civil  
cA: I aint bein civil with the likes a you  
TG: come on, Eridan  
TG: can I call you Eridan?  
cA: no  
TG: so Eridan, listen  
TG: did you happen to see your roommate these last few days?  
cA: whys that any a your concern  
TG: well I do work with the lady  
cA: an what does me seein her have to do with your work output  
TG: well nothing if you look at it that way  
TG: I had just heard that  
cA: that what  
TG: uh  
TG: that she missed work the other day and she wouldn't tell me why  
cA: if you could see the look on my face  
cA: which obviously does not show that I care  
cA: I would then ask you  
cA: does it fuckin look like I care  
TG: I dunno I was just wondering if she got sick or something  
TG: shes really obstinent on keeping her weaknesses a secret  
cA: is that all then  
cA: if youre so fuckin worried about vris why don't you go an hound her some more  
cA: she might be my roommate  
cA: but it aint my concern  
TG: well alrighty then  
TG: no need to make a federal case out of this  
TG: was just genuinely concerned  
cA: whatever

Eridan shut his phone again, this time a bit slower. He was moderately surprised that he even remembered Dave's handle considering his interactions with him had always been rather sparse. He couldn't even remember why he put it into his phone in the first place.

He sat back against the cold building and looked to the dumpster directly across from him. His head still pounded like crazy, but it seemed to feel a bit more numb. He didn't have anyone to talk to, or anyone to call. He was alone again.

It's not like he enjoyed being talked to out of spite, or pity; or being prodded about his personal life.

But then again it never hurt to be asked.

At least once in a while wouldn't hurt.

He wasn't sure what he was to do today. Going into the building and setting up camp for the week wasn't the first thing he felt like doing with gusto. Trying to keep making conversation with people who hated him was also on the list of things to avoid. Sitting in the alleyway looking to the first dumpster seemed to be his only welcoming option seeing as nothing would be able to save him from homelessness today.

It was pathetic how much work wasn't going to get done this afternoon. He looked to his bag sourly and felt his eyes shut in thought.

_I cant let this shit go another day undone; my teacher's gonna flip her shit._

An then I got that dumb fuckin' assignment that I still have to do with…metals or somethin'.

_Of course there's those sketches that have to be done by tomorrow; but I cant for the love of god see that gettin' done…_

Eridan looked at his options again, forehead creased. He could sit for a little while longer and hope that his headache would subside a bit; or get his ass to his floor and start and finish the sketches that were due. His mind rolled backwards trying to concentrate on exactly what he had to get done which only stressed him out more.

After about ten more minutes of debate, he pulled himself from the ground and brushed himself off as best as he could. The act of standing clouded his vision a bit, but he quickly slapped a hand over his eyes and shook it off. He looked around all corners of the earth to see if any students happened to be walking into the first building. He gave a small sigh of relief when he remembered that most everyone would be in class right now. He hopped out from behind the back and broke into a run to the door. He clambered into the doors and slowly made his way to the elevators; his hand crushing his forehead in agony as he did.

Once in his respectable elevator, he slammed his ID card onto the sensor bar and then crushed the button beneath it. As the door shut, he sank against the back of the elevator. He listened for each passing beep as he hit the resounding floor. His eyes shot open when he heard the doors chime at what he felt was the wrong floor.

He looked to the screen.

_Floor six?_

He stared about nine other chatty kids who wanted to get on and he knew that was his cue to get off. He hastily stepped out of the elevator, pushing past the last two who were getting on and turned the first corner to get to the stairs. A few flights of stairs were nothing compared to a slow ride with obnoxious loudmouthed prats.

His hand finally left his forehead for a second and he looked up to gauge where he was.

The sixth floor.

Now what in the hell was on the sixth floor, again?

Just then he remembered that this floor was home to the smaller library with the even smaller coffee shop attached to it. He breathed in slowly and thought about how good a coffee sounded. He pulled out his wallet and thumbed through it, looking for some singles.

Eridan made his way to the library and slowly pushed the doors open. What he saw was not what he wanted. About twenty third grade looking kids were all shouting and pushing each other around the aisles of books; yelling out the names of dinosaurs and mimicking the sounds they made.

Just what he fucking needed.

The smell of coffee was being shut out of his mind as the image of children started to take its place.

He was about to turn around and head back to the elevators in a dead sprint, but his vision kept getting foggier as he took each new step. His hand was back at his forehead as he collapsed at the first empty table he saw. With both hands now supporting his head, he took a few steady breaths and a nice deep one.

The noise of the devil was filtering through his ears. It all sounded like white noise getting louder, and louder, and louder, and louder and

"Eridan?"

Eridan felt his head fall into his hands a bit as his shoulders stiffened.

His eyes peeled open and he looked to the voice he heard with one eye.

"…Ara…dia?" he blinked, mustering up all of the courage to sit up and try to look like he wasn't on death's doorstep. "What are you doin' here." He paused. "An if I were you, I'd get out as soon as you can…"

Aradia was standing with an old crumpled piece of paper in one hand, and what appeared to be a semi coiled rope in the other.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Those…things…" he pointed with a weak finger to the direction of the kid's howling.

"Oh, you mean my excavation team?"

"…..Huh."

"I don't know if you cant read my nametag—"

Eridan's eyes glossed over her silver nameplate that was pinned to her black vest. The name "Aradia Jones" was scribbled neatly in red crayon over her usual name.

"—but I am the leader of an elite crew of soon to be specialists of mysteries and artifacts of the world."

"…Y'mean those screamin' sacks of shit are actually trained professionals." He sighed, trying to keep his head up. "Well fuck me sideways."

"Heh, yeah, I wish." Aradia smirked. "It's good to see them all having so much fun!"

"At the expense of my health." Eridan muttered, grasping at his temples.

"Ah—I noticed on your way in here that you didn't look very good; are you alright?"

"Personally, I don't think I'm gonna make it to Christmas let alone tonight."

Aradia looked to him with a pained expression that immediately worried him.

"…What?..." he paused. "I've just got a killer headache."

"Oh!" Aradia broke into a relieved smile. "Well if that's the case—" she turned, shoving a hand into her shoulder bag.

Eridan half expected her to pull out a shovel.

"—take a few of these." She tossed the bottle to the table which hit his elbow. "Oh, sorry I thought you'd catch it—yeah, just take about two of those and you'll start to feel better." She smiled weakly.

Eridan's eyes lit up with relief as he unscrewed the bottle and popped three into his mouth. He honestly didn't think two would completely cut it. He would somehow try to awkwardly thank her, but then he felt his mind click.

"…Uh, speakin' a those excavators over there."

Aradia beamed.

"What….What are you doin' at my school?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she gestured. "We're on an adventure!"

Eridan's expression remained flat and Aradia giggled slightly.

"Alright, fine." She straightened herself up a bit and set her map and rope down on the table. She turned to where the kids were.

"Keep exploring, my crew! But do it quieter! We're in a library, remember?" she called back to them. The kids hushed up a bit but continued to make dinosaur noises and prance about.

Aradia pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

"There's a program going on at the museum I work at, it's sort of like a glorified scavenger hunt." She shrugged, smiling. "Basically, me and a few other guides take the kids around the city and show them different educational places. Y'know, like parks, other small museums, historical points of interest—"

"That's...interestin'…" Eridan swallowed, still feeling the dryness of the pills coating his throat.

"And as you probably know, this school is home to one of the biggest and most resourceful libraries in the city; let alone state."

"…An yet you chose to come to the smaller one. Nice goin', Jones." He muttered.

"Well, considering the time when we actually arrived here, there were tons of students in there trying to get work done." Aradia paused. "And as luck would have it, I was kindly informed of a smaller and vastly less populated library just a few floors up and I took my kids up here for the afternoon. They don't seem to mind."

Eridan leaned back a bit, eager for the medicine to start working.

"Well it's a damn good thing you were up here or else I'm pretty sure I would've died just then."

"What, don't you ever carry medicine in your bag with you?"

Eridan shook his head.

"That's unpreparedness at its finest." She pouted, trying to stifle her smile. "What if a dinosaur shows up and bites you? That would cause an even worse headache."

Eridan blinked.

"I'm pretty sure that'd cause internal bleedin' and infection."

"All the more reason to carry Tylenol." She pointed.

Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Well shouldn't you be gettin' goin' with your little entourage?" he motioned.

Aradia sat back in her chair a bit.

"Mm…I've already explained most everything I needed to about the library—and it's not quite time to move the tour along just yet. In fact, I've got some breathing room right about now." She paused. "The other two guides, Paul and Josh—they haven't told me that they left their last spot yet, so until I get the call I can pretty much stay put."

Eridan nodded.

"An this sort a thing is fun to you?"

Aradia leaned in a bit, her elbows on the table.

"Well, duh." She smirked. "I love showing the little kids how much fun history can be—_You_should be able to understand that much. You're like, the most crazy history buff I know." She laughed. "If I ever need to know who was in charge of any specific naval fleet, or what commanding officer was a victim of homicide, I can always expect you to know it."

Eridan let out a quiet snort.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"And hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it." She sat up, nudging his arm a bit.

"Yeah, like I'd like to give paradin' around with some kids a shot." He frowned. "Aint a snowball's chance in hell."

Aradia shrugged to herself and glanced back to see if the kids were behaving.

"If I recall, you were quite the FLARPer back in the day." She crooned, leaning in more.

Eridan felt his face contort.

"Well no shit." He frowned. "That was like, HOW long ago?"

"Old habits are hard to break—"

"No, seriously that was when I was fuckin' sweeps old—that's like, the stupidest thing to say, Ara." He frowned harder which only made her giggle more.

"All Vriska would tell me about was how you would try and sink each other's ships and kill each other's crew." She paused. "It actually sounded fun the way she described it."

Eridan looked to the table.

"Although I never did quite get into that sort of thing." She gestured. "I was too busy digging in the soil, you know how it is."

"Yeah."

Aradia looked back up at him and saw that he wasn't looking back at her.

"So, do you two still…"

His eyes moved to hers.

"Still, what."

"Y'know…"

"Are you seriously fuckin' askin' me if she an I still roleplay."

Aradia's hands fanned out in front of her in defense.

"Well, uh, sort of! I'm just wondering!"

His shoulders deflated and he pushed his glasses up his nose. He could at least see better with the medicine doing its job.

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well the answer is obviously no." he deadpanned. "When in the hell would she an I have time to fuckin' make up stories about tryin' to kill each other as pirates?"

Aradia stifled a smile.

"I dunno, jeez." She smirked. "Don't take all the fun out of the question."

"The question is fuckin' retarded." He snapped.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point, jackass."

They sat for a few minutes before Aradia spoke up again.

"Speaking of Vriska."

Eridan was getting pretty fucking sick of hearing about Vriska. Did everyone already know what had happened? He never heard this much mention of Vriska in twenty four hours before.

"What the fuck ABOUT Vris." He sneered.

Aradia didn't expect his reaction and sunk into her chair a bit, trying to see what made him so angry.

"Well, uh, see—I was texting her the other day and—well, she texted me back, but I couldn't respond because I ran out of minutes for the month, and for some reason, Trollian wouldn't open up so…"

"So."

Aradia's eyes shut for a second.

"SO, I just wanted you to pass that onto her, and tell her that I get more minutes in about a week." She swallowed.

"I'm honestly not the man to tell that to." He muttered.

"Hm?"

"But I'll tell her." He firmly spoke up.

"Fantastic, thank you." She quietly clasped her hands together into a lose fist. She looked to her kids again. "Frankly, knowing Vriska, she's getting extremely pissed off that I haven't texted her back—we were on a rather sour subject the last time we talked, and I don't want her to think that I abandoned the conversation for some reason." She paused. "It's incredibly distressing knowing that SHE'S upset with me." She looked back to him. "You understand, right?"

Eridan gave a slow nod.

"Then you understand that you're doing me a huge favor." She smiled.

He nodded again.

"Y'know, it's actually convenient." She smirked.

"What is."

"The two of you living together." She motioned.

"An why's that." He snarled.

Aradia was rather frightened by his expression, but she continued talking.

"B-Because I always seem to run into you two at the most strange and different times—and it's helpful if I need one of you to the tell the other something." She paused, looking to her rope. "Well, like now for example!" she smiled lightly.

"Yeah I guess." He bit his lip.

"Don't mind my asking, but…I mean I never get a straight answer out of Vriska, so…"

Eridan's eyes moved back to hers, unsure of what she was asking.

"You wont be offended by what I ask, right?"

"That depends on the question. I mean if it's as dumb as the last one then…"

Aradia's shoulders tensed a bit as she sat.

"Well, um…"

Eridan's eyebrow raised.

"Why." She looked up. "Why do the two of you live together? I mean, granted, I can definitely see the two of you as—I mean, well sort of, you're more like…And she's more suited to—"

Eridan's expression fell flatter with each stutter.

"W-What I'm tryin' to ask is—"

"Save it."

Her mouth shut slowly.

"If you're lookin' for some long an heartbreakin' story about our comin' together, there ain't one." He sat back a bit letting his scarf loosen.

"I, I wouldn't necessarily say I was pining for a heartbreaking story, but—"

"It's as simple as she an I decidin' to rent a room together."

Aradia felt her mouth curl into a frown.

"But what I don't understand it that—"

Eridan's eyes narrowed and Aradia took note of it, trying not to pry too much.

"I mean, you don't, uh, seem like you'd want to live with anyone." She paused. "You've always struck me as somewhat of a loner—like being around someone that long would drive you crazy."

She studied his face nervously hoping he would answer her and not flip out too bad. He moved one leg over the other and sat back more, taking a breath in.

"I didn't think I'd want to live with someone else, either. But shit happens, and that's just the way it happened to happen."

Aradia chuckled but kept her face as stern as she could.

"So that's really it?" she paused.

"Well, duh." He huffed. "Not every story is interestin'."

"It just doesn't seem that way to me." She smirked.

"Well what the fuck did you expect." He snapped. "I'm not goin' into somethin' like this with you."

She knew she had overstepped her boundary.

"Yeah, okay, okay, that's fine." She motioned.

Eridan sat up a bit, looking away from her.

"Vriska said the same thing."

She saw his eyebrow raise again.

"Whenever I'd ask her; I mean, after I found out about the two of you." She paused. "She'd just say the same thing. "Yeah, he moved in, what about it?"." She mimicked her voice perfectly. "Not that it was really any of my business, I was just certain there was something else behind it." She laughed lightly. "When word got around, I remember Nepeta freaking out a bit because she thought the two of you were together."

Eridan gave her an eyeroll.

"She still likes to see friendships work out for the best." She smiled as warmly as she could. "It's just how she is."

Eridan looked to the table, a little uncomfortable, but still listening.

"And then nobody knew what had become of Feferi…."

Eridan's heart dropped in his chest at her name.

"A-And…Shortly after, Sollux…He…"

"I don't give a fuck what happened to him." Eridan muttered, loud enough for Aradia to hear. He didn't catch onto her wavering voice just yet.

She swallowed firmly and moved some hair out of her face.

"Well, a-after that, Sollux sort of…"

Eridan looked to her, catching on that she had gotten upset at the mention of Sollux's name. He couldn't blame her completely.

"A-Anyways." She sniffed quietly. "I'm over that." She smiled.

Eridan could see the hurt reflect back from her eyes. He resonated with her in ways she couldn't understand. His hand moved to the table and it slowly clenched to a fist.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with all of that—it just, well, nobody really knows about your guy's situation, and it's been a while so I figured I'd try and pry again."

"Why though." He snapped. \

"Hm?" she sniffed again.

"Why are you askin' me this shit. It's my life, not yours." His arms folded harder. "An frankly, I know that whoever finds out anythin' about us just goes an tells anyone else who'll listen, an frankly, I'm tired of it." He leaned in a bit.

Aradia tensed up again.

"None a you cared about us when we were apart, an now that we're together we're suddenly some hot topic? Fuck that."

Aradia sat back a bit, unsure of how to handle just being put in her place.

Part of her knew he was right, but the other part remained numb.

"…Some of us are generally concerned, but…" she breathed out. "You're right, I'm sorry for prying again." She whispered.

"It's fine." He sat back tightening his scarf.

Aradia's eyes moved back to his own averted ones. She knew what he said was right, and it started to stick with her.

After a few minutes of silence, Aradia looked to her compass to which Eridan raised an intrigued eyebrow at.

"Ah, it doubles as a pocket watch, see." She turned it towards him. His eyebrows fell and his face faltered. "It looks like I should round these rowdy adventurers up soon. Paul will most likely be calling me within the hour, so it's best I get them their lunches and then we all get on the shuttle on time."

Eridan nodded and stood up.

"Oh, you're leaving too?" she looked to his bag. "Ah, I'm sorry-did I interrupt your work plans with my incessant chatter?"

He shook his head.

"No, it's fine an—You saved my ass with that medicine, an…uh…"

Aradia smiled to herself as she watched his eyes move away as he clumsily tried to thank her.

"Okay—I'm glad I didn't disrupt you." She clapped a few times. "Okay, guys, it's time to eat! We're gonna go to the second floor now, so why don't you guys go on over to the stairs and I'll meet you there—but don't start moving until your guide gets there, understand?"

The different pitches of "Yes" were heard from the group.

Aradia turned back to face Eridan who was pushing his chair in. His head still pounded pretty bad but it was nothing like before.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." She motioned with her thumb. "Where they go, I go." She paused. "Or, well, the opposite, really. This is the only acception."

She moved to the door and gave a wave in Eridan's direction. He raised his hand a bit but let it fall back down once the door was shut. He could hear the hoard of children getting further and further away. Once he knew that the coast was clear, he opened the door back up and stepped out. His new unfortunate destination was his floor.

His ID card swiped perfectly, and the beeps welcomed him into the icebox of a classroom that was his floor.

He saw that two students had taken refuge in his fortress which made him scowl a bit. The fact that other students had began to discover the vacancy that his floor had to offer made him angry.

This was his floor, dammit.

He shook it off and took a seat at his usual table.

His head still killed, but he was alive and had to get his work done. As he went to get his ebony pencil, he felt his phone vibrate.

He was perplexed at how many messages he was getting today; frankly, he had never gotten that many messages in one day.

However, his heart wrenched when he saw the name.

CC: So what happened after I left  
CC: I am literally dying to know 38P

Eridan felt his hands clench.  
He wasn't going to hold back with her this time.

cA: good  
cA: yknow what, you fuckin deserve to suffer after what you put me an vris through  
cA: I cant believe you have the audacity to fuckin text me  
CC: 38O  
CC: woah, clam down, mister pissygills  
CC: that was like 2 weeks ago  
CC: its not like I texted you as it happened

Eridan's teeth clenched.

CC: After I was so rudely kicked out  
CC: It's only natural of me to want to know what happened afterwards  
CC: no need to get mad  
cA: I'm extremely fuckin mad at you right now fef

His heart stopped.

Fuck.

He swore to himself that he was done using that name. His head pounded so hard he thought it was going to explode.

CC: well don't be  
CC: besides it's not like I meant for Vriska and I to meet that day  
cA: I FUCKIN TOLD YOU not to come over!  
cA: I spelled it out for you!  
cA: I told you that vris would kill you if she saw you  
cA: an you were there—she was practically on her way to the knife drawer!  
CC: well lucky for you, all you own is plastic

Eridan felt his eyes roll.

The fact that she was right made it worse.

cA: yeah well it was still really fuckin ignorant of you to blatantly ignore my directions  
CC: sometimes I have to ignore your directions  
CC: especially if they are stupid  
cA: ENLIGHTEN ME as to how my warnin about vris was stupid  
CC: I handled myself completely fine 38l  
CC: you were being a baby  
CC: lying on the floor like a child  
cA: you fuckin punched me!  
cA: with your ring finger!  
cA; I used to wear a shitton of rings  
cA: it fuckin hurts to be slapped with them  
CC: yeah  
CC: well  
CC: some man you were that night 38l

Eridan's hand slapped his forehead and he threw his phone to the table.

As if that were the least of his concerns. He slid the phone back over to him and looked at it.

cA: what did you want me to do  
cA: throw my cape on an gallivant about the apartment  
CC: that would have been less entertaining than the show I saw  
CC: so no, you wouldn't have to do that  
cA: whatever  
cA: I have work to do  
cA: I have to go  
cA: don't fuckin text me alright  
cA: youre not even supposed to be  
CC: 38)  
CC: well have fun with your work then

His phone shut for the twentieth time today. The snap of the phone seemed to trigger his headache to pound even harder.

He looked to his paper and thought about where to begin his assignment. He knew the other students were leaps ahead of him, but then again, the other students weren't dealing with a deranged and bipolar spectrum of friends and enemies all in the same day. Eridan's mood continued to dampen with each new stroke of the pencil. He knew drawing with a hangover wasn't going to get him an A, but he might surprise himself.

Being drunk is an art.

* * *

"MARCO, FIX THAT DENT."

"DONE."

"THADDEUS, THE LIGHT."

"ALRIGHT"

"SERKET, KEYS!"

"GOT 'EM-!" Vriska whipped them at Equius who caught them as he ran to the back door; The entire crew clambering behind him, breathlessly.

Each body stepped outside into the impossibly blindingly bright headlights that coated every crew member with perfect detail. Their silhouettes bounced back off of them, standing proudly against the garage where what seemed like history had been made.

The cool night air brushed against everyone's arms and legs offering a wave of soothing relief from the heat and stress that had been circulating around the garage for the last hour.

The first man jumped out of the truck; just after he hit the ground, the headlights were dimmed. The second man jumped out, followed by two others.

He approached Equius, removing his own hat as he took his hand into a firm shake.

"Mighty appreciative."

"It was no problem at all, sir." Equius breathed back, shaking equally as firm. As the handshake broke, Equius had handed him the first set of keys during.

"They_ look_alright, but we'll see how she runs, won't we."

Equius gave a firm flick of his wrist and pointed to Lucca who was in the first truck. None of the men had even seen him climb up there and stood back in surprise. Instantly, the blinding headlights blared on the team and the sound of the engine roared loud for the men to hear. It was almost like a biblical moment. Some of the crew clapped and hollered as the engine screamed perfectly. The lights from the trucks were just barely blocked by one of the only trees in the back.

The second man turned around, completely dumbfounded.

"I trust you wont be needing visual reassurance on the second vehicle, and you can spare the time and just be on your way."

"….That, sounds fine." He said finally, slapping his hat back onto his head. "These babes got a long way to go to get to Alabama by tomorrow."

"I'm sure the trip will be more than satisfactory." Equius stated.

Vriska dug her hands into her pockets, trying to keep herself from falling over. She felt exhausted, but amazing. She overheard Equius telling the men some details of how they managed to fix some parts of the engines and clean out all the old shit that was clogging it up to begin with when she saw the first man point to her.

"And you—"

Her eyes widened in surprise at being called out so suddenly. She inadvertently stepped back.

"From what Zahak tells me, you were the big man in charge during this entire ordeal, aint that right?"

She nodded, a small yet malicious grin slowly spread across her face.

"Well you did a hell of a job." He thrust his hand out in her direction. She looked at it for a minute, remembering what an ass he had been earlier, but all of that was forgotten when her hand connected to his. It stuck for a few seconds, and Vriska's ears didn't register that the noise that was gradually building from behind her was the rest of the crew.

They were clapping.

She looked up from the handshake and at everyone around her. They were all smiling widely; teeth barred, arms out, laughing like idiots. Her eyes met with Equius's who was giving his own small clap as well. She could feel her chest swell, but it also felt heavy. Her eyes wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

She felt the hot water collecting in her eyes but it wouldn't fall.

In just one night she had gone from feeling like the most worthless sack of garbage, to someone she had felt proud of.

Just forty minutes ago.

Just those forty minutes of pure hell gave her this satisfaction.

In fact, it was the entire day that fueled this outcome.

It was the entire day that had changed her life again.

_"THIRTY EIGHT MINUTES TO GO, GUYS."_

_"Well fuck, way to make us a hell of a lot more nervous then we just were, Serket."_

_"Now what happened to, "We can make it in twenty"?"_

_"Fuck that, we aren't going to make this at all, I don't know why I just said that."_

_Vriska turned to the first table and grabbed a wrench._

_"The first person to say one more word about the failure of this project is going to get this shoved up their anus."_

_Spade looked up from his piece._

_"…Wouldn't it just make sense to whack someone over the head?" he shouted, lifting the heaviest piece onto the main table. "I mean what you just suggested—well, that's just brutal."_

_"If it shuts you bleeding idiots up, then up the ass it goes."_

_"Hey, Serket, where did Zahak want this part—or did he get a new part from out back?"_

_Vriska's hands fanned out._

_"DO I HAVE TO HANDLE EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?" she snapped. "THIS piece goes here—you screwed THIS piece in wrong—and that part doesn't even belong to this set." She corrected everything in a split second._

_"Shit, Vrisky, I don't know what we'd do without you." Spade smirked, pushing a pile of shit off the table._

_"Yeah, seriously." Lucca called from the other end of the garage._

_"Don't ever leave us again." Marco nudged her._

_Vriska paused for a minute._

_She felt her eyes cloud for that minute._

_She couldn't move._

_She heard another pile of screws being shoved off of the table which caused her to look to the clock and got ready to yell again._

After the grip broke, the man stepped back and motioned to the other three men to get into the trucks and start heading out.

"I cant ever thank you guys enough for what you did tonight—the time that we imposed on 'ya was hella ridiculous." He smirked.

"It was nothing." Equius motioned. Half the crew gave him the finger as they silently laughed and made faces.

"Any time y'need any sort of work done, you know where to find us." Spade laughed.

"Oh, the boys down south'll be hearin' about this for sure." The second man called from across the yard.

"I look forward to reading about it in the papers, y'all." Marco called sheepishly. Spade instantly elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Dumbfuck." he snorted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vriska saw Equius handed a wad of money from the guy who had shook her hand a few minutes ago. The man motioned in her direction and her heart skipped about ten beats. She watched Equius slide the money into his pocket and wave him off.

It took about ten minutes for all four trucks to finally get themselves out of the garage area and onto the roads. The horns beeped back at them a few times and they heard the hollers from the men as they tore down the road.

"I don't know how we fuckin' did it, but WE DID IT!"

Everyone erupted into laughter and cheer again.

"I NEED A BEER!" Spade screamed through the midst of the laughter. Everyone answered with more laughter and headed back into the garage. "I NEED TWENTY!" she heard Lucca holler back. Vriska couldn't argue with those sentiments and she turned to head in as well. She suddenly felt a very muscular hand latch onto her shoulder.

"..Zahak, what?"

"I believe this, is for you."

Vriska's eyes moved to his outstretched palm.

After a small moment of hesitation, she wordlessly took the money and felt her back being patted a few times.

It would be bruised tomorrow.

"You were…phenomenal tonight." He motioned.

"Nothin' to it." She breathed.

She watched Equius head inside; he left the door open behind him. Vriska stood where she was, just sort of looking to the money in her sweaty and greased palms. If it were any other day, she'd be jumping and screaming.

She had finally gotten her raise.

But she couldn't.

It wasn't the exhaustion or the fatigue that stopped her from screaming at the top of her lungs and dancing around like an idiot.

It was something else.

She wasn't sure if Equius had completely forgiven her for running out again, and she wasn't sure if she forgave him for insulting her at the time.

She wasn't sure of anything just then.

Her head shot up as she heard the muffled yells of everyone else in the garage.

"—Doesn't even have that much beer here—"

"—Down the streets got some great brews"

"—I could go for that shit right n—"

"-Alright so we're takin' the party there-?"

"—ALRIGHT LETS GO!—"

More cheering.

Vriska deduced that the crew was going to parade down the street to the closest bar and drink until they couldn't drink no more. Spade poked his head out the door.

"Yo, Vrisky, we're headin' to Keegan's, you comin'?"

Vriska nodded.

"Yeah, I need a beer right now, but I'm gonna come in a few—I'll meet up with you idiots, alright?"

"Fair enough." He saluted.

"Yo, Serket, you joinin' the party?" Marco asked, joining Spade at the door.

"She said she's coming later."

"Alright, but you'd better get your ass down there—We just heard that Connor's workin' the bar—so we're just gonna drink straight from the kegs, and you need to be the first to deflower it."

Vriska nodded, snorting to herself.

"Alright, alright." She waved. "Get out of here."

She was too tired to even keep her arm up.

She watched the two dart away happily, hearing some Lithuanian being strewn about here and there.

She walked back into the garage, seeing just how empty and destroyed it was. She slowly yanked off the workpants that she borrowed from Equius and let it fall to the floor beside her. She didn't even feel the cold on her legs as they were exposed.

She moved to the bench against the wall and fell onto it.

She just wanted to sit for a bit.

Seconds later, she was on her side.

She just wanted to lie for a bit.

Her head swirled with feelings of euphoria. Day one of being back on the job and she had completed one of the greatest assignments in the shops history. As far as she knew, she had just climbed a mountain.

Her eyes moved around the shop.

She looked to Spade's table; a complete mess.  
She looked to Marco's table; still a complete mess, but he at least tried to hide it with rags.  
Lucca's table was immaculately stained with oil, but it was always well kept.  
She looked to the rest of the benches and heaved a huge sigh.

She really did have the best crew.

She regretted letting her anger get the best of her just a few months ago. She left such an amazing crew behind; and an amazing job. She hated coming to work in the morning, but she felt good when she left.

She rolled onto her side and faced the wall, still thinking deeply about the day.

She couldn't believe what had happened, it just wouldn't sink in.

Her hip painfully cocked when she moved and she maneuvered her hand down her pocket and dug out her phone. She felt a bit more comfortable as she lie scrunched on the small bench.

With eyes half open, she slid her phone up and looked to Dave's message again. Her fingers slowly glossed over the letters and she almost lost consciousness before hitting enter.

aG: alive


	13. A Little Bit of Elbow Grease

"I can't believe he's gonna do it!"

The bar was packed; it was hard to hear one voice over the entire eruption of the crowd. The lights were dimmed, the music was blaring, and there were more than a fair share of men gathered around the kegs.

"Oh, I know he's gonna do it."

"—my God he did it!"

The bar erupted into more laughter.

"Wait-what, what, what'd I miss, what'd he do?" Spade pushed past a few unfamiliar faces that were crowding his friends and moved over next to Lucca.

"For about 3 seconds, Thaddy did a kegstand."

Spade snorted. "Oh did he?" he laughed. "I didn't think his ass could get up onto the keg and not break it."

"Well why in the hell do you think he only lasted 3 seconds, mate?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Spade snorted. "By the way, I think Clarke is here somewhere." He turned. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see his boyfriend living up to his full, drunk potential."

"To be honest, I have no idea where half of our guys are; they're all at opposite corners of this damned place."

"Yeah—I just saw Marco dart off somewhere, most likely with a lady." He sneered. "Bastard's gonna get lucky tonight."

"Speakin' of females, where did Vriska run off to?"

Spade's face looked puzzled.

"Vrisky?...You seen her lately?"

"Not since we left the garage, no." Lucca looked around. "You too?"

Spade nodded, drinking the last of his beer and reaching to the bar to set it down.

"I wonder where in the hell she went." Lucca wondered aloud.

"…Y'don't suppose the woman Marco went off with was—"

Lucca smacked his back. "Shut up." He laughed.

"No, I'm serious, man, what if it IS."

Lucca's face contorted into a frown. "I dunno, I mean, they might have just…Found their own way to celebrate."

"DAMN." He snorted. "Damn it, Marco."

"Then again—" Lucca felt himself being shoved by another man as he tried to make his way through the crowd. He scowled and leaned in a bit more. "Vriska did look sort of dead when we told her we were comin' here." He paused. "You don't assume she's still at the garage, do you?"

Spade let a look of relief wash over him.

"You think?"

Lucca shrugged.

"Well there's only one way to find out, aint there?"

"I see what you're getting' at—Lemme just tell Thaddy we'll be back."

* * *

With a few loud bangs, Lucca lifted the door the garage a little more and slid underneath, with Spade following his lead.

Spade looked to the clock and then to his own bench.

"Wow, this looks like shit-I suck at cleaning-"

"Found 'er."

Spade turned his attention to the sound of Lucca's voice. He quickly sidestepped over to him and saw what he saw.

"D'awww…" his hands met his chin. "…she's been sleepin' here the entire time?" Spade gawked. "Poor thing didn't even make it to the bar."

"Eh…Kind of bad on our part not to notice until an hour after." Lucca's brows furrowed and his hand moved behind his head.

"Well it's not like that place wasn't fucking packed." Spade nodded to himself. "I figured she was off causing chaos in the back with the skinheads."

"Cant say that I don't agree with 'ya."

"Look at her, she's seriously tuckered out." Spade noted. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Well she doesn't deserve to sleep here for the night—I suppose we take her back to her place."

Spade's eyes narrowed. "Are you sober enough to dri—"

"I had like, two beers, dude, I'm fine."

"Great, because I sure as hell am not!" he howled.

Lucca knelt down next to Vriska and put a hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Wait, what the hell are you doin'?" Spade whispered, joining him on the floor seconds later.

"I'm gettin' her up, what's it look like?"

"You don't want to wake the lady up." He frowned deeply. "Are you an idiot. You're supposed to let them sleep!"

Lucca bit his lip and looked back to her.

"Well what do you want me to do." He whispered back.

"I dunno, pick her up and set her into the car and drive off into the sunset, I DON'T KNOW." He furiously whispered back.

Lucca moved his hand a bit and got a little closer.

"Vriska?" he whispered.

Spade slapped his hand to his forehead.

"We're ah, going to take you back home now, is that alright?"

Vriska didnt budge.

"Well what the fuck did you expect, full coherent sentences of approval?" Spade snapped back. "Just pick her up and I'll open the car door, okay?"

Lucca sighed.

"Fine." He paused. "Just go."

Lucca moved his hand down Vriska's back and managed to gracefully get her into his arms. She hardly moved an inch even after being lifted. He huffed a small sigh and made his way to the back entrance where the pickup was.

On cue, Spade opened the back door. Lucca gently set Vriska back down, carefully brushing some hair out her face.

"Well what, is this some sort of date now." Spade seethed.

"Shut up." Lucca rolled his eyes and shut the door as quietly as he could. "Aright, get in."

Lucca climbed into the drivers seat and ignited the engine. "You remember where her place is, right?"

Spade nodded.

* * *

Lucca pulled off to the curb and shut the engine off. Automatically, Spade hopped out of the car like a rabbit on fire. He quickly opened the back door and saw Lucca mimicking him on the other side.

"Okay." He whispered, so I'm just gonna—"

"Mmm—"

The two's panicked eyes shot to Vriska. She stirred in place and her arm moved to her forehead as she rubbed her eyes under her glasses that were halfway off her.

"W's'goin' on…" she sighed.

Lucca bent over her a bit. "Hi, Vriska." He laughed at himself. "We're back at your apartment." He said quietly.

"Yeah." Spade answered loudly, acknowledging his own existence.

"….Huh?..." Vriska groaned, completely out of it.

"Here, come on—" Lucca helped her sit up a bit. Vriska flattened out her skirt a little, but sat back not wanting to exert the energy. She was helped out of the car by Lucca's strong arms. As the three reached the stairs, Vriska's half open eyes looked back to him.

"'M' askin' you a huge favor—" she stifled a yawn. "I jus' don't think I can make it up them steps…" she huffed.

With help from both Spade and Lucca, they managed to get to her floor, and her door.  
Vriska slowly moved her hand into her small skirt pocket and pulled out a key.

"Your roommate home?" Spade asked as he watched her take the key out.

"Hm?" she gave him a glazed look. "Nah he's out someplace, I dunno." She trailed off.

"Vriska, it's like, four in the morning."

"Mmm, yeah."

Lucca stifled his own laugh as he saw her unlock the door.

"Alright, she's home safe." Spade smiled. "Well done." He patted his own back.

"Oh yeah, and what did you do exactly?"

"I opened the door for her." He paused. "Twice." He looked to his hand. "Counting now, THREE times."

Lucca smiled as he watched her move into the only bedroom. He followed further behind her and stopped at the doorway. "Don't worry about coming to work "on time"" he laughed. "Just come when you're well rested enough."

"Thank you, Lucca." She cooed. Lucca felt his face get hot for a second; knowing she was just too out of it to act normal, or insult him.

"So is that a deal?" he murmured.

He didn't hear answer back which made him laugh. He made his way back over to where Spade was currently assessing a pile of scarves.

"Alright, let get out of here." He smirked. Spade tore his eyes from the pile and followed him out.

"I didn't know she liked scarves." Spade noted.

Through half conscious ears, Vriska heard the door close.

What nice guys.

What a nice crew.

She wondered if she'd even have an apartment without the help of those dumb guys.

As Vriska began to nodd off, her mind drifted to years ago; to the day when she didn't even know them, let alone have the job.

* * *

_"Come on, Zahak, PLEASE?!"_

_"You still haven't told me the difference between those parts of equipment." He pointed to two deranged looking tools, the likes of which Vriska had never seen before._

_Vriska stepped back a bit, her hands at her sides._

_"That's so stupid…" she looked the ground. "You're stupid."_

_"I've got plenty of men working for me as of right now." Equius nodded as he fumbled with some stuff on the nearby bench. "I'm really not looking for any dead weight."_

_"Dead weight?" Vriska repeated; her hands now at her hips. "Excuse me, but I'm not an amateur when it comes to stuff like this." She looked to the bench he was at with a curious eye._

_"No, Vriska."_

_"Come ON." She stamped her foot once, scowling. "This place looks half empty anyway, what is the point of having nobody to share the silence with." She smirked as she tried to push any button of his she could._

_"My crew should be showing up shortly." He motioned to the clock. "Their respectable shifts are going to start soon."_

_Vriska felt her eyes roll from behind her cracked glasses. She was growing impatient, and not to mention extremely worried._

_"Zahak, seriously, can you just level with me for one fucking second?!" Her tone changed to something sounding a bit less hostile, but still panicked. Equius took note of it and looked back in her direction._

_"Do you know how goddamn hard it is to keep a stable job in this pisscan city?" Her arms fanned out. "Do you?" she repeated firmly. "No, you probably don't because you own this place and are probably doing just fine where you're at now." She moved some hair over her shoulder and stood up a little straighter. "But I'm not." She seethed, her arms folding tightly at her chest._

_Equius set his wrench down and dabbed at his forehead with the nearest rag. His face looked like he was trying to understand where she was coming from but it was hard to tell from Vriska's angered eyes._

_"You might have gotten a lot more lucky than I have since we came here, but I fucking need this job; and I wasn't going to resort to begging, but I fucking swear, Equius, I—"_

_"Moooooornin', boss." A voice was heard entering through the back door. Vriska immediately stopped in her tracks. She felt her glasses slide down her nose a bit as she shut her mouth and stepped back._

_A tall, lean, Caucasian man had stepped into the shop._

_"So what've we got to work on toda—Well he-l-l-o there." He stopped as his eyes met with Vriska's. "What have we got here, boss?" he turned back to Vriska. "Do you need somethin' fixed, pretty lady?"_

_Vriska had to bite her tongue to keep it from swearing for her. She shook her head firmly and glared at Equius._

_"No, she doesn't need any work done on anything—In fact, she's the one who wants to DO work." Equius added casually, leaning over to pick some screws off the ground._

_"Y'mean this gorgeous female wants to spend time in the same garage as me for long hours of the day?" he looked back to Vriska, eyes excited. "If we're taking a vote, my vote is an absolute yes."_

_Vriska felt the corner of her mouth want to twitch into a smile. This guy was so simple minded._

_"What's your name, hun?"_

_Vriska unfolded her arms and let them fall to her sides._

_"Vriska."_

_"Vriska, Vriska…I like the sound of that." He repeated. "Vriska…" he immediately turned to Equius. "So what are you waiting for, give her a screwdriver and I'll find her a bench to work at—No, here, why don't you take mine? It's closer to the fan and it gets hella hot here in the summer, so I think you'll appreciate it a lot more than—"_

_"Spade." Equius snapped, standing up and slamming the loose screws onto the table. "I'm not going to hire her."_

_Vriska raised a hand in protest but Spade immediately retorted for her._

_"And why in the hell not?" he laughed. "There somethin' wrong with her?" he looked to Vriska again, mentally assessing her for himself. "S'got nice legs."_

_Equius huffed a large sigh._

_"NO, there is nothing WRONG with her, it's just that—"_

_"Well that's grounds for hiring." Spade pointed._

_"Do you even know what she is capable of, work wise?" Another voice questioned from behind the three._

_Spade turned and grimaced. "Don't interrupt me." He smirked._

_"I'm all for hiring her as well." The man stepped forward as he headed to his bench. "But to be a part of this crew, you need a skill set that surpasses the rest."_

_"Mm, that so, Marconi?" Spade turned. "What the hell are you doin' here then—You don't got those skills."_

_Marco snorted to himself as he looked through some papers that were scattered on his table. Vriska meekly watched from where she stood, hoping the guy with the open shirt would do the convincing for her._

_Her heart stopped when she saw Equius's glare radiating back at her for a change. Vriska had a feeling that he was just thinking of another way to say "no" to her. Her hands felt shaky and she knew she had to think of some way to convince him._

_"Zahak—" she began. "We've been fri—We've been Acq—We've known each other for a long time." She stammered, tripping over her own words. She felt like an idiot._

_"Wait, you know this gem, personally?" Spade poked back into the conversation, much to Equius's growing annoyance. "AND you've known her for a LONG TIME?"_

_"What in the hell does that have to do with her getting a job here—I don't need another worker." Equius huffed, still preoccupied by the work in front of him._

_"Well that'd just be fuckin' rude if you didn't let her work here." Spade frowned. "I mean really, really, really, really rude."_

_Marco laughed quietly as he watched Equius's face contort._

_"It's just as Marco graciously pointed out—"_

_"FUCK MARCO." He spat. "Seriously, fuck you, Marco." He turned to him with a shiteating grin on his face._

_Equius waited for Spade to shut up before he heaved another sigh and continued._

_"—You need a skill set to be able to keep up with my men."_

_Vriska felt her heart jolt back to her ribcage._

_"I CAN keep up." She said with her chest out._

_"I'm not so sure." A different voice answered._

_"Lucca, fuck off, we are in the middle of something." Spade whirled around. "Get, get." He shooed._

_Lucca merely moved to the furthest bench and sat down, lighting a cigarette and keeping a close eye on Vriska. It made her extremely nervous, but she kept her gaze to Equius._

_"Y'know, we've never had a girl here before." Lucca quietly added. His voice was so deep; it somehow managed to overpower Equius's._

_"Why in the hell do you think Spade is fighting so hard for this?" Marco snorted._

_"A man needs a woman in his line of vision to work to his full potential." Spade paused. "Except for Thaddy, I guess, with him bein' with Clarke for the last two years." He shrugged with a huge smile, about ready to pester Equius some more._

_Vriska looked to all of the men with complete confusion, apprehension, and a little bit of hope._

_"So what do you say, Equi." Spade cooed. "What. Do. You say?"_

_Vriska heard a little bit of an accent roll off of this man's tongue. She wondered where exactly he was from. She even wondered why the sky was blue and the grass was green; hell, she was trying to think of anything other than the impending rejection she felt was coming._

_Equius looked back to her with a different look in his eyes. Of course she couldn't see it from behind his glasses, but his shoulders fell as he shot a glare to Spade who backed away from his personal space with a huge smile on his face._

_"So you're telling me, that you'd let her work here, merely on the basis that she is a female?"_

_Spade nodded firmly; Equius caught Lucca's wide grin to himself out of the corner of his eye. Marco remained calm and distant as he looked through his papers. Equius knew he wanted to give his input but probably couldn't do it without bursting into incoherent laughter._

_"Er…" Vriska piped up. "I mean, I'll do whatever it is I need to do as best as I can, and whatever else I need to learn, I'll learn with time." She thought that was the stupidest thing she had ever said. "I'll study up on stuff, too." She added._

_Equius sighed again and his hand slowly moved to his forehead._

_"Am I wearing you down yet?" Spade questioned, still laughing._

_"No, Spade." Equius rubbed his temples sourly, but his expression was more relaxed. Vriska hoped that his mind had managed to change in five minutes._

_Equius looked to her with a frown._

_"I don't know about you just yet." He blinked. "However—"_

_Vriska thought she was going to piss herself._

_"—You can stay for a day or so and prove yourself, to ME." Equius noted as he began to fold up what looked like blueprints and send a glare to Spade who answered with another smile._

_"O-Okay." Vriska managed to answer back, stunned._

_She looked to the man next to him; Spade, was it? Who fucking knows what would have happened if this guy didn't walk in at the time he did._

_"Alright, she's in. Mission accomplished." Spade set his hands onto his hips._

_Equius frowned._

_"No she isn't."_

_"Yes she is." He snorted, looking back to Vriska. "So you're Vriska then, well you can call me Spade." He paused. "Or y'know, whatever you want, I mean if this name isn't good enough for you, and you like things a little dirtier—" he motioned with a huge grin._

_"God, shut the fuck up, will 'ya?" Marco laughed as he slammed his papers down. "The name's Marco." He saluted._

_Vriska turned her attention to that side of the garage and swallowed hard, still unable to grasp what had happened._

_"The jackass to your left is Lucca." He pointed. Lucca gave a small wave, not looking at Vriska. "This is the pit of hell, so welcome and enjoy your stay."_

_Equius rolled his eyes. He had just about enough of their tomfoolery._

_"I am going to get some lunch." Equius waved as he grabbed his jacket from a hook on the wall. "Get started on the Jefferson project right away. I expect to see progress when I get back."_

_Vriska felt her shoulders relax. She could tell that he didn't want her there, but she wouldn't let that bother her just yet._

_"Hey."_

_Vriska jumped in her skin. Spade was right in front of her now._

_"Uh…"_

_"So tell me." He stepped back and sat down on the bench just behind him. "What's a pretty girl like you wanting to do working in a sweaty shop like this one?" he asked._

_Vriska pulled out her lighter and flicked it nervously as she searched for a cigarette._

_"I've spent a little time digging through screws and bolts." She nodded. "Cars fascinate me to some degree. Never driven one myself, but I know how to put one together."_

_Spade's eyebrows raised._

_"Cant guarantee it'll run completely well, but, y'know." Vriska nervously let out a quick, shaky laugh._

_"Well all of that'll change once you get some direction from us."_

_"Don't take direction from Spade, he's an alcoholic—Drinks way too much, fucks a ton of prostitutes on the weekend." Marco smirked from the side._

_"Well there's no denyin' that." He turned. "By the way, your mother says "Hi"."_

_Marco thrust an oil rag at him, smirking just as wide._

_"You motherfucker…" he muttered._

_"Precisely." Spade howled._

_Vriska felt a smirk form on the corner of her mouth._

_"Well there we go, don't look so nervous anymore." Spade motioned. Vriska immediately bit her lip and avoided his gaze._

_"Y'don't strike me as the shy type, so why was talkin' to our Equi so hard for 'ya?"_

_Vriska crossed her arms again._

_"Eh, it's not that it was hard, I just—"_

_"The two of you haven't talked in a long time or somethin' equally as akward?"_

_Vriska nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Fair enough, really." Spade sat back. "The guy can be pretty overbearing and a little crazy, not to mention mentally unstable when we're pressed for time." He shuddered. "Do watch out for that, it is frightening."_

_Vriska knew that if three, full grown, muscular men could all shudder at the mention of Equius's anger, it must be legitimate._

_Vriska looked to her phone, not anticipating how late it had gotten. Once she caught sight of the time, she quietly gasped and snapped it shut._

_"S'matter, baby? You gotta leave us so soon?"_

_"Yeah, my break is almost over." She sighed, slipping a bobby pin on the corner of her mouth as she pulled most of her hair back._

_"Where else 'ya work?" Spade leaned forward a bit, resting his arms on his knees._

_"Oh, just some shit restaurant." She frowned as her hair wasn't cooperating with her. "Lots of snooty people come and eat there, it's pretentious as fuck to just walk in the door."_

_"I see, I see." Spade folded his hands neatly. "So I take it that's where our first date will be taking place."_

_Vriska gave him an eyeroll and a crooked smile._

_"Spade, you cant just demand that she go on a date with you; that's poor etiquette." Lucca stood up and brushed himself off. He moved over to where Spade was and took a few more steps forward. He seemed to tower over Vriska._

_Vriska swallowed quietly as she studied his body. He held out an open palm for her to which she felt her eyebrows furrow tightly. She nervously set her hand out to his and he took it gently._

_"Ma'am." He cooed, gently kissing her hand once. "Would you do me the incredible honor of going out with me this evening?"_

_Vriska felt her eyes narrow and her frown deepen. What in the fuck was happening here._  
_After a few seconds of silence, Spade burst into laughter with his head thrown back. Shortly after, Lucca broke the tender grip he had on her hand and stepped back with his hands at his hips._

_"See, THAT, is how you do it, you uncultured brute." He looked back to Vriska and she could have sworn he winked at her. Vriska watched him stride back over to his bench; her face's temperature finally catching up to her._

_"I like your horns, very exotic." Spade added. "So were you guys born that way, or…"_

_"Don't you watch the news?" Marco hollered from the back._

_"Fuck the news." He smirked, turning back to Vriska who had finally gotten her hair up. "It's intriguing to say the least." Spade smiled warmly._

_"…Thanks I guess." Vriska felt her face relax more. "That's like, the first time I've uh, gotten compliments on a body part…" she awkwardly laughed again, quietly._

_"If you ever feel uncomfortable that I don't have horns too, like, when we make our public appearance and all of that—Just say the word and I'll make some out of clay or plaster for myself."_

_Vriska didn't understand what he meant at first, but the second she got it, she threw a hand to her mouth and chuckled._

_"Woooooooow." She sighed._

_"This date is happening whether you like it or not." Spade laughed, sitting back again. Vriska sensed his joking tone, but a part of him it seemed, really felt hopeful about it actually happening._

_"I wonder what bench you're going to get." Marco thought aloud as he looked around the garage. "That is, assuming you GET a bench."_

_"There's not a snowballs chance in hell that she wont be next to me." Spade shrugged to himself. "Across from me is just fine though—In front of me would be even better." He added as he eyed her lower half. "It's hard to tell what exactly I'll be lookin' at with that apron blocking my view, but hey, I'll take it."_

_Marco snorted._

_"Anything's better than your chapped ass." Spade noted._

_Vriska felt her chest relax a bit more. These men were so pathetically simple, but they were all like family to each other, in some sort of fucked up way._

_"None of you are related, right?" She questioned, fanning her hair behind her back._

_"Mm? Us? Nah, we're from different corners of the world." Marco answered as Spade nodded in agreement._

_"Diversity is what this country was founded on." Spade added. "I think it was either that, or the hamburger; which, I have absolutely no complaints about."_

_Vriska stifled a snort as she looked to Lucca who was back in his corner._

_"Well, I have to get back to my shift—"_

_"Oh, damn—Do you need a ride? I can go thirty over if that's the case." Spade smirked._

_"No, no, it's just down the street." She turned. "Tell Zahak that I'll be back tomorrow." She paused. "Actually, do you know what time he wants me here?"_

_Marco put a thumb to his mouth. "Well, he gets here around four…"_

_"In the morning?" Vriska felt her jaw drop._

_"The man gets a ton of work at the weirdest hours." Lucca noted. "And more than half the time, we are expected to be here as well."_

_"Yeah, I would say, if you really wanna impress the guy, get here at the time he does." Marco smiled sheepishly. "Seriously, that'll probably make him shit himself."_

_Vriska nodded to herself and buttoned her coat once._

_"Okay, and um, by the way…" she looked at Spade. "Are you the only other three that work here?"_

_Spade sat up a little more and ran a hand through his hair. "Nah, we got about eight other guys who show up and get shit done." He smiled. "Two of them are stationed in other areas so they can get out to other places and shit."_

_"Networking." Lucca subtly added._

_"Oh, alright." Vriska paused. "So he has eleven workers."_

_"And pretty soon, he'll have twelve." Spade perked up._

_"Yeah, sure." Vriska muttered. She looked to the three and turned back to the garage entrance. She hurried outside of the garage and made her way back down the street, not looking back._

_Once she reached the restaurant's entrance, she dusted herself off and put on her best face. She pushed the pristine doors open and was instantly engulfed into the familiar smell of pasta and garlic._

_"Ciao!" a friendly voice called out to her._

_"Ciao, idiot." She smirked as she walked past him._

_"And how was your break?" he asked, ducking under the bar for a glass. "How was the whole meeting ordeal? Did everything work out?"_

_Vriska huffed a huge sigh from behind the door._

_"I THINK it did, but I don't exactly have the job yet. He says I have to PROVE myself." She pushed the door open and let it swing closed behind her. "It's bullshit."_

_"Well you DO need credentials for a job." He noted as he slid a large textbook back under the bar. "But I'm sure you'll do just fine, you're smart, Vriska!"_

_Vriska let out a sigh as she felt her mouth curve into a smile._

_"John, your pathetic amount of optimism is going to drive me into a shallow grave."_

_John let out a small laugh as he threw some pencils under the bar too. "I'm just trying to be helpful, sort of." He smiled._

_"It'd be helpful if you could get the job for me." She huffed. "That way, it's a guarantee."_

_"Well if it ends up not working out, you've always got this wonderful place to fall back on." His eyes rolled as he laughed._

_"That's comforting." Vriska deadpanned. "Oh, I didn't have time to ask you this morning but, how did that test go?" she moved to the nearest dirty booth and grabbed the bucket from underneath it. "Y'know, the one about screenplays and stuff; I dunno what the fuck—" she trailed off._

_"I don't know." John nervously tapped his fingers on the bar. "I tell 'ya, it's a hell of a lot easier to watch movies than it is to take tests on the technical specs of them." He sighed._

_"I cant imagine." Vriska frowned as she set two plates into the bucket._

_"Well imagine, babe." He frowned to himself. "I don't know, this test could have gone either ways to be honest. I'm just glad I don't have class today or tomorrow so it gives me ample time to grieve." He paused. "Or celebrate."_

_Vriska pushed the rest of the silverware into the bucket and slapped a damp cloth onto the table. "I am partially thankful that I will never experience the joy that is test taking."_

_"Aw, seriously, Vriska?" John leaned in. "You're still resisting college?"_

_"I wouldn't say resisting so much as…not wanting to go."_

_"That's resisting."_

_Vriska let out a short groan. "John, do I look like I have time for college?" she frowned. "It's been over a year since we got here, and look at me now. Speaks for itself, don't it."_

_"There's still tons of time for you to—"_

_Vriska gave a firm shake of her head._

_"No, John."_

_"Why are you so against heightening your education?" he said with a small smile. "There's really nothing to it. You just do the work, hand it in, and get your gold medal." He paused. "I juts got some of my biology done between shifts." He looked back to the bar where his books were stowed away._

_Vriska set her bucket aside and began to rearrange the salt and pepper._

_"Did you, for a moment, think to remember, that for me, money is a factor here."_

_"Well money is a factor for me too, Vriska! It's not like I'm exactly rollin' in it." He smiled. "That's why you apply for scholarships, and get loans, and—"_

_"I'm gonna stop you right there." She turned. "If I don't have any money to pay back the loans, I'm not going to take them out."_

_"W—Well that's the purpose of them, aint it?"_

_"I don't like that looming feeling of regret and shame it would bring."_

_"Y'mean even more than the regret and shame you already feel from working here, with these stuck up hags?"_

_Vriska snorted._

_"There are two levels of regret and shame." She smirked._

_"And we will reach both, together."_

_The two exchanged looks and laughed lightly._

_"Ohhhh, John." She trailed off. "By the way, there are like, six tables over there that need cleaning-Help me, will 'ya?"_

_"Yeah, sure." John hopped to the side of the bar and skidded over to her with his own bucket._

_The two got to working on the first few tables together when Vriska stopped and looked in his direction._

_"Oh and another thing—You still single?"_

_John nodded._

_"You know as well as I do that I don't have time for a relationship." He paused. "A stable one, anyway."_

_Vriska felt her mouth curl into a grin._

_"Okay." She pushed some forks into her bucket._

_"I don't know if I like that look." John laughed._

_"Don't worry about it." She smirked._

_The two managed to clear the six tables in pretty good time. Vriska looked over her shoulder in the direction of the bathrooms._

_"How's the shitter look?" she pushed her bangs out of her eyes._

_John put a thumb to his chin and made a face._

_"Er…I think they're alright actually!" he smiled. "Paulie went in there and cleaned them all yesterday, so personally, I think they're fine."_

_"I'm not cleaning bathrooms today, or even this month." She clapped her hands together. "I'd rather work the bar for the night crowd."_

_"How brave."_

_"Doesn't it bother you when all of those people come prancing in here in SUITS? It's DINNER."_

_John snorted. "It used to, but now it's more like, you know they are dressing for occasion and you learn to appreciate it."_

_"It makes me want to accidentally drop my tray over them." Vriska deviously smiled._

_"No, Vriska, bad." John frowned. "You cant be getting fired, now."_

_"I've never been fired, from anywhere." She deadpanned._

_"Ha." John's hand met his face. "Because your anger never gets the better of you."_

_"Nope, never."_

_"But really, Vriska, you're a girl."_

_Vriska nodded, trying to stifle a laugh._

_"So?"_

_"And girls usually like to get all pretty, and dressed up with lots of makeup and stuff, yknow." He paused, trying to find the words. "I mean, you've always…looked pretty in your blue makeup." A little bit of red came to his cheeks._

_Vriska pushed her hair behind her shoulders and felt her chest relax._

_"Sure, John."_

_"I-I'm serious!" he looked up. "I mean, I totally love the color blue, it's a totally rockin' color. And it looks great on you, so…Y'know. I just figure you'd like to get dressed up and stuff sometimes!"_

_"In my spare time, right?"_

_John laughed again, his hands at his mouth._

_"You're such a goddamned dork."_

_John stopped laughing and looked back to Vriska who had moved closer to him._

_"-With gorgeous blue eyes." She brushed a hand to his cheek. "I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are, Egbert?"_

_John stood in place, trying not to laugh. "M-Maybe?"_

_Vriska quickly turned her wrist and gave him a light slap._

_"Well, damn', John, get a better memory." She cackled as she moved to the next table. He laughed equally as hard and moved a few tables away to clear it._

_"Y'know, we really should clean the tables RIGHT away." He groaned._

_"That's likely." Vriska called._

_"I'm getting too old for this." John sighed._

_"Eighteen is...well, that's considered young here, isn't it?"_

_"Too old for me." John gripped at his chest as if he were having a heart attack. "Help, Vriska! The old, it's—SPREADING."_

_"Shut up." Vriska threw her rag towards him; he caught it but immediately dropped it and grimaced. "EWWWW, WHAT DID YOU JUST WIPE UP?"_

_"I don't know, but it smelled meaty." Vriska howled._

_"SICK." John shuddered in place._

_"Still." Vriska's tone change made John look back over to her with a bit of concern._

_"I really, really, hope that Equius lets me into his crew."_

_"His crew? He has a crew?...You mean like in Step Up?"_

_Vriska's hand moved to her temples. "No, not a DANCE crew—A really good one, like, an extremely skilled, professional crew full of big, tough guys."_

_"Well you're a big tough guy." John snorted. "And I know it's not a dance crew." He gave a half smile. "Just trying to make you feel better."_

_"No, John, you aren't letting the gravity of the situation sink into your brain here." She looked to him with a bit of terror in her eyes. "If I don't get some other source of income, I fear that I might not be able to afford living at my apartment. And quite honestly, it's not that expensive to be living there in the first place, so that says a lot." She continued._

_"Maybe you can increase your hours here, too?" John suggested as he moved to the next closer table. "The pay here is decent, even for a few days a week."_

_"Still isn't enough to get me through a week unscathed." Vriska groaned as she slapped a sopping wet cloth onto the table._

_"Oh, I see. That bad, eh." John set out four more sets of silverware at his table._

_"That fucking bad." She paused. "Plus, to top it off, I have to be there at four in the morning tomorrow, one of the guys there told me to be."_

_John looked up from his table. "Wait, what in the hell for?—Are those the work hours you have to conform to?" he sounded like he just got punched in the gut._

_Vriska put a hand to her hip and stretched her back out a bit._

_"No, not exactly." She sighed as she heard it crack. "But I heard from the guys that he gets to work at four, so y'know, imagine the look on his face when I show up at the same time as him all ready to work and shit." She smiled to herself. "It's actually brilliant."_

_"What if he just thinks you're being nosy?"_

_Vriska froze._

_"GOD DAMMIT, JOHN, why do you have to SAY THESE THINGS?" she threw her rag down. "Do you really think that'd set him off for some reason?" she screeched._

_"No, no." John lazily set the water glasses face down on the table. "I honestly don't."_

_"Then don't fucking say stuff like that." Vriska broke her frown into a half smile. "Jesus…"_

_"I know, sorry." He kicked his bucket to the next table, all of the glassware in it chimed as it moved. "I don't want to give you an anxiety attack here; look, everything is going to work out. You said it yourself, you just have to prove yourself, so show up, do what you can, and surely that will show that youre at least willing to put in the effort."_

_"Yeah, I mean, the crew he has seems alright enough, all three of them hit on me simultaneously."_

_John's eyes moved to hers and narrowed; she knew he was going to laugh._

_"Don't give me that look!" she motioned. "Im totally dead, fucking serious. One of them even kissed my hand." She looked to her arm. "I was sort of…confused, but what can I say?" she fanned her hair out behind her shoulders. "I'm irresistible." She sarcastically added._

_"Well it's great that you've already got a fan club."_

_"Try "bleeding sacks of testosterone"." She sighed. "One guy pretty much convinced Zahak to give me a chance. Like, just as I was about to rip him a new one, the guy jumps in practically begging for him to give me a shot. That coupled with my incessant begging won him over."_

_John set his bucket on the table and let out a small contented sigh. He was glad that was over._

_"Well, thank god for that guy then." He nodded. "I couldn't imagine the mood you'd be in if he didn't step forward."_

_Vriska felt her eyes roll._

_"Well, I'd be less nervous knowing my opportunity was blown."_

_The front door swung open and a tall, hefty, dark skinned man strode through. John and Vriska both turned their attention to him._

_"Ciao." They both lazily said in unison._

_"Afternoon, Johnnie, Vriskee." He waved as he disappeared into the back._

_"Hey, Paulie, you cleaned the bathrooms yesterday, right?"_

_"I did my damned hardest to, yeah." He called._

_John gave a smile of relief. "I knew it." He sighed._

_"Well, he's here, so that means people will be pouring in soon." Vriska turned to the clock. "I don't know how well I can work right now…" she muttered. John put his hand on her shoulder and tapped her back a few times._

_"You're gonna be just fine. Like I said, just go in and do your absolute best!"_

_Vriska nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's really all I can do, I guess." She paused. "I guess."_

_"That's the spirit." John set his rag back down. "Just make sure you try to sleep tonight." He laughed. "Don't need you passing out on the job."_

* * *

_Vriska had taken John's advice and went to bed as soon as she stepped foot into the door. Of course she ended up staying awake for three hours thinking of ways that things could go wrong. But eventually, she got to sleep for a few hours._

_Her eyes shot open when her alarm went off. It hadn't had time to beep twice before she slammed it off with her palm. She darted out of bed and threw on the nearest jacket she could find. As she tied her hair back into the most secure ponytail she could, she looked to the mirror and gave herself a good look._

_"You can do it, Serket." She muttered, mimicking John's speaking._

_She quickly grabbed her phone and began typing her message as quickly as she could_

_aG: oh god, I'm gonna do it_  
_aG: it's time_  
_aG: and I am a total mess_  
_aG: it feels weird to be nervous_  
_aG: like this is an emotion that doesn't sit right with me_  
_aG: fuck it_  
_aG: yeah I know youre not awake, why don't you go ahead and fight me ::::l_

_She slammed her phone shut and grabbed her toothbrush shoving it in-between her teeth. She only brushed for a few seconds before she heard her phone beep._

_Utterly surprised, she opened it back up._

_GT: that's grat Vrika_  
_GT: youre gona do fin_

_She could tell that he was half awake and it made her smile stupidly._

_aG: yeah okay, I'm going to leave my apartment now and go and do my best_  
_aG: I feel like a damn fool but seriously_  
_aG: my house is on the line here_  
_aG: really_

_It took a few more seconds than normal, but Vriska did get another response_

_GT: remember_  
_GT: just go and do what you can and he'll let you in for sure_  
_GT: you guys were on the same team_  
_GT: I think_  
_GT: and even though that was years ago_  
_GT: blackmail him with it_  
_GT: I don't know_  
_aG: okay_  
_aG: Ill see you at work_  
_GT: seriously good luck_  
_GT: but you don't need it :B_

_Vriska hurriedly made her way back to the garage; She saw that the garage was half open; she figured one of those guys left it open for her which made her heart stop for a second. She didn't even think of asking them for a key!_

_She quietly slipped under and moved to the bench that Spade had sat at the day before. She studied all of the things that were on it; oil, grease, blueprints for the oddest looking things she had ever seen. All of it was like a different language from a different world._

_Vriska looked around the shop a little, poking at things here and there, still unsure of what half of it was. She was pleasantly surprised at what she DID know. About twenty minutes after her arrival, she heard the back door start to move._

_She quickly moved back to the further bench and stood with her hands at her hips. The light clicked on as Equius stepped through the door. Vriska saw his eyes meet hers as his glasses slid down his nose. She saw the look of surprise on his face and knew that she had hit a home run._

_"Well? What are you waiting for?" she grinned. "What would you like me to do."_

_After Equius had gotten over the initial surprise of seeing Vriska there at the same time as him, he quickly put her to work. He asked her tons of questions about the equipment and materials; most of which she was able to answer with a little bit of thinking. Some things she didn't know though, but Equius noted that she'd learn. She was even happier to hear that he at least was SORT of okay with her being less than perfect._

_Once midday rolled around, the three men from yesterday made their appearance, pleasurably surprised that she was there. They started making comments to her, out of Equius's earshot about ways she could fix what she was working on. Vriska appreciated their tips but got extremely nervous when Equius loomed over her shoulder, glaring at them. She convinced him that all they were doing was hitting on her again and he slowly slinked away from her._

_By the end of the day, Vriska had finished the work Equius had set out for her, and he went to assess it; the rest of the crew in tow._

_"Well this part looks alright—Men, will you stop crowding me."_

_The three backed up a little, now hovering over Vriska's shoulder. She gave them a small smirk and looked back to Equius._

_"So what's the final verdict, boss?" Spade perked up._

_"Yeah, is she in?" Marco added, inching closer._

_"Well…" Equius put a hand to his side._

_"WELL WHAT?" Spade practically spat._

_Equius gave a small groan and picked up the nearest towel, slinging it over his shoulder. "It needs work."_

_All of their faces sagged instantly._

_"—But." Equius wiped his neck off._

_Vriska's eyes widened._

_"I think that you still have a long way to go, but you can stay." He paused. "For now." He turned to her. "If you don't automatically start picking up this information like that—" He snapped his finger once. "-you're out."_

_Vriska nodded, feeling the weight of the men on her back and shoulders increase. "I understand." She saluted. "I wont let you down, sweatstain." She called as she saw him move to the back entrance._

_"WELL ALRIGHT, VRISKY!" Spade hollered. "You get to stay!" he leaned in. "So what bench do you want; like I said, in front of me is fine." His eyes looked to her legs. "Really, it's no problem by me."_

_Vriska almost fell over in excitement and exhaustion._

_"I don't fucking know." She sighed happily. "I'm just glad he…didn't say no." she threw a hand to her face and laughed once._

_"It's nice to get another member." Lucca added, moving back to his bench. "You're not half bad."_

_"Ha, thanks." Vriska stood up straighter._

_"Again, welcome." Marco sighed. "Just watch out for him when he's angry."_

_"Oh, I've known him since we were kids." She turned. "I know what he does." She shuddered a bit._

_"I find it hilarious that you knew Equisha when he was little." Spade chimed in. "What was he like?"_

_"Literally the same as he is now." Vriska shrugged. "The man is a rock."_

_"Nah, he's more like a building." Spade added, moving to his own bench and sitting down._

_"Pick a bench, Vriska." Marco pointed._

_"I don't know if I should." Her eyes narrowed. "I mean, he said I can stay but…" she looked around the shop and saw the empty bench right in the middle of the garage, just in front of the entrance._

_She walked next to it and sat down on the edge._

_"This one isn't taken, is it?"_

_All three shook their heads._

_"Okay, uh, then I guess this is it." She put one leg over the other and set her hands on the table._

_"Why are you so far away from me, my love." Spade stretched his arm towards her dramatically. "This isn't right."_

_"Leave her alone, will 'ya?" Marco swatted the air. "And stay away from my mother." He choked on his own laughter._

_Vriska looked down to her table as the men's laughter faded in the background, running a hand across it._

_She couldn't wait to tell John._

* * *

Vriska felt her eyes peel open. She didn't hear the sound of the alarm, and she didn't see any sun peeking in through her blinds. Her eyes wandered to the window and then she remembered; she put one of Eridan's canvases against it to block the sun.

Smart move.

Her eyes then moved to the clock and they almost fell off of her face in surprise.

5:32 pm

"Jesus Christ…" she breathed.

She quickly snatched her phone off of the dresser; she didn't remember putting it there in the first place.

aG: strider  
aG: strider  
aG: strider

she waited about three minutes for his response.

TG: what  
aG: "what"?  
aG: what the fuck do you mean "what"?  
TG: I mean what  
aG: ugh  
aG: whats going on down there?  
aG: am I getting a pay deduction?  
aG: just tell me what is going on at that stupid shop  
TG: oh speaking of shops  
TG: how was last night?  
aG: amazing  
aG: but thats not what I  
TG: wow thank god  
TG: so you DID manage to get that job back  
TG: that's amazing serket  
aG: youre not fucking listening to me  
aG: yknow what  
aG: fuck you  
aG: Ill be down there in 20 to help with the next shift

She slammed her phone shut and threw it on the pillow next to her.

What a dense idiot she had to work with.

* * *

Rose was curious.

Not only was she curious, but she was also intrigued, and angered, and all of the emotions in the book.

It had been a few weeks since her squall with Eridan in the hallway and having still not been able to talk to him kept her feeling worried and uneasy. Of course she didn't want to talk to him, nor did she want to be approached by him. But she wanted to just KNOW what had happened to him and maybe even to Vriska.

Rose Lalonde was not stupid. She knew when something was going on; and with Eridan who was easily readable by her standards; she knew when it was serious.

She did see him in the halls when they were on the same floor, and she did see him leave on the weekends to head for home, but that was the only time she saw him leave. Other than the weekends, it almost seemed like he never even set foot out of the building, let alone off of the school's grounds.

That is what caused her to feel so curious.

She needed to find an answer to quell her mind. She didn't feel worried about him, just worried for him. She never wanted a question to remain unanswered, so she knew she had to take it upon herself to find the answer herself.

It was a dark looking Friday afternoon; most of the sky had been covered by November's ugly clouds. It was starting to get darker later, and lighter earlier. The sun was setting and most of the classes for the day would be ending within the next two hours. She had no idea what Eridan's schedule was like on Friday's; in fact, she seemed to remember him gushing about how he didn't have ANY class on Friday. But she did see him on the third floor to go to the printing room.

Her hands moved to her neck as she thought harder.

This was beginning to piss her off.

Not only that pissed her off, but a text message she received from a certain green blooded woman also had her by the hair.

_gA: Why Is It That I Am Spending More Time With Your Friends Than You Are  
TT: what exactly are you hinting at  
TT: is this some sort of mind game to keep me preoccupied for the day  
gA: Not At All  
TT: then which one of my companions could you possibly be referring to  
gA: He Looks Like A Fish  
gA: Lets Just Leave It At That  
TT: I do not know where you get your information from but I assure you, the broker is wrong  
TT: I'm not friends with Eridan  
gA: Oh I See  
gA: Disregard That First Statement Then  
TT: kanaya, please  
TT: cant we just  
TT: work this out  
TT: youre being so stubborn  
gA: What A Quick Change of Subject  
gA: But It Is You Who Is Being Stubborn  
TT: well if you aren't letting up, will you at least humor me as to why you were chumming around with Eridan?  
gA: I Think I Will Leave That To Your Imagination_

Rose felt her face twist upon remembering that conversation. She began to think that Kanaya and Eridan were in some sort of relationship just to spite her or something. It made her stomach twist.

She seriously doubted that was the reasoning behind it.

She seriously hoped it wasn't.

Her head was beginning to grow tired of thinking about all of the bad possibilities the situation could hold for her.

She wandered about on the floor where she knew his classes would be held. She was so sure that he didn't have any on Fridays, but if he was in the building, he was up to something. She passed by the doors, peering in quickly to spot a set of horns covered in black, tousled waves of hair.

She frowned at each new room, knowing she was going in circles with her personal investigation.

She was growing more and more desperate for information.

Rose figured that the best thing to do was to get some tea and wait out the rest of the classes duration. There was no point in going in her circles if it wasn't going to lead to anything; and if Eridan wasn't even there. She took refuge in the shop that overlooked the entrance to his building. She sat and sipped at her tea quietly, keeping her eyes on the building.

As the next hours passed, she saw some kids flood out of the building's doors, eager to be done for the day. The sun had already gone down and Rose had to keep her eyes as peeled as she could to see Eridan in the faint light. About twenty minutes passed and Rose was growing extremely irritated.

Where in the fuck WAS he?

She was about to pick up and leave when she spotted a slender figure with a scarf hanging off of him.

_Holy fucking shit, it's about time, idiot._

She grabbed her tea and threw it into the basket next to the door as she moved from her seat to the window.

She expected him to move to the shuttle, or to a different building, or to at least _move.  
_He was just standing there, completely _unmoved_. Rose looked at his face and saw that he was looking for something.

_Was he waiting for someone?_

Her hands pressed against the glass as she squinted harder.

_What the fuck are you waiting for?_

At first she thought he was waiting for Kanaya, but that was just her own fears clouding her critical judgment skills. She kept her eyes on him again, but saw that he had darted to the right.

Her eyes widened in confusion as she saw him slip between the side of the building.

_Okay, what in the fuck is he doing._

Rose stepped back to sit at her table to study what he was to do. She was waiting for him to come out with drugs or a needle; or something that would make even the most remote amount of sense.

A half hour passed and he still didn't come out.

Rose knew that there was nothing behind that building; it wasn't even an alleyway that lead to anything.

Just what in the fuck was he doing.

* * *

"I'm so fuckin' proud of you." Dave mused as he set a box into the heating oven.

"It was nothing." Vriska stifled a yawn as she pressed out her dough.

"Two fucking semi engines?" he moved to his crate and sat down, shuffling the deck of cards he picked up.

"Driven by the most annoying southerners ever." She motioned.

"How do you even begin to fix something like that?"

"I could go into detail, but it wouldn't make any sense." She nodded reaching for the sauce.

"Well you said you got your raise, so…" Dave spread the cards out. "Wanna play some poker?" he looked to his phone.

"Eh…I'm not ready to gamble until I buy some new shampoo." Vriska laughed as she slid her pizza into the oven. "How about gin instead; no gambling?"

"Sure." Dave sat back. "I'll deal." He set ten cards in a pile where Vriska would sit and then took ten of his own. He adjusted his hat, setting the pile at his feet. Vriska sat across from him and took the first card from the pile.

"I don't know how fair of a game this'll be considering I have no idea if we have all fifty two cards." He grinned.

"Wow, thanks a lot for the shit hand." She muttered, setting the first card on the new pile.

"Not sorry." Dave smirked as he picked up a card. "Really, though. A _semi truck_." He huffed. "I can see how you got the job back in just one day."

Vriska sat back a bit as she reached for another card.

"Thing is, it hardly felt like I left." She blinked. "I mean, those guys are beyond great—but I cant tell if they're extremely forgiving, or just that fucking stupid."

"It's just a good thing you won over your boss."

"I would've cracked him eventually." She smiled crookedly.

"How'd Ampora take the news?"

Vriska's smile flattened and her eyes moved to his.

"Why would I tell _him_? Are you an idiot? I kicked. Him. Out."

"So? That means you're completely off speaking terms too?" Dave set his cards down.

"I can see your cards, jackass." Vriska muttered.

"Just because you kicked him out of the apartment, you've kicked him out of your life?"

Vriska felt her teeth clench.

"Why are you even bringing this up? I just had, the greatest night of my life, and you choose to bring that asshole up?"

Dave sat back a little.

"I just think, considering—that's a little harsh of you."

"A LITTLE HARSH OF _ME_?" Vriska snapped. "Strider, just stop right there—really." She sighed. "He's better off on his own anyhow." She felt her chest puff out. "That much I do know."

Dave felt his lip curl. "Well if you say so. You know the guy better than I do." He picked his hand back up and then took another card.

"Exactly." She nodded.

"You said he has a job, too, right?"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her card.

"Uh, yeah, he works at that coffee joint."

"That's right; he works with Harley." Dave remembered. "Damn, I feel sorry for her, sort of."

Vriska snorted and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Aint that the truth."

A couple more minutes of silence and card shuffling was heard. Dave looked content at his hand while Vriska's frown kept getting deeper.

"Y'know, I talked to him the other day."

"Hm?"

"Ampora."

"What."

"Yeah, I just sort of asked him how he was doing and stuff."

"I doubt he'd even answer you."

"He did."

Vriska's eyebrows raised.

"But he told me to fuck off."

Vriska sat back a little and fanned herself with her hat.

"Now that sounds right." She felt a small smile creep across her face.

"Why the hell are you smiling?"

"Because you got fuckin' TOLD." She laughed, picking another card up.

Dave sighed and adjusted his hat again. "Shut up."

A few more seconds passed, and Dave was still in interrogation mode.

"Arent you…the least bit concerned where he is?"

Vriska looked to him again as she slid her card onto the discard pile.

"No."

"I feel like you're lying." Dave smirked.

"I feel like you're just too fucking nice." She seethed, watching him pick up his card. "Honestly, you tried talking to him. That is what amazes me most."

"What amazes me most is that you seriously don't care if he's dead or not. You lived with the guy!"

"Living together doesn't turn you into a family." She sneered.

Dave set his cards down and sat back.

"Gin."

"Goddammit."


	14. A Different Rythym

Rose didn't know how to approach the situation unfolding in front of her. She wanted to see if he was still back there; but surely he had moved when she hadn't seen him, right?

What in the hell else would he be doing?

Rose stood up from her chair again, pushing it in gently behind her. She stepped outside of the shop; the cold air welcoming her harshly. Her arms wrapped around her torso and shoulders.

_Fuck November._

She moved toward the building, trying to be as discreet as she could while still maintaining her alias of a normal passerby. Rose peered over the wall and didn't see anything except for a few empty dumpsters and some trash bags littered about.

_Of fucking course he wasn't back here, Rose, what where you thinking?_

_You fucking idiot._

She felt her hand hit her forehead, much louder than she would have liked. She immediately recoiled her hand and pushed herself back out of sight. Rose heard some sounds of movement from where she was standing; like something was coming closer.

"Oh SHIT!" she wordlessly spat.

She darted to the entrance, pressed against the side. She felt sweat forming at her forehead, panicked that she had been discovered by someone. After a minute or so, she slowly moved an inch more to see if whatever was back there had moved.

As she readied herself for the animal or janitor she had assumed was there, her heart sank to her feet.

Just as she thought, but refused to believe out of sheer stupor; Eridan Ampora had been the one in the alleyway; now casually, but quickly making his way to the south building.

"So he really was back there the whole time." She breathed, watching her words turn to smoke in the cold air. "What….Was he doing back there?"

* * *

Four days passed after that.

It was Tuesday, and it was a rather fogy Tuesday at that.

"Welcome back." Spade waved, welcoming Vriska back into the garage.

Equius looked up from his mass of rusty cogs.

"Well, finally." He declared. "I thought you were pulling another stunt like last time."

Vriska fanned her hair out from her jacket.

"I needed a little time to recover." She smiled.

"Yeah, but four days?" Equius prodded. "Really seems unnecessary."

Vriska looked around the shop. She, Spade, and Equius were the only ones in there.

"Anyone else showin' up today?" Vriska asked as she threw her coat to her bench.

"Nah." Spade shut his saw off. "In fact, I'm gonna take off after I finish this welding."

"Alright—That looks good by the way." Vriska spread her tools out. "What have _you_got for me." She asked, turning to Equius. He threw a rolled up piece of paper her way and she caught it with both hands. She opened it and examined it for a few seconds.

"What the hell is this child's play?" Vriska felt her hip cock.

"WELL, I was SUPPOSED to have you scheduled to do this on Sunday to make for an easy day." Equius swallowed. "But as you can see, you got here four days later, so _today_is your easy day. Lucky, lucky." He hummed, sliding his goggles back over his eyes.

Vriska felt her own eyes roll as she looked at the job at hand.

She was bored already.

* * *

"Well you don't look very good today." Jade poked her head out from the back room. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm super." Eridan deadpanned as he threw his bag to the storeroom door. The entrance doors slammed shut from the gust of wind behind him.

Jade moved to the first register with a huge box in her arms. She set it down with a slam.

"Woo." She huffed. "Gotta refill the napkin dispensers." She pointed. "Can you get that?"

Eridan nodded and opened the box with the nearest knife. He took an armful of napkins and moved to the first table. Jade noticed he didn't complain and it made her happy; but also struck her as a little weird.

"You haven't been here in a few days." Jade noted, going to get a cloth from the sink. "School been keeping you down?"

"Yeah." Eridan answered, struggling to open the first napkin dispenser.

"Well would it burden you so much as to send me a message once in a while telling me I have to handle the rowdy businessmen by myself?" she pouted. "Or even with the other two guys; but they don't seem to mind your absence."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He finally popped the back of it open, letting out a huge sigh.

"Mm? Oh, don't apologize, I know how busy you are." She smiled. "Don't sweat it, I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Is my shirt still in the back?" he asked. "I cant remember if I kept it after last week." He shoved the napkins into the dispenser with a scowl.

"I think so. I think I saw it somewhere in the corner." She paused. "Maybe, heheh."

Eridan stood up and loosened his scarf as he made his way to the door. Pushing it open quickly, he saw his crumpled shirt next to the unopened box of spoons. He slid his long sleeved shirt off and let it fall to the ground.

"—idan, your phone's going off over there—" Jade popped in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Eridan turned to look in her direction. "Who is it."

Jade shrugged. "Mm, just heard it ringing…" she trailed off. Eridan turned back the other way to get his shirt.

Jade was about to get back to the kitchen, but he caught her eye.

She couldn't stop looking at his body.

She knew he had always been extremely thin, and she had seen him with his shirt off when he changed for work—But this time it just seemed,

Different.

Jade could see each one of his ribs neatly hidden by a thin layer of skin. He had a flatter stomach than her which made her face contort into a pout. She shrugged that feeling off and laughed at herself for being so shallow minded.

He just looked

Sickly.

Eridan stuck his head through the shirt and pulled it down. He moved a hand to his head and rubbed at it a little.

"Eridan, are…"

His slit eyes met hers.

"Are you alright?"

He huffed a small sigh as he flattened his shirt out.

"Yeah, I'm doin' fine." He answered, not looking her way.

"You just seem…I dunno, a little out of it today—Did something happen at school?"

"Uh…"

Jade's concern grew even deeper at his hesitation.

"I got a rather bad critique on a piece a mine…" he paused. "Yeah, s'put me in a sour mood."

She was feeling more uneasy that he wouldn't look at her. He just looked in front of him in a perplexed daze.

"Oh, that sucks." She tried her best to look disappointed. "What was your piece on?"

Eridan huffed out a sigh and ran his hands through his tousled hair.

"Mm, ah—Well it was done in paint so it looked pretty bad." He said with his head between resting on his hands.

"Still haven't gotten the hang of the paint even after the four classes you had?" Jade smiled a bit.

"Not my forte." He sighed as he leaned forward a bit.

Jade wanted to steer the direction of their conversation to work as quickly as she could. Maybe he'd perk up a bit once he got distracted.

"Well, er—there's nobody here at the moment, but that'll change in a few, I'm sure." She paused. "So uh, why don't we start setting out some candles; and you can finish those silly napkins, alright?"

Eridan let out another sigh and nodded a few times.

Jade's concern continued to grow deeper. She didn't even like this asshole! Yet she somehow felt herself unable to blow him off. Jade moved into the storeroom all the way letting the door slowly swing shut behind her. She was met with Eridan's morose look as she moved to where he was sitting.

"What are you sittin' for." He mumbled.

"Just because." She set her hands on her knees.

After an uncomfortable minute of studying his face some more, she saw him fidget a bit looking like he was going to leave.

"Wait." She unconsciously moved a hand to his shoulder.

After realizing where her hand had gone, she looked to his face instead; her entwined fingers sliding down the fabric of his shirt.

"What."

"I just—Are you okay, Eridan?"

"I already said, I'm _fine."_He sighed.

"But—" Jade opened her mouth to protest, but she stopped herself. She really didn't want to make him more angry, considering the state he was already in.

"I'm gonna finish those napkins now, okay? I'm fine." He motioned.

Jade looked to the floor and nodded once. She felt her face get hot. She couldn't tell if it were anger from him not being honest with her, or regret from not being able to force the answer out of him.

"Let go." He gently moved his arm forward.

Jade felt her hand twitch at his tug. It was only then she realized that she still had hold of his shirt.

* * *

"And then he just got on up and left."

Vriska wished that Aradia could see her eyes roll.

"I mean, sure the guy has other stuff to do, but I only just got back here, and I gotta man the shop by myself."

"Well that's probably just his way of welcoming you back." Aradia laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Real nice welcome." Vriska huffed as she pushed the furthest bench up against the wall.

"Well would you rather he _not_welcome you back—or have demoted you somehow?"

"This _feels _like a demotion." She seethed. "I have to clean this entire shitthole because god knows none of those idiots will. Aradia, if you could SEE the benches right now, your eyes would fall clean out of their sockets."

"And remind me again why you invited me to meet you there?"

"Ugh, shup up." Vriska groaned; slamming the door to the shed shut. "I'm running around here like a chicken with it's head cut off—It's just easier if you meet me here so I don't y'know, die of exhaustion."

"Then why did you agree to go out with me tonight?"

Vriska stopped dead in her tracks to move her mass of hair behind her shoulders and to kick a box out of her path.

"Oh, I dunno, Megido, maybe because I haven't seen you since my last psychotic episode; and I don't really want that to be your last memory of me." She smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean if I died tomorrow, and didn't get a chance to see you before that, the only thing you'd be able to say about me at my funeral would be how fucking nuts I was." She sighed, moving another box of tools out of the way.

"I'm sure I'd be able to say more than that."

"A hundred percent of it being negative." Vriska sighed, bending over to retrieve an old wrench.

"Now that's not true." Aradia laughed lightly. "I know you've done some good things."

"Mm, yeah?" Vriska stood up. "Name one."

"Hmm…Well there was that time at Gamzee's place where you helped Terezi throw all of that booze up."

"Eugh, I smelled like shit all the way home."

"But you stayed with her for the entire night."

"And she don't even remember it." Vriska felt her lips widen into a smile. "Idiot."

"Maybe that's for the best."

"NUH-UH." Vriska snorted. "She'll never know of my good deed, or my suffering." She paused. "Eh, not that I give a damn. Her loss."

"That's the spirit."

Vriska heard the sound of Aradia clambering around on the other end.

"—Getting onto the shuttle now so I'll be down there, at just about ten to."

Vriska looked to the clock.

10:45 pm exactly.

"Okay." Vriska sighed as she brushed sawdust off of herself. "Sounds good."

As soon as she heard the dial tone, she snapped her phone shut.

She moved to the only small and cracked mirror on the side of the wall so she could at least try to make herself look presentable by low standards.

For about twenty minutes, Vriska worked her hardest to try and get her face and hair to look like she hadn't been rolling around in grease all day.

Unfortunately, she had been and there was just no escaping it.

She applied a new, thick layer of eyeliner, and a fresh coat of lipstick on her chapped lips. Vriska added some heavy, blue blush to her cheeks, smiling all the while.

She thought she looked damn good.

"Knock knock." Aradia called. Her two actual knocks on the garage door followed shortly after.

"Just come on under." Vriska called.

Aradia shuffled underneath the half open garage door and made her way in.

"Um…"

"Don't say anything." Vriska deadpanned, snapping her blush container shut. "Compared to earlier, this place is clean."

Aradia clambered over to where Vriska was; almost too nervous to touch anything.

"Well I haven't been here in a little while." She mused, looking at all of the tools on Equius's bench. "This place always seems to change."

"Hm?" Vriska turned. "Oh, yeah, that's asshole's bench by the way." She looked back to the mirror. "Mr. Bossman himself."

"I could tell." Aradia smiled to herself. "The table looks like it's been disconnected from the floor, multiple times."

"The man can lift a car with one hand." Vriska shrugged.

"And you have the balls to make him angry?"

Vriska shrugged again, snorting.

"So are you, um, almost ready to go?"

"Eh." Vriska sighed, fanning her hair out before taking it back into a messy ponytail. Her hair was falling out in front. "I guess."

"Don't worry about how you look; nobody is even going to see you that well."

"SAYS THE ONE WHO LOOKS GORGEOUS."

Aradia looked down at her own waist, her heels clicking as she did. She was wearing a beautiful scarlet strapless dress that hit a little above her pale knees. Her heels weren't extraordinarily tall, and they complimented her dress wonderfully.

"Oh stop." She waved.

"Nice earrings." Vriska pointed. "Haven't seen you wearing those tacky gold hoops since high school prom."

"How do you even remember prom." She smirked. "You were completely smashed the entire time, if I recall."

"But I hid it well." She smiled deviously, moving her eyes to Aradia's hair that was also styled in a lazy updo. "You're looking a bit like that that cunt Damara."

Aradia felt her face sag.

"What can I even say to that? I just wanted my hair up."

"Whatever." Vriska nodded. "Let's blow this joint." She slid to the side table and grabbed her keys.

"So that's what you're gonna wear?" Aradia mused as she studied Vriska's getup.

"What the fuck else do I have?"

Vriska looked down to her body which was sporting her white camisole undershirt and dirtied up work jeans.

"I figured that much." Aradia said, digging into her small handbag. "So I grabbed this before I left—It's nothing flashy, but you're smaller in the waist than I am, and I didn't have time to see what else I had."

Vriska caught the article of clothing seconds later. She held it up in front of her face to see what it was.

It was a simple black pencil skirt.

Vriska could deal with that.

She'd take a tacky skirt over her nasty work jeans for tonight.

She slid her pants off instantly and shimmied into the skirt with ease.

"Wow, that's much better." She turned. "How do my shoes look." She sarcastically added.

"White undershirt, black skirt, red converse…" Aradia thought out loud. "Not the hippest fashion statement this side of the pacific, but it will do." She smiled.

"Alright let's get OUT of here." Vriska cheered.

Aradia and Vriska hopped back onto the shuttle for about fifteen minutes before reaching their stop and hopping back off. Not even halfway down the street and they could already hear the bass reverberating off the buildings and city around it.

"I SO need this tonight, Megido, you cant even IMAIGINE." Vriska laughed, shivering a bit.

"I know." Aradia agreed, shivering equally as hard.

"Dave's DJ'ing tonight, so it's sure to be fucking insane in there." Vriska added.

"He's… so talented." Aradia trailed off, obviously still cold.

The two reached the door and were greeted by the bouncer. Vriska could feel the glares of the long line of bitches and whores behind her who had to wait in the cold outside. It totally fed her ego.

"'Sup, DeVante." Vriska waved, stopping at the door with her hip cocked.

"How you doin' little lady." He bowed, nodding. "Lovely outfits you got."

"Strider in there?"

"Just got in." he motioned, unclipping the queue line guarding the door. "You ladies have a fine time tonight." He motioned to the door with his hand.

"Thanks, D." Vriska smiled widely as she grabbed Aradia and shoved her through the door. "Don't let any losers in." she waved.

Vriska's ears were welcomed by the loudest music she had possibly heard in her entire life. The bass was so prominent she could feel it coursing through her ribcage.

This was her favorite club. The way it was set up always excited her. It was like a giant circle that just kept going up. There were stairs at every corner ushering you to go to higher and higher floors. She knew that the third floor was for the important guests, and there were tables scattered all around; and she knew there were hotel rooms on the fourth floor. It was pitch black in almost all areas, but the white lights from the stairs illuminated whatever you needed to see. The lights shining down on the dance floor were just a clusterfuck of color reading and waiting to blind her. The floors were hard, the walls were plush, and the bar was practically screaming at her to order everything.

It was always cold on the first floor; that's how it earned the name "Club Frost".

The general rule is, if you want to get hotter, go and dance your ass off.

"My god is it loud in here." Aradia called out to Vriska who was standing not even a foot away.

"I know, it's fucking AWESOME." Vriska screeched. "I fucking missed this place."

"What do you want to do first?" Aradia motioned.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO FIRST?"

"I'M GONNA GO AND FIND STRIDER."

"WHAT?"

Vriska felt her smile widen; she couldn't hear shit.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING FIRST?"

"DUDE I'M FUCKIN' DANCING, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"I'LL MEET YOU DOWN THERE IN A BIT."

Vriska waved Aradia off as she moved to the hoard of people scattered about the entrance. To her right was the colossal and inviting bar; crowded with even more people; and to her left was the massive staircase down to the dance floor. Vriska looked above her and tried to pick out who was in the DJ booth. Almost blinded by the neon lights, but she still didnt see the pissrat's blonde hair and douchebag shades, so she figured he was still getting ready up above.

She quickly moved past the bar crowd and moved down the walkway to a spiral staircase that lead to the back rooms. She climbed the first set of stairs and thrust the familiar door open as hard as she could.

Dave was seated at a small vanity, surrounded by other people.

BIG people.

The eyes of the big people all flocked to her. Vriska's hands moved to her hips which cocked instantly.

Dave looked up from his laptop and a small smile came to his face.

"Yo, Serket."

The people all suddenly looked more relaxed; it almost made Vriska laugh. She figured one or two of them were bodyguards or something, but the rest looked like desperate posers.

"David." She cooed, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, glad you could make it."

"Yeah, I'll bet." She rolled her eyes. "Megido's here too; said she wanted to meet up with you later."

"That's dope." Dave nodded. "Will do."

"So what, are you just gonna sit back here all night?" she smirked, moving behind him. "Don't you have a crowd of drunken idiots to please? Soon to be myself included." She fanned her arms out at her chest.

"I'm picking out songs, dude, chill." He paused. "Cant entertain the masses when you don't have a fucking game plan."

"Wow what a hard job you have." She cackled.

Dave tore his attention from his laptop to look at her.

"Interesting outfit you got going on. What is that, unstylish yet comfortable?"

"Oh fuck off, Strider, I just got off of work." She pushed her bangs to the side. "Besides, I look a hell of a lot better than you do." She laughed, pushing the bridge of his glasses deeper into his face. "Not like anybody will fuck you even if you DO look nice."

"Knock it off." He swatted, smiling lightly.

"Anyway, I think that I'm gonna go tear up the dance floor with some horny Puerto Ricans, so get your ass down there and go set the mood."

"In a minute. Dante's set is over in like five minutes; then I get this place for the rest of the night."

"Well hurry up." She called, moving to the door. "I'll see you on your break." She smiled.

He gave a quick wave and then went back to being engrossed into his laptop.

Vriska teetered back down the stairs, eager to find Aradia and let loose with the music.  
She made her way down the second set of steps to the wavepool of dancers below her. Try as she might, but she couldn't find her amongst the enormous crowd.

She shrugged to herself and ran out into the back of the crowd.

She'd find her eventually.

Or whatever.

* * *

"The total is $7.96"

"Even with the coupon?"

"The coupon gets you a free coffee, it doesn't do anythin' to the overall price."

"Can you check again?"

"It says "one free coffee" an that's it."

"Fine." The woman whipped out a ten dollar bill and slammed it on the counter.

Eridan pushed the respective buttons and handed her the change.

"Have a nice day." He scowled.

After the chime of the door was heard, Jade let out a snort.

"Are people seriously that dense?" she laughed. "I'm starting to think there is no hope left."

"I was hopin' we were past the point of illiteracy, but, day after day, even I am proved wrong." He shrugged, shutting the register.

"I'm so concerned for this country, and this world." She smiled, wiping down the first table near the door.

"Why do all a the idiots come in durin' closin'…" he wondered aloud.

Jade shrugged and threw the cloth his way.

"Wipe down the bar, and I'll see how the bathroom looks." She nodded.

Eridan began to clean the bar off, trying to get all of the corners, and double checking if he missed any spots when his attention was directed to the chime of the door.

"Good evening." A voice rang out.

Eridan felt his teeth clench.

"Hello there- can I take your order?" He asked without looking up.

"Tavros, do you want anything?"

Tavros waddled in behind Kanaya.

"I want one of those…oven sandwich things, I dunno what they're called." He meekly said. "I don't really come here a lot, but I saw it on a commercial!"

Eridan's face flattened as he looked to the two of them.

"Are you guys on another fuckin' date?"

Kanaya smoothed out her coat and gave a flip of her bangs.

Eridan's eyebrows creased. Somehow he was suspicious of the two of them, and what their intentions were.

Kanaya's at least.

"We were never on a date, previously." She motioned. "Just out on the town as friends."

"One of my cats is sick, and I had to go the drugstore, and—"

"I don't care." Eridan turned to the direction of the bathroom. "Haaaaar—someone real swell is here to see 'ya." He ducked under the counter to get more disinfectant.

Jade popped out of the bathroom and craned her neck to the door.

"Tavros?"

Tavros gave a shy wave with a big smile.

"Okay, hold on!" She called, disappearing into the bathroom. Seconds later, she burst through the door, sleeves rolled down all the way.

She pulled him into a big hug and squeezed him as tight as she could.

"Y'know you really need to stop by more often." She smiled.

"I don't think my spine can handle it." He sighed, smiling back at her.

"Cat boy wants a sandwich." Eridan called, standing up.

"So make him one." Jade snapped, her eyes turning to slits.

Eridan groaned as he picked up that she wouldn't be making it.

Kanaya's eyes moved to Jade and Tavros and then finally to Eridan. She slowly began to walk to where Eridan was getting what he needed to make the order.

Eridan ducked down to get to the lowest cabinet to get the sandwich paper. His heart jumped a bit when he stood up and saw Kanaya glowering over him. She had taken a seat just next to the oven.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, Kan." Eridan muttered slapping both ends of the pita bread down onto the counter. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." She slipped her gloves off and slid them into her coat pockets with ease.

Eridan started to make the order and the two of them stayed silent. The only chatter heard was from Jade and Tavros who had both taken refuge at a table of their own.

After Eridan slid the sandwich into the oven, he turned back to meet Kanaya's glare.

"Call it a hunch, but I sort a trust that you aren't here because a Tav wantin' dinner." Eridan muttered.

Kanaya shook her head but remained silent.

Eridan felt his frown deepen as he turned to look at the timer. After a few hot seconds, he turned back around and leaned back onto the counter to wait.

"You look terrible." Kanaya subtly nodded.

"Sorry. Does this uniform not please you?" he popped his collar with an irritated expression.

"Not the uniform, Ampora." She sighed. "I mean you look…unhealthy."

The oven beeped twice and Eridan slid it open. He finished the preparation of the dinner and motioned to Jade to come and get it.

She stood up from the table and quickly moved to where Eridan's outstretched hands were.

"Did you spit in it?" she whispered with a smirk.

Eridan's scowl signified a "no".

"Made coffee too." He motioned.

She took the coffee as well, gave him a thankful smile, and went back to her table to continue her chat with Tavros.

"Well I ain't exactly gettin' my three squares a day, if that's what you're alludin' to." He sat back on the counter again, turning his attention to Kanaya.

"Are you not feeling well?" Kanaya asked, looking to his legs.

"I'm feelin' just fine." He bit his lip and sighed. "Like a well oiled machine."

He glaced at Kanaya for a second and then moved off of the counter and pulled out a teacup from the stack next to the hot water machine.

"And how is university this week?"

Eridan pushed the first button.

"Fuckin' hard as usual. What else is new."

"And the apartment?"

"Still standin'." He ripped a packet of sugar open and let it fall into the cup.

"And Vriska?"

"Still a bitch." He took the cup with both hands and turned to Kanaya.

"An what about you." He mumbled. "What are you even here for, if not for datin' Tav."

Kanaya looked to her hands and sighed quietly. She saw Eridan put the cup at her fingertips. He wordlessly moved back to the counter and leaned back on it.

"Studying here and there…You know."

"Mm…"

Kanaya took the cup and tried to give him a look of thanks, but she saw in his eyes that he was somewhere else.

"But tonight, I'm just…on a walk."

"Yeah?" Eridan's voice trailed off.

"Mhm."

"Speakin' a walks. I haven't seen Lal totterin' about school for a while..." Eridan ran a limp hand through his hair. "Figure you'd know about what's new with her."

"Why are you bringing her up all of the sudden? And arent you disobeying her orders now?" she gave a half smile.

"What?"

"Remember, she told you not to talk to me." She folded her hands and rested her elbows on the table gently.

"So why am I pickin' up that she's exactly what you came here to talk about."

Kanaya felt her eyebrows raise lightly and she picked her tea up and sipped it slowly.

"So were you insinuating that she has been absent from school?"

"No—I mean I personally don't look out for her—Not like I did before or anythin'." Eridan paused. "I think she's probably avoidin' me. Moreso than usual." He added.

"Did you two get into an argument?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He glared at her through narrowed eyes.

Kanaya put a hand up in defense.

"I said nothing of the sort."

"You're only here tonight 'cause you want to pry."

Her hand lowered a bit.

"Just like Ara did, Just like Lal did, all a you need to fuck off, I swear to god."

"I am really not here to do that." Kanaya muttered picking up the cup again.

"Then what the fuck do you want, huh?" Eridan's hands met his head and he slowly moved them to his neck. He felt his hair bounce back onto his face going in all directions.

"Let's just speculate for a brief moment that I am here to talk about Rose, and maybe even Vriska. Two ladies with which you have acquainted yourself with." She paused. "Is there any wrong doing in that?"

"Considering we aren't fuckin' galpals at a sleepover, yeah, there fuckin' is."

"Hm?"

"I fuckin' hate gossipin'—I hate hearin' it, I hate doin' it—I hate people draggin' me into shit that doesn't even concern me." He rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"But what if it affects you directly?"

"Kan, in all fuckin' honesty, I don't care _what_happens to me." He sighed.

Kanaya set her cup down and waited for him to speak again, feeling a little more uncomfortable and a bit worried.

"You're obviously here 'cause Lal did somethin' to piss you off _again_, so can you just tell me what the fuck happened to get it out of the way?" he groaned, leaning back onto the counter with his hand at his forehead.

"I, uh…"

Eridan's eyes met hers.

"Well I am not living with her anymore, permanently as of now."

Eridan's eyebrows raised slightly as he tried to care.

"Why not." He managed to sound a little concerned.

"Because she thinks I am an idiot." She paused. "She doesn't even trust me enough to talk to old…er, friends…" she struggled to find the word.

Eridan figured she was talking about Vriska, but decided against saying anything.

"Well I'm real fuckin' sorry you're still in a fight." He motioned. "Those things happen an sometimes its best to just ride it out." He paused. "Or somethin'." He paused. "Not like I'm the master at that."

Kanaya gave him a sympathetic nod.

"It is just confusing." She muttered, looking down at her cup. "I mean, how do you and Vriska deal with fights?—Not to be a prude or anything, but I speculate that the two of you have more than your fair share of fights, yet you still manage to live in the same vicinity."

Eridan looked to the ceiling and gave a quick sigh.

_If only you knew how wrong you were right now, Kan._

"I dunno." He turned. "I think fightin's just normal for us. But it doesn't ever escalate to unfixable levels."

Kanaya felt her eyes widen.

"I don't think any fight is worth breakin' up that sort a friendship for." He brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Even if it's really, really bad."

"But what if it really hurts you?" Kanaya leaned in a bit. "What if it hurts you so bad that you cant ever see things going back to the way they were before?"

Eridan sensed the pain in her voice.

"Then, you know they probably wont." He moved in front of her and placed his hand over her empty cup. "But that still doesn't mean you shouldn't try an fix things to get to a better point then what you're at now."

Kanaya looked to his hand and swallowed quietly.

"Especially when the person really brings joy to your life."

"But—"

"It's not like Rose meant to hurt you, and is constantly out to get you. She hasn't betrayed you, or berated you." He paused. "It probably SEEMS that way now, sure…" He slowly set the cup into the sink and brushed his hands on his apron. "An I don't think she doesn't trust you." He said as he moved back across Kanaya.

"You…don't?" she said, just above a whisper.

Eridan moved his hand to the back of his head and let it grab some of his hair.

"I think she doesn't trust herself." He sighed. "An I think she's afraid of losin' what she has with you."

"We aren't dating, Am—"

"What she feels for you, transcends a defined "relationship." He motioned. "She wants to love you, an protect you, an she views you as a whole person, an not somethin' that she fills obligated to fill with her presence."

Kanaya felt a lump in her throat that she was sure was going to choke her if she tried to speak.

"Don't let your talkin' to Vris cloud her judgment so much. Yeah, I get it, she's an extremely dangerous person, but she's still _a person_, for fucks sake."

Kanaya's eyes moved to where he was. She tried her best to swallow the lump in her throat and say something back to him.

"Everybody deserves a chance." He sighed, shutting his eyes into his palm. "An everybody has done shit that they ain't proud of." He looked back to see her averted gaze. "Instead of teasin' each other an tryin' to make each other feel bad, why don't you just sit the fuck down an really tell her how you feel."

Kanaya swallowed as hard as she could and took a few breaths in.

"I think we are past the point of being able to just…"talk it out"." She fidgeted with her coat sleeves. "I've done…my fair share of nasty things in the last few months."

"If you ain't up for physical face to face contact just send her a message." He suggested, rubbing his temples with his free hand.

"..That's the thing." Kanaya whispered as she bit down on her lip. "I sort of…Well it got to the point where my anger got the best of me, and…"

"Oh I got it." Eridan leaned back onto the counter a bit more. "Harassin' her?"

"I wouldn't say harassing!" Kanaya shot up. "I just, sort of—"

"Whatever." Eridan silenced her with a raised hand. "Just start there, only with a nice message or somethin'."

"A nice message." Kanaya deadpanned.

"Yeah like "hey, how are you?""

"That's way too fucking suspicious…"

""Hey, how are you" is suspicious?"

Kanaya looked to her hands.

"Just how fuckin' bad have you been pesterin' her?"

"Bad enough."

"Kan, I'm not gonna say you're immature but…this sort a thing is, a bit beneath you, don't you think?"

Kanaya tried to look back up at Eridan, but couldn't.

"You just said we all do things we aren't proud of…" she whispered.

"—RIDAN! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME CALLING YOU?" Jade bounded over to him with an empty cup. Her face was contorted into a pout.

Kanaya put a hand to her mouth and smiled.

"W-What?" he slid off the counter. "No—"

"Ugh, nevermind, _I'll _get the refill." She smirked.

"Not like I would a done it anyway." He huffed. "I'm not your fuckin' maid." The two of their voices trailed off.

Kanaya studied his face. For how serious (and not to mention astoundingly heartfelt) advice he had just given her, he sure didn't look like he was all there.

"Pardon me for interrupting you two, but—"

Jade looked back at her; the coffee machine beeping as she did.

"When do your shifts end?" she asked as her eyes moved to Eridan who was still clearly spaced out.

"Oh, it ended a little while ago. We were actually cleaning up just as you two walked in."

"Ah, our apologies."

"Pfft, I don't mind at all." Jade laughed. "Tavros and I are catching up so, there's really no harm done at all."

Kanaya watched Jade finish making the coffee, and then watched her walk happily back to where Tavros was sitting. She then turned to Eridan who was fixing himself back up against the counter and adjusting his glasses.

"I will probably get going soon, and…" she felt the lump instantly take its place back in her throat. "I will take what you said into account, but I still don't think it will work, not just yet anyway."

Eridan's eyes moved to her own that were trying to avoid his. She stood up from her seat and pushed it in.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get back too." Eridan motioned, standing up straight. "I've got to get my bag an stuff."

"I can wait for you, if you'd like." Kanaya smiled as best as she could.

"Doesn't matter to me." He paused, looking back at her expectant face. "If you do, it'll just be a minute." He added, disappearing into the back room.

He reappeared just about a minute later with his normal long sleeved shirt and his scarf draped lazily around his neck. Kanaya moved forward and took the ends of it instantly.

"Your scarf is crooked." She smiled as she adjusted it; ignoring his fidgeting.

Eridan looked to her hands. They were so soft and delicate looking. He wondered if she ever got any dirt under her nails, or even got her hands dirty at all. He quickly dismissed those thoughts when he felt her hands leave his scarf.

"Better." She pointed, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Har, I'm leavin'." Eridan turned and moved to the door.

"Oh, alrighty." She waved. "Tavros and I are gonna stay a bit longer, so I'll lock up."

"I'll be taking my leave as well." Kanaya noted, walking just behind Eridan.

"So I'll just meet you back at my place then? You have your key?" Tavros asked, leaning forward.

"Of course." Kanaya smiled as she held the door behind Eridan and then exited herself.

The two stood in front of the shop for a few seconds, taking in the cold air. It was no surprise that it was snowing lightly; but it was just barely noticeable.

"I'll be on my way." Eridan turned to leave but was met with Kanaya's hand soft hand on his back.

His eyes met hers when he turned to see what she wanted.

"….Kan?"

"Eridan I…" she swallowed, trying to remain casual. "I really don't know what to say." She paused. "What you said to me back there, it sort of stuck in a way I didn't think it would."

Eridan's eyebrow answered for him.

"I mean, really, it just…I was starting to think that I was really going to lose her, and you just…" Kanaya loosened her grip on his cardigan and let her hand fall back to her waist.

Eridan turned to face her, his hands in his coat pockets and his face buried in his scarf.  
He didn't really know what to say back to her, so he just watched her try to find the words she was trying to say to him. He could see the discomfort splattered all across her face. He didn't actually expect a "thank you"; hell, he didn't feel that his words deserved merit let alone Kanaya completely dumping her feelings onto him. He knew she didn't like him anyway.

He was just about to turn the other way when his eyes opened and he felt her gentle embrace. It only lasted for a few seconds when he felt her begin to pull away so he slid his right hand out his pocket and set it lightly on her back. Of course he hated to see her that upset, but he knew it was just as weird for her as it was for him. After a few more seconds, he heard her faint words being muffled into his chest.

"You gave me… hope."

Shortly after, he moved his arm a bit and let her back away from him. Her expression had changed from worried, to somewhat more relieved.

The small snowflakes continued to fall on the two of them, and Eridan looked and saw the flickering light from the shop dancing around in her eyes.

"I'm… gonna get going now." He motioned, pulling his hand back into his pocket.

She gave him a solid nod averting her gaze.

"Night." She said just above a whisper.

Kanaya watched as he turned and began to walk down the street; She watched him until he was just about out of sight.

She did feel relief from talking to him.

And she felt like she had somewhat of a new lease on her situation, whether she went for it or not.

But then, something hit her.

"Isn't the bus stop, the other way?" she wondered aloud, watching her cold breath escape to the sky.

* * *

Vriska was having the time of her life.

She had just spent the last hour and half dancing to some of the greatest (and weirdest) music that she had heard Dave produce. Occasionally she'd look up at the DJ booth and see him in his element and give a sour smile to him, thanking him for providing her with good grinding music.

She eventually found Aradia on the dance floor, getting rather friendly with a group of muscular looking white guys, and a few girls too. Vriska on the other hand got into her own element with the Puerto Ricans she planned on scouting out once she got there.

She was a woman with a mission, and that mission, was salsa dancing to dubstep.

She knew she was better than half the stoned idiots shuffling all around her, and she proved it to those who would look.

It was 1:40 am and she was dripping with sweat. She needed a break, and she needed more booze.

The perfect combination to a perfect night.

As she was making her way over to the brightly lit bar, she felt an immense weight being dropped onto her shoulder.

"Hey, Vriska!" Aradia laughed, extremely out of breath. "Dave just messaged me from up top—he said to meet him in booth B4"

"Oh sweeeeeeet." Vriska nodded, holding up two fingers to the bartender. "See, I was just about to get hammered, hah, might as well have one more coherent conversation before doing so." She smiled as she saw the bartender slide the two shot glasses to her. "Here." She handed it to Aradia who was now standing upright.

"Thank you, kindly." She breathed.

"Alrighty." She swallowed, slamming the glass back onto the bar to be whisked away by the bartender. "I'm gonna go see what that idiot wants. You comin'?"

Aradia shook her head.

"I'll come up eventually—I think that guy over there really likes me." She beamed.

"Have fun, kiddo." Vriska smirked. "And text me when you're ready to blow this joint." She paused. "Might not answer for an hour or so, give or take what I'm doing." She winked.

And with that, the two went separate ways.

Vriska climbed the mountain of stairs, pushing past a few people on the way to the third floor. The escalators were jam packed with far too many people for her to push past and not cause any casualties. So the stairs, it was.

She quickly made her way to section B where some more of the booths were. She immediately spotted Dave's limp blonde hair against the neon seats.

"Heeeeey, Strider." She waved, sliding into the other side. "Not bad out there."

"Thanks." He huffed. "The second set was brutal; I had almost forgotten how much I hated that remix; I don't even know why I played it…" he trailed off nervously.

"Don't sweat it, man, it all sounds great."

"Ha ha." He smirked, moving some damp hair from his face. "It's fucking HOT up there." He fanned himself with the stack of napkins from the table. "Only thing I hate about this place is how UNBELIEVABLY HOT it gets up there, I mean the lights are like, ten feet from my face and….my god." He breathed.

"You're doing fine." She waved. "Better than the first guy I heard when I was walking in."

"What the hell is wrong with Dante?—He's got mad beats."

"Nothing." She blinked. "Just trying to make you feel better." She snorted.

"I don't know, man." He slumped back a bit. "It's not even been half my time and I'm already exhausted."

"Aww, does baby Dave need to go beddy-bye?"

"I'm too old for this shit." He laughed. "And I'm still really fuckin hot." He reached for the stack of napkins again.

"So is this why you wanted me to come up here? To listen to you bitch about your menopausal heat flashes?"

Dave shot her a look but relaxed seconds after.

"Nah, actually, there's someone here—"

"Because there are like six guys down there that already complimented my ass, and I don't want to let them get away."

Dave's face twisted into a smile.

"Wow _somebody_sure is full of themselves tonight." He motioned.

"I dunno, just having a GOOD night for once really puts you in the mood to accept compliments." She beamed. Her smile turned into a malicious grin. "And what about you? Any girls try and get with you because you're Mr. Cool DJ?"

Dave threw his head back.

"Yeah, well..." He paused. "That happens AFTER the show is over, babe."

Vriska snorted and put a hand to her mouth.

"—think that she said there was tequila in here, but if you ask me it smells more like—"

Vriska's eyes instantly shot to the voice behind Dave.

She almost had to stop herself from screeching.

"J-John?!"

His eyes met hers.

"…Vriska?!"

John was on his way back from the bar with two drinks in his hands.

"Hand 'em over, bro." Dave motioned, holding his hands out and taking the glasses before John sprinted towards Vriska.

The two collided into a tight hug.

"Like I was gonna say, there's someone here to see you." Dave smirked, obviously ignored by the two. "At least I knew that he was gonna show up tonight and figured—" his voice was filtered away into the background.

"Egbert what are you DOING here?" she asked, clinging tighter.

"Just watchin' my best bud perform." He returned the embrace.

"-Wow isn't this heartwarming." Dave nodded, taking a swig from his glass.

John and Vriska broke their hug and Vriska sat back further in the booth.

"You're damn right it is." She snapped, laughing uncomfortably.

John stepped back and took his glass, taking a quick sip from it.

"Eugh, I knew it wasn't tequila." He sputtered with a smile.

"Egbert, you, uh, look great." Vriska leaned back, her arms spread across the back of the booth.

John looked to his shoes and then back to Vriska. He didn't think he looked that special at all! He was wearing one of Dave's white wifebeaters with a loose gray vest that matched his gray converse, and not to mention some old fitted jeans. He had a white pair of wayfarer sunglasses resting on the top of his head.

"Really?" he laughed. "I hardly call this "great"." He said as he leaned against the railing behind him that overlooked the massive dance floor underneath them. "And if you're wondering about these douchebag shades—" he pointed. "That douchebag gave them to me." He added, eliciting a snort from Dave.

"Hell of a lot better than what I got on." Vriska smirked pointing to her own getup.

"Aw, Vriska you look pretty." John shrugged, taking another disgusted sip from his glass.

"Is nobody going to comment on how I look this evening." Dave mimicked Vriska's relaxed pose and rested his feet up onto the table.

"You look very handsome, Dave." John commented, trying not to laugh.

"I agree, I'd date you." Vriska added with a convincing look on her face.

"Vriska Serket wants to date me, oh how my dreams come true." He rolled his eyes behind his tinted frames.

The three exchanged looks and laughed lightly.

"Oh shit—" Dave shot up and ran his hand through the back of his hair. "I gotta get back—Drinks on me, alright?" he slid out of the booth and brushed himself off.

"How nice of you, Dave." John patted his back jokingly.

"I get paid a fortune for this gig." He nodded. "Order whatever."

"Will do." Vriska saluted.

"Alright—" he called, rushing to the stairs. Vriska saw that three people were already waiting there for him. It's like he was being watched or something.

It made her laugh.

"He's a pretty good DJ." John noted. "I try and come see him as much as I can, but sometimes he goes out to these weird places, and well, he's the only one with the bodyguard." John laughed.

"I'm sure if you stuck with him, you'd get some protection." Vriska smiled. She looked to the two unfinished drinks on the table. John saw her gaze hit the glasses and he slid it over to her.

"I'll take Dave's and you can have…whatever the hell mine was."

"Sounds fair." Vriska grabbed the glass and began to engulf the entire mixture.

John stood up and took Dave's drink, trying a few sips and then drinking the entire thing down.

"See, I don't know what mine was." He said with a raised eyebrow. "How did you even like that?"

Vriska felt her lips purse.

"You sort of stop caring what it tastes like after the first four." She nodded.

"Silly me." He nervously laughed.

Vriska patted the seat next to her again, waiting for him to sit down, but when he finally did, her chest felt heavy upon the realization that it was just her and John sitting together.

"So, Vriska-"

Her heart skipped about five beats.

_What was that horrible feeling_

"Yeah?" she turned.

_God damn, his face is close._

"I haven't seen you in…God, I don't know how long." He stammered. "How have you even been?"

"Oh, yknow." She inched to the right a bit. "Hanging in there."

"I haven't seen you at this particular club since like, summer." He paused. "Work been getting you down?"

"Yeah—I told you I have two jobs now, right?"

"Mm, I _think _you mentioned it?" He put a thumb to his mouth. "How is that going? Do you like your workers? Dave mentioned he shares hours with you, so that's pretty neat."

Vriska didn't know what she felt start to form in her stomach.

She wasn't sure if it was nervousness from not seeing John in person for so long, or something else?

She didn't know, but she felt something.

And it didn't feel good.

"Ah, well…I work with Equius at one job and…." she looked to her hands that were folding into a tight ball. "If you can imagine working nonstop at two different shitholes, well then welcome to my life, John."

John sat back a bit in surprise.

"Well shit." He breathed. "Hmm..I know that you're living with that really grumpy guy. The fish guy—Eridan?"

Vriska felt both sets of nails dig into her hands.

She knew what she was feeling.

"Yeah, so."

John sat up a bit and gave her a perplexed stare.

""So"". He motioned. "Doesn't that sort of, alleviate some of the stress? I mean, it's sort of fun to have a roommate."

The feeling in the pit of Vriska's stomach began to deepen.

Maybe it was anger.

It started to feel like anger.

She couldn't be mad though, this was John she was talking to!

Her buddy.

Her pal.

Her friend.

Her friend that didn't bother to pick up his phone and text her to see how she was.

Or who didn't answer when she called him.

And who didn't bother to show up at a meeting place when he said he'd make time.

"I wouldn't say, it's fun." Vriska felt her words becoming harder to produce. She saw her vision cloud a bit and tried her best to shake it off, but the more and more John spoke, the foggier it got.

"I roomed with Dave for a while, and it wasn't bad. You just gotta get used to the other person's dumb shit and learn to put up with it."

_I don't understand why you're still talking._

_Shut up._

"Sometimes I think that he resents me for being in school because it means I cant always watch him DJ."

_SHUT UP._

"But that's okay, because I told him I'd help him with his homework if he chose to enroll someplace—"

_SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP._

Vriska felt her mouth unconsciously open.

"SHUT, UP!"

John immediately turned to her, which was a horrible choice on his part because the instant he did, he felt all four of her knuckles crack into his cheek.

Vriska watched him ungracefully fall out of his chair.

The bassline was pounding into her ears, filtering out every other sound in the room. She stood up over John, heart going around a thousand beats a minute. She watched the lights dance across his face, and then felt her own wrists feel like snapping from how hard her fists were balled.

"WHY." She bellowed.

John looked up at her through confused eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW ASKING ME THIS STUFF? JUST NOW FINDING OUT ABOUT MY JOBS? JUST NOW FIGURING OUT THAT I HATE THEM?"

John watched the pained expressions tear across her face. He slowly moved a hand to his cheek as he tried to find something to say back to her.

"Vriska—I—"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?" she felt her bangs seep over her eyes. "WHY WERENT YOU ANSWERING ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER WANT TO MEET UP ANYWHERE—FIVE MINUTES WOULD BE ALL I NEEDED." She paused, trying not to let any tears slide from her eyes.

"Vriska, listen—"

"FIVE…MINUTES… WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL I NEEDED…. TO_ POUND YOUR FUCKING FACE INTO THE GROUND_." She began to shake with rage.

John struggled to get to his feet with the way he had fallen, but he managed to shakily get back up to face her.

"Vriska, if you'll just let me explain here—" He extended his arm to try and at least touch her shoulder.

"DON'T, touch me." She seethed, trying to back up. She panicked when she realized she was at a dead end.

"Vriska, please—" He stepped forward, his hands now on her shoulders. John had a feeling that he was treading in dangerous water; fully aware that he had at least an eighty percent chance of being clocked in the face again.

"Let the fuck GO of me—" She squirmed, trying desperately to pry his hands off.

"No, Vriska, listen—I just—"

"I said, LET GO—" She continued to fidget. Her eyes were now full of tears. She hated that she couldn't control it.

"No—Calm down—Vriska, calm, down—"

She wordlessly refused, pushing his chest as hard as she could.

"Please—" He let go with one hand and brushed it against her cheek.

Vriska felt her heart drop; her eyes shot open, and with one final spurt of anger, she shoved him away as hard as she possibly could.

He stumbled back a few steps, but immediately moved back towards her.

The music was starting to mimic her heartbeat.

It kept moving in and out through her ears; she couldn't hear any of the voices around her; it was as if all the other people had vanished and it was just her and John. She had no idea what was happening. She couldn't hear Dave anymore.

Just her own voice.

"I-I said don't touch me." She stammered. Her back was against the wall again.

"I don't understand what you're getting so angry for!" John moved his hand across his face, adjusting his glasses a bit. "I'm trying to explain myself—and if you wont even give me the time of day—"

"You don't fucking deserve it." She snapped, her hands back into fists.

John slapped a hand to his forehead and let it slide down to his chin.

"LOOK." His hands fanned out at his sides. "It's not like I haven't been busy with my own life, too! Why are you getting so angry—You aren't the only person on the planet here who has problems"!

Vriska felt her eyes painfully narrow.

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME?" she shouted. "I TRIED going to YOU." The hurt in her words started to shake her voice.

"Well—"

"HOW many texts did you think I sent you? Why the HELL didn't you respond to any of them?!"

"I, responded to a few." He paused.

"That's not a fucking reason." She snapped, her hair falling in front of her face.

"Vriska, please, why are you getting so upset?—"

"I WANT A REASON, JOHN." She screamed; her voice cracking at the last syllable.

John felt his mouth shut as he looked away from her.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU RESPOND?" her head jerked away.

"Vriska, it was nothing personal, I just-I—I heard some…some stuff, and—I just-"

"No." Vriska's eyes moved to him. "No." she repeated, pleading wordlessly.

John's eyes stayed locked away from her.

"D-Don't tell me that, YOU, of all fucking people—"

John remained silent which only made Vriska's heart sink lower. It hurt; she felt it drop.

The music started to become a distant noise.

A faint noise.

The only thing Vriska could hear was the sound of her own heavy breathing.

After a few seconds of not knowing what facial expression she had registered, John slowly moved his gaze to her. He saw that she was just about ready to explode; whether it be more yelling or crying.

His suspicions were correct when she saw her shake from where she was standing, and he could swear he saw the first tear slide down her bowed face.

"Vriska—"

"Save it, John." She whimpered; thrusting a hand out to him. "Just don't say anything else."

John started to hear her muffled sobs from behind her hands; knowing that she wanted to run away from him as fast as her legs would take her.

There would be no remedy to the situation if that were the case, and he knew it. He had to act now or else.

"What do I have to fucking do." She asked the air.

John felt his face fall even more.

"What do I have to fucking DO for you people." She spoke into her hands. "What's the point of even being around you people anymore." She choked. "Ampora was right—he—" she felt her eyes clamp shut, sobbing harder.

"Vriska, I'm—"

"Don't you fucking dare say you're sorry." Vriska snapped through sobs, trying to wipe her eyes off with the back of her arm.

"But, But I AM." He almost shouted.

Vriska's face remained buried in her hands.

"You don't even know what the fuck you're sorry for." She mumbled, barely coherent.

"I'M SORRY for not BEING THERE." He stammered.

Vriska didn't have the chance to say anything to that. She tried to produce words, but couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry I let some dumb rumors get to my head." He paused. "I didn't believe most of them, a-and I know you're not a horrible person but—"

"S-Shut the fuck up, John I swear to god." She tore her hands from her face. "I don't want to hear your fucking apology. It's worthless to me."

"Well you're GOING TO HAVE TO."

Vriska moved her arm back over her eyes and wiped them as best as she could. She was still shaking with anger, but finally looked at John's face.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't trust you instead." He paused.

Vriska couldn't stand to look at his face. Her eyes hurt from crying and she hadn't even had the chance to make him shut up again. Her night was being ruined by this jackass who wouldn't stop talking.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Vriska felt her teeth clash against each other.

"I'm sorry that, you had to be so alone." He paused. "I know that you have Eridan and stuff—"

Her chest ached.

That hit another nerve.

"And so I figured, the two of you were doing fine and—or at least okay, but-"

Her jaw ached.

How she wanted him to shut up.

"But I realize you weren't—and I realize what an idiot I am—and I was going to try and say something or talk to you or—"

God she wanted him to shut up.

"But I didn't, and I'm sorry, and I'm a huge fucking idiot, and a terrible friend, and—"

Jesus Christ, did she ever want to hit him again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to love you."

Vriska was pretty sure her heart stopped.

Her arm moved from her face and she looked to John who was staring straight at her.

_Why are you looking at me like that._

_I know you're lying._

_You're not really sorry._

_You believed the lies._

_But you also heard some of the truth._

_Don't look at me, John._

She watched him as he started to move closer to her, she watched how he wouldn't take his eyes off of her. She watched his eyes that were full of concern and worry turn to something that looked more certain. She watched him get closer to her face.

_Don't look at me-_

She even watched his lips part.

But she felt his mouth meet hers.

And she felt his warmth spread through her face and chest.

She felt his hands move to her cheeks, embracing her face with care.

She felt her own hands move to his hair, feeling the softness of it fall through her fingers.

She felt herself floating.

What other word could describe it.

She remembered being at the third floor, and then suddenly the fourth.

She remembered being pushed against a door; somewhere she wasn't supposed to be; A foreign place.

She remembered the feeling of her clothes being gently peeled from her body, and she even remembered peeling his off as well.

She remembered feeling him, and being felt. Touching every broad part of his body, and feeling her curves being embraced by his firm hands.

She remembered the warmth and how it spread through her.

And she remembered how she screamed with delight.

But then remembered her tears and how they had dried on her face just before the warmth.

But then she remembered her scream.

And she looked into his eyes, full of pain and regret as she slid her hands down the dip of his spine.

He felt smooth, and warm.

And how he cupped her face like it was the most precious artifact in the world.

She never wanted to forget this warmness again.

It had been a long time since she had gotten intimate with him.

And she had forgotten that warmness.

And he had forgotten her warmness.

But they had found it again.

And that was okay.

And she knew it wasn't real.

And that was okay.

After the two had finished, Vriska felt her senses return to normal, and she rolled over onto her side, silently.

John stayed on his back, trying to keep his breathing quiet.

She could tell.

The lights were dimmed.

Vriska hardly remembered what it even looked like considering the two of them had just barged in there. Now at least she finally got a chance to see what and where their moment of heat had happened. It was a fair looking room, much different than she remembered the rooms at the club looking. There were two lights just above the door, both off. And there was a large mirror just left of the door. She didn't even care what the room looked like anyway.

She knew they had to get out of there soon.

"Y'think it's too late for us to get those drinks?" John breathlessly asked, turning over a bit.

Vriska gave a slow shrug and ran a slow hand through her bangs.

"Not sure how Dave would feel about us using his money to get after sex drinks." Vriska breathed back.

"Heh…" John sighed, moving his hands to his eyes and rubbing them slowly.

"I don't suppose we should order room service."

"Mm, why not?" John lazily asked.

"This ain't our room." She breathed.

John gave a small laugh and moved his arms behind his head, looking to the ceiling.  
The two laid in silence for a few more minutes.

"John." She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"…Y-Yeah?" he breathed back, running a hand through his own tousled hair.

"You don't actually love me, do you." She sighed.

"What? Why would you say that." He asked, leaning over, putting a hand to her back.

"Because, you wanted to stop our fight." She said lightly. "And I know you love someone else." She pulled the sheets closer to her chest and sighed quietly.

"Vriska, I—"

"Save it." She turned to look at him. "I know that those feelings you shared were genuine, and I know that this was a pity fuck."

John felt his face get hot. He looked into her eyes trying to look for a smile.

"I really am sorry about the distance I kept between us. I wanted to stop it, but before I could, it just…"

Vriska's silence told him that she understood.

"And-Well I'm not gonna flat out say I didn't enjoy this." He paused. "Because believe me, even though I didn't scream as loud as you, I did."

"Good-" She slapped a hand to his face eliciting a quiet laugh from him.

"That's all I wanted to hear."


	15. Quelled and Growing Suspicions

"So Thursday I'm working down at Frost again."

The sound of the oven door shutting echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Mm, that so?"

"Yeah." Dave slid over to where Vriska was lazily spreading sauce on a square pizza. "Hell, I'm surprised I'm going back there again this month alone considering how fucking booked that place usually is." He sighed, fanning himself with his hat. "People KILL to lay down their music there."

"Well aren't _you _the lucky one." She smirked.

"They just know talent when they hear it." He shrugged.

"Mm."

Dave moved back to his stove and looked at his pad of paper with his carelessly scribbled orders.

"Yo, earth to Serket." He waved a hand in front of her as if she were blind.

"What." She flatly replied.

"Something on your mind?"

She shook her head dimly and huffed a sigh.

"Well that there tells me there is."

"Fuck off." She smirked, trying to keep his stupid face away from hers.

Dave smiled and moved back to his counter.

"You have an alright time last night? I mean, I didn't see you after I split."

Vriska felt her chest grow heavy and tried to stop a smile from coming to her face.

"Eh, it was alright." She paused. "Nothing special."

"You and John have some good conversation?"

Vriska bit her lip.

"You could say that." She set down her sauce ladle and picked up her cheese grater.

"I got a hunch that the dude missed you." He grinned. "Cant imagine why, though."

"Fuck you."

More awkward silence.

Well, to Dave it was awkward because he kept wanting to initiate conversation. He studied Vriska and how she was working, and it didn't seem right to him.

Yeah she looked like she hated it, and she looked about as miserable as you can look, just like any other day.

But she seemed distant and moody.

More moody than usual.

"Talk to Eridan lately?" Dave asked, trying to strike some sort of nerve.

"Ampora?" she breathed. "No, why." She paused, sending a smirk his way. "Have YOU?"

"Eugh." He shrugged. "Not going to try that again." He frowned.

Vriska didn't want to admit it, but after last night, Eridan did come to her mind.

That only pissed her off more.

In the month and a half they had been apart, she had only thought of him once.

Counting today, two times.

She thought she was well on her way to forgetting him.

That was good.

She wanted that.

But something in the back of her mind was pushing against her skull like a goddamn hammer.

It couldn't be worry; she didn't care if he was okay.

It wasn't concern obviously; she knew that he would have found some rock to crawl under.

It wasn't empathy or apology; she wasn't sorry, nor sad for him.

He talked to the bitch, he got what was coming to him.

But she sort of did wonder if he was alive or not.

Not out of concern, of course, just genuine curiosity.

And she did sort of feel bad because he was such an idiot.

And she knew that sometime she couldn't control what he did when it came to Feferi.

In fact, all logic and reason went out the window when matters of Feferi came into question.

And she knew he wouldn't have found anyone to stay with; at least anyone she knew.

Had she gone too far this time?

Was he already dead and gone?

Who the fuck cares, right?

Vriska's hand slapped her forehead loudly.

Dave looked up and saw her pained expression.

He knew she was thinking deeply, and it was pissing her off.

He moved over a bit and set his paper down.

"Y'know, I wasn't really under the impression that John and you had been talking much."

Vriska snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes slid to his.

"What in the hell gave you that idea."

"Nobody hugs that hard unless they're in a movie, or have just discovered the other one is going to make it past Christmas despite what the doctor said."

Vriska's eyebrows lowered.

"No, seriously." She frowned. "What gave you that idea."

"Well, he told me himself."

Vriska's face fell.

"Oh…"

Dave swallowed once and prepared to say something else back to her when the two of them heard a phone chime.

"Well he DID say he was going to text me soon—I mean better late than never, right?" Vriska quickly slid her phone out of her pocket.

She tried to grab it before it crashed beneath her. She watched the back case and battery fling to the side of the kitchen floor.

"Oh—Fuck—"

She knelt down and surveyed the damage.

"FUCK—THIS piece of SHIT." She groaned, trying to shakily put the pieces back together.

"Maybe if you didn't drop it so much—"

"SHUT UP." She snapped.

Something in the back of her mind clicked.

It hurt.

Her eyes felt heavy, and her head felt fogged.

Suddenly, she was remembering years ago; a similar incident to the one she was having just now.

* * *

_"I CANNOT. BELIEVE. YOU ARE STILL TALKING TO HER." Vriska seethed. The water from her shattered glass began leaking around her shoes._

_"W-Well it's not like I can flat out stop!"_

_"This isn't the FIRST TIME this has happened, Eridan. I'm telling you; you CAN get in SERIOUS TROUBLE for that."_

_"An you think I don't know that?"_

_"SO WHY. Don't you STOP?" she screeched._

_Eridan stepped back a bit, unsure of how to defend himself._

_It was a cool autumn day when Vriska had found Eridan's phone going off underneath the couch with a certain name flashing back at her while he was still at school. He had a huge presentation that day and was so stupidly rushed that had run out the apartment grabbing only his work without so much as breathing more than two breaths. He was the biggest idiot of a freshman she had ever laid eyes on. She stopped him when he was no more than a foot in the doorway._

_Vriska's hand met her forehead and she tugged at her bangs angrily._

_"You SAY that you get it, but honestly I don't think you do." She snapped._

_"I DO get it…"_

_"God, WHAT do you even SEE in her anymore?!" her hand slapped her thigh._

_"I ain't fuckin' tellin' you that."_

_"Look at these messages!" she whipped his phone open. "Look at the dates on these!"_

_Eridan's expression went stone cold._

_"And you're wondering why you're always low on memory—Look at these fucking dates, Ampora!" she scrolled down a bit. "February, March—These are literally from over TWO YEARS AGO—Seriously, look at this-The further back I go, the scarier it gets-"_

_"Don't touch that—Gimmie my fuckin' phone back—" he lunged towards her and quickly took the phone back, locking it immediately._

_Vriska let out a loud, impatient sigh running another hand through her bangs._

_"Is there any fucking reason all of that needs to be there—CLOGGING up your phone?"_

_Eridan remained silent; his eyes glued to his hands and the phone that rested between them._

_"She's clogging up your LIFE, Eridan."_

_Eridan took that sentiment in for a minute before the anger made its way back to his stomach._

_"An why the fuck is that any of your business what I do with my phone. An besides, it's not like I hadn't clogged up her life…"_

_"Uh, it's my business with who you TALK TO ON IT."_

_"I don't fuckin think so."_

_Vriska felt her hands slap together and meet her forehead loudly._

_"My, god, why cant you see that keeping that phone and all of those dumb messages is TOXIC."_

_Eridan raised an eyebrow her way and clutched his phone tighter._

_"The fuck are you goin' on about."_

_Vriska let out another sigh as her hands trailed down her face._

_"You're putting me in a hell of a position here."_

_"What are you getting' at." He seethed, stepping back a bit._

_Vriska looked to him with a different expression._

_"Alright, I'm not going to fight with you, I just want to prove a point here."_

_Eridan's eyebrow lowered in suspicion._

_"Can I see the phone for a second? I promise I wont read any of the messages, I just want to point something out." She held her hand out gently._

_Eridan groaned and slowly moved his hand to hers, slapping the phone into her palm with uncertainty._

_She flipped it open and took a deep breath._

_"Alright now what the fuck is your point—"_

_And as soon as the last syllable rolled off his tongue, the phone was on the floor being crushed by Vriska's foot._

_The crunch felt like an atomic bomb inside of his head._

_"JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" he panicked, dropping to his knees trying to pry it from underneath her shoe. She quickly pushed him off with her opposite knee. While he was reeled back, she stomped on it once more and kicked it over to him._

_"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" he shrieked, eyes wide. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T—YOU JUST SAID—"_

_"I said I wouldn't read the messages." Vriska snapped, her voice going into a hush._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he skittered over to the phone and held it in his hands, desperately pushing the buttons to see if it would turn on._

_Vriska watched from where she stood, folding her arms at her chest; watching him with his eyes glued to the screen, praying for it to come to life. After about two minutes of his whimpering and twitching, a faint light came to the screen which made her stomach twist._

_Her foolproof plan had failed._

_Her eyes rolled, knowing that he had won the round by some crazed twist of fate._

_She continued to watch him as he held the phone to his forehead and let out a huge sigh._

_"I don't know…what I would have done…" he whispered to himself as he got back to his feet slowly._

_After a few seconds of silence, Vriska's arms fell to her sides and she let out a sigh equally as loud._

_"It's just a phone, Ampora."_

_"IT'S NOT JUST A PHONE, VRISKA." He whipped around; anger burning in his eyes._

_Vriska felt her own eyes widen._

_Did he just…Call me "Vriska"?_

_Ampora, what in the hell is up with you-_

_The silence that followed pierced through them like a knife._

_Eridan gripped his pants at his sides and felt his teeth clench in his jaw. He relaxed just a few seconds after and looked to his phone with scorn and disbelief at the dim light from behind the cracks._

_"Did you ever fuckin care to stop an think that I might a been keepin' this phone for other reasons other than to torture myself?"_

_Vriska swallowed once._

_"Uh…That's literally ALL you're doing. Whether it be from the messages or from actually SPEAKING to her—"_

_"It's…"_

_Vriska's eyes followed his._

_"It's all I have left a her; the real her. Not the painted one that I see in front a me now." His shoulders began to shake as the feeling of impending tears took over the look on his face. "I thought I was special to her. Like I meant somethin' out a all of the rest a the losers in the world." He breathed. "But I guess I was the biggest one."_

_Vriska felt her eyes begin to narrow._

_"I figure, if someone wants to be done with me, they be done." He felt his hand fall from his face and onto his lap like it was made of lead. "Why stick around an leave even more scars where the first one is, huh."_

_"I-I…um…" Vriska struggled to produce words. Her throat was receiving signals from her brain to move, but she just couldn't find any words to say back to him._

_"Like takin' a fuckin' knife to a stitched wound."_

_Vriska's eyes tried to stay on his but he looked away faster than she could._

_"I dunno, I know I'm a fuckin' idiot, an you're right." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear him trailing off._

_He quickly wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve and tried to straighten himself up._

_"I-It's, ah…" he sniffled a few times, smiling a couple times inbetween._

_Vriska felt her stomach knot._

_"It's… my way a keepin'…the old her alive."_

_His voice was beginning to shake and Vriska could hear it clearly. Eridan tried his best to turn his face from her and look back at his phone. He held it in both hands like it was made of gold. He found his eyes focused on the screen again, and all of its new cracks._

_"These stupid letters inside a my phone or computer—They're all I got left. Isnt that fuckin' pathetic?" he sniffed._

_Vriska looked to her hands. Maybe they'd tell her what to do or say._

_"So what if some a them are stupid and don't make sense anymore. Some a them are one word answers, but they have dates on them from when we last talked, an it's proof that we did, that day, at that point in time." He felt his eyes cloud with swirling white tears._

_"This one says "Ok"" he pointed with a shaky finger. "It's one word. Still kept it." He added with a quick sniff._

_God dammit, Ampora._

_"A-An this one here is from like, three Christmases ago." He scrolled. "Merry Fishmas." Okay that was super lame, but totally her." He struggled to say it, sniffing again._

_Vriska merely stood and waited for his performance to be over._

_She saw the look of horror on his face before his pained smile returned to it._

_"L-Look here." He breathed, scrolling down as far back as he could go. "This, this one is from the last day we talked."_

_The first tear slid down his face._

_Vriska's stomach churned._

_"It's not the same if I read it out l-loud, but—" he sniffed, clearing his sinuses. "But-But it says, s-says, "Y—Youre- you're so w-weird E-Eridan, but tha-that's w-what ma-makes you –m-makes you t-the best f-friend I-I've ev-ev-ev…ever h-had." He paused. "I th-think she was lyin' a bit, then." He sniffed._

_Hot tears slid down his nose and slowly dropped to his phone screen, sliding gracefully into the bottom corner and seeping into the deepest crack in the screen._

_Vriska raised her hand to touch his back, to console him, to do something-but he continued to shake and hold the phone in his two hands. She backed off a bit, her hand hovering slightly over him._

_"I'It's n-not over, though…" he breathed._

_What the fuck do I do_

_Do I stop him from reading it?_

_He's not going to stop._

_What the fuck do I do-_

_Seriously, WHAT the FUCK am I supposed to DO here?_

_WHY DID I BREAK THAT FUCKING THING_

_I SHOULD HAVE LEFT IT UNDER THE COUCH TO ROT_

_"-b-best friend I've ever h-had an….." he swallowed, looking as if he were in pain. "an…an…..I…"_

_"Ampora…" she breathed._

_"I-I love you."_

_His voice was shattered to bits and he began to choke._

_"I have no idea what k-kinda love sh-she was implyin' at the time, probably eons far away from what I was thinkin'- b-but I lo-I loved her an—it's still love nonetheless."_

_And he fell back onto his knees and simply sat there, and like glass strewn about a cold floor, he fell apart in front of her. _

_Tears permanently stained his face, falling like raindrops to the cold wood below. Vriska sat back trying viciously to think of what to do for him. Her eyes went from his face to his phone and back about a hundred more times. She knelt down across from him and thought of what to say or do._

_His phone slipped out of his hands when he tried to turn away from her and he shifted a bit, eliciting panic from his face. As he shot down to grab it, Vriska's mind had snapped and her only option was put into action._

_She grabbed him by the neck of his scarf and yanked him back as hard away from it as she could. Eridan gagged a bit; still unable to breathe from his tears and choking—and he was forced backwards back to his original position. Panic and terror stricken, his hurt eyes met hers and she held out her other arm and forcefully shoved his chest into hers._

_"Stop it." She whispered, breathlessly._

_Her nails dug into his back and Eridan couldn't feel the pain just yet; he didn't register that he was being pulled into her arms for comfort, and not for reprehending. He didn't know what to look at._

_The nails in his skin told him to do nothing._

_So he did nothing._

_He did nothing but sob and cry._

_And sob._

_And cry._

_And Vriska was silent._

_And she held him._

_He cried like a goddamn child._

_He cried like a goddamn child for two, long hours._

_Vriska listened to his sobs. She started to hear patterns in how he would breathe, how he would cry._

_How he would stop crying for about forty five seconds before becoming overwhelmed again and spiraling back into a fit. And then he would embrace her with pain in his hands, looking for answers he couldn't find, only to then cry harder. Then she'd move her hands to the back of his head and he would breathe out._

_Just once._

_And then he would bury his face deeper and try to lessen the noise._

_The process was repeated for about one hundred and twenty minutes that night._

_Vriska looked down at her chest where Eridan's face lie buried in. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath in, clearing her mind a bit; then she sat as still as she could. She was still listening for Eridan's breathing. The hand that was clutching him tightly just a few hours ago was now resting placidly on his back. She felt the back of his chest rise and fall slowly with time. He had finally worked and calmed himself into a sleep. She listened for his breath, the lighter way he breathed when he slept. As always, Eridan had a tight hold around her chest and waist with his lanky arms._

_Vriska looked to the ceiling with pain in her head. She figured she would be spending the next few hours in this position. She felt her own face grow tired and her eyes shut slowly._

_She wasn't sure whether or not to talk about what had happened after they had both woken up._

_Or ever._

* * *

_A couple hours passed. Vriska had fallen asleep for only an hour before she reawakened and realized she was still in the grip of Eridans arms. He stirred a few times during the first hour, but for the next two after that, he was as still as a rock. With her free arm, she checked her phone for the weather, checked her e-mails, and checked online for the amount of money they needed to pay the month's rent. The number was astronomically high, but just about normal for this time of the month, and she felt her face grow hot with the feeling of desperation and anger. Then suddenly she felt Eridan stir again._

_Vriska's face relaxed. She felt a smile reach her face._

_"We seriously need to talk about this hugging issue you have." She said calmly._

_Eridan groaned and nuzzled himself into her chest more._

_"w'h'gging 'ssue." He muttered. "I don' fuckin' hug shit."_

_"Then what are you doing right now?"_

_" Bitch…" he sighed._

_And before she could keep the conversation going, he was fast asleep again._

_Vriska watched him for a little longer before she snapped back to reality and held her phone to her face again.  
_

_Vriska head was beginning to hurt._

_She looked to the stove clock and then to Eridan's stupid messy hair._

_She felt her small smile return to her face._

_"Get off of me, you bastard, I want to sleep too." She whispered, lightly hitting his head._

* * *

"I take it, the message isn't coming through?"

Dave's voice snapped her out of her flashback.

She felt like her entire head was about to explode.

Her heart was racing.

"So what about you." Vriska motioned, standing up immediately and shoving her phone back into her pocket.

Dave looked back in her direction.

He read on her face that she was still spacing out about whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Did you and Megido manage to meet up?" She asked uninterestedly.

"Yeah, we met up…." Dave nodded. "And…" His eyebrow raised. "We had sex."

Vriska's hands dropped the cheese onto the counter immediately. She spun around to meet his stupid grin.

Dave, sensing the impending punch, quickly stepped back a bit and laughed.

"I'm fucking joking." His hands moved to his hips, laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face just now—"

"Not fucking funny." She sighed. "Not that it would really matter if you did or not—But y'know, she's always kind of had a thing for you."

"Pfft." Dave slid a tray out from next to him. "You think I'd fuck a girl who's already in a relationship? That's low, dude."

"I wouldn't put it past you." Vriska smirked.

"That's even lower."

Vriska wiped some sweat off the brim of her forehead and sighed loudly.

"And what's this about her having a thing for me?" Dave leaned over.

"Yeah, y'know, now that I think about it—She wouldn't even touch you." Her smile remained plastered on her face.

"I've kissed her before." Dave cooed.

"I'm sure she hated it."

The two of them simultaneously finished their orders and both moved to put them into their respective stoves. Vriska kicked hers shut and looked to what she had to make next. After a few minutes of working in silence, Vriska spoke up.

"Oh and by the way—"

Dave looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Megido isn't in a relationship right now." She paused, concentrating on her sauce. "Don't know where you got that idea from."

"Wait, really?" Dave motioned.

Vriska nodded to herself.

"Weren't her and Sollux dating? Man, that guy was pretty cool, too." He paused, putting a thumb to his lip. "Sucks that she broke up with him."

"HE broke up with HER." Vriska snapped. "For another girl."

"Oh. Damn." Dave hopped over to her stove and perched himself onto the crate next to it. "What happened there?"

Vriska let out a loud groan and slid her pizza into the oven before whipping her hat off and fanning her face a few times.

"Leave it to you, Strider, to still somehow manage to be completely out of the loop." She sighed again.

"Wow, sorry, I don't pay attention to you loony trolls and your newfound bullshittery."

"Well, basically, he dumped her to go and aid a bitch princess." She paused, looking at Dave's face. "You remember Feferi, right?"

"Well duh." He deadpanned.

After a few seconds, his face changed to a much more confused expression.

"Wait, you mean Feferi Piexes?" His jaw almost dropped. "I mean, yeah, I know some of what happened between her and Eridan kind of, not really, but—HER? A bitch?"

Vriska shrugged.

"Yep."

"That's fucking ridiculous. You are literally pulling my leg here." He frowned. "It's going to come right out of its fucking socket—that is how hard you are pulling it right now."

"You ever heard of a thing called "CHANGE"?" Vriska snarled. "It's a thing that occasionally can happen to people."

"Yeah but to go from sweet and loving to…well, to "bitch" is just…"

Vriska shrugged again.

"Really…" Dave thought aloud. "I remember when Terezi and I went on this date to the beach, and Feferi was there—She was just so, happy and cheerful. Didn't have a bad word to say about anyone—She bought us all dinner, I mean—"

"Take it all in, idiot." Vriska smirked.

"Wait, why is she a bitch, though? I don't understand."

"I highly doubt I can begin to explain it all." Vriska frowned, setting her hat onto the counter.

"Can you at least try to?" He frowned harder. "I'm really lost here."

Vriska sent a look his way and sat down on the crate across from him.

"She was just so….nice, and—I dunno, I cant really fathom the thought of her being mean, like ever."

"Well she's been worse than mean." Vriska rolled her eyes. "Strider, do we really need to get into this now?"

Dave put a hand to his cheek.

"I, I mean I guess not, it's just…Weird." He paused. "Sorry just let me freak out in peace, alright."

"Yeah, fine." She sighed.

Dave and Vriska went back to their counters and worked in silence for a little bit.

"I might explain it to you eventually..." Vriska spoke up. Dave looked in her direction with somewhat of a hopeful expression.

"Oh yeah?" he set his ladle down.

"But for now, just know that she was, and maybe still is quite a dangerous person."

"You're kidding." Dave's shoulders fell. "Dangerous?" he turned to face her completely. "First you tell me she's somehow become mean, and now you're telling me she's dangerous?"

"Take it from me, Strider, you don't want to get involved with her right now."

"W-Yeah but I just—"

"You do know that she was supposed to be an heiress, right? The supreme ruler of all gray people." Vriska deadpanned. "You understand that, right?"

"So?"

Vriska slapped a hand to her forehead.

"SO." She groaned. "Let _that_just sink into your brain for a bit."

Dave gave her an understanding slow nod, but Vriska knew he wasn't connecting the dots.

"If you were raised under the idea that you were to someday rise up and rule an entire planet, let alone species, wouldn't that subconsciously fuck you up?"

Dave did indeed let the information sink in, and his thumb met his lower lip again.

"Well, probably." He paused. "I mean that's a pretty cool thought, but that in it of itself is pretty fucking intimidating."

"So you understand why she is acting the way she does."

"Not exactly—I mean I don't know the entire story—So basically-"

"She's treating her friends like subjects." Vriska turned, anger radiating in her eyes.

Dave looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Subconsciously, she's taken the "throne", and cant distinguish between friends, and subjects, or anything in-between." She snarled. "After all of the struggles we all went through, we all were affected in different ways—and we all got fucked up in different ways."

Dave nodded slowly, agreeing.

"And that fucking idiot Ampora…"

Dave picked up the expression on her face.

"What about…him." He asked quietly.

"He still doesn't get that she doesn't fully hate him because he's…well, HIM." She paused. "She hates everybody now…At least I think she does; that's how I see it, and I might not completely be right, of course..." Vriska's voice tapered into a low whisper.

Vriska turned to him with a different angry look.

"Like I said, I don't have the time to explain it to you now."

_And I don't even know if I want to._

Not yet anyway.

I don't fucking know.

"That's fine, I mean, I understand and all." Dave sat back onto the nearest crate. "Hey, you're totally right, it fucked us all up, but we made it out alive."

"Well some of us shouldn't have."

Dave's glasses slid down a bit.

"Myself included." Vriska muttered.

"What was that?" Dave slid his shades back up his nose.

"Forget about it."

* * *

Eridan was back in his studio painstakingly painting away at his final project.

His hands felt dirty and they were covered in an array of different colors. He felt like he could just turn himself in as a project the way he looked.

He heard his phone go off a few times before making the decision to finally open it. He looked to his hands and then to his phone, and then to his hands again with a huge sigh. He wiped his hands off as best as he could in his shirt and slowly moved his hand over his phone to open it.

CG: HEY.

To his surprise, it was Karkat.

Eridan's eyes looked over his message for a minute. He watched the bar next to his name appear and disappear. He studied all three letters. Ordinarily he'd feel some relief from getting a message from Karkat. At least it was someone he considered a friend even though he felt like he was the only one who did.

cA: hey  
CG: I WAS THINKING ABOUT THE OTHER DAY WHEN YOU MESSAGED ME  
cA: you mean a week ago  
CG: DON'T GET SNIPPY WITH ME  
CG: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MY FATHER?  
CG: BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT BEING "SNIPPY" UNTIL YOU MET THAT ANUSFACE  
CG: BASTARD CUT MY HAIR ONCE  
CG: LET ME TELL YOU I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOSE AN EYE  
cA: do you need somethin, kar?  
CG: WELL I WAS ACTUALLY JUST NOW GETTING BACK TO YOU  
CG: STARTING A CONVERSATION AND WHATNOT  
CG: ISNT THAT WHAT YOU INITIALLY WANTED TO DO LAST TIME?  
cA: not really  
CG: WELL I HAD A FEELING THERE MIGHT HAVE BEEN SOMETHING WRONG  
CG: WAS SOMETHING WRONG?  
cA: I haven't the faintest idea where you got that idea from  
cA: an don't worry, it's been resolved  
CG: SOMETHING TELLS ME IT HASN'T  
CG: WHATEVER "IT" ACTUALLY HAPPENS TO BE  
CG: HOWEVER I'M NOT GOING TO BE A DOUCHE AND PESTER YOU  
cA: thanks  
CG: BUT HERE IS ME EXTENDING MY ARM OUT TO YOU IF YOU NEED IT  
CG: I KNOW SHITS BEEN ROUGH FOR YOU MAN  
CG: AND I WOULD INVITE YOU TO STAY OVER HERE FOR A BIT  
CG: BUT SOLLUX HAS BEEN HERE ON AND OFF  
cA: why

cA: I thought that he was livin with fef  
cA: aint he  
CG: I SORT OF FUCKING DOUBT THAT HE'D WANT ME EXPLAINING THINGS ABOUT HIS PERSONAL LIFE TO YOU  
CG: SO I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE IT AT THAT  
CG: I DON'T SUSPECT ANYTHING IS WRONG  
cA: trouble in paradise I see

Eridan shut his phone.

Karkat answered him back a few times, but he kept his phone shut.

He wasn't entirely sure what to feel.  
_  
So Sol and Fef are havin' some trouble?_

_It's not like I can just swoop in there an save her._

Does she even need savin'?

An furthermore,

I'm pretty sure that'd be fuckin' stupid of me anyway I mean she hasn't done anythin' but be a bitch towards me lately.

What the fuck am I supposed to do now.

Eridan stopped his train of thought and let out a huge sigh.

If it were any other day, he'd be thrilled to hear that Sollux was having just as hard of time he was with Feferi, or even better, a worse time; but he was just too tired to care, and too tired to fantasize._  
_  
_Not like I can do anythin', right?_

His eyes gradually moved to the work in front of him. He was glad that his final exam was in a week, otherwise he'd be just about burnt out.

It was looking much better than it had the last time he sat down with it. Other than work and class, this project was what he filled his time with. He brought it into work one day and Jade looked at it.

She said it looked amazing, but what the fuck did she know?

She plays with flowers all day.

Still, at the time, it did give him a much needed mental pat on the back, which encouraged him to keep at it.

Weeks later, his final product was almost ready to be handed in.

But as he looked down at it, he saw nothing but a blank sheet of paper.

Maybe that was his confidence lowering by the minute, and it was just doing the seeing for him.

_I just want to be done with this fuckin' thing._

* * *

Rose was suspicious at first.

She was suspicious of the vibrating in her pocket.

She was suspicious of the name that stared her in the face.

And most of all, she was suspicious of the message.

gA: Hey, How Are You.

For a second, no, more like an hour; she wasn't sure if it was actually Kanaya that had messaged her.

She mulled around it for about an hour after that, and still wasn't sure.

Finally, after three hours of thinking, she pulled her phone to her eyes and responded.

TT: If this is your way of trying to act normal  
TT: I must say, you've already lost that battle  
TT: Brilliantly.

With a shaky thumb at her lip, she waited anxiously for a response.

gA: As I Thought  
gA: That Was Too Damn Suspicious  
TT: Come again?  
gA: Nevermind That Stupid Greeting  
gA: I Am Requesting That You And I Meet At "Coup De Etat"  
gA: I Have Some Things I Want To Discuss With You  
TT: I am guessing it cant be done over the phone.  
gA: You Guessed Correctly.  
gA: I Have-  
gA: HAD

gA: Reservations Made For About Two Hours Ago

Rose felt her face start to burn up.

gA: But They Have Been Remade For An Hour From Now  
gA: I Trust That You Will Be There  
TT: I guess  
TT: Sure  
TT: I will.

That entire conversation made her stomach hurt.

Was Kanaya about to apologize?

Was she herself going to apologize?

Or was this just another way for Kanaya to yell at her in public.

She had absolutely no idea.

And it scared the hell out of her.

So Rose was suspicious as she put her dress on.

She was suspicious as she slid her shoes on her feet.

And she was suspicious as she left her apartment and headed down the street to the restaurant.

* * *

She was ushered into the restaurant by two suave looking men in all black suits.

Once the wind from the outside had left her face, she opened her eyes and saw Kanaya situated at a table on the far end of the room, her eyes locked onto her own.

It made her feel even worse.

She considered turning around the other way and heading straight home.

But she knew Kanaya wouldn't call her out here if it wasn't something important.

Maybe more important than fighting?

She didn't know.

Rose slowly moved to the table and gave a quick nod to the man who showed her over to it. She could feel Kanaya's stare on her.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both not looking in any particular direction. Just making sure they weren't looking at each other just yet.

The ambience behind them swirled around in Rose's ears.

She saw the waiter set down a glass of water for her, and then swifty make his way to the next table.

She saw Kanaya's thumbs touch each other a few times.

She saw that she had two knives, two forks, and a spoon, another glass-

"Rose."

Her eyes shot up instantly.

Kanaya's looked absolutely brilliant in the light.

Rose wasn't sure how to answer her. All she did was say her name. She didn't have to respond to that, right?

"Rose, I." She paused, looking for the words. "I am not exactly sure how to say this, but…"

More silence pierced their small table.

Rose studied Kanaya's face. Her eyes were still averted to the side, and her shoulders were incredibly tense. Her hands wouldn't stop moving as they tried to contort themselves into some kind of fist.

"Well." Rose rested her chin on her own hands. "Go on."

"Pardon me?" Kanaya looked at her, finally.

"I understand your hesitation considerably." Rose mused. "It can take an awful long time to come up with a creative yet plausible apology."

Kanaya's eyes narrowed.

"Well aren't you a bit early to jump the gun." She snapped.

"Pardon me?" Rose mimicked her.

"That was a rather uncalled for comment."

"I think it was extremely called for." Rose sat back a bit. "Considering the fact that this apology should encompass about four months of agony between you and I."

Kanaya's mouth shut quickly.

"I'm waiting." Rose snapped back.

Kanaya felt a surge of anger take over her forehead.

"If anyone is to be the one who apologizes in this situation, it's you." She pointed with a sharp finger.

Rose felt her own mouth curl into a half smirk.

"I'm eager to hear your reasoning why."

"That's coming from the most selfish woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Name calling, are we? Already? Well, what was the word you used-Selfish? Might we try overbearing? Distrustful? Hurtful?" Rose's eyes slid to hers. "All of those things describe you to a "T"."

"I cannot believe I fucking called you out here tonight—"

"Do you know how close _I was _into not coming?" Rose slammed her hands to the table, louder than she thought she would. "The second I walked into the door, I wanted to run out and it was because I saw you sitting at this table."

"And you think I wanted to see you?" Kanaya's hands moved to the table as well.

"I take back none of what I said before—We are through here-" Rose began to stand up a bit.

"Neither do I—I was wrong to do this—I was wrong to try and mend things with y—"

"Are you um…Ladies ready to order? Or do you need a minute?"

The two of them stopped immediately and turned to the waiter with his notepad out at his chest.

Rose felt her blood boiling through her entire body.

Kanaya put a hand to her forehead and tried to calm down a bit. She saw the anger on Rose's face. How it made her eyes look. How her pretty hands were balled into fists, and how her mouth was showing teeth.

She instantly thought back to what Eridan had said to her at the coffee shop.

_"Everybody deserves a chance. An everybody has done shit that they ain't proud of. Instead of teasin' each other an tryin' to make each other feel bad, why don't you just sit the fuck down an really tell her how you feel."_

She kept her eyes on Rose's eyes that were looking the saddest she had ever seen them. Behind the anger and rage, she saw nothing but the pain she had inflicted on her.

Kanaya put a hand up gently and looked to the waiter.

"We're going to need a few more minutes, please." She said without falter.

Rose looked to him in false agreement and sat back down normally.

Kanaya bit down on her lip hard, feeling guilty for already fucking up.

"Rose, I—"

Rose's eyes shot to hers.

Of course she was fucking angry.

"I really didn't want to start this off like this—May we please start over? Please?"

Rose's face looked confused.

Kanaya hoped it was confusion and not more anger trying to make its way through.

She slowly sat back down but her fists were still rigid on the table.

"You may continue." Rose muttered.

"Now, now I know that…We've not exactly seen eye to eye…for a while now." Kanaya began, her lips getting bitten by her teeth with each pause. "But that's attributed to the large bought of miscommunication brought on by a certain outside stimuli."

"I'm listening." Rose dully answered, folding her hands at her lap.

Kanaya's face fell in irritation.

"Don't play the fool, Rose." She snapped. "You know full well what I am referring to."

"I haven't a clue in the slightest." She added lightly.

"But it's not—" Kanaya put a hand to her chin, nervously. "It's not what you think at all. I've told you this."

Rose's eyes moved back to hers.

"That so? Well keep going, I'm listening, intently, I promise."

"I don't like your tone." Kanaya seethed.

"Well then keep talking so you don't have to hear it."

Kanaya felt her hand slowly slide down her face to her chin.

"I'm not stupid." She began. "But you-you've made me feel like such an idiot." She started to tremble a bit.

Rose's eyebrow raised a bit as she noticed.

"H-How could you take my one interaction with her as some sort of asinine plot against you? We did nothing of the sort—"

"What are you talking about."

"All I did was go out with her for one day, and it wasn't even anything sexual, or romantic for that matter."

"I still don't know what—"

"And for you to accuse me of_ conspiring_with her—Why would you jump to that sort of conclusion—"

"Because the two of you are PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER."

Kanaya's eyes widened and the unseen forming tears were batted away.

"What?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't tell me about the two of you in the past." Rose snapped, the fire in her eyes starting to show in her voice. "I know about your relationship. I am fully educated on the matter, AND the matter concerning troll romance. I know what the two of you did."

"Yes but that's so far _in the_ _past_it hardly counts as—"

"And I know that the two of you _were _sexual at one point, but that doesn't really add any fuel to the fire—it's just background information I had been aware of."

"So what, are you saying you were worried I would have sex with her?"

Rose's eyes snapped shut.

"No." she spat.

"Then why ostracize me with such a meaningless comment?"

"All of your actions with her, past and present, have relevance to this."

"That's a fucking lie—Why are you even bringing up our past life—ESPECIALLY our romantic intimacy?!" Kanaya sat back; her hand at the table's edge. "I told you that in confidence, mostly, with the intention of you keeping that knowledge to yourself just because we were, you know, FRIENDS." She huffed. "And friends_ tell_each other things."

"Like I said, I am JUST pointing the things that have relevance to this—"

"YOU _ARE _JEALOUS, aren't you? For some _convoluted reason_; you are jealous that we were closer than you and I had—"

"SHUT your FUCKING MOUTH." Rose snapped. "I could give a rat's ass if you and her were more "CLOSE" in the past—"

"Then why in the hell are you so fixated on our romanticism." Kanaya snapped back. "Past or present or fucking future."

"YOU THINK I WANT—Kanaya you are a fucking IMPRESSIONABLE, IDIOT." Rose waved her hands in her direction emphasizing her words. "I KNOW for a FUCKING FACT that you would go CRAWLING BACK ON YOUR KNEES TO HER, IF SHE MADE THE FIRST MOVE."

"Rose, what on earth are you insinuating?!" Kanaya almost fell back.

"YOU'RE. FUCKING. _PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER_." Rose could sense a few stares on her. "Why in the hell do you think I said that from the start?!"

"Stop that." Kanaya slammed her hands onto the table.

"And you'd love nothing more than to go off with her and be her moirail again." Rose huffed; her hands at her sides. "I know what moirails are, I know what they do, I know why they form—" Rose turned away with gritted teeth.

"I didn't—IS THAT what this is ABOUT?!" Kanaya practically screeched.

"NO." Rose spat back immediately. "But the thought crossed my mind an unhealthy amount of times."

"I—"

"Alright, fine." Rose's eyes locked onto Kanaya's. "Then we can end this part of our quarrel right now, if you just tell me."

Kanaya's eyebrow raised.

"Tell me that you weren't thinking of being in a relationship with her."

"Rose—"

Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Rose this is ridiculous."

Rose frowned harder at the following silence.

"I fucking knew it." Her stomach twisted. She felt her own tears begin to form at her stupidity.

"Rose—"

Rose slammed her hand to the table and began to stand up again when she was greeted with the waiter's face.

"—So I am assuming you are both ready now?" The waiter had come back to the table, his notepad sheepishly at his chest again. "Or…."

Rose and Kanaya both sat back and looked to him before Kanaya looked to her lap and Rose sat down a bit more.

"Rose what would you like to order." Kanaya lowly asked.

"What is your best dish? I would like that, no matter what the cost." Rose waved as if she were wishing him away.

Kanaya bit her lip as she eyed the closed menu at her place.

"I suppose I will do the same." She motioned. "Same goes for the wine, please."

The waiter scribbled down their orders and went to the back bar to get their wine ready.

Rose took a deep breath in and let out a quiet, long sigh.

"Rose, why are you bringing that sort of stuff up?" Kanaya pressed. "Are you, seriously jealous that I was talking to her? That I had that sort of previous relationship with her?"

"Fuck you."

"Well why else would you be so angry at me." Kanaya snapped. "It is apparent that you all of the sudden cannot handle the fact that she and I were once—intimate." Kanaya tried to find the words and she knew they came out poorly. "And you've known that for HOW long?"

Rose's face continued to contort with each passing word.

"What is even the point of trying to discuss things with you? I THOUGHT we'd be calm and rational, and hold some sort of intellect in the air, but it seems that you don't know or understand feelings, and you still never will."

Kanaya felt her stomach drop and her fists tighten once more. She continued to study the pain in Rose's face. She couldn't tell what Rose was trying to say. She looked like she was just about ready to get up and walk out again.

So was their friendship really going to end over this?

Was this meeting all for nothing?

Her mind did a painful backflip back to Eridan's words again.  
_  
"I don't think any fight is worth breakin' up that sort a friendship for. Even if it's really, really bad."_

Kanaya tried to think of something to say back to Rose—Maybe even something to get her to calm down and listen for a change.

Who was she kidding.

She was wrong to do this.

She could see it on Rose's face.

She should just get up with her and go opposite directions and never talk again.

She knew things couldn't go back to normal. Even if she did try.

Eridan's words rang through her head like a gong.

_"Then, you know it probably won't. But that still doesn't mean you shouldn't try an fix things to get to a better point then what you're at now."_

Her heart felt heavy and her eyes felt glassed.

She looked to Rose who was steaming with anger. She looked at how pretty she was. How she had some faint waves in her light blonde hair, and how her headband gave her bangs a more distinct look. How her violet eyes looked when they were full of anxiety. How her hands were small and full of purple veins, just like the color of her eyes.

Kanaya shut her eyes as her stomach clenched again.

_"Especially if that person brings joy to your life."_

"Rose." She snapped up.

Rose's eyes moved to hers but she didn't look like she was ready to listen.

"I'm sorry."

Kanaya saw her eyebrows raise and her eyes widen considerably.

The words echoed in the back of her mind as she studied Rose's surprised expression.

_"What she feels for you, transcends a defined "relationship. She wants to love you, an protect you, an she views you as a whole person, an not somethin' that she fills obligated to fill with her presence."_

"It was wrong of me." Kanaya began slowly. "For me to berate you, and mock you for feeling anxiety against something that really and truly worried you." Kanaya felt her voice shake a bit but she remained firm. "I shouldn't have done that."

Rose sat up a little, still a bit in shock at the turnaround.

"Vriska and I did, and still do have a history together—but it's nothing to feel that much nervousness and uneasiness towards." Kanaya put a hand up in reassurance. "And it's nothing to feel threatened by."

Rose looked down at her lap in a mixture of shame and embarrassment. Kanaya caught on and immediately put her hands up in defense.

"I know—I know that you did—and that's how this whole thing escalated, and—"

"I…understand." Rose meekly replied into her lap.

"I was rude, I was idiotic, I was childish, stupid, the most moronic of all the morons—"

"Kanaya, it's fine." Rose muttered.

"No—It is not fine." Kanaya pushed.

"Yes, it is." Rose sighed, pushing some hair behind her ears only for it to fall right back into place.

"I don't understand this reaction." Kanaya bluntly stated, looking at the wine glass in front of her.

Rose remained quiet, and like a statue.

Kanaya picked up her wine glass and swirled it around a bit, inhaling the aroma. She was about to vomit not knowing what Rose was going to do.

She took a small sip and set the glass down shakily.

"The wine is…good, I recommend trying it."

Rose looked up at her own wine glass. She figured somewhere along Kanaya's rabid apologies the waiter had come by and left them.

She picked up the glass with grace and took a small sip as well.

"Good?" Kanaya leaned forward a bit.

Rose nodded once and her head was drooped again.

Kanaya, now about to explode, felt her hands start fidgeting like crazy. She was literally going to detonate.

"You aren't stupid." Rose spoke up quietly.

Kanaya almost felt her heart stop.

"You aren't stupid for…Acting the way you did."

"Are you mad? I was a barn animal." Kanaya gawked.

"No." Rose sighed. "You weren't."

"Please explain how my behavior wasn't uncouth."

"I can see it." Rose swallowed a little more wine. "I can see that you did what you did because you…."

"…Because I what?"

"I dunno." Rose put the glass to her mouth and sat back.

"What, tell me." Kanaya edged.

Rose shook her head and began to drink a bit more.

Kanaya sat back, pouting.

"Well how am I supposed to know what caused me to act the way I did if the doctor wont tell me." She tried to smile.

"Why don't you tell me then." Rose set her glass back down. "And I'll tell you if you're right."

Kanaya felt her eyes narrow.

"Well…"

Rose folded her hands.

"When I first approached you with the news that she and I had our first conversation, your reaction was…Less than ladylike, I'll say."

"W—What? I didn't do anything wrong." Rose snapped up in defense.

"You acted like I had just shot the human president."

"Might as well have." Rose sat back, pouting.

"And I could tell that you felt more betrayed than anything." She paused. "Was that out of jealousy?" Kanaya asked rhetorically. "I don't know." She sighed. "But what I did know, was that it hurt you, and set a seed for anxiety that grew each time you picked up a hint that we had spoken."

Rose stayed quiet and listened with averted eyes.

"And then I think what broke the camels straw was—"

"Broke the camels back, dear." Rose corrected.

"Right, what fucked the humped creature up was when we actually physically met and went on that outing." Kanaya looked down to her lap. "If I had known it would have caused you that much stress, I wouldn't have gone."

"No, you were right to have gone!" Rose shot up again. "I don't OWN you, Kanaya, you were free to do as you pleased—As it should be!"

"I know, and I respect that—But it was my personal decision to go, and I fear I made a bad one." She paused. "Well I now KNOW I made a bad one because for that six hours we were out, it caused me four months of pain and even more stupid mistakes."

Rose shut her mouth again and looked to her hands.

"And well, it just, bothered you." Kanaya began. "A lot. More than a lot, I mean I shouldn't have mocked you for it, either. I knew you weren't on board with the idea of us texting, but the whole meeting just blew it out of the water." She paused. "And for that I am sorry. Truly sorry. I am sorry for the deception, and the taunting, and the harassing." She cringed.

Rose looked to her with a different, somewhat softer expression.

She knew she was trying her hardest to apologize and dig deep to find out what bothered her the most.

"I…"

Kanaya's eyebrows rose a bit in anticipation. She felt all of her toes curl.

"I know." Rose looked up. Her eyes had changed.

"Good, then." Kanaya let out an unheard sigh of relief.

"So were you…." Rose looked into her glass.

Kanaya looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"_Were _you thinking of…"

Kanaya let out a small sigh and set her glass down. She read Rose's downturned face and set her hands onto the table.

"I don't think so."

Rose's eyes slowly tried to look back at her face.

"We talked for a while." Kanaya swallowed. "When we went out that one day, and previously on the phone and whatnot."

Rose nodded to herself, slowly drinking more of her wine.

"And Vriska did jokingly ask if I wanted to make out with her." Kanaya let out a small laugh as she looked to the ceiling. "But when the topic was actually breached, we just sort of looked at each other, and I could see that where she is now, and where I am now…"

Rose swallowed quietly.

Kanaya shook her head a few times. Rose could see that she looked remorseful. Obviously their meeting was…painful for the two of them.

"It wasn't going to happen." Kanaya exhaled. "I hadn't talked to her in what seemed like ages. I was hoping she was at least doing well for herself."

"…Well."

"Yeah she isn't in the greatest of places, but she is one of the hardest working people I know, and I would give anything to see her thrive."

Rose sat back a little as she watched Kanaya explain the situation.

She felt like she had been so very wrong about so many things.

"Kanaya, I…"

She looked back to Rose with a raised face.

"I believe it is my turn to apologize."

"Ah—"

"There are so many things I just—Didn't take into account—It's just—I wasn't—It wasn't me—I wasn't even thinking when I—"

"Please, don't apologize more, Rose." Kanaya put a hand up.

"No, I cant believe how stupid I was." Rose looked to her lap; her hands dug into the bottom of her dress. "I completely disregarded YOUR personal feelings towards her—I skipped right to the romantic ideas—I completely shit on every form of the word moiral—"

"Rose, please, if you continue, I will be the one to get up and leave."

Rose looked to her and saw a faint smile on her face.

She tried to smile back as best as she could.

About a minute passed and the two looked on in silence.

All the sounds of the restaurant that were flooding in and out of Rose's ears giving her a migraine had seemed to have calmed down considerably. Now she could hear the music in the room. The piano was gentle, and she could finally the lights dance around in Kanaya's eyes again.

"I really am sorry, Kanaya."

"I told you to stop that." Kanaya smiled lightly. "I am much more sorry."

"Here you are, ladies." The waiter had come back with their dinners and set them down at their places carefully.

"Well this looks good, doesn't it?" Kanaya took her fork and knife at her place.

Rose nodded as she looked at her own plate of pasta.

The noodles looked perfectly cooked.

The sauce was really red and it smelled like fresh tomatoes.

The plate had a nice design, but it started to get a little blurry.

And now the pasta was getting blurred.

Rose couldn't see the beautiful meal in front of her anymore.

On the other side of the table, Kanaya was gracefully cutting her noodles and stringing it onto her fork with care.

She looked back to Rose to make sure she was enjoying herself as well when she felt her elbows hit the table.

The first tear slid off Rose's cheek, then the second.

Kanaya watched at least four more roll off her nose and cheeks before she set her knife down and took her napkin out, handing it to her.

"If you wanted salt, there's a much easier way to get it." She smiled gently.

Rose took the napkin and continued to sob into it, smiling from her comment.

Kanaya set her fork down as well and got up from her side of the booth to move onto Rose's side. She slid in perfectly and put an arm around Rose's shoulder, and then the other on her opposite arm.

They stayed like that for a while, Kanaya even waved the waiter away a few times.

Rose wouldn't stop crying.

Every time Kanaya saw another tear soak the napkin she'd laugh lightly and brush her cheek a bit to try and get her to stop.

Once Rose managed to gain her composure, she set her napkin down and took a deep breath.

"Kanaya, you can go and eat now." She huffed, trying to get her sinuses back to normal.

Kanaya smiled back at her and moved back to her place.

"I'm sorry." Rose sniffed, picking her own fork up. "T-The food is probably cold."

"Well now we don't have to burn our mouths on hot food."

Rose laughed once and wiped her eyes off again.

Kanaya took a few bites and then stopped to laugh at herself.

"What?" Rose asked, sniffing again.

"I've got something that will stop you from crying."

Rose gave another quiet sniff in response.

"Doubt it."

"Well, I did call you out here with the full intention of apologizing and getting our friendship back on track."

"O-Okay." Rose sniffed one last time and felt her nose clear.

"But, I sort of…" Kanaya paused with a small smirk. "Had some help along the way."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, picking her glass up with her left hand.

"I was feeling rather…Hopeless about the situation, if you will." She paused. "So I asked someone who…Knows quite a bit about hope, if you catch my drift."

Rose gave her a confused look.

"I'm not following."

"Well, if you want to thank anybody that I had the courage to come here tonight—and believe me I really regret saying this—You ought to stop me now—It was actually Eridan."

Rose's face fell.

"Come again?"

"I—I know your face says it all, but…" Kanaya sighed. "He really pushed me into this. He just, showed me how…Incredibly stubborn I was being." She paused. "Not to mention the huge overbearing jacka—"

"I know, I know." Rose silenced her.

"I wanted to apologize for the longest time but—"

"Yeah, you just needed an outside voice…" Rose swallowed. "I understand." She smiled at her, fully for the first time.

Kanaya returned the rejoiced smile.

"I am so sorry." Rose felt her tears return immediately.

"NO." Kanaya put a hand to hers. "We are NOT doing that again—"

The two of them laughed lightly.

Their laughs were short and choppy.

Kanaya was hoarse,

Rose was congested,

It sounded beautiful.

* * *

The two of them stayed until about closing. Most of the people had left the restaurant, but they stayed to finish their food, to look at each other longer, and to talk about everything they had missed about each other, and whatever the fuck else that made them happy.

They finally exited the building, feeling a bit too warm, and still rather awkward towards each other.

Outside the restaurant, the two of them stood an arms length apart.

"Well." Kanaya saw her breath hit the cold air. "I suppose I should let Tavros know that he can have his bachelor pad back."

Rose felt her eyes roll.

"Not like he uses it much—" She laughed quietly.

"Do you, er—want to come with me to get some stuff? I know it's late, but—"

"Actually, I need to go run an errand really quickly." Rose clasped her hands onto Kanayas. "But you go, you go, and get your stuff together—Here's a key." Rose dug into her coat pocket and placed it into her palm.

"I still have my key—"

"So you take that key—" Rose ignored her and quickly turned around to head the opposite way. "And get whatever you can now—And just—I'll meet you back there in a few."

"O-Okay, Rose."

She saw Rose leave her field of vision with a confused expression plastered on her face. Wherever she was going must have been important.

* * *

And Rose was off.

After a few minutes of brisk running in her heels, Rose began to slow down a bit and continue at a slower pace.

The streetlights that she passed illuminated her route with ease. She felt like she was running on air. Each step she took felt lighter than the last. She was breathing heavily; choppy, cold breaths. And each time the air would pierce her lungs like a knife, she didn't care.

She still felt warm all over.

Rose turned the familiar corner and headed straight for the first, and largest building she saw.

The largest building on campus.

She moved into the second elevator and pushed the topmost floor.

The elevator lights flickered in her eyes with each passing beep. She straightened herself up as best as she could, trying to make it less apparent that she had just ran all the way there.

Finally, she was let off at her stop and made her way out as quickly as she could.

She saw the room she wanted to see, and she slid her card in front of the pad at the entrance.

As the door opened, she was greeted with the always cold, brisk studio air.

And she saw what she expected.

Directly across from her.

Eridan was asleep at his table, his supplies stupidly scattered around him.

He looked beat.

And he was covered in paint.

How messy.

Rose let out a sigh through her smile and glassed eyes.

She moved behind him, pushing some brushes away from his hands making sure not to leave any more residue on the table or near his work. Her coat slid off of her slender arms, and she placed it onto his back, draping it perfectly over his shoulders. He didn't move an inch as she stepped back after the execution.

She moved to the stool across from him, and sat down. Her eyes wandered to the stack of books he brought with him. She took the thickest one from the top and began from page one.

She looked at the book for a while.

And she watched Eridan breathe for a while.

The light from outside was her source to read.

So she sat patiently and began each page from the top.

* * *

After reading about forty pages, her eyes sensed movement from just across from her, and she shut the book with a small snap.

"Ugh—"

Eridan felt his eyes open and he could have sworn he saw what looked Rose sitting across the table.

That's impossible though, Rose hated him, like what the fuck would she be doing in the same room as him.

He blinked a few times.

Wait no, that was definitely Rose sitting across the table.

So obviously she was holding a knife of some sort and was here for his silent assassination.

"…Lal?"

"Hi."

He could tell there was something off about her.

"…What…Are you doin' here." He sat up a bit, still trying to clear his vision, he felt the weight of Rose's coat on him.

Rose remained quiet with this, look on her face, like all of her troubles had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Which evidentially, most of them had.

"Are you on drugs." Eridan moved his hands to the table for balance.

Rose slowly shook her head.

"So what the fuck are you doin' here—It's like, I don't even know what time it is, but it's like—"

"Thank you."

Eridan's mouth hung open for a second.

"What?"

Rose's folded hands tightened a bit.

"Thank you." She repeated. "For everything."

"I…What." His mouth shut.

Rose watched the confusion do a salsa dance across his face.

"Just, thank you, so much." Rose shut her eyes and her hands unfolded.

Eridan sat forward a bit on his stool.

"I don't know what it was that you said to Kanaya, but—"

"Oh."

Rose saw his face turn a light shade of purple.

"That, yeah." His eyes darted away from her. "Just, said what was on my fuckin' mind to her, not like we had some sort of psycho therapy session, or somethin'…"

Rose smiled warmly.

"I know." She sighed.

Eridan tried to look back at her as best as he could.

"Thank you." She said again.

"Stop sayin' that." He stammered.

"You brought the two of us back together, and managed to snap some sense into my idiotic partner."

"So you two ARE a thing—" Eridan snapped up, sounding genuinely surprised.

"No." Rose smiled. "Not like that we aren't." Her eyes moved to the window, as she watched the snow lightly flutter around outside.

Eridan's face contorted more.

"But I don't feel complete without her."

Eridan sat back a little and huffed a small sigh, fixing his glasses a bit.

"Well in that case, I'm glad the two a you got shit sorted out, it was long overdue."

"You're telling me." Rose huffed, with a small smile. "It was the most nerve-wracking three hours of my life, though. Earlier."

"How'd she break the apology out?" Eridan looked to his hands.

"We actually went to a restaurant. She trapped me there." She chuckled.

"Mm, so that's why you look so pretty." He noted her dress.

"It was quite the diabolical plan. I almost got up and left a few times to be honest—But how bad would that have been, right?"

"See, Kan is smarter than she is sometimes given credit for."

Rose nodded with a laugh. She looked to Eridan's face as he was turned away from her.

He had black paint all over his scarf and red and orange paint covering most of his fingers.

"Final project?" She noted with her hand.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I planned to finish it tonight."

"It looks done to me." Rose smiled.

"I don't think so."

Rose continued to study his paint stained body. His shirt had the same orange as his hands; no doubt he had been feverishly wiping it off on his own shirt instead of a towel.

Artists.

He even managed to get some on his face.

There were a few splotches of orange on the side of his face and around his jawline which made her laugh. There was also white around his jawline and even on his gills. The white looked a bit more sunken in than the rest of the paint.

Rose's eyebrows narrowed as she tried to figure out how the white paint could have gotten on his gills. It seemed like such an odd spot.

She shrugged it off when he snapped back to face her.

"What." He sneered.

"Hm?"

"You're starin' at me, I can feel it." He glared.

"I was looking out the window, you prat." She smirked, standing up a bit.

Rose fully stood up from her chair and moved over to where he was sitting.

"I should be going." She began, as she set the book back down onto the pile near him.

"Okay…" His eyes instantly moved away from her now that she was closer. "This is…yours?" he motioned to his back as he quickly ripped it off of him and handed it to her.

She took it and slid it back on with ease.

"Like I said, before-" She breathed.

Before he could look back at her, Rose leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

She stepped back, fixed her last coat button, and headed to the door.

Rose watched as Eridan's hand moved to his face unconsciously and his mouth open slightly. She also watched his face turn darker purple than it had been a few minutes ago. She was pretty sure that if she looked up the word "shock" in the dictionary, his face at that moment would be what she'd see.

Rose opened the door to make her leave when she saw his violently blushing face throw her a look of steaming disgust from across the table.

She smiled to herself and shut the door behind her.

As Rose went into the nearest elevator, she took out her phone to see if Kanaya had made any progress back at Tavros's.

TT: how are you doing over there  
TT: do you need my help yet  
gA: No I Am Handling Things Well Here  
gA: Although I Am Curious As To Where You Went  
gA: Will It Burden You To Share?  
TT: no I suppose not  
TT: I just went back to school for something  
gA: I Was Getting Worried  
gA: Doesnt The Building Close Soon?  
TT: in about twenty minutes yes it does  
gA: Were There Any Other Students there?  
gA: If I Am Not Mistaken  
gA: Exams Are Getting Closer And Closer  
gA: Everyone Looks Terrible  
TT: yes actually there were  
TT: I saw Eridan as well  
TT: he also looked terrible  
TT: but that is what exams do to you  
gA: He was there?  
TT: a better question would be,  
TT: when isn't he?  
gA: Hmm…  
TT: what is it?  
gA: About That….  
TT: Hm? Something wrong?  
gA: Could You Come Home Now?  
gA: Or Do You Have Other Things To Take Care Of?  
TT: no, I can be on my way in just a minute  
gA: Okay  
gA: Because I Need To Talk To You About Something


	16. Aching to Shout

Only two days until the final exam for the semester and Eridan was just about ready to throw the towel in.

He had finally finished his "magnificent acrylic painting" that he had been painstakingly working at for weeks. All that was left was the final critique and a small in-class assessment and he was good to go.

He had been doing his best to avoid contact with anyone in his studio and floor; less distractions and less thoughts of committing mass genocide. He hadn't spoken with anyone in those few days he had been hammering away at his work.

Eridan did answer a few texts from Karkat here and there, but he felt like even Karkat was busy with his own dead end job and was just talking to him to pass time. His finger glazed over his last conversation with Rose; something about hating painting or hating the weather. Then he saw Vriska's last text,

aG: when you go to the goddamn store once you get that small as shit paycheck that doesnt even help us at all, mind you; get me a fucking steak one of these days, asshole

He shut his phone and flushed that memory away.

As he sat in his studio at midday, he contemplated whether or not he should leave the canvas in the building or bring it outside into the cold with him. He unrolled a long string of palette paper to cover it with to protect it, regardless or not if he were to bring it with him.

He was just about to set it to the side when he felt a presence behind him.

He half expected it to be Rose.

"Looks good." He heard enthusiasm from behind him that made him want to drop dead.

His head turned and he met an unfamiliar male face. Some underclassman, he figured.

"…Thanks." Eridan quickly avoided his stare.

"What's your major?"

Eridan continued to preserve his piece, trying to ignore the kid.

"Mine's transportation!" He badgered elatedly.

"Cars." Eridan muttered. "How incredibly excitin'."

"I know."

Eridan could practically feel his smile on his back tearing through his cardigan.

"I really love busses though; more than cars—There's so much potential for adding stuff to it, and the technical and mechanical parts of a bus are like—"

Eridan tried his best to drown the guy out. He looked far too excited and awake for it being finals week.

"—And don't even get me started on how people in car design try and rip off Cadillac designs—I mean it's one thing to be inspired, but some people just really don't have the talent to make something like—"

Eridan had just about enough of this guy. His cheerful demeanor was like acid to his ears.

His glare latched onto the kid's face as he looked him square in the eyes, ready to snap.

"I DON'T. FUCKIN'. CARE-"

Eridan wasn't sure what exactly had happened in the second he spoke, but he felt his throat go instantly dry when he tried to produce the words. He couldn't even revel in the kid's panicked face because he was too focused on the dryness in his throat and the white he saw floating in his vision.

A quick flash of light surrounded the kid's terrified profile, and then disappeared.

_What the fuck was that?_

He blinked a few times trying to see if it would come back.

_Wait, there it was again-_

Seconds later, his hand was at his chest.

It felt, heavy.

And it hurt.

Eridan tried to cough up whatever he thought was in his chest, but it felt normal after the white light disappeared and reappeared again. He felt a pang of pain surge through his forehead. He coughed a few more times and his throat felt a little more clear.

He wished that the kid had disappeared with the light he saw, but his eardrums were instantly greeted with his voice flooding back into it. "—Well I guess some people really are against trans kids, I mean, I get it though. Transportation isn't for everyone." He beamed.

"C-Can you just go? These studio's aint for lowerclassmen." Eridan snapped, half focused on seeing if the light and pain would come back again.

"Oh, sorry—Didn't mean to disturb you. You upperclassmen are everything I aspire to be—And-"

"It's fine." Eridan seethed through gritted teeth.

He watched the guy leave the room and shut the door behind him. Eridan put a hand to his forehead.

"Fuck, am I seriously getting' a fuckin' migraine? Now…?"

* * *

"So boss, you got any plans for the holiday?"

Equius looked up from his work with disdain.

"I'm not sure."

Spade mimicked him as he pulled a small wrench from the drawer behind him.

"You aren't sure?" he leaned forward. He could sense Equius's snarl rumbling in his chest. "Christmas is in a week, Equi, you better hurry and get some plans before you dick stays limp forever."

Spade's smile widened when he heard a snort from Vriska across the garage.

"I have work scheduled for this entire week." Equius sighed, running the back of his arm across his forehead.

"Even on Christmas?"

Equius shrugged his shoulders and slumped forward over his bench.

"You can't just drop everything for the holidays, you know."

Spade's expression fell, still eager to pester him more.

"But, boss-" He began to whine.

Vriska studied Equius's body language from where she stood. Everything he was saying was characteristic of him. Firm, serious answers; that was Equius alright. But even behind his tinted glasses, his face sagged and she could tell that he wasn't telling the truth.

"Hey Spade." Vriska set her ruler down.

"Yes?" He turned to her like an excited animal.

"I'm fucking hungry." She set her compass down next to her ruler and huffed a small sigh.

"Oh, I can go down the street and get you some—"

"Well, _if you insist_." She swatted a tuft of hair out of her face and looked him in his eyes that were practically drooling.

_Ah, the perks of never ending infatuation._

"Okay, I'll be back in just a minute." He felt his back pocket, poking around for his wallet.

"Thanks a _ton_, Spade." She cooed, giving him a wink that sent him flying out the door with ease.

Vriska saw Equius quickly turn back to his work; his eyes away from her. It only deepened her grin.

"Alright, Zahhak, come clean." She practically sang as she strode over to the side of his bench and propped herself up onto the table.

Equius let out a small groan and slid his glasses up as he met her eyes.

"About what." He sighed.

"Why the fuck are you distracting yourself with all of this work?" She asked, leaning her hands back on the table a bit.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating." He snapped. "Might you be forgetting that I am the owner of the most successful garage in the—"

"Tell it to somebody who cares." Vriska pressed into his forehead with the front of her shoe. He promptly swatted her away and looked to his work again, this time without any tools in hand.

"I don't need to hear this." He practically threw his goggles to the table. Vriska picked up on his growing irritancy and wanted to pick at it like an open scab.

"Come on." She leaned forward a little, her voice a bit more genuine. "You're telling me that you have zero plans for the holiday? What about Nepeta, hm?"

She saw that that struck a nerve when Equius bit onto his bottom lip and gripped the table with both hands.

"Mm, thought so." Her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say anything!" He immediately retorted, his eyes shooting to hers. He didn't like the look in her eyes, it told him to run away as fast as he could.

"You didn't have to, stupid." She slowly put one leg over the other. "If there's anything that ever bothers you its either part shipment being delayed, or of course, the ever magnificent, wonderful, and scintillating, Nepeta Leijon, the _cat_."

Equius slammed both fists onto the table and Vriska felt it go through the floor underneath her.

"See, you gotta stop making it so obvious that I'm right." Her devious smile widened effectively pissing him off more. "You're like a grubs book."

"Serket, do you want a pay deduction or—"

"No, just an answer." She put her feet down onto the bench. Her eyes were met with his which, to be honest, looked like the eyes of a killer ready to attack.

"Zahhak, are the two of you still together, or has that ship finally sailed?"

He gave a firm nod.

"Bastard." He spat. "Of course we are…."

"Yet you have no plans for this holiday? Are you fucking stupid?"

She watched his expression change from stern angry Equius, to more of a confused and aloof Equius.

"…I, think." He barely whispered.

"What was that?" Vriska's head cocked.

"We're together, I just—"

Vriska waited for him to finish his own sentences. She saw his face continue to go from bad to worse.

"Is this the same sort of issue you were having a few months ago?" She asked.

Equius bit down hard on his lip trying to recall what exactly he had told her before. Lots of things are shared in the long and hard days in the garage.

"Irregardless of what I may have spoken about with you before, I don't think its right for me to be discussing our private life with you—ESPECIALLY you." He firmly shook his finger at that to which Vriska shooed it out of her face and put a hand to her forehead.

"Well if you DON'T discuss this with SOMEBODY I think that "private life" will cease to exist." She snapped.

"Shut the fuck UP." He groaned, throwing the towel off his shoulder onto the bench and moving towards the back door.

"Leaving so soon? Pussy?" Vriska twisted her back to watch what he did. He looked like he was about to put his jacket on but immediately reached for a water bottle once he caught her glare. He countered it with an equally nasty one.

Vriska heaved another huge sigh as she moved her body to his direction.

"Look, it's just you and me here." She fanned her hands out at the empty room. "You say you don't like talking about this stuff, but when I get you on the subject, frankly, you could talk for days."

Equius didn't look back at her yet.

"It's just me here." She repeated. "I know that for SOME REASON, you feel inferior about "sharing feelings" because that somehow makes you less of a man and you don't like to look like a wuss in front of your crew."

She could swear she heard a grunt from him.

"Why the hell do you think I sent that idiot out?" A grin came to her cheeks.

Equius stood at the door drinking his water with averted eyes.

"So go on, unload. It's rush hour, and we've got about twenty or so minutes before that jackass gets back, so…Whatever's _got your tongue_—" Her hands mimicked cat paws as she swatted at the air.

Equius gave another groan and set his water down in defeat.

"I don't think you would be able to understand the situation."

"Try me." She snapped.

"I don't have any plans for the holidays with her…" He began to find the words. "I know it's a problem…"

"Has she even hinted at what she wants to do with you?" Vriska leaned forward as intrigue sparked through her temples.

Equius frowned harder and put a thumb to his cheek.

"Er…I haven't been picking up any hints…"

"You're too stupid for that." Vriska flatly interjected. "You don't notice those things no matter how blatantly obvious they are."

Equius refused to admit she was right.

"That's not true." He protested. "I really haven't seen any."

Vriska leaned back again, the wheels in her brain were turning slowly.

"Well then why don't I ask her myself?" She whipped her phone out of her back pocket and watched Equius's panicked expression stare at her thumbs.

"No." He practically choked out. "Really." He put his hands up.

"And why not? You got a better idea?"

"…Not really, I just—"

"Well okay then, Romeo." Vriska tapped a few keys, pretending to type a message to Nepeta.

aG: hey strider  
aG: I'm working extra late tonight so you can leave early if youd like  
aG: I don't need you there cramping my style  
TG: hoookay

Her typing was interrupted as she caught sight of Equius's flailing in front of her.

"W-What on earth are you typing?" He demanded.

Vriska snapped her phone shut and watched the light drain from his eyes.

"If you don't want me to say anything to her, why don't you man the fuck up and tell me what she wants to do."

Equius's mouth slowly shut and he looked to her with more confusion in his face.

"Wait, so you didn't just—"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what the fuck the problem is."

"Fuck, you're nosy."

"Watch your language, Zahhak." She grinned but it quickly turned back into a tight frown.

Equius found himself frowning back at her. He moved to his bench and sat down with his elbows on his knees and his head downcast.

Vriska slid off the table and sat down on the floor beside him.

"What's the problem." She asked again. She saw the anger brewing through his entire body. He forced himself to speak.

"NEPETA WANTS TO-" He paused as his head fell into his hands.

Vriska heard his voice shake.

_Oh this was going to be good_.

"Hmm?" Vriska's eyes narrowed. "Wants to what, Equius?"

She watched his head slowly sink into his hands.

Not quite the reaction she was expecting.

"God, dammit…" he breathed through gritted teeth.

At first, Vriska was ready with an extreme amount of snarky backlash to unleash on him in her tirade of torture methods, but she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes moved to Equius who she could swear had just sniffed twice.

Woah.

What.

She waited a few more seconds to make sure she wasn't just hearing things.

And she wasn't.

Equius Zahhak was sitting at his bench, fucking crying.

"Ah, Zahhak?" She tentatively asked with an outstretched hand.

"Fuck…" He muttered, trying not to let his voice waver.

It only took a minute for him to regain his composure and sit up a bit, but she knew the normal-esque face he had on now was only a farce.

"So, what Leijon wants, is…?" She leaned in, pushing her knees to her chest.

"Nepeta wants…" Equius swallowed hard. "She wants to—Serket will you please not share this outside of the garage. I don't even want to be—What the fuck am I saying, like hell I can trust you—" his hands motioned.

"I promise."

Equius was surprised at her tone and the sincerity in her eyes, but he put that behind him as he swallowed again and prepared to tell her.

"Nepeta wants to…have sex."

Vriska blinked.

Yeah she knew what he was going to say; she just wanted him to say it. She was a bit surprised that they hadn't already done it before.

"With me." He finished.

"So?" Vriska grinned. "You're a grown ass man. What are you waiting for?"

"…Didn't you just hear me?" Equius shook a bit. "SHE wants to have SEX with ME." His hands motioned, digging his thumb into his chest.

Vriska heard his voice shake, perfectly mirroring his body language.

"…And that's a problem?" Vriska's eyebrow arched. "I'm pretty sure she's grown attached to you at the tail."

And the second she said that she mentally recoiled from what was to come.

"OF FUCKING COURSE IT'S A PROBLEM!" Equius bellowed. His frantic hands tore from his sides.

Vriska simply sat back and listened.

"LOOK AT HER." Equius looked to his palms. "A-And look at me." His voice quivered as his hands rested against his chest again.

It slowly sunk into Vriska's mind what he was alluding to. It sent a shockwave of pain through her chest as she watched him self examine himself. She figured she had to at least speak up and stop the hate train.

"Wait—Wait, so? What should that matter? Zahhak, I've seen you be intimate with her—You've kissed and hugged—And she's pretty fucking strong herself you know-"

He turned to her with an expression like wildfire.

Frankly, it scared her a bit.

"The last time I kissed her, she was bruised on her mouth for over two weeks." He shuddered in place remembering. "It was gruesome." He paused. "All because of a goodbye-kiss." He paused. "Happens just about every time I…" His expression

Vriska swallowed quietly.

"Well, that's not your fault—"

"I AM INCAPABLE OF HAVING SEX WITH HER." Equius shook. "SHE DOESN'T GET IT."

Vriska tried to say something to him, but he was on a tangent.

"NPEETA IS STRONG TOO, YOU KNOW." She tried to get her word in.

"I HURT everything I touch, Serket." He looked to the ground with disgust in his eyes. "Nepeta, Aradia—" His eyes widened and tears collected at the sides. "I couldn't even _build_ a fucking companion—I-I broke something that wasn't even _real._" His hands were curling into fists. "And when it _was _real, it destroyed itself..."

Vriska's glare turned downcast.

"Sure, I'd fight my robots all the time, but….The ones I wanted to keep…I barely even set a hand on them, and they would explode." His face contorted as he thought back to the hours he had spent constructing them.

Vriska held her knees closer to her chest.

This was a surprising turn of events.

Equius's hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked to his feet.

"And Nepeta wants me to have sex with her." He exhaled, reveling at the severity of his words.

Minutes were passing. The air was full of self loathing and memories of the past that seemed to haunt Equius forever and a day. Vriska sat and watched him remember it all, waiting for the storm to pass. When she saw that his fists were returning to a normal shade of gray, she took a deep breath in and fanned her hair out.

"So do it."

Equius's whipped his head around and met her eyes.

"D-Didn't you just hear a fucking word I—"

"Do it." Vriska snapped. "You'll be careful. You won't hurt her."

"H-How do you fucking know that—"

"I just do." Vriska shrugged. "It's like, I do, but I don't."

Equius's face continued to contort.

"I don't think I can. I just cant think of a reason to—To just-"

"You love her, don't you?" Vriska stood up. "That should be enough of any reason."

Equius remained silent as some color filled up his face. Vriska could tell he needed to mull things over and that the conversation was just about finished.

"But I just—" he paused. "I always thought she thought of me as….I dunno, a brother."

Vriska shook her head and let out a sigh as a grin reached her face.

"Oh, Zahhak…" She grinned. "You_ really_ don't get it, do you?"

He looked back at her with his crooked, broken smile and laughed once.

Just once.

And that was good enough.

A few bangs at the garage door interrupted Vriska's mind and she heard Spade's scratchy voice echo into the garage.

"—Sorry I'm so late there were actually more people there than I thought there'd be."

Spade slammed the door shut and set the bag of food on the first bench.

"….Wait a minute-Did you purposely send me out there knowing it was rush hour?" He glared at Vriska seeing her face about to burst into laughter. "You biiiiiitch." He laughed, breathlessly.

Equius turned and pushed his glasses back into place, giving a huge sniff as he moved away from the two.

"You sick, boss?" Spade threw his jacket to the floor and moved to where Vriska was.

Equius shook his head.

"No, but there have been a hell of a lot of people catching the flu and other…disgusting….ailments." He paused. "Human illnesses…" he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Spade sat on his the table next to Vriska. He happily opened a burger at his lap. "Lucca's been out for four days now." He bit into his burger with a sour expression. "—And Thaddy called me the other day tellin' me he couldn't get out of bed. Chest pains and all that." He motioned to his own.

Vriska pulled the greasy bag of burgers towards her and took one out.

"How is Lucca doing?" She asked. "Come to think of it, I haven't even tried to talk to him since he left early last week."

"He's better, sort of." Spade turned to where Equius was. "Says he don't think he'll be back in 'til next week."

"That sucks." Vriska swallowed her first bite. "Poor bastard's gonna be sick for Christmas."

"Guess it wont matter to Thaddy bein' Jewish and all." Spade laughed.

"Will the two of you close up today?" Equius turned as he slid his goggles down.

"Sure, boss, gotta leave early?" Spade swallowed.

"I do." He eyed Vriska who gave him a reassuring smirk.

"What for?" Spade sat back a bit.

"I have plans to make, and I don't know how much time I have to make them." He huffed, turning his saw on.

"Zahhak's gon' get luuuuuucky." Vriska muttered knowing Equius couldn't hear. Spade gave an approving eyebrow waggle and the two of them hopped off the table and moved back to their respective benches.

"Oh wait, you got my wrench over there?" Vriska pointed.

"Hm? Which?"

"The disgusting red one with all the stains on the left end." Vriska tried to stop her eyeroll. It was a truly disgusting wrench that had seen some tough shit; but it worked like magic.

"Nah, it aint over here." Spade moved a few things around his drawer in search of it. Vriska's expression turned flat.

"Damn." She sighed. "I'll just use Lucca's then."

* * *

"I know this is sort of…a strange topic to breach, but…"

"I'll say." Rose muttered, trying to stifle her sarcastic grin.

"Bear with me, it is just something I have come to notice."

Kanaya and Rose had both been spending their evening in the usual coffee spot that Kanaya regularly visited. She had meant to tell Rose her troubled thoughts the night before, but she fell asleep before Rose got back from the school. So, to make up for her self proclaimed "rudeness", she decided to buy drinks and sit in a place that wasn't home.

The two simply sat at a dimly lit table and began their talk over freshly brewed tea.

"Alright, Kanaya, spit it out." Rose leaned back in her chair, taking her cup and sipping at it gently.

"It's about Eridan." Kanaya's frown deepened. "I think there is something…problematic going on with him." She paused. "Pertaining to his social status…I think."

"He's a truly insufferable man who, in most, if not all social situations is unable to read the atmosphere—and at any given moment, if prompted, gives his blunt and most sincere answer." Rose set her elbows on the table. "What problems could possibly be as you put it "going on" with him." She laughed again. "As everyone else would say: "He is simply one BIG problem."

Kanaya sensed Rose's disinterest being covered up with sarcasm.

"My suspicions were raised multiple times." Kanaya put her hands together at her mouth. "First it was just hints about he and Vriska having a terrible scuttle—But then it elevated to him evading the topic altogether." She paused. "Of course when he told me about it, he was drunk—"

"…Drunk?" Rose blinked. "Him?"

"…It is a long story, I assure you."

"I have time, Kanaya." Her eyes narrowed. "Plenty."

"Well it was rather early in the morning, and he had just, presumably, come from school to the bar." She paused. "I, too showed up there to drink away some feelings-" She sent a apologetic glare to Rose. "—And I saw him sitting at the bar and he told me that he was just…thirsty or something; there for a beer or two."

"Mhmm." Rose nodded.

"And after an hour or so, he got completely hammered; thanks to _my _offerings of good drinks." She noted with a grin. "And I suggested he go home because he was looking like he was about to fall over."

"Let me guess." Rose's face flattened. "He didn't listen."

"Well I don't think he had enough time to think." She laughed. "I went to the bathroom for just a moment, and when I came back he was out like a light."

"How embarrassing for him." Rose smiled, putting a hand to her forehead.

"But anyways, before his head hit the table, I tried pestering him about why he wouldn't go home; and he said that he couldn't."

Rose's eyes widened. Suddenly all of her efforts to find out why he was at school so much instantly flooded back into her mind. She had been having the same idea as Kanaya.

"O-Oh?"

"Yes." Kanaya looked to her hands. "I kept asking him what he meant—and mind you, he_ was _really not himself; laughing like an idiot and whatnot." She added.

"…That's kind of disturbing." Rose tried to smile. "I had forgotten-What's his laugh sound like?"

Kanaya put a thumb to her mouth.

"Kind of…Shaky." She thought aloud. "Anyhow—I cant completely credit his ramblings as hardcore truth." She sighed.

"Well what did he say?" Rose inched forward.

"All he was going on about was how he wouldn't go back to Vriska." She sighed. "I asked him why, or if they had a fight, and he was like "You think you start to live somewhere, and then you don't" or, something like it… But he said the two of them fight all the time and it was nothing to worry about…" Kanaya paused. Her frown turned to a half smile. "Of course, right after that he went on to offer me his military books to read."

"Mm." Rose silently took in the information.

"You don't suppose something seriously bad happened between the two?" Kanaya pressed. "Like, _seriously _bad?"

"It's not our business anyhow." Rose muttered, still thinking. "He hates it when people are nosy; and I would fucking hate it too, if it were me."

"Yes, but _we_ are good at _speculating_. That is what we are doing. Not being nosy, we are just…Speculating."

Kanaya met Rose's eyes and gave her best smile.

"Who even fucking KNOWS about those two idiots anyway." Rose huffed. "I can't seem to get a straight answer about them out of ANYBODY."

"Join the club." Kanaya chuckled. "Besides, from what I hear, there really isn't anything to it."

"Mm." Rose continued to think. "But I refuse to believe that."

"You know the two of them used to be kismesises." Kanaya nodded. "WAY back when."

"So?" Rose looked up. "You think they're back together? Hating and dating each other?"

"No." Kanaya frowned. "I consulted Nepeta who assured me that at the rate things were going, the two of them had only a twenty percent chance of being a legitimate ship."

Rose's face fell.

"Alrighty then." She snorted, trying to get the image of Kanaya sitting in the dark with candles scattered about the room alongside Nepeta talking about "ships" out of her head. It was fucking hilarious.

"Still, I am concerned for him."

Rose tried to understand the woman sitting across from her.

"Why, Kanaya?" She slumped in her chair a bit. "First you were curious, and now you're concerned? What's up with you?"

"…I cant help but feel a little bit…indebt to him." She paused. "I mean for everything he said, and all of the inadvertent help he gave me…about…"

Rose looked back at Kanaya with relaxed eyes.

"I see." She muttered. "And I understand." She sat up. "If you are as concerned as you say, why not just go and ask him?"

"You think I haven't tried?" She gave a disheartened laugh. "Like hell he'll tell me what the problem is."

"Then I guess we really only can "speculate" and nothing more." Rose sighed. "And here I was beginning to wonder why he was at school so often. It was like he _lived_ there. Kanaya, I swear to GOD I saw him walk out from behind the school like he had just left a campsite."

"You did?"

Rose pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." She motioned.

"That…doesn't sound at all like something he would do." Kanaya put a thumb to her lip.

"Well he isn't exactly acting "textbook Eridan" these days." Rose huffed. "Fuck- The way he was acting, you figure he got his stupid ass kicked out."

Kanaya's eyes went from normal to just about the size of planets in seconds.

"…Wait." She and Rose made direct eye contact immediately. You could hear a pin drop.

"You don't think…"

"Oh wow."

* * *

"I knew it." Vriska huffed as she sat slumped over her crossed arms at the register. "I knew nobody likes pizza during this month."

She heard Dave's grunt from the back of the kitchen.

"I've been sitting here for two hours now and we've gotten about six customers."

"Where are all of the goddamn Italians when you need them?"

"Probably at home making their own authentic pizzas that don't taste like shit." Vriska moved some hair out of her eyes.

"Hey fuck you I made all of these today."

"Uh, that's my fucking point."

Vriska pulled out her phone and looked to the message that just lit it up.

GT: I just want this class to be ooooooverrrr  
aG: don't sweat it you dork  
aG: I did enough of that at work today  
aG: besides  
aG: you only have an hour of that dumb class anyway  
GT: that means only an hour until I see you  
aG: oh please ::::l  
GT: m'lady  
GT: *waggles eyebrows*  
aG: im leaving now you fucking faggot  
aG: see you in a few  
aG: I'll let you know when strider leaves just to be on the safe side :::;)  
GT: okay Vriska see you then

Vriska felt a hat hit the back of her head.

"Dick." Dave swatted at her. He moved to the window just above her and looked around the empty store around them.

"Daaaaaamn' it's emptier than your bed in here." He smirked.

Vriska wanted to rip that grin off of his face.

"Fuck you, Strider."

"But nobody will fuck _you _Serket."

Vriska tried to keep herself from telling him about what she and John had been doing almost every other day of the week. Thoughts of pulling off John's pants and throwing them to the wall were starting to flood her mind.

How she would run her hands through his dark hair.

How he would bury his face in her mess of wavy locks when they laid down together.

"I'd bite my little pink human tongue if I were you." Her smile was positively slimy.

"Hm? Don't tell me you've actually…" Dave threw his hands to his mouth sarcastically. "Been…TOUCHED." He shrieked.

Vriska's eyes narrowed as a grin began to tear across her face.

"VRISKA, THIS IS SERIOUS." Dave flailed. "WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU? WHERE DID THE BAD MAN TOUCH YOU?"

Vriska pushed him back into the kitchen through the window.

"All over." She muttered to herself slyly.

"Y'wanna play some gin?" She heard him call from the back again.

She thought about it, and to be honest, it didn't seem like too bad of an idea.

"I guess." She shrugged to herself, hopping out from behind the register. "But how about something more exciting." She smiled exuberantly as she pushed the door open and saw Dave shuffling the cards.

"...Crazy eights, then?" His brows furrowed.

Vriska stifled a snort.

"How is that exciting?"

"It's got the word "crazy" in the title..." Dave threw a pile of cards at her feet. "Rummy." He motioned. Vriska bent down and got her cards awkwardly, then decided to sit down next to her usual crate.

"You only gave me nine cards, dipshit." Vriska frowned as she looked at her hand.

"Eat shit." He grimaced at his own hand.

Vriska reached for her tenth card and gave a content sigh.

"You dealin' first?"

Dave gave a solid nod as his face sagged.

"Might as well."

The two played the first round and Vriska kicked his ass to the curb.

"Did you take all of the aces out of the pile at the last minute?" Dave demanded.

"No." She smiled as she took the stock pile and began to shuffle.

"I think you're a cheating bitch."

"Why thank you." She fanned her hair out with her hand and laid the cards out at her feet taking ten and handing ten to Dave. "I gotta ask though." She began. "What's with you and sex today?"

Dave's face lifted at the sudden turn of conversation. All he had heard for the last ten minutes were dumb insults about the way he played cards.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I know you're horny like ninety nine percent of the time-" She snorted. "But seriously-you've been going on and on about relationships and fucking sex since I walked in the door." She smirked. "Wanna tell me what the fuck that's about?"

He slid two of his cards across the floor and took a deep breath.

"Hmm? I thought you liked when I talked dirty."

Vriska felt her eyes roll.

"Do _you_ have a significant other right now? Is that why you're so hooked on this today?"

He shook his head.

"No." He sighed. "I do hook up with some really hot chicks after I play a few sets."

Vriska's eyebrow raised and she grinned as she listened to him.

"Buy 'em some drinks, show 'em the room, the rest is history in the making." He threw a card down and smiled.

"Aint you still tryin' to dig your claws into Terezi?"

Dave's face contorted a bit like he was trying not to say what he wanted to.

"Well, I don't want to say that I gave up on her but…She's kind of…A free spirit."

"A free spirit with a crazy ex."

"Vantas isn't crazy—Just protective."

Vriska rolled her eyes.

"That's one way to put it."

"Then what about you, asshole?" Dave pointed with his cards. "You're boasting about your huge fucking libido all the goddamn time—Fess the fuck up, what magnificent piece of steaming shit gets to see you naked."

Vriska tried-Oh she tried SO hard to keep herself from spitting out John's name.

Thankfully, she was smart enough to keep her lips shut, though if her smile got any bigger her face would rip.

"Nobody you know." She nodded, staring at her hand.

"So you're fuckin' strangers too?" Dave asked.

Vriska looked to his face; he looked impossibly distraught. She sensed a little bit of hopelessness coat his words and she could see it on his face just faintly.

"Well, yeah, I guess you can say that." She tried to sound genuine.

"You guess?" He glared at her.

"Uh, yeah."

"You're lying." Dave sneered; his malicious smile returning.

"Am not. Been fucking nobody but anonymous viewers of the Vriska Serket club."

"Mm." He nodded as he registered that thought with a smile.

After the two drew silent and began to play their new game, Dave looked up.

"Okay, so this might be sort of fucking weird to ask—"

Vriska's eyebrow immediately arched as she shot him a shiteating look.

"Like, not to cross any super weird boundaries here, but…"

"For fucks sake, Strider, what."

"You and Ampora." He swallowed. "You guys ever do the goo-goo?"

Vriska didn't know what expression her face had registered but she was sure it wasn't pretty. As the two sat across each other for the most uncomfortable minute of their lives, she finally swallowed the lump that made its way up her esophagus and looked back at him.

"…I'm sorry, what." She blinked.

"Like I said, not to cross the boundary—"

"It's been crossed." Vriska deadpanned. "Significantly."

"Sorry." Dave put his hands up in defense. "I really wasn't sure."

Vriska let out a sigh and let her bangs fall into her eyes.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal, yeah we've done it before."

"Wait, really?"

"When we were younger." She paused. "We were stupid and horny I guess."

Dave nodded slowly as he watched her recall her past.

"Just as stupid and horny as we are now." She shrugged. "What the hell do you care?"

Dave set his cards down and folded his arms at his lap.

"I dunno, I mean I definitely can see that happening."

Vriska's eyes narrowed immediately.

"See _what _happening."

"You and him." Dave motioned. "I can see it. From what I can tell, you guys have some pretty solid similarities and-"

"Well stop fucking _"SEEING IT"."_ She snapped. "I'm fucking done with that guy—How many times do I have to say it?"

Dave sat back a bit, moving his arms behind him.

"Oh, that's right." He motioned. "_Still _done with the guy."

"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for." She threw him a vicious glare.

"You still never gave me a clear answer as to why you were done with him." Dave sighed. "It's been how many weeks now? Over a month, wait, no, counting today its just about—Over two months." He said to himself, watching the color in Vriska's face turn darker and darker.

"I already told you, it's because he's a stupid fucking BASTARD who doesn't listen to what anybody tells him." She growled.

"Still doesn't explain it." He said as he watched Vriska's teeth practically rip open her own mouth. "You told me that some shit went down with him and Feferi but that's about it."

"I specifically said I didn't feel like _explaining that_ to you; It's none of your fucking BUSINESS."

"Well I didn't fucking ASK you to tell me about THAT, did I?"

Vriska went dead silent.

"You're avoiding the question, as per usual." He stood up, frown planted firmly on his face. Vriska immediately stood up too, throwing her cards down.

"None of this is any of your fucking business-I swear to God dont start this shit with me right now."

"Why did you kick him out."

"DAVE."

"WHY DID YOU KICK HIM OUT?!" He stepped forward.

Vriska immediately threw a hand to his face and slapped him loudly, stepping back and turning to leave.

Dave couldn't help but flinch on impact.

He put a hand to his mouth as he felt a small pool of blood from his cut lip.

"That's your _fucking problem_, Serket."

Vriska froze; her back still turned to him.

"I don't give a damn about Feferi, or, care what she did to Eridan—I care about _you."_

Vriska felt her heartbeat in her ears.

"But, I am going to stop caring from this point after." He wiped his hand on his jeans and cracked his knuckles at his chest. "Because I've _seen _what you do to people who _care."_

"What do you fucking know." She sneered, looking at him over her shoulder. Her hands were in fists so tight her hands were turning blue.

"Take Eridan for example!" His hands immediately raised.

"He doesn't fucking care about me-I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT HIM-YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING ABOUT US." She turned around to face him; about ready to throw the second punch.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, he's the only one who'll take your shit." He snapped back just as hard.

Vriska reeled back in anger, her head starting to pound painfully in her skull.

"YOU. DON'T. KNOW. A. DAMN. THING." She shouted. "A _DAMN _THING."

"Prove me wrong." His arms were back crossed at his chest. The mere sight of it continued to make Vriska's blood boil to unholy temperatures.

"I." Vriska threw her hand to her chest with a thud. "TAKE _HIS _SHIT." She bellowed. "I DEAL WITH ALL OF _HIS _PROBLEMS. _HE IS_ THE PROBLEM. _HE _IS WHAT FUCKED MY LIFE UP EVEN MORE THAN IT ALREADY WAS. _HE _NEEDS TO STOP GOING BACK TO SOMETHING THAT'S GOING TO GET HIM KILLED AND—A-"

"So that's how it is." Dave's hand moved to his hip.

Vriska's glare was like a knife.

"Because the guy has some serious problems that you don't want to deal with, you just decide _that's it_?"

"Don't you fucking patronize me you fucking bastard." She seethed. Her hands were shaking at her sides.

"Does that make any sense to you?" Dave continued. His voice was firm as it echoed off of the empty kitchen around them.

"I said don't fucking patronize me; you have no fucking idea—"

"If I had the opportunity to kick you out every time you came in here with some sort of problem you would have been gone years ago. Since the day you practically stepped in the joint."

"THIS. IS. FUCKING. _DIFFERENT." _She screamed, finally sending her first to the side of his face. Dave remained in place as he felt the sting of her knuckles, but his glasses were knocked off and he saw them fall to the floor beside him.

"Want to know why you can't get anyone to love you?" Vriska stood back. "It's because you pull _shit like this_." She seethed, breathlessly. "You can't ever leave shit to stir, can 'ya? Always gotta be the knight in shining armor to go and save the day." Her fists were back into their place. "Well _I don't fucking need that_." She breathed, watching the look on his face deplete. She was feeding off of what she saw earlier, and she wanted him to burn.

"Well." Dave breathed, wiping his nose with the back of his arm. "Apparently." He took another breath. "Right now." He coughed. "Eridan does." He huffed between breaths, watching her eyes gloss over him.

Her silence answered for her.

"M'just gonna—Go and get him—And tell him that he can stay with me, y'know, crash at my place." He straightened himself up a bit wincing at his jaw as he cracked it back into place.

He wasn't actually half as serious as he sounded.

Vriska, believing that he was, felt her blood reach her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Her hands were beginning to hurt from how hard she had her fists balled.

"WILL YOU BUTT THE _FUCK_ OUT ALREADY?" She screeched.

Dave's eyes shot back to her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US. ANYTHING ABOUT ME, OR HIM—YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DOES, OR HOW HE IS, OR WHAT HE'S LIKE WHEN HE GETS LIKE HE DOES—HOW FUCKING STUPID AND IRRATIONAL HE CAN BE—HOW MANIPULATED HE IS—"

Dave remained silent.

"YOU DON'T GET IT WHEN I TELL YOU THAT I WOULDN'T CARE LESS IF I NEVER SEE HIS FACE EVER AGAIN. SO DON'T. FUCKING. _PATRONIZE ME_." She bellowed. "YOU DON'T KNOW. _SHIT_."

Vriska's voice reverberated through the entire kitchen, bouncing off the walls and equipment around them.

Dave waited to say anything back to her. He didn't know if he should. He tried his best to fight his instincts to just walk away, but he couldn't. He saw how she was trying to catch her breath, and he heard how her voice was cracking from yelling. He just wouldn't listen to himself.

"So what happens if he's dead?"

Vriska's glare remained fixed on his.

"What."

"You're the one who sent him away on a road to nowhere."

Dave heard her exhale a few times, still trying to catch her own breath, and maybe to find the words to say back to him. He couldn't tell.

"So what if he is."

Dave's eyes narrowed harder.

"Well then the blood's on your hands, isn't it."

Vriska's mouth snapped shut with a crack. Her eyes matched his from where he stood.

She remained standing at her place; sweat pouring down her forehead with her fists still tightened.

Without a word, Dave turned away from her and headed to the door.

"I'm done for today."

Vriska watched with glassed eyes as he threw his hat down and slammed the door behind him.

She looked to the clock and read the time.

Still an hour before closing.

aG: he's gone

* * *

John parked his car near the dumpster in the back alleyway to the restaurant just like he used to. He locked it twice and quickly moved to the back door. Knocking three times, he waited for Vriska's OK from behind it.

When he didn't hear it, he knocked again.

When he didn't hear it a third time, he figured he'd just go in.

"Vriska?" He called as he stepped through the door.

John moved to the back of the kitchen and saw that Vriska was at the furthest stove at her knees cleaning it. He sneakily slid over to where she was and knelt down at her place.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Vriska jumped a bit as she turned to him.

"Jesus, CHRIST, John." She laughed once. "Fuck-"

"I'm sorry!" He put his hands up in mock defense. "What an obedient worker you are." He noted. "Cleaning up when everyone's gone."

_Fuck, my head hurts. I hope he doesn't want to do anything tonight._

"Well how else am I gonna get minimum wage?" She pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "C'mon, I'm almost done here." She stood up and set her hand out for John who took it instantly.

"So what do you wanna do after this?" Vriska pushed the door shut with her left hand. She moved over to him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

_Just focus on his face._

_He looks nice today._

"We can go over to my place." John gestured to the door. "Watch a movie, get some food—" His smile was widening as he felt her kisses go up his neck.

_Don't mention sex._

"As long as I can use your nice, working, hot shower…." She paused. "Or maybe even, the bath?" She thought aloud. "Oh god, yes, John I am taking a bath."

"Whatever you want, babe." He chuckled.

"Alright let me just lock up here and then we can bail."

"How come dave peeled out so early?" John asked, sitting against the stove.

Vriska froze.

"I guess he's working tonight and had to go and pratice some new tracks. The man is an unbelieveable douche." She paused.

"Yeah, but I think that's why I love him." John chuckled.

"Figures."

After a short ride back from the restaurant, John took Vriska back to his apartment just as the two had planned. The two stepped through the door and kicked their shoes off happily.

"You were awful quiet on the ride home—" John flicked the first hallway light on. "Did you-"

"I'm going to the bath, loser." Vriska hurried past him and ran to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. She quickly shut the door as soon as she got to it.

_Fuck._

She tore her clothes off and cranked the knob on the tub for the hottest water it could produce. She watched it spill into the basin at her feet and she sat down carefully to take in the aroma of soap she had put in.

It smelled like John.

She laid back and let the hot water cover her completely.

_Fuck._

_Fuck Dave, fuck Eridan._

_Just, fuck._

She shut her eyes in an attempt to relax but all she saw was Dave's face as he interrogated her earlier.

_What if Ampora really is dead._

What if Strider was somehow right and that fucking idiot got himself killed because nobody would take him in.

_He's resourceful. I'm sure he found somewhere to fucking stay._

I mean, I haven't heard anything from him, or about him.

_Surely somebody would have told me._

_He's a fucking idiot._

Vriska tried to get the images of Dave out of her head. She tried to get all of his words out too. She saw the angriest she had seen him; and it hurt to remember.

_"Because the guy has some serious problems that you don't want to deal with, you just decide that's it?"_

_NO, You fucking IDIOT. Because he has some serious fucking problems that he CANT and REFUSES TO DEAL WITH IN A RATIONAL MATTER, I decided "that's it". YOU WERENT THERE._

_"Does that make any sense to you?"_

_Yes, it fucking DOES._

Vriska felt her heart beat faster and her head get hotter.

_"So, what if he's dead?"_

_So fucking what if he is._

_"You sent him on a path to nowhere."_

_He was already on a path to fucking nowhere. I just gave him a detour for a while._

_"Well then the blood's on your hands, isn't it?"_

_NO, NO IT FUCKING ISNT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT._

_I DID WHAT I FELT WAS RIGHT._

_He doesn't know what he's doing especially when it comes to Feferi and—You know what, fuck, FUCK I CANT DEAL WITH HIM._

_The stupid bastard deserved it._

Vriska felt pain migrate to her forehead as it continued to get hotter with each passing thought. She sat up and yanked the plug out from the tub and let the water drain. She quickly got into a robe and tore out of the bathroom.

_He was being unreasonable._

_He talked to Feferi again.  
_  
_He let her into the house._

_He betrayed me._

_He betrayed himself, that stupid fucking-_

John was lying on his bed looking uninterestedly at the TV in front of it.

"Nice bath?"

"…Mhm." Vriska nodded as she felt her face burn.

_I mean of fucking course I've done shit I'm not proud of. I've had issues too-But he just-  
_  
"Your hair is soaking wet!" John pointed. "It's called a_ towel_!" He grinned.

"Yeah." Vriska turned and took one off the dresser. She quickly dried her hair off as best as she could and then threw it to the ground.

She looked back at John who had resumed his bored glare to the TV.

"You look tired , John."

_Just forget it.  
_  
_Fuck Eridan._

_I'm not worriying about him anymore._

_He isn't my fucking problem._

Well yeah." He smiled, rolling over as he watched her dry off. "I got off class just minutes ago and before that I had been running errands all day."

"The hard life and times of John Egbert."

"You can say that again." He yawned.

Vriska slid on her underwear and bra and meekly climbed into the other side of the bed, still feeling her headache pound at her forehead and temples.

"Move." She poked his side.

He did as he was told but was immediately grabbed by the neck and pulled in for a kiss. He couldn't help but laugh at how she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his back.

"You really are like a spider." He laughed inbetween kisses.

_Just keep kissing him._

Vriska laughed back, trying to keep herself focused on his lips. They were so soft and delicate; just focus on his lips.

"You smell nice." He muttered.

_Keep smelling him. He smells nice too._

She moved back from him a bit and set her hand on his chest and slowly moved to his stomach eliciting a laugh from him.

"Vriska, your hands are cold!"

She couldn't stop from giving him an eyeroll.

She watched him lie on his back and look to the ceiling with hazed eyes. He yawned once again, quieter this time. Vriska couldn't tell if he was trying not to be rude or thought she didn't see him do it.

Her cold hands moved lower and she easily slid her fingers into the elastic of his underwear and listened for approval.

"How's that, John?" She jokingly asked.

_Distract him. If he's distracted, you'll be._

"S-Still cold." He shook a little, his eyes immediately tearing away from her gaze.

Her fingers slowly coiled around his dick and she gave him one squeeze before pulling her hand out and slapping him lightly on the chest.

"Owww—" He lightly groaned. "D-Don't be such a tease." He pouted.

Vriska inched nearer to him, pressing her body against his. She moved her leg over his and curled in closer letting out a sigh.

_Just let him get comfortable and sleep, or something._

John picked up on that sigh and looked down at her downcast eyes.

"…Something the matter?" John attentively asked, running a hand through her hair and resting it on her head.

_Fuck. _

"I don't know." Vriska bit down on her lip a bit, pressing her face to the side of his chest.

_Please don't ask me that, John._

"I knew there was something wrong—You were extremely quiet on the way home, and you didn't even insult my car once!"

"Shut up." She mumbled into his side. He sensed the tension climbing up her spine.

"Well, uh, whatever it is, we can y'know, talk about it." John moved his hands through her hair again, slower this time.

_I can't possiby begin to explain this to you, John._

Vriska shook her head once.

"I don't know."

John could feel her muscles tensing more; the way she was wrapped around him, she was feeling scared and she looked painfully vulnerable. He wasn't that used to this.

"That's okay." John nudged her. "It's okay to not know."

"I…."

"What, hun..." He tried to keep her from shaking.

"I don't...I don't know if...I mean, I don't know what to think-I sort of-I..."

"Hm? What is it?" He cooed, pushing some of her hair back, soothingly.

"I….I can't say for sure b-but...I…might have made a terrible mistake." Her voice was just above a whisper. John heard a hitch in her voice and assumed tears were collecting in her eyes. He continued to move his hands through her hair gently, stroking the damp waves with care.

"And that's okay too." He smiled lightly. "It's okay to make mistakes."

"I dont think this one was okay, John." She pulled herself in again, grabbing her face with both hands. Her voice quivered and she began to shake again.

"I don't think this one was okay."


	17. It Wears Me Out

It was around 5:00 am when Vriska silently left John's house and was back in her cold bed.

The bed that still smelled like Eridan on the right side.

Still worried and confused after assuring John she wasn't, she found herself looking at the ceiling with wide, awake eyes.

_I don't care what happened to him._

_It's like John said, "You do what you think is right, Vriska! That's why you're such a good friend."_

Her eyes glossed over to the nightstand where her phone sat alongside with an empty tin from her late dinner.

She couldn't help herself from picking up the phone.

_That goddamn idiot._

Her thumb moved over some of her old messages from him.

It really had been two months since they last spoke.

She continued to scroll further and further down the list.

cA: I don't fuckin know if you know this but wearin white this time a year is really not somethin you ought to be doin. I think it goes against some sort a unspoken law. Correct me if im wrong but it looks tacky as shit bein white pants an all. No it aint 'artsy' you fuckin twat it's fuckin stupid and you look stupid

cA: oh cod fuck NO NO NO DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FOOD TONIGHT

cA: I think that people who teach classes about paint are from some sort a secret island of fucked up brain surgeons who implant this great liking of terrible things into their mind an then send them back to these schools to torture me an the rest a the unsuspectin public

cA: great see now I just got paint all over this scarf  
cA: oh wait  
cA: you gave me this one….  
cA: looks better this way

She didn't plan on reading every single message she had, but before she knew it, her tired eyes were at the very bottom of the list.

cA: so uh  
cA: I guess I'll be bringin dinner back with me tonight  
cA: that sounds kind of disgustin in my head  
cA: you're fuckin disgustin  
cA: anyways  
cA: thanks for lettin me stay with you  
cA: I know how much I suck  
cA: did I say suck I meant fuckin rule

Her lungs let out a huge sigh, and she watched her bangs fall across her face.

_"I guess I'll be bringin' dinner back with me tonight"_

* * *

_"What the actual hot flaming fuck IS this."_

_"It's dinner."_

_"THIS is what you call dinner?"_

_"Why else would I fuckin put the title a 'dinner' at the beginnin' a the dish."_

_Vriska looked sourly at her plate of sopping wet raw fish that was gripping at her sense of smell. The first goddamn night he's staying with her and he brings something that smells like this._

_"Did you even think to maybe…ah, y'know, COOK it."_

_"I thought about it, sure; but, this is how I eat it."_

_"Don't you have the decency to know that I fucking don't."_

_"Don't YOU have the fuckin decency to appreciate a subculture, one vastly superior to yours, might I add; and eat the fuckin tuna."_

_"Not fucking RAW I'm not!"_

_Eridan put a hand to his temples._

_"Well aren't we bein' a bit picky." He motioned. "What's the matter; not tough enough to handle a small plate a this tuna?"_

_Vriska scowled at her plate._

_"I can eat whatever the hell I want; and I sure as HELL don't want this."_

_"Still proves you ain't tough enough to eat it, I mean, y'know… Eridan scoffed as he calmly cut another piece off of his and slowly moved it to his lips._

_"Its not really a matter of being TOUGH, though, is it?" Vriska sneered, leaning in. "You're the furthest thing from the definition of, so I would really call this…cultural appreciation." She paused. "Although you are the last thing I want to fucking "APPRECIATE." She motioned with air quotes._

_"Eat the eyeball then." He smirked._

_Vriska's eyebrows fell._

_"No."_

_"The tail?"_

_"Ew, god, no."_

_"Fifty percent of the small-ass fuckin' fish in front a you IS the tail an eye." He frowned. "What are you plannin' on eatin' then?"_

_"I was THINKING something off the side maybe…"_

_"But the eye really is the best." Eridan couldn't stop from smirking back at her. "It's almost like… candy."_

_Vriska met his eyes with a deadpanned expression._

_"Y'know the term 'Eye-candy'?" Eridan tried to say without laughing. "W-Where do you think it comes from?" He slammed his knife down and immediately covered his face with his hand._

_"Fucking imbecile." Vriska muttered. "Eat shit."_

_"No, Vris, eat FISH." His answer was muffled from his sleeves._

_"Fuck, fine, I'll do it." She looked back down at the fish which she could have sworn just winked at her._

_And she did it._

_She ate the entire fish; eyeball and all._

_And she was fine for about twenty minutes before the fish splashed into the toilet._

_From the ground she could hear Eridan laughing hysterically from the kitchen._

_"Not like you've never thrown up before, sheesh…" she mumbled to herself. "That was absolutely horrendous…"_

_When she finally emerged from the bathroom she caught a glance at him from the side and saw that Eridan was at the table reading some stupid history book._

_"You're still into that shit?"_

_Eridan looked up and suppressed a sigh._

_"Frankly I don't see why more people aren't."_

_"Because it's boring as all fuck."_

_Eridan's face dropped._

_"Oh come on, Vris, you liked this shit too—'Fact, I remember you were all up in arms about findin' your ancestors journal." He paused. "Wouldn't shut up about it for weeks, months, years, DECADES-"_

_"Uh, YEAH, because THAT was actually interesting." She felt her chest puff out._

_"Yeah I'd suppose so." Eridan turned the page of his book. "Learnin' anythin' about Dualscar always proved to be a riot."_

_"And then you met him and he was a total dickwipe."_

_"Not true." Eridan sneered. "I met him when he was a teenager." He turned a page slowly. "Not really the greatest time to base first impressions off."_

_Vriska nodded to herself remembering her first encounter with Aranea._

_"She wasn't everything I expected at first…But she did really grow on me…"_

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing." Vriska smirked before holding her stomach again._

_"What, are you about to have another go at the toilet?"_

_"No." Vriska grimaced. "I'm fine now."_

_"Fantastic."_

_The two of them were silent for most of the night. Neither one really knew what to say to each other. The air was still clouded with mystery and uncertainty that had the two of them by the throat._

_Aside from Vriska running to the bathroom once more, the apartment was quiet._

_Eridan had just about finished his entire book by the end of the night and Vriska had been able to do some of her laundry and bedding._

_As she was heading to the dryer with her second load, she caught him out of the corner of her eye rifling through the first cupboard._

_"What are you looking for." She flatly asked, trying to peer over her blankets huddled in her arms._

_"Tea."_

_"Mm…I don't think I have any in stock." She satirically replied._

_She could see his shoulders fall from where he stood._

_"…Coffee, then?"_

_"Should be some in the third cupboard, but watch the door—It comes right off the hook." She motioned as she moved to the dryer._

_Within minutes he had prepared himself a wonderful smelling brew._

_She saw him pour some into a cup and sigh to himself. He then moved back to the table and sipped at the cup dismally._

_"Damn', Ampora. I never knew dollar store coffee could smell so rich."_

_She could see him physically cringe at the word._

_"It just depends on how you brew it." He paused. "That and the fact that I used up almost all a your milk an sugar packets."_

_Vriska felt her hand slap to her forehead._

_"Of course you did." She sighed looking to the pot. "I'm having some then." She turned. "I have more laundry to do and its past midnight already."_

_"Didn't you mention you got work early in the day?"_

_"Five AM sharp today." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder._

_"Damn."_

_"…Not to pry, but you ARE living here now….."_

_Eridan's eyes met hers._

_"So, are you going to get a job as well?"_

_"I'm not good at anythin' job wise." He flatly answered._

_"That's what every unemployed person says."_

_"Eh…"_

_"Lemme put it in terms you'll understand; you are getting a job." She frowned._

_Eridan let out a short sigh and ran a hand through his hair._

_"That's gonna be extremely difficult with school…"_

_"You'll manage."_

_"Let me put it in terms YOU'LL understand." He snapped. "I cant fuckin work a job an keep up with the load at school—It's fuckin torture."_

_"Then you sure as fuck cant live here!"_

_"Wh—"_

_"There's just no way I can afford for you to live here too, especially if I gotta feed you—Which obviously I have to now because you will never be in charge of dinner again, that's for damn sure—"_

_"Oh, come on." Eridan flatly replied. "It wasn't that bad."_

_"Bottom line, you are getting a job starting next week or you can pack your bags right back up and leave."_

_Eridan looked to his coffee and frowned deeply._

_"I'm just gonna take a swing here an guess that YOUR job now doesn't pay all that much?"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"I mean if it wasn't obvious from the upkeep a this place…" His eyes moved to hers. "You sure as hell aint swimmin' in it."_

_Vriska felt her teeth grit._

_"Damn." Her fingers snapped. "And here I thought the place looked clean and presentable, and not to mention ready to take SOMEBODY ELSE IN."_

_Eridan sat back in his chair, a bit embarrassed for himself. Vriska picked up on it a bit and let her shoulders fall back down._

_"If we are at least in some sort of agreement that you will get a job, you can stay here."_

_Eridan bit his lip slowly._

_"A-An…If I cant?..."_

_Vriska let out a sigh and watched her bangs fall in front of her eyes. She quickly pushed them out of the way and set her elbows onto the table._

_"Let's just give you the benefit of the doubt and say that you will." She gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him._

_His eyes remained averted as he tapped at his cup with his sharp nails._

_"And just to let you know—"_

_He looked up._

_"I work two jobs." Vriska twirled her hair through her fingers. "So if you ever wonder why I'm never here at the house, well…"_

_She waited for some sort of remark of approval or disapproval from him but he just sat there tapping his fingers nervously._

_"What, kind a jobs do you even…work at?" He finally spoke up._

_"Me?" Vriska sat back a bit as well, fanning her hair out. "Well, to start most of my days off, I work at Equius' place downtown. If you didn't know, he owns a garage and fixes up all sorts of electronic or automotive shit. Dude's a genius when it comes to that kind of stuff and I'm like his right hand man." She felt her chest puff out but then froze. "Although, that aint something to boast about." She smirked._

_Eridan nodded somberly._

_"And then to really put the icing on the cake of my day, I spend the rest of the early hours with Strider down at a really shitty pizza joint." She paused. "Before that, I used to work at an Italian joint with John, but the manager was a fucking creep and was always hitting on me." She shuddered. "Disgusting pig."_

_Another nodd._

_"Even before that, I was bussing tables at a bar that closed down about a year ago. I never learned why it closed exactly, but it's a damn shame it did 'cuz I had some good regulars there that'd tip me super well. 'Specially on the days I'd wear a low-cut shirt." She smirked deeper._

_"So you'd flash your tits for money. In some parts a the world that's considered-"_

_"You can call it whatever you want, baby, but lemme tell 'ya-seducing college kids is about the easiest thing I've ever had to do."_

_"So glad you've found your callin'."_

_Vriska's eyes rolled._

_"So then tell me, Ampora, what's yours?"_

_Eridan drew silent again, looking back to his empty cup. His eyes looked heavy with worry. Vriska knew that he was half there since he walked through the door. She figured she'd keep the conversation light, but it wasn't up to her if it took a different turn._

_"Art school, eh?"_

_He looked up at her._

_"…Yeah."_

_"I always figured you'd major in history or something, but then again, I thought I'd be a professional fortune teller in Siberia." She huffed, setting her chin onto her hands._

_"Aha, yeah…Me too…"_

"Hm?"

"Ah, nothin'.""

_"So."_

_Eridan's eyebrow raised._

_"You any good?"_

_"…Ah…"_

_"Are 'ya?"_

_"…I suppose it depends on the media an source material I reference off a—"_

_"Fuck, Ampora, just show me what you do—"_

_"I don't have any a it with me—It's all at school."_

_"Oh well." Vriska huffed. "I'll see it eventually when you bring back homework."_

_"I'm gonna make some more a this." Eridan motioned to the cup._

_"Oh, alright." Vriska got up and moved to the couch, tearing the blanket from it and wrapping it around herself before plopping down onto it._

_From the couch, she watched Eridan prepare yet another pot of department store coffee. He boiled the water until it was perfectly hot, put just the right amount of coffee into it; letting all of the flavor seep into it before ripping the pot out from underneath it. His measurements for sugar and cream were painstakingly perfectly measured out as he quickly stirred them in. It almost made her want to smack him across the face._

_He moved back to the table and took his seat, eyeing his book._

_"Now there's an idea." Vriska popped up._

_"What is."_

_"Why don't you get a job at the coffee place just outside your school?"_

_"Ew." Eridan seemed to shudder at his spot. "That place is pathetic. Their brews hardly qualify as coffee."_

_"Well then try someplace else that doesn't taste like shit, and work there." She smirked. "You made that disgusting brand taste like it was made at a restaurant, Eridan."_

_He felt a rush of heat quickly come and go to his face._

_"Shut up."_

_"I'm serious." She snapped. "I drank that shit once and never touched it again—Dumped the entire cup down the drain and never went back."_

_"Mm."_

_More silence and smells of coffee filled the room. Vriska continued to study him from where she sat._

_Tired eyes, tired hands, tired everything; that was all she saw. _

_For some reason, he felt the need to carry the world's problems on his bony shoulders. He was stubborn, arrogant, extremely aloof, completely and unnecessarily blunt, and a downright asshole._

_And he was sitting right in her shitty little house._

_"Are you cold over there?" Vriska sat up a little._

_"Not particularly, uh…"_

_"Come over here." She motioned. "The couch is over here because it's right under the heating vent." She paused. "Although I cant guarantee you'll get all that much heat."_

_"I'm not that cold, though—"_

_"Come on, you look practically gray." She stifled a laugh._

_Eridan groaned and stood up. Something told him that she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He looked unexpectedly at her as she pulled the blanket out, ushering him into it._

_"Vris, I just want you to know that you are makin' me extremely uncomfortable right about now."_

_"I'll move over-It's fucking cold, idiot, now get in."_

_Eridan slowly moved over to her and tensely sat down at her demand. His shoulders and legs were nervously pushed into each other, as though if he were to move, he would instantly die_

_Vriska draped the blanket over his shoulder and let out a slow sigh._

_"All the other blankets were just put into the wash." She gave a half smile to herself. "Figured I'd be up for a while, so…"_

_Eridan nodded, agreeing with her sentiments._

_After about a minute, Vriska could feel that Eridan still didn't loosen his posture at all._

_"So tell me."_

_Only his eyes moved to her._

_"Are you really okay with being here?"_

_"…What do you mean?"_

_"Being in this shitty apartment, with me." She paused. "Are you okay with it?"_

_Eridan gave her a blank stare._

_"Am I okay with—Fuckin' yes I'm okay with it!" He spluttered all at once. "I mean, for fucks sake, nobody else would-"_

_Vriska watched his eyes fall._

_"…Hm?"_

_"Well, I mean…"_

_Vriska moved some hair behind her shoulder and took a deep breath in._

_"I mean, of course I'm fine stayin' here."_

_She bit her lip gently and turned away from him._

_"So, you don't really have a problem with the house, even though it's kind of in shoddy condition?"_

_Eridan looked around towards the kitchen and then back toward the bedroom and shrugged to himself._

_"It certainly aint terrible." He paused. "Yeah, it's bad, but it could be so much fuckin worse."_

_Vriska nodded dismally._

_"Okay, so the house is alright…"_

_Eridan nodded again with a slight shrug._

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"A-And…"_

_Vriska herself had drawn quiet, looking down at her lap with downcast eyes. Eridan caught on out of the corner of his eye and tried his best to look interested in her conversation in slight fear that she felt ignored._

_"An…What?" he blinked._

_"Nothing—I just—"_

_"Well alright then." He sat back a bit, shrugging._

_"ME." Vriska shouted almost immediately._

_Eridan saw the stress in her eyes and face. Obviously hers had been collecting since the beginning of the night as well._

_"E-Erhm…"_

_"It's just—Are you, are you okay with being here with me?" Vriska involuntarily felt her hand move to her chest. "WHY ME?"_

_Eridan looked to the room and then back to her._

_"W-Well of c—"_

_"I mean yeah, sure I'm not the greatest fucking person to be around, and yeah it's like, okay you're going to be living with the hugest bitch ever, and I'll probably yell a lot, I mean it's just what I do sometimes, alright—And—Sure, I might usually be at work and stuff so shit wont always be clean or proper—But what do you expect alright, I live on my fucking own—E-Everybody else went off and lived with other people, yknow, not like I wanted to room with John or anything, I mean what the fuck are friends for, huh-? And I'm pretty fucking sure I would be the worst person to room with anyways—So-"_

_Eridan felt his own expression drop._

_"Vris—VRIS." He watched her mouth snap shut and her eyes widen._

_"Aha…S'been a crazy year…" she breathed._

_"A course I'm fine livin' here." He paused. "I am." He added, firmly._

_Vriska's eyes moved away from his again._

_"To be quite frank, you're the same person I knew all a them years ago." He put a thumb to his mouth. "Smaller boobs, though."_

_"Eh—"_

_Eridan leaned back into the couch and pulled the blanket closer to him._

_"Everyone else, well…They all sort a…Well it aint like I wanted "specifically YOU" to stay with in the first place." He paused. "I didn't want to stay with anyone- I was perfectly fine with just goin into the—"_

_Vriska instantly tensed up in place._

_"No. I wasn't going to let you do that, idiot." Her words were coated with hurt. Eridan saw her expression and sat up a bit._

_"Well obviously not." He tried to smirk. "Not like I had anyplace or anyone to turn to."_

_"It's a good thing I caught you." She tried to smile back but felt miserable._

_"That, ah, incident aside…" He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Unfortunately I'm still here now so—"_

_"Unfortunately?" Vriska's expression ripped in half._

_"You know what I mean…" Eridan looked to the other side of him._

_"Mm… Sure…"_

_"So I guess what I'm sayin' is that quite honestly, everythin' else aside, I couldn't picture myself stayin' with anyone BUT you." He looked to his lap thoughtfully._

_Vriska felt his words and looked back to him._

_"Hah…"_

_"I aint the best person to stay with, either." He sighed. "If I've learned anythin' from the past it's that nobody's gonna give a shit about me one way or another, so why give a shit about any a them. So I've opted to live alone."_

_"I can understand that." Vriska relaxed in place a bit, folding one leg over the other. "I've done the same as you can clearly see."_

_The two of them looked at the opposite wall once again._

_"Ah, have you—"_

_Vriska's eyes looked to his._

_"I mean have you considered askin' someone to move in with you?"_

_Her face instantly fell._

_"Like I would willingly invite somebody over here and then ask them to stay. Like that would even be a thing to happen." She flatly scowled._

_Eridan sighed again._

_"I guess you're right." He quickly felt his shoulders tense up. "I-I mean not that—"_

_"I know." She slapped her palm on his shoulder once. Her eyes looked to her knees in thought._

_"I honestly don't need anybody." She quietly uttered. "I have two perfectly stable jobs that take up all of my time. I'd never be home; never have time to talk to anybody. The only times they'd be able to talk to me, I'd be trying to get a minute's worth of sleep…And there's just too much doubt when I tell them I literally cannot step away from any of it for a minute. They never believe me."_

_Eridan listened intently, mimicking her posture as he sat. He was beginning to understand how hurt she really was._

_"Nobody picks up a phone to call me, or decides to stop by unnanouned just to say hello."_

_Her hands were slowly curling into loose fists at her knees._

_"And even if they did, they'd stop once they realized I could never do the same."_

_Eridan watched as her hands got even tighter._

_"None of them can ever see the effort I put into trying to keep the house, the jobs, and if they actually put the time into seeing; the stress I invest into the relationships I forge."_

_"Vris…"_

_"I'm so fucking stupid."_

_Eridan felt himself bite his lip to stop him from saying something back to her._

_"I know that having you here is a terrible idea—" Her head immediately turned to him. "—This really is probably a mistake."_

_She looked like she was about to panic._

_"Vris—" Eridan put a hand to her shoulder involuntarily. "This aint a mistake—"_

_"You're just saying that because you need a place to stay—" She shook his hand off and put a hand up in defense._

_"No—"_

_"AS IF you'd actually want to stay here with me!" She stood up, knocking over her glass and sending it crashing to the ground. The sound echoed against the walls. She quickly took the biggest piece of it and held it in her shaking hands, trying to piece it all back together._

_"That's the furthest thing from my mind!" he retorted, shaking his head._

_"Oh, so you really DO only care that you have a place to stay—" Her hand raised defensively._

_"No, that's not what I meant." He frowned._

_"THEN WHAT, AMPORA?" She screeched, hand unconsciously hovering over him. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS AGAIN!—"_

_"OF COURSE havin' a place to stay is a good thing—it's a great thing!" He motioned. "But that's only half of it if you look at the bigger picture!"_

_Vriska's eyes narrowed slightly and she finally threw the chunk of glass back to the floor._

_"I wasn't gonna ask anyone else." He swallowed harshly. "An if by some twist of fate, anyone asked me; I would'a declined the offer on the spot."_

_Vriska's face relaxed into confusion as her eyebrows furrowed._

_"…But, I—"_

_"I gave it some thought, lots of thought—An for some reason, I couldn't see myself declinin' your offer…At least not yet."_

_Vriska's mouth closed into a tight, confused frown._

_"…Why."_

_Eridan grimaced a bit and his legs were back together with his hands on his knees._  
_He took a deep breath and put a hand to his forehead._

_"I don't know, I just…"_

_Vriska waited impatiently for an answer._

_"I felt like you'd been there."_

_The room was silent for a minute before Eridan continued._

_"I just, felt like, I dunno." He paused again. "I felt like…"_

_Vriska's eyes were turned away from him, but she was listening as hard as she could._

_"You were lonely too."_

_Vriska's shoulders fell and her eyes shut. Eridan kept his gaze away from her as he continued to scrunch into himself._

_The atmosphere was quiet and heavy. The two stirred in thought after that, and neither one of them would look at each other at first. Vriska let out a few more quiet sighs and looked over his way._

_"I'm so tired."_

_Eridan meekly looked back at her._

_"Every single day is just a painful, never-ending loop that I cant get out of."_

_Eridan turned his body about an inch to face her._

_"I hope, time after time for a raise in pay, and that never happens, so it's not like I can ever get up and leave this place. I wake up each morning, go to work, come home to no messages, and go to sleep only to wake up again and repeat the process. Before I know it, it's the end of the week and the beginning of the same thing all over again." Her hands relaxed._

_Eridan looked back to his shoes._

_"Yeah."_

_"Weeks run together—Days run together—Half the time it's all just one huge blur."_

_Eridan nodded slowly._

_"I cant imagine life differently now."_

_In the forty seconds he gave himself to answer her, Eridan thought about what to say without sounding incredibly cheesy and just downright stupid. He said it anyway._

_"…Maybe…My bein' here can change that for you?"_

_Vriska looked at him with surprised eyes._

_He didn't know why he said it either._

_"I don't know, though." He immediately backpedaled. "I mean the same goes for me."_

_Vriska relaxed a little bit again._

_"Most a the time it's projects an stuff that take up most of my time an sometimes I aint always around..." He paused. "So I'm not exactly the textbook "best friend" you're pinin' for—"_

_"I never said that!" Vriska motioned._

_"Well not outright—"_

_"I just said—"_

_"I know what you meant." He sighed._

_"Well it's certainly better than nobody." She sighed; finally voiced her true feelings. Eridan could tell._

_He felt his lip curl into a small smile._

_"So… what you're sayin' is—" He raised a sarcastic eyebrow and leaned in a bit._

_"I'm settling for you." She smirked lightly and sat back down slowly. Eridan draped the blanket over her shoulder again and followed suit. A long sigh followed._

_"Then I'm settlin' for you too."_

_Vriska gave a half smile and leaned back._

_"I don't want you to feel that alone again." She looked at him with fierce eyes._

_He swallowed._

_"Not like I want you to feel alone either."_

_The two looked ahead of them at the wall in front of them. The smell of the coffee had long since left the room. The shattered glass lie scattered at their feet, watching the rest of the room from the ground._

_Vriska took a deep breath and unconsciously felt her head rest on his shoulder._

_"Welcome home."_

* * *

Vriska rolled over on her side, her head was pounding and her eyes were sore.

And she didn't know what she was feeling.

And she had work in an hour.

* * *

Eridan awoke to the sounds of the automatic doors and lights unlocking and turning on for the day.

He didn't want to believe it at first, but his headache from yesterday definitely hadn't subsided. In fact, he feared it had gotten worse.

"Shit…" He pushed himself off of the table weakly and sat up to face the day ahead.  
He originally planned to put in another hour into his final project, but his head and chest hurt so bad he didn't think he could even stand let alone walk.

He stood feeblyon his feet for about twenty seconds and had to sit back down.

He was definitely not going to work on the project.

He decided it was done and that that was it.

Listening for signs of life, he could have sworn that he heard kids sauntering about the halls of his precious floor.

Feeling as shitty as he was, that angered him even more than it normally would. But really, he was in no mood to be angry. Whatever had his throat in a chokehold was what concerned him the most. He could hardly breathe without coughing dryly and writhing in pain.

His fingers tore into his cardigan pocket for the small bottle of aspirin he was able to get his hands on. He took two straight away, not bothering to get water. He felt the two lumps slide down his protein chute and he sighed harshly, taking a deep breath in. Immediately recoiling after though; it burned like absolute hell.

Mind still fuzzy from the night before, he gave a dismal look to the clock on the wall. It told him he had about an hour until he had to present his final piece.

The nerves that normally poked at his brain and body before all critiques seemed to be absent today. They were far busier focusing on the pain in his head and chest. It was just a migraine with some stupid side effects. He knew it would go away within the next few hours.

He quickly got up from his chair, not bothering to push it in; and headed for the door. He had to wake up; he had to clear his throat and his head. Deciding that coffee was his best bet, he set route for the coffee joint in the library for some quiet to try and dull his pounding headache.

He thrust the door open; although not as hard as usual, eliciting a look from the few students that were in there.

Like hell he cared. They were all freshmen anyways.

He paid for his drink and sat down at the table; his head falling into his hands.

_I got this fuckin' presentation in forty minutes._

_Fuck._

_It's fine, Eridan, just get the fuck through it an then go fuckin lie down somewhere._

It was days like today he really wished he had his couch. Sure it wasn't the most comfortable, but it would be a god amongst plebs right about now.

"Shit." his teeth gritted as the pain in his temples intensified. Each time he tried to cough whatever was in the pit of his chest was, it was like somebody was stepping on his lungs with a spiked shoe.

* * *

Vriska walked towards the garage with her own blazing headache. She kicked a pile of empty boxes over to the side of the room as she made her way in. It looked the same as ever, but something was different.

She was welcomed by a smiling Equius.

It looked more like a grin.

Or a smirk.

A smirk?

Curiosity at an all time high, Vriska's face immediately matched his.

"What's up, Zahhak, I haven't seen that expression on your face since the Marquette project got delayed for a week." She questioned as she threw her bag to her bench.

Equius felt his chest puff out.

"Well I guess you could say the elation I felt then is similar to what I am feeling now."

Vriska's eyebrow raised in interest.

"Oh yeah? Spill."

She didn't see Spade in the corner of the shop at first, but he stepped forward and put a hand to his face, shielding Equius from view of his mouth.

"As predicted; Equi baby is gonna get luuuuuuucky." He cooed at Vriska.

"Woooooo, really?" She clapped a few times. "What's the deal there?"

Equius shifted his weight and put his hands to his hips.

"I followed some advice and decided to make plans with Nepeta." He paused. "We are leaving today around noon."

"Leaving?" Vriska whistled. "Where are you two crazy kids headed off to? Las Vegas? Hawaii?"

"Canada, actually."

Vriska's expression fell.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business." Equius snapped, smirking wryly.

"Equi probably read in some romance novel that when you go up to the falls, you kiss and hug and it's super romantic during the holidays when the snow is falli—"

"I am leaving at noon, so I expect the rest of my men to follow their orders and do as told under your command." He pointed to Vriska. "And as for you." He turned to Spade. "Go outside and get the oil ready.

Spade groaned and gave Equius his middle finger as a nice parting gift.

"AND WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE." He added, looking back at Vriska.

"Soooo." She stepped forward, sliding her coat off. "Got a hot date at the falls, or is Spade's romantic assumption that far out of the proverbial ballpark?"

Equius sighed.

"Something like that." He motioned. "I took what you said to heart." He paused. "I do believe it is best to spend the holidays with the people you love."

Vriska felt a warm smile come to her face.

"And…The whole…You know."

Equius's face perked up a bit.

"Yeah." He looked to his shoes and a nervous hand reached the back of his head. "I think I am going to try again."

"It'll work out." She reassured.

"I am starting to believe myself it will as well." He looked to his shoes. "You know how antsy she can be."

"And you'll be the one to get _your _ants in _her_ pants—"

"_In any case_, I have finished packing my items for the trip up there, but I must make sure Nepeta has. I tried calling her an hour ago and she answered, but it didn't sound at all like she was making preparations. In fact it sounded like she was just dancing around to music." He put a hand to his forehead.

"Ah."

"I am going to try contacting her again." He looked up firmly. "Don't call for me." He sternly ordered.

Vriska put her hands up in mock defense and moved to her bench.

"These the orders from last shipment?"

Equius nodded as he put his cell-phone to his ear and moved to the other room.

Vriska huffed a small sigh and tried to relax her head as she spread out her blueprints for today's job. Despite the headache and night of vivid flashbacks, she was feeling extremely good about today.

"Lousy fuckin' oil—Yo, Vrisky, what'cha got there?" Spade hopped over to her, eager to get inside. "Whatever it is, I sure hope you don't have to go outside for it-It's brutally cold out."

"Tell me about it." Vriska felt her eyes roll. "And, eh, just simple shit. I think he's trying to apologize secretly through assignments for having to leave."

Spade let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, probably. To be honest, I'm ready for a slow week."

"I have never been ready for anything more in my entire life." Vriska stretched her arms over her head. "Just gonna set this shit up, wait for the three people to show up for their spark plug changes; and then sit the fuck back with some beer as I watch the sun set over this dumpbucket of a town."

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind, I guess." Vriska smirked.

"I got a box of Killian in the back."

"Well now I REALLY don't mind." Vriska flicked his nose lightly.

Spade looked around the shop for a brief second.

"Where did the supreme overlord go?"

Vriska looked up, a little surprised he wasn't back yet.

"Mm, he went to go call Nepeta. See if she was packing, or some shit."

"I cant believe he's actually jetting during the holidays." Spade laughed. "It'll be good to get the guy out of here."

"Fuck yeah." Vriska snorted. "It's about time I ran this joint with my own two hands. I deserve it." She huffed.

Spade moved to his bench and heaved a sigh, looking at the papers in front of him.

"How's Lucca doing?" Vriska grabbed her pen from behind her ear and started marking parts she needed to drill.

"Mmm, not too good." Spade sighed again, this time picking up a box next to his table.

Her eyes flicked to his.

"How bad is he? Is he worse?"

Spade saw her pained expression flash across her face.

"Nah, I don't think he's gotten worse, just not better." He sighed. "I miss his stupid ass." He trailed off.

"Same." Vriska sighed. "And the bastard has my good saw…"

The two of them snorted.

"That's all he's good for." Spade laughed. "That and his cooking; holy Jesus can the man cook or what."

"He better make us a goddamn turkey dinner with all the shit piled on top of it when he gets back. We've had to pick up so much fucking slack from his absence." Vriska groaned smugly.

"Yeah, but I brought us hot chocolate today." Spade motioned to the corner. "I had four already."

Vriska shot him a look.

"Four." She paused. "Well yknow with the weather being what it is—"

"I hear 'ya."

"It's supposed to really start coming down tonight. Six or some inches." Spade sighed. "And that's just tonight-"

"Good thing I got a new fucking shovel." Vriska trailed off.

Equius marched back into the room with a stern look on his face.

Spade and Vriska both waved him off and continued to stare at their busywork in front of them until they both felt unnerved by his silence.

Spade finally looked up from his paper and put a hand to his hip.

"Sup, boss? You look like you're holding in a huge shit."

Equius let out a long sigh and put his finger to his head.

"I might as well be." He groaned. "Serket, listen up."

Vriska looked up from her work and slipped her pen back behind her ear.

"Get your coat on and get your ass ready to go."

Spade felt his pencil slip from his fingers and hit the table before rolling to the floor.

Vriska blinked a few times.

"…Huh?"

* * *

Eridan wasn't ready.

But he was as ready as he was going to get.

His work was finished, he was ready to present it and get the hell out of there.

Eridan walked into the room with his board under his shoulder, making sure not to press into the parchment paper too much. He moved to the first seat in the back of the room and set his canvas down carefully. He saw half of the students eagerly awaiting praise and satisfactory remarks from their friends and the instructor. The other half of them were too terrified to speak or move a centimeter.

He really tried his best to drown out all the other presenters, but they were so nervously enthusiastic, it was just downright unavoidable to hear their high pitched explanations about every brush stroke they made.

"I think that the hardest thing about this project was that-"

"-Personally, it looks refres-"

"I really liked the color palette you used, however, it seems to draw focus away from the center because of how monochromatic it turned out-"

"-Right, right-"

He listened to the other people's comments go in and out his ears. It all started to run together; words sounded far away, while faces seemed to be moving closer to him. He shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"—And that concludes Henry's piece. Thank you all for your words of criticism as well as compliments." The professor nodded. "Any other comments, Henry?" The boy shook his head and sat back down.

"Alright. Next up is—"

Eridan was pretty sure he was going to vomit. His eyes and hands just weren't on the same playing field. One seemed further away from the other; one seemed smaller than the other—He had no fucking idea what his eyes were doing but he knew this was the worst migraine he ever had. He just wanted to keep his eyes shut for the rest of the day. The lights in the room were burning every inch of sanity he had left inside of his stomach pit.

His throat started to feel like it was closing again and he felt like he was choking.

_It's just cause I'm presentin' soon._

Relax.

He pulled his phone out, hoping to distract himself from the feelings, but it seemed to make it worse. He hadn't even presented yet. He felt panic spread through his hands and eyes. He quickly scrolled to the first contact. He needed to calm down, and just maybe he could use a quick word of reassurance before his name was called.

cA: kar  
cA: I don't feel so good

He snapped his phone shut and put both hands to his head; almost wanting to cry. He bit down on his lower lip as hard as he could and tried to stop focusing on his chest pains.

Minutes passed.

Still no response.

"—-I think it's an interesting take on—"

"-Yeah, I see what she means, it's just lacking in—"

"-_Your values_-_bit_ too _st_rong-eas_ie_r on _the black_ lines—-_sort of_ fades into—"

"Just _a bit_ too-Quic_kly_-Doesn't_ have_ to-V_ery_ nice _piec_e!-"

"Thank you-_Go ahead_ and-Sit _do_wn over-"

"Now-A_mpora_."

_Wait did he just-_

"-Am_por_a."

_Hang on, was that-_

"-Ampora."

Eridan's head slowly moved to the instructor's.

His head was swimming and he was drowning.

"Up all night working on it?" He smiled.

Eridan shook his head and stood up. It felt like an earthquake had just erupted under his toes.

"Somethin' like that." He said, moving his hands onto his piece. He got it into his arms and moved it to the front of the room. He shakily put it up onto the board and turned to face his imminent death. He hoped nobody had noticed his pathetic attempt to put his piece up.

He felt the eyes of everyone else around him but kept his eyes on his work. He cleared his throat as best as he could and put on his most professional sounding voice.

"So for this assignment I though—thought I'd work on—"

_I cant believe I got a fuckin' migraine on the most important week of this semester._

_Had It been any other week I could'a dealt with it in a sane an rational manner. _

_This is just fuckin' me over so bad right now._

_Everybody is lookin' at me. And I keep sayin' all this shit about this dumb paintin'. I aint even good at paintin'._

"—An if you look over at the sides, you'll notice how I t-tried to incorporate-

_All I got tomorrow is that test an then a shift at work an then it's smooth fuckin' sailin'. It's a short enough test, an a short enough shift. Maybe Har will let me leave early._

"But what most of you don't really know is that this particular period of time was considered—"

_I'm so angry at myself for lettin' somethin' as simple as a headache evolve into a goddamn migraine. I feel so weak for no reason. I swear to god-_

"An that basically shows—"

_I'm fine though, really. I've felt sick before. Not like this is the only time I've gotten pain like this-_

_Just keep talking through it._

"Not like I actually meant for this to happen, but in the end it was a nice touch—"

_It hurts-_

"Okay guys, your thoughts?" The instructor looked to the rest of the students with expectant eyes.

"I like it!" the first girl spoke up.

Eridan leaned back against the board as nonchalantly as he could, pressing his hand to his forehead in an attempt to stop it from burning and pounding through his entire face. He felt sweat brimming around his head but he knew that was nerves as well.

It just had to be.

"I think it looks amazing." Another said. "A huge improvement to your other paintings."

"You must have spent HOURS on this—DAYS, even." Another spoke up.

"I agree, Mr. Ampora, this looks fantastic compared to your work from the start of the term." The instructor nodded. "Did you even sleep at all this week?" He laughed to the rest of the class.

Eridan flicked his wrist and nodded at the compliment and tried his best not to frown deeper.

A few more comments were strewn here and there until he finally got his approval to go and sit back down.

"Marvelously done, Mr. Ampora."

Finally. It was over.

He moved as quickly back to his seat as he could and thrust his head into his hands again, feeling tears come to his eyes. His face was burning, his eyes were burning, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He couldn't even bask in the amazing compliments he'd gotten.

His head just hurt too much.

_Please…For the love of Christ, will you ingrates hurry up an present so I just fuckin leave._

* * *

"W-What the hell do you mean, "get ready?" Vriska put a hand to her hip. Spade's hands moved to his head in confusion.

"I just got off the phone….. with…"

The two watched him swallow harshly.

"Drew Heinsly." Equius breathed, putting heavy emphasis on the stranger's name.

"I thought you were calling Nepeta, you dork." She frowned. "And who the hell is that? And why should we care? I already don't." She frowned.

"Mr. Heinsly is—He's—I've been—I-I-I don't have time to explain." He threw his phone to the table. "OF ALL times for this to happen-" His hands grabbed at his hair frantically.

"Wait, woah, Equius slow down now." Vriska took a step forward. "What's going on?"

"A man I have been trying to get business with has just called me after two or some years and—I just—We are going there right now."

"Woah, woah, woah—_WE_?" Vriska snapped. "I hope you damn well mean SPADE and MYSELF."

Equius grabbed his phone from the table and set it into her hands. His face had gone from terrified, to a look of absolute regret and despair.

"I-I…."

Vriska's eyes narrowed.

"I…I want you to be the one to… tell Nepeta." He said with extreme pain in his eyes. "I cant bring myself to—Well—Get your coat on—"

"WHAT?" Vriska felt her teeth gnash together.

She tore her hands from his.

Well, there would be about ten bruises on her knuckles tomorrow.

"I don't fucking think so." She thrust the phone back into his hands. The dial tone could be heard from his palms. "You are in no way, shape or form canceling your holiday plans with Nepeta. Oh HELL no." She growled. "Now calm the FUCK down and tell us what this Drew guy's deal is."

Spade nodded.

"Yeah, seriously." He paused. "I'm not one to argue with you, boss, but there's just no way in hell you can break off your promise like that."

"The two of you just don't understand—" Equius looked about ready to shit himself. "I have been trying to get this man for months—YEARS—"

"And great. You got him. Now tell us what WE need to do to keep his attention." Vriska looked to Spade expectantly.

"Y-Yeah."

Equius slapped a hand to his forehead and let out a pained groan.

"YOU are doing NOTHING." He stammered.

"Zahhak, seriously, what is the deal here? Why the fuck cant we just go handle this? You are being such a dick right now."

"He just called me." He tried to calm himself down. "Says he needs my help tomorrow. Big project—"

"So? Spade and I can go." Vriska frowned deeply.

"Serket—I—"

"You've got a plane to catch in about six hours." Vriska flatly replied. "And unless you got some sort of magic teleportation you're working on to get from A to B to C and back again, you'd better tell us what the job is and the means of getting there, and we will be on our way."

"There is no way I am not going."

"Spade, call Marco right now." Vriska turned to him and he immediately got his phone out and moved to the other side of the room.

"So tell me, where is this guy at?"

"Sekret."

"Where's he at?"

"VRISKA."

"Hey, if you wont tell me I can just look it up." She ushered to her phone.

Equius's hands were turning blue from holding them into fists.

"Ulsa."

Vriska felt her jaw drop.

"Ulsa." She repeated with a tight frown.

Equius kept his eyes locked onto hers.

"You… need to find closer clients, Zahhak." She smirked. "Gas prices being what they are."

"I am going."

"Like fuck you are." Vriska moved closer to him, threateningly. She noticed that Spade had gotten through to Marco. "YOU TELL HIM to get his ASS over here RIGHT NOW. We have to be in Ulsa by sundown tomorrow—He needs to be here to make plans right now, in person." She directed her attention back to Equius.

"Look." She said calmly. "We can take care of this guy."

Equius's mouth stayed shut.

"You just go, relax with Nepeta, fuck her brains out, _gently-_" She added. "And leave this to us."

Equius tried to retort, but Spade came rushing back over.

"Okay, Marco's got the F150, so it's all good on gas and room for tools. He'll be here in a minute."

"Brilliant." Vriska smiled deviously. She looked back to Equius who was looking at Spade with tired eyes.

"Spade, just-go get shit ready." She demanded. "I need to have a word with our boss."

He hurried out of the room at her command.

Vriska turned back to Equius with clenched fists.

"So now that we are in agreement that Marco, myself, and Spade are all going to see this guy—I better fucking ask you—Just to be sure."

"…Well—What?"

"Were you really just about to do that?"

Equius's eyebrows furled closely.

"…Do w—"

"Were you really just about to throw away all of that planning, and excitement, and potential, all for a job? All for one stupid fucking job?" Vriska's eyes were dark.

Equius stayed silent.

"Can you imagine the look on her face-" She continued to push into him. "Why would you fucking do that?"

Equius felt his teeth grit.

"Why would you do all of that just for work?"

His eyes shut tightly.

"You need to draw a fucking line, sometimes."

"ALRIGHT." He snapped at her; his eyes full of fire.

Vriska's face seemed to relax. She had gotten the response she wanted.

"The man's name once again is Drew Heinsly." He repeated, looking off in the distance. "Very important man; he'll give you the details upon your arrival." He paused. "He's such an important client, Serket, please—"

"We wont fuck it up for you, are you an idiot?" She snapped back. "If it's anything like our last surprise, we can shit rainbows on his wife if he asks."

"That's how good we are." The two heard Marco's voice.

"Marco, good." Vriska turned.

"I caught a little of the conversation, so I plugged the dude's name into my phone and got the adress into my GPS." He shut the door behind him. "Gonna take us about four hours to get there; probably more with traffic; but if I go twenty over once we hit the expressway, it can most likely be just about four."

"Great." Vriska nodded, looking once more to Equius. She had no idea where she got her energy to lecture him from. "As for you."

Equius's eyes looked to hers.

"You've got a plane to catch."

"Oh, going on that fabled trip, I see?" Marco smirked. "It's about time you got a vacation and got out of this dump."

"Dump?" Equius's nose wrinkled. "I beg your pardon." He scoffed, smiling lightly.

"Face it, Zahhak, it's a goddamn shithole." She sighed. "Now get going! You don't even know if Nepeta's started packing."

"OH, that's right." He frowned. "Well, I am sure she has—"

"Guess again, Zahhak." Vriska sighed. "I just texted her, and she said "noooope!"" Vriska mimicked her high voice and flicked her wrists like cats paws.

Equius grabbed his jacket and turned to the two of them.

"Dammit."

Vriska stifled a laugh and exchanged looks with Marco.

"Listen." He sighed. "It's completely last minute—It's ridiculous how important this is to me—and I cannot BELIEVE I am even about to walk out of here right now but—"

"Go." Marco demanded softly.

"We've got it." Vriska flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

"WE PROMISE!" Spade called from the door as he ran back inside.

Equius sighed again and slid his coat over his shoulders.

"I'll be calling every hour."

"And we'll be ignoring you every hour." Vriska beamed.

Equius threw her the finger and slammed the door.

"Boss, how lewd." Spade shook his head.

"ULSA?" Marco grunted. after the door slammed for good. "WE have to go to ULSA four days before Christmas?"

Vriska shrugged.

"What kind of project even is this? Will we be back in time for Christmas? What the fuck is going on—WHY did I agree to this?!" Marco was having a fit by himself.

"Because you're a fucking idiot like the rest of us." Vriska smiled. "Plus, if Lucca wasn't a dead sack of shit, he'd be the one taking us up there."

"If this illness doesn't kill the bastard, I personally will see to it that his prostate wont work for the rest of his life."

"Gonna give him the fisting of his life?" Spade slapped his knee and doubled over in laughter.

"Something like that." Marco groaned, leaning onto Vriska in agony.

"Well what are we waiting for? Ha, I don't even feel like leaving tomorrow. We ought to just leave now." Spade perked up. "This is pretty fuckin' sweet you know."

Vriska and Marco turned to him.

"Yeah?" Vriska's eyebrow raised. "Why do you say that?"

"Ulsa's got some GREAT strip joints." He nodded to himself.

"Of course." Marco slapped a hand to his hip. "Well what time do you guys want to peel out tomorrow?"

"Cant we leave tomorrow evening?"

Marco nodded.

"Yeah, boss said we need to leave by sundown. I say we go earlier just in case-And the weather is going to be an absolute hell hole to drive through once it starts coming down."

"But we all know that snow isnt the reason we'd leave early. We are really going so we can scope out the ass-" Spade cut himself off in his own laughter.

"And if we don't find any we can just put Marco in a skirt and make him dance around for singles." Vriska snorted.

"With the right amount of vodka, I'll do it naked."

The three erupted into laughter.

Vriska felt her stomach fill up with excitement. She looked to her partners with a huge, devious smile on her face.

She was going to work on a huge project which could only mean two things.

Lots of screaming,

And a raise.

* * *

"That concludes presentations for today."

Eridan's head jolted up instantly sending sparks of fire through his temples.

"I think it is safe to assume that we had a very successful term and that many of you have made improvements."

Some kids began cheering and clapping which made Eridan want to vomit harder.

The noise from their hands sickened him with a force he didn't think plausible.

"But, the battle is far from over, because you all have the written exam tomorrow." The instructor sighed at his desk. "I trust all of you have been studying for it anyway, so there's no need to even worry about it now, right?"

Half the class groaned as they started to head for the door.

"I think I'm going to sleep for a few hours when I get back to the dorm."

"Are you nuts? I've still got work for 3D Motion."

"Oh god, fuck, that's right—How is yours coming-"

"We're almost there, guys!"

_Yeah._

_Almost there, my ass._

Eridan had made his great escape and began to make way back to the second floor. He was going down stairs at a snails pace since the elevators were crowded with people. If he had to hear one person's voice let alone fifteen of them, he would put a gun to his head. He was grabbing onto the railings as he shakily tried to get down each stair. He had to sit down a few times to shake the dizziness from his vision. He got to the first floor and looked dismally to the outdoors ahead.

He managed to make it outside but the cold air was like a hammer to his lungs and head. It pounded, and pounded until there was nothing left. He had to get to the second building, that was all.

_Fuck._

He quickly ducked behind the first building and pulled his phone out. His hands still hadn't calmed down. He looked to the screen as if it were made of gold.

No response.

It wasn't supposed to hit him that hard.

But,

Tears were still trying to come out his eyes. He could barely see the pavement in front of him; his fucking head hurt so bad. He pressed on as fast as he could and finally got to the second building. Pushing the doors open hurt, moving his hand to show his ID hurt, pushing the elevator button hurt.

Everything hurt.

It felt like he was inside an hourglass and somebody was tipping it onto its side about a thousand times.

He retrieved his bag from his studio and fled the building once again to go to his silent corner and just sit there. He honestly didn't know how he made it out alive.

It was all just a huge blur.

His head was on a dolly cart and his body was non-existent.

He just wanted to sit, to be alone, to make the pain stop.

Eridan felt his eyes close with each passing second. It just hurt to keep them open.

_This is the worst fuckin migraine I have ever had, if I ever had one._

_This just isn't right._

I just don't fuckin feel right.

A trembling hand felt around his pocket for another aspirin. Hopefully the third would do the trick. He didn't keep his fingers crossed however.

_Fuck._

_FUCK._

_I cant even keep my fuckin eyes open._

_My hands feel so strange._

_My chest feels like-I feel like I'm going to choke._

Eridan looked to his phone again with the purest, and most raw pain he had ever felt in his eyes. Before he knew it, he saw the instigating tears that had been nagging the back of his head all day start to cloud his vision. He felt a surge of pain come to his throat. His lungs were about to rip out of his chest after he coughed twice to clear it.

He didn't want to admit it, but as frustrated as he was, he was scared.

_Why._

_Why is this happenin'._

_Why now._

His hands couldn't even dial the number properly once he got his phone out again.

He just needed to talk to somebody.

Anybody.

Just needed some reassurance.

Just needed to stop crying from the pain.

His hands glossed over Vriska's name first.

Then Kanaya's.

His heart skipped a beat.

Then two.

He couldn't fucking breathe.

_cA: Kar__  
__cA: Kar I'm beggin you  
cA: please answer me__  
__cA: please_


End file.
